


New York Eyes, Chicago Thighs

by momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Mika's Requests [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bodyguard, Eating Disorders, First Time Gun Use, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand to Hand Combat, Hospitalization, Italian Mafia, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Misleading Information, Not Really Just Kind Of, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts/Comments, way brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 82,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: "Rose will transfer to Florida where Uncle Harry is. Ray and James will go with you. Pete, you will go to Chicago where your aunt Delilah is. Mikey and Gerard will go with you."“You’ve got to be kidding!”Pete groaned and rolled his eyes.“You’ve let us stay here through every other bullshit feud that’s gone on between our family and the others in this city.”





	1. New York Pizza VS Chicago...Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/gifts).



> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> HEHEHE I got my favourite Sassy Platinum!Gerard, the Queen of Tease herself, out of her little MCR Bubble to come write a Peterick with me. Welcome!!! <3 But no seriously I pitched the idea that was given to me as a request by DaisukiRose to Momiji and she had an interesting idea on how to make it better and out of the box. I hope you guys like what we came up with ^-^ 
> 
> for the most part it's simple  
> Pete and Frank - thePetetoherPatrick  
> the Way brothers and Patrick - Momiji_Neyuki  
> beyond that it's just kind of figure it out as we go I think...did I miss anyone? I don't know
> 
> ***momiji***
> 
> Yup, you missed Ryan and Andy as well as Joe and Brendon. ^0^
> 
> As you can see my Fiesty!Patrick is trying her best to keep up with me, but we all know what a handful Platinum!Gerard can be... *bats eyelids* ^0^
> 
> No seriously though, this plot intrigued me, but i gotta tell you that originally it was supposed to be Pete who was the fuckboy and that was not far fetched enough for me. You all know I think outside the box. *wink wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

                                                                            

 

"Its getting to be too dangerous around here for the both of you."

Joseph looked out at his two youngest children. Well they weren't really children anymore. His second child, Rosetta was 25 now and in her last year of college. His youngest Peter, was in his second year. Both went to NYU and were doing well there. Joseph felt bad for making them transfer, but the family feuding between the The Wentz family and The Weekes family was escalating and it was just not safe anymore.

"Rose will transfer to Florida where Uncle Harry is. Ray and James will go with you. Pete, you will go to Chicago where your aunt Delilah is. Mikey and Gerard will go with you."

 

“You’ve got to be kidding!” 

 

Pete groaned and rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’ve let us stay here through every other bullshit feud that’s gone on between our family and the others in this city.” 

 

"Watch your language."

 

Gerard cuffed Pete on the back of the head. Joseph nodded in approval.

 

"No I agree with Pete, I'm not fucking going to Florida."

 

Rose stood there with her arms crossed popping her gum and acting like the spoiled princess she was.

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

Everyone jumped as The Don yelled.

 

"You two are going and that is final."

 

Pete glared at the Don but wasn’t about to challenge him further on the subject, not when he used that tone of voice. He looked at Gerard and glared at him too. He was getting real sick of Gerard smacking him up the back of the head. He was a prince for crying out loud, what gave Gerard the right? It’s not like Pete was a kid. 

 

"Now that is all. Mikey, Gerard, take Pete to pack. Rose head to your room, James and Ray will meet you there."

 

Rose sulked and after flipping off everyone left the room.

 

"Come on Pete, let's go."

 

Mikey ushered Pete out with Gerard following him. Once they were out of the office Mikey turned on Gerard and punched him in the shoulder.

 

"Dick."

 

"Ow! Mikey!"

 

"That's for Gibbs slapping Pete."

 

Gerard grumbled, but the look Mikey was giving him wore him down.

 

"Sorry Pete."

 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

 

Pete wasn’t interested in apologies from Gerard, especially ones prompted by Mikey. He just didn’t want to go to Chicago. This was his home and this was where he was supposed to be, regardless of feuds going on. 

 

Mikey waved Gerard off and walked Pete to his room. When they were inside he closed the door.

 

"Come on Pete, it may not be that bad. Maybe there are less assholes in Chicago."

 

All Pete did in response was glare sideways at Mikey and flop down into the chair in front of his desk. He glanced at his suitcase in the corner of his room where it always sat for lack of anywhere better to put it. 

 

"We packed them already."

 

Gerard appeared in the doorway. Mikey rolled his eyes.

 

"Look Pete, this is happening whether you want it to or not. We can try and make the best of it or you can go kicking a screaming..."

 

At that point a scream was heard from the hallway.

 

"NO NO NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

 

"Geeze Ro, come on!"

 

"Ow fuck she bit me!"

 

"Geeze Ro really?"

 

Ray glared at his charge as James rubbed his arm.

 

"Come on, let's go."

 

Rose huffed as James carried her down the stairs and Ray held her suitcases.

 

"...yeah, like that."

 

"Did she really bite James?"

 

Gerard was a bit wide eyed.

 

Pete grinned evilly, there was no doubt in his mind that his sister had bitten James. It wouldn’t surprise him one bit. 

 

"Are you going to do that to us?"

 

“Try me and find out.” 

 

Pete gave them a look that said  _ I dare you to fuck with me _ .

 

Mikey sighed and grabbed the suitcase.

 

"We'll wait for you downstairs."

 

Mikey grabbed Gerard, who had turned ash gray as pulled him out of the room.

 

Pete looked around at his room. He was frustrated that they’d already packed, they’d given him almost no way to protest really. He checked to make sure they’d gotten everything important. They didn’t seem to have missed anything but he wasn’t going to give them the benefit of the doubt. He thought about it for a minute. The feud couldn’t get worse, and there was no way it would go on the way it was for much longer. That, Pete was sure of. He wouldn’t be in Chicago long. He trudged downstairs and glared at the Way brothers, but nodded to tell them he’d cooperate, or at the very least not be ridiculously unhelpful like Rose. 

 

The three of them moved outside into the glaring sunlight. Gerard hissed like he always did and Mikey rolled his eyes before he put his sunglasses on. The chauffeur held the door open.

 

"Good morning my prince."

 

He bowed.

 

Pete nodded and climbed into the car and sat there with his arms folded across his chest. He would cooperate but that didn’t mean he was going to be happy or friendly about it. 

 

~~~~~

 

"Well this looks nice."

 

Mikey was trying to stay upbeat about the situation. The University was old and set in an area of the city that reminded him of past times. They stopped in front of the dorm rooms. The limo door opened and Gerard stepped out first. Once he saw it was clear he let Mikey out. Last was Pete.

 

Pete climbed out and looked around. He’s unimpressed to say the least. He shook his head at Gerard and Mikey. It felt like if he was supposed to be keeping a low profile then the Way brothers were probably not the best choice. 

 

Gerard put his sunglasses on and fixed his tie, which would have been very cool looking except he tripped on his shoe lace when he moved forward stumbling.

 

"Ass."

 

Mikey rolled his eyes and looked at Pete.

 

"Wanna walk around first or head to your room.”

 

Pete looked back at Mikey and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Which option gets me away from the pair of you faster?”

 

Mikey tried to hold back his hurt.

 

"I guess to check out the dorms then. I'll get the stuff out of the trunk. Come on Gee, help me."

 

Pete rolled his eyes and looked around to see what’s going on in the area. There wasn’t really anything of interest that he could see. Just like any other University in all honesty. He sighed in frustration. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick was relaxing in the grass not to far from his building. His best friend...well the only one that hasn't fucked him over yet, we laying with him. They were passing a laced cigarette back and forth. Patrick looked up through the haze of the smoke and saw three guys standing around near a limo.

 

"Hey...hey Frankie...am I fuckin' hallucinaginating or are there three hot guys over there?"

 

Frank looked up and followed Patrick gaze. 

 

“Nope, they are definitely there and they are definitely hot, but you’re inability to pronounce shit isn’t” 

 

"Fuck off, I ain't the psychobabble major here. Think they are fresh meat?"

 

Frank swatted at Patrick as reprimand for insulting his Psychology major again, then he looked at the guys. 

 

“Looks like that’s an extreme possibility. Must be some kind of big shot to have a limo like that dropping them off though.” 

 

"Think we should go over and say hi?”

 

“How about we don’t do that? You idiot.” 

 

Frank shook his head at Patrick and laid his head back down.

 

“ But we should get to them before anyone else can."

 

Frank rolled his eyes at him. 

 

“Dude, you probably don’t have a chance anyway.”

 

Patrick sat up on his elbows and looked at his friend.

 

"Is that a challenge Iero? Are you challenging me Tricky Ricky? Cause you know that I always win."

 

“No, it’s not a challenge, and you’re an idiot.” 

 

"And you are fond of using the same fucking insults over and over again. Man use the vocabulary of yours...man."

 

Patrick stumbled to his feet and brushed his ass off. He picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulders. He flipped his sunglasses down and putting on a swagger headed over to the three boys.

 

Frank sighed in frustration and got up to follow his stupid friend to make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard and Mikey were taking the last of the bags in to the building when they noticed a guy coming toward them.

 

"Where's Pete?"

 

"He's setting up inside."

 

"Check out the fuck boy."

 

"Mikey, that's not cool, you can't label people like that."

 

"When someone wears pants that tight, there is only one reason."

 

Gerard sighed and put the suitcase down. Mikey rolled his eyes cause here it comes. One of Gerard's speeches on boxing people in. He secretly wished for Pete to appear.

 

Pete shoved some of his stuff away. He was both relieved that Mikey is his roommate and completely unenthusiastic about it right now. He groaned and flopped down onto his bed. He knew Gerard’s room was somewhere just down the hall but he wasn’t totally sure where, nor did any of them know who he was rooming with. 

 

"Well looks like the neighborhood has improved a bit...at least scenery wise."

 

Patrick stuck his thumbs in his belt loop slightly pulling them down to expose his hip bones a bit.

 

"So are you freshies...cause you look mighty fresh to me."

 

Mikey just looked at Gerard.

 

"You were saying?"

 

"That's doesn't mean anything!"

 

Gerard waved his hands in the air like it was going to make his point.

 

Frank shook his head at Patrick and stifled a laugh at the dark haired guy’s clear distaste with whatever conversation they just interrupted. He also noted that the topic of said conversation could have been him and Patrick. 

 

"Whatever Gee, I know a Fu..."

 

Gerard squawked and quickly slapped a hand over Mikey's mouth.

 

"Hi, yeah, we're new here, but not freshmen. Juniors. Transfers from New ow!"

 

Mikey stomped hard on Gerard's foot.

 

"Just fucking give them your social too why don't you?"

 

Patrick looked back and forth at the two boys and laughed.

 

"You gotta be related."

 

“Look at them. They’re either related or creepily similar looking, you can absolutely see it.” 

 

Frank decided to back Patrick up here, a little bit at least, and see where it goes. 

 

The Ways ignored the two boys and stood there staring at each other. After about ten minutes of full on eye and slight facial movement, Mikey let out a sigh.

 

"Fine Gee, fine you win."

 

Mikey turned to the two boys.

 

"The three of us transferred from NYU and..."

 

"Three of you? You mean there is another?"

 

Mikey glared at Gerard waiting for him to try and slip in a Star Wars reference.

 

“Mikey, what the hell are you doing? You said you’d be right up with the rest of the stuff and you left me up there by myself waiting for you.”

 

Pete came down the steps, glaring at Mikey and not even noticing the two other guys standing there.  

 

"Whoa."

 

Patrick actually lost his footing and stumbled back into Frank. The kid was a nerd. He had it written all over him. From his clothing to the pocket protector in his shirt. Even his sunglasses had no flair. Patrick was intrigued.

 

"Well hey there cutie, what do they call you?"

 

Pete froze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He looked at the source of it and his heart dropped. 

 

“Uh……”

 

Oh this was rich. All the bravado that he showed to his friends just deflated out of the boy and now he was adorably shy.

 

"What's the matter sugar, cat got your tongue?"

 

“I...uh…” 

 

Pete shook his head and straightened himself out. 

 

“My name is Pete, if you must know.” 

 

"Oh I must I must...although I think sugar suits you better cause I bet you are super sweet and would melt on my tongue and..."

 

"Okay, that's it, I don't give a shit what my brother said, i know a fuck boy when i see one and you can stay the fuck away from all of us."

 

Mikey stood there with his arms crossed glaring at this pretentious asshole.

 

Pete looked at Mikey in wide eyed relief. He would definitely owe him if he could get rid of this guy. 

 

Patrick just shrugged.

 

"Whatever man. Come on Frankie, let's go."

 

Patrick shoulders past Mikey up the stairs.

 

"Whoa, where the fuck are you going?"

 

Patrick turns with his hands on his hips and yes, they are fully cocked to one side.

 

"To my room, city trash."

 

Then Patrick turned around and disappeared into the building.

 

Pete watched him go and looked back at Mikey. 

 

“Well at least I know I’m rooming with you.” 

 

Gerard looked at his brother and shook his head. He turned to the other guy.

 

"Hi, I'm sorry for that. My brother can be a dick, but I assure you that I'm not."

 

“I’m not surprised he had that kind of reaction to Patrick, it’s a common one though usually not something done to his face at least.” 

 

Frank shrugged. 

 

“What rooms you guys in?” 

 

Gerard laughed. He liked this guy's bluntness.

 

"Pete and Mikey are in room 204. I'm in 206. What about you?"

 

Frank started laughing so hard he almost fell over. He fought to compose himself and chill out. 

 

“I’m in 218, but I pity you. You poor bastard.” 

 

He laughed as he shook his head and walked away, heading inside before he could make any more of a fool of himself laughing like that. 

 

Gerard scratched his head trying to figure out what was so funny. He turned to Mikey.

 

"Are you done playing attack dog?"

 

"Fuck you Gerard, you should have defended him."

 

"What the fuck Mikey, there was nothing to defend Pete for! The guys was hitting on him that's 

all. He didn't pull a fucking shiv!"

 

“Uh, Gerard...I’m ok with what Mikey said.” 

 

Pete looked at his friend and frowned. 

 

Gerard sighed.

 

"Whatever you say boss."

 

He picked up the last of the bags and headed into the building. Mikey waved to the driver to leave.

 

"Come on Pete, let's finished getting you settled."

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Gerard passed by Pete and Mikey's room and pushed the door open.

 

"Uh...what?"

 

The boy from outside was on the bed...well the other bed.

 

"Looks like we're roomies there Geedog."

 

"Geedog?"

 

"Unless you got another name...although I'll probably still call you Geedog."

 

"Well my name is Gerard and..."

 

"Nah, I like Geedog."

 

Gerard shook his head.

 

"The guy outside with you, Frankie? He called you Patrick."

 

"Yeah, but it really isn't a proper fuck boy name now is it?"

 

Patrick smirked from the bed.

 

"Man, I said I was sorry about my brother and..."

 

"It's cool. We are what we eat."

 

Patrick winked at Gerard and then laughed. He stuck his hand out.

 

"I prefer Rick or Ricky. You seem a lot cooler than that city trash."

 

"Mikey's not trash, just protective."

 

"Is the cutie his boytoy or something?"

 

"No...well they..."

 

"Hey Gee, do you have Pete's...oh you are fucking kidding me."

 

Pete heard Mikey yell and poked his head out of their room to look over at Mikey standing in the doorway of Gerard’s new room. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

"You will never believe who Gerard is fucking rooming with."

 

“Do I even want to know?” 

 

Pete cringed as he contemplated the possibilities and the number of people they even knew here. 

 

Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

"Hey Mikey, go be a dick in your own room."

 

"Yeah, then there will be three in there...well 2 1/2 that is."

 

Patrick leaned back on his bed with his pillows propped up and his hands laced behind his 

head. He kicked off his chucks at the end of the bed.

 

"No Mikey, I don't have anything of Pete's or yours in here."

 

Pete ducked back inside his room, deciding he’d rather not know though it sounded a hell of a lot like the guy from outside. He shuddered and plopped back down on his bed. 

 

"Well there you go...although personally I wouldn't mind being the cutie’s anything."

 

There was a sound crack of fist to face that echoed in the hallways.

 

“What the hell?!” 

 

Pete jumped and ran back into the hall to see what had happened. He spotted that Frankie guy coming out of his room to see what’s up too. 

 

"You hit like a fucking girl City Trash."

 

Gerard didn't know what to do. Gerard wanted to correct Patrick for claiming that girls couldn't punch as well or even better than boys, but on the other hand Patrick wasn't lying, Mikey did, that's why he was better with a knife, but right now this so called "fuckboy" had his brother pinned to the wall and lifted...which was also weird cause Mikey was tall and lanky, but dammit apparently fuckboy had some muscle.

 

"Maybe that's what happens when you top that much."

 

Gerard was murmuring to himself when Pete and Frankie appeared in the doorway.

 

“Uh...Gerard…? What happened?” 

 

Pete looks at his friend in concern and then back at Mikey.

 

Gerard looked at his...well boss, I mean how does he explain how fast this kid leaped off his bed and then grabbed a well known assassin and pinned him to the wall by his hips in less time than Gerard could even say anything.

 

"Uh...Mikey punched Rick?"

 

“Oh...of course he did...that doesn’t explain...this, though.” 

 

Pete gestured to Mikey and ‘Rick’. 

 

"I guess Mikey didn't realize how fast..."

 

Gerard gets his brain on track.

 

"Oh! Right, sorry."

 

Suddenly Patrick finds himself on the ground with Gerard's knee in the small of his back and his arms pulled behind him.

 

"Ow, fuck! How did you do that Geedog?"

 

"Self defense classes?"

 

"Damn."

 

Mikey picked his ass off the floor and started to slip his hand in his back pocket where he kept his switch blade.

 

“Uh...Mikey?” 

 

Pete’s eyes went wide as he realized what Mikey always carried in that pocket. That was the last thing they needed here. 

 

Mikey was seeing red. The little bastard insulted him and  _ no one _ did that to a Way brother...no one. 

 

“Mikey…” 

 

Pete reached out and took hold of Mikey’s hand, taking the blade away from him and sticking it in his own pocket in a way that the others wouldn’t see. 

 

“Bad idea. Calm down.”

 

Patrick looked up at Pete and the flash of what was disappearing into his own pocket.

 

"Dude, weapons on campus are illegal! Did you fucking see that Frankie?"

 

Frank looked at his friend and at the other guys, carefully weighing his options. He shrugged and shook his head. 

 

“I didn’t see shit man.”

 

"Frankie! How could you? Judas!"

 

Frank shrugged and shook his head. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

Mikey laughed.

 

"Guess you lost your circle of friends there fuckboy...cause you only had one."

 

Frank glares at the noodle of a guy. 

 

“No, I just know when to pick my battles buddy.” 

 

"Alright are we done bo...yo?"

 

Gerard nearly slipped and called Pete boss, but maybe his recovery was worse.

 

“Yeah...we’re done.” 

 

Pete tugged at Mikey’s hand that he hadn’t realized he was still holding.

 

Gerard let Patrick up and helped him up.

 

"Dude, you have to teach me that move!"

 

Patrick wasn't the least bit pissed at his room mate. in fact he had just gotten ten times cooler.

 

"Uh...sure, okay."

 

“Now, Mikey...how about we go find whatever it is you were looking for in the first place?” 

 

Pete offered quietly, trying to get Mikey away from this situation. He may have Mikey’s knife but Mikey didn’t always need it to do harm and that worried Pete right now.

 

Mikey gave a cold look to his brother.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure it isn't in a traitor's room."

 

Gerard watched them go and sighed landing on his bare mattress. He hated when his brother got mad at him. Gerard was a weird guy so no one really got along with him or got him. Mikey was all he had growing up and even in the family.

 

Frank looked from Patrick to his new roommate and back again. 

 

“Am I still Judas?” 

 

"Not if it makes you feel like Geedog clearly does. Come on Frankie, we need to cheer Geedog up, let's take him to meet Joe and Andy!"

 

“Ha! Now there’s an idea, dude they’ll freak him right out.” 

 

Frank laughed and leaned against the door frame.

 

"Uh...I'm in the room you know...at least I think I am."

 

Fuck, Gerard hated when he got like this. he was a fucking hit man, an assassin like Mikey...but when he got down like this...he was useless. That's why he never got promoted like Bob and Brian.

 

"Who am I kidding, I'm not fucking good enough."

 

He bit his nail as he mumbled to himself.

 

Frank looked at him wide eyed. 

 

“No, Patrick, you’re right. Joe and Andy it is.”

 

Patrick walked over and sat next to Gerard.

 

"Come on Geedog, Frankie and I are going to have you feeling good in no time."

 

He placed a hand under his arm and lifted him off the bed.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

“To see some friends of Rick’s that know how to cheer a guy up.”

 

Frank took Gerard’s other arm and smiled up at him.

 

Gerard let himself be led by two guys...who were actually much shorter than him and he could totally take them, but he found himself wanting to go. Wanting to be with people that actually liked him, not cause they were related to him. It didn't matter where he was going right now, it felt good to be wanted.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Mikey was sitting on his bed with his knife. he finally got it back from Pete with the promise that he would think first before pulling it out again. He was flicking it open and closed and biting his lip.

 

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout Mikes? You’ve got your thinking face on.” 

 

Pete walked back into the room and flopped on his bed across from Mikey. 

 

"I feel bad how I talked to Gee. I mean..."

 

“Not to be an asshole but you should. He was trying to keep the peace, we’re supposed to be keeping a low profile, remember?” 

 

"I guess I have to get used to life as a real college student huh?"

 

Mikey chuckled and stood up.

 

"I'm going to go and ask him to join us. I am sure that dick can do without him for a few hours."

 

Mikey got up and left.

 

Pete lifted his head and watched Mikey go. He shrugged and laid back down, Mikey would probably bring Gee back here to him. He hadn’t shown any indication Pete should go with him. 

 

"He gone!"

 

Mikey came running back into the room.

 

"They're all gone!"

 

Pete jumped at the sound of Mikey’s voice. 

 

“What do you mean ‘they’re all gone’? Gerard wouldn’t have gone anywhere with them would he?” 

 

"What if they..."

 

Now that was a stupid thought, as easily as Gerard took down Patrick there is no way anyone subdued him.

 

"We have to find him."

 

Mikey pulled out his phone. All the family's phones were linked so they could home in on them. Mikey opened the app. He saw where Pete's sister was in Florida with James and Ray. He saw where the eldest Wentz was as well as the Don himself and his wife. He scrolled up to the Chicago area and found Pete's signal. Then he found Gerard.

 

"He's in a building across the campus it looks like."

 

“Well what’s over there? He was upset at you wasn’t he? Maybe he went and found a library to hang out in.”

 

Pete sat up to look at Mikey. He’d always hated that their phones were set up so they could be found easily, though sometimes it came in handy. 

 

"No the Library...really? Gee in a library?"

 

Mikey just stared at Pete before he continued.

 

"NO, it's another set of dorms."

 

He got up.

 

"Come on, we need to get him and I think you need to inform him of why he is here."

 

Pete groaned before hauling himself off the bed to follow Mikey. 

 

“He’s probably fine. It’s Gerard, what kind of mischief could he possibly get into?”

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"Fuuuuuuck."

 

Gerard could not remember feeling this good...maybe high school? Fuck it who cared. He was lounging on...what the fuck were they, oh yeah, bean bag chairs, but they were softer so they had none of those ball thingies in them. He giggled at the word.

 

"What's so funny there Way?"

 

"Ball thingies."

 

"Ball thingies?"

 

'Yeah, you know the things in bean bag chairs...and hey, why do they call them that if there are no beans in them."

 

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

 

Andy turned to Joe as he passed the joint.

 

“Who knows? Maybe it’s just the name that stuck because they used to have the beans in them.”

 

Frank chuckled and shook his head. He’d never thought about bean bag chairs without beans.

 

"I like ball thingies better. anyway, there are no ball thingies in this and it's soft and squishy. What is it?"

 

"Man, too much thinking. Yo Joe, you brought these things, what are they?"

 

“Uh...pretty sure they’re still just called bean bag chairs...maybe...I don’t know but it’s pillow fluff in them I think so maybe they are pillow chairs. Either way they are comfy.”

 

Joe shrugged and passed the joint to Patrick. 

 

Patrick took a deep hit and handed it to Gerard.

 

"I don't know if I should anymore."

 

"Come on man, this is your welcome to Chicago party."

 

Gerard shrugged and took a hit.

 

“So where you even from dude? You sure as hell ain’t from around here.” 

 

Joe laughed and looked at the newcomer. 

 

"Well originally New Jersey, but we live in New York."

 

Joe’s eyes went wide and Frank smiled real wide and looked over at Gerard. 

 

“That’s awesome.” 

 

"Yeah, my brother and Pete are real blood brothers there."

 

Gerard chuckled.

 

Joe looked over at him. 

 

“They are what? Is that like some kind of thing or…?” 

 

“I think I’ve heard that before but fucked if I can remember where or what it is.” 

 

Frank shrugs. 

 

"No man it's a big thing!"

 

Gerard waved his hands wildly.

 

"You like cut your hand and then do a handshake and it mixes your blood together!"

 

“That sounds way unsanitary.” 

 

Joe made a face. 

 

"Don't be a fucking dick man, like we were fucking 10...or They were 10, I was like...13?"

 

“Hey, I’m not, I’m just saying it doesn’t sound sanitary.” 

 

Joe threw up his hands innocently, while Frank giggled watching him get in shit. Joe retaliated at Frank by throwing a pillow at him. 

 

"Man you guys don't get it. Like I would take a bullet for them. I mean I have, but...yeah."

 

“Wait what?” 

 

Frank sat up and looked at Gerard. 

 

“What’d you just say? There’s no way I heard that right.” 

 

Gerard grinned and sat up. He took his shirt off forgetting his gun strap under it.

 

"Right here."

 

He pointed to a scar under his ribcage.

 

"I was 15. Saved Pete's life. "

 

Frank’s eye went wide and Joe moved away from Gerard slowly, half moving into Frank’s lap to get away from him.

 

Gerard was completely oblivious to their reactions. He was so relaxed now.

 

“Frankie...you see the thing too right...like I’m not just tripping...he has a holster on right?” 

 

Joe asked Frank and looked from him to Patrick. Frank just nodded and stayed quiet. 

 

"Dude. Is N.Y. that harsh?"

 

Patrick looked at Frank.

 

“Some parts of it I guess, I don’t know I’m from New Jersey, but I visited some of the sketchy areas of N.Y.” 

 

Frank shrugged back at Patrick. 

 

~~~~ ~

 

"We're almost there Pete."

 

“Does that mean you’re gonna chill the hell out?” 

 

Pete sideways glances at Mikey as they walk. 

 

"I just don't trust that guy. You deserve better than that...even if it can't be me."

 

Pete’s eyes go wide. 

 

“Is that what your attitude towards the guy was about? Mikey, seriously?” 

 

Mikey huffed and buried himself in his coat concealing his blush.

 

"Lets just find him already."

 

He picked up the pace.

 

“Alright, I’ve only got little legs compared to you, wait the fuck up I don’t feel like going for a jog.”

 

Pete sped up to keep up with him, mentally sighing at Mikey’s idiot behaviour. 

 

"I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid.”

 

“Dude, Gee doesn’t do stupid, not generally.”

 

~~~~~

 

"So then Mikey yells, 'Next fucker makes a peep and this asshole gets it!' and of course some dick has to say peep like we are in fucking high school...well we still were, but you know..."

 

"shit, Mikey must have been pissed!"

 

Andy and Patrick were on the edge of their seats now. The story was getting good.

 

Joe had resorted to simply sitting in Frank’s lap and was leaning forward listening. Frank was amazed at the stories this guy could tell. 

 

"So what happened Geedog?"

 

Gerard grinned.

 

"So Mikey takes his knife and..."

 

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

 

Everyone looks and sees two guys standing in the doorway of the common room.

 

"Well if it isn't the cutie and NY Trash."

 

Pete rolled his eyes at that but his jaw dropped at the sight of Gerard sitting there without his shirt and wearing his holster. He shook his head and looked at Mikey. 

 

"I'm going to kill him."

 

"Like that guy you did when you were 14?"

 

"No, maybe like that guy when he was 16?"

 

Andy looked at Joe.

 

"Didn't he say he was 16?"

 

Pete’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Gerard, hall, now.” 

 

He said sternly the way he’d seen his father do so many times before, but still quietly trying not to draw attention. 

 

Gerard look up and his face dropped.

 

"Yes boss."

 

Gerard got up and headed to the doorway. Mikey smacked him upside the head.

 

Once Gerard was out in the hall Pete stood in front of him so he was backed against the wall but still had space so people wouldn’t question it. 

 

“What the hell is going on here? What were you thinking? What was the entire purpose of us coming here?” 

 

Pete stayed quiet but his tone was all he needed to tell Gerard he’d fucked up. He didn’t need volume, it was a matter of attitude. Pete hated doing this but sometimes he had to be the boss instead of the friend.

 

Mikey was seething. He could tell Gerard was high. When they got back to the dorm he was going to let his big brother have it.

 

"Let's go."

 

Mikey started walking. Gerard's shoulders sagged and he followed.

 

Pete knew as well as Gerard did that he was in for it once they were alone. Mikey was pissed, and unlike Pete he was good at using that emotion. 

 

"Why? What the hell are we gonna do?"

 

Frank looked up at Patrick.

 

"I get the feeling Geedog is in trouble and since it was my idea to drag him here, I want to make sure he is okay."

 

Patrick saw Frank look at him sideways.

 

"Fuck you Frankie, I can give a shit when I want to."

 

“You can care, that’s fine but not if it’ll get you killed. Did you not pay attention to anything he said? Yeah it could’ve been made up because he was high but if it wasn’t? He called the other guy boss and it didn’t sound sarcastic. That’s not a good sign.” 

 

Frank shook his head, he wasn’t sure but something about it didn’t seem alright. He wasn’t sure to what extent, but it wasn’t good. 

 

"Fine, you stay here then."

 

Patrick stormed off shoving Frank back. He took the shortcut behind the lecture hall to his building. He beat them by five minutes...unless they decided to do it outside...no, if half the stuff that Gerard said was true, they would want privacy. He ducked back into his and Gerard's room and then planted himself next to the wall on the side of Pete and the assholes room and waited.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"What the fuck were you thinking!?"

 

Mikey slammed Gerard into the wall next to the closet.

 

"Fuck. I-I don't know. I was high and..."

 

"We are going to get into that later on, right now I want you to realize how fucking stupid you are and how you put our boss in danger!"

 

“Hey, Mikey, ease up. We don’t know what all he said to them. Besides they are stupid, high, college idiots. What the hell kind of threat do they pose to me. I’m not in danger.”

 

Pete knew it was a dumb move but he grabbed Mikey’s arm above the elbow. 

 

“That being said, I would like to know what the hell you were thinking Gee.” 

 

Mikey banged Gerard against the wall once more and then dropped him. Gerard landed on his knees feeling dizzy. Mikey grabbed his hair and pulled his face up.

 

"What did you say Gerard?"

 

Gerard gasped from the pain.

 

"I-I don't remember."

 

Mikey turned to Pete.

 

"He doesn't remember."

 

Mikey banged Gerard head into the wall and knocked him out.

 

“That was completely unnecessary, Mikes, it’s not entirely his fault and you fucking know it.” 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys!?"

 

Patrick burst in the door. He saw Gerard on the floor. he dropped to his knees and touched the back of his head.

 

"He's not fucking bleeding."

 

"He could have been!"

 

Patrick jumped up and got in Mikey's face.

 

"How the fuck could you do that to him!? He's your fucking brother!"

 

"It's none of your fucking business!"

 

Patrick turned to Pete.

 

"And you just let him!"

 

Pete looked at him wide eyed. 

 

“What was I supposed to do? He’ll be fine.”

 

"Assholes."

 

Patrick put and arm under Gerard and lifted him.

 

"Hey! You can't touch my brother!"

 

Mikey charged at Patrick and stopped short when he heard a click. Patrick had Gerard's gun.

 

"Back off."

 

“Look, Gerard is fine ok, he’ll be fine, he’s had worse, this is really complicated to explain.” 

 

Pete watched him and the gun, cautiously, unsure if Gerard had loaded it or not. Sometimes he didn’t so that if someone else got a hold of it then it’d be useless. 

 

"Bullshit! You let this piece of shit NY Trash abuse his own brother and knock him out and you say it's fine! You may be a cutie, but right now, you are hard core trash just like him."

 

Patrick backed to the door with Gerard in his arms.

 

"Stay the fuck away from us assholes!"

 

“No, Patrick this is so many more levels of complicated than you understand.” 

 

Mikey was looking for an opening. He had no idea if the gun was loaded, knowing him brother it probably was, Gerard had an itchy trigger finger. Still he was looking for a moment to take Patrick down. Then he would call NY and take care of this fuck boy for good.

 

"You know, I thought that Gerard was just a good story teller when he was high, but I am starting to believe everything he said now."

 

Pete felt his heart sink.  _ What had Gerard told them? _

 

“I don’t know what he told you but he was high so probably just stories.”

 

"Sure that why skinny over here is sizing me up to take me down with his side swipe hip check move."

 

"He told you about that?!"

 

Mikey's eyes went wide. Patrick looked at their "boss" and smirked.

 

"Stories huh?"

 

Pete groaned, smacking himself in the face. 

 

“I might kill Gee myself for this.” 

 

He looked at Patrick and Mikey. 

 

“Look, Mikey, behave and for good measure give me your weapons. And you, just put the gun down and chillax, we can talk if that’s what you want.”

 

Patrick looked at both of them warily.

 

"Fine, but in my...our room. I'll go first with Geedog, you guys come after...deal?"

 

“We’re fine with going to your room if all weapons are left here. You leave that here and Mikey will disarm too and if you absolutely feel it’s necessary you can check him for weapons when he gets rid of what he’s got.” 

 

Pete looked pointedly at Mikey like  _ do it and do it right or I’ll end you _ . 

 

Mikey grumbled and pulled out his knife and placed it on the dresser next to him. He then pulled the mini revolver from the ankle holster. Finally he took his brass knuckles out of his pocket.

 

"Jesus Fuck! Anything else there Demolition man?"

 

Mikey shrugged and pulled a sap out of his inner pocket. Patrick rolled his eyes.

 

"Now you there, boss."

 

Pete shrugged, he was nowhere near as armed as Mikey. He was a boss, he was the one being protected not doing the protecting. He pulled out his gun and a couple of small knives and extra clips for his gun and set it on the desk. 

 

“Your turn.” 

 

Patrick looked at Mikey. He did not trust him.

 

"Tell him to go stand behind you so he can't jump me."

 

Pete nodded and looked at Mikey. 

 

“You heard him, Mikes, behind me and behave.” 

 

Mikey grumbled, but listened. Patrick nodded and put the gun down on the table near him. he backed out of the room slowly dragging Gerard with him and closing the door.

 

"Why the fuck did you do that!?"

 

“He had a gun, I diffused the situation without you killing someone. Now come on, we’ll talk to him and try and find a way to get around actually telling him anything, but we need to clear this up. He thinks you’re just being an abusive dick to your brother, he doesn’t think like we do, remember?”

 

Pete glared and moved toward the door. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"Uhhhh."

 

"Easy geedog."

 

Patrick went and got some ice out of the mini fridge and wrapped it in an old t-shirt and placed under Gerard's head.

 

"Wha' happin'?"

 

"Um...your brother knocked you out."

 

"Oh...*sigh* he's really pissed at me."

 

"Yeah, well he will be here in a minute and I am not letting him near you."

 

"Patrick..."

 

"Nah, man, call me Ricky."

 

Gerard smiled, then the door opened.

 

Pete stepped into the room, giving Mikey a final warning glance to behave himself. 

 

Patrick sat on Gerard's bed in a protective stance.

 

"You two can sit on my bed and if you so much as blink wrong I am kicking you out and calling the RA on your asses."

 

Pete nodded and sat on the bed indicated. He looked at Gerard, relieved he was now awake and evidently okay. He glanced to Mikey and waited for him to sit down beside him. He never turned his attention completely away from Patrick though. 

 

Gerard watched as his brother and his boss walked in. He shuddered a bit when he saw Mikey and reached behind his head. Then he felt Patrick's hand on his arm. Patrick shook his head. He then took and shirt from behind his head and shifted them so that Gerard's head was in his lap with the ice pack on it. Gerard was surprised of this move. He then felt Patrick carding his fingers through his hair and he had to admit it felt good. Gerard kind of sunk into it and sighed.

 

"Now...talk."

 

“What is it you want to know?” 

 

Pete looked at Mikey, they wouldn’t lie. They would only answer what they were asked though and say no more than necessary, standard procedure for a situation like this.  

 

Mikey didn't like how content his brother looked right now. He knew he went to far. He knew he hurt him, but he should have been the one taking care of Gerard. He should be comforting her and making him feel better.

 

"Are you in the Mafia?"

 

"Yes."

 

Mikey heard Pete's neck crack as his head whipped toward him with a snap. He saw Gerard's eyes grow wide. Even Patrick was surprised at how quickly he answered.

 

"But not like you think."

 

"How so then?"

 

"Pete is the son of an accountant. He's kind of in trouble and they were worried about Pete, who is the only child, so they have us protecting him. It's really silly though cause literally no one is after him. Anyway, it was a good excuse to get away from the city and have more time to be normal...like you and your...friends."

 

Mikey tried to smile at the end, but Mikey smiling was much like grumpy cat not being grumpy...they just didn't go together.

 

Pete looked from Mikey to Patrick to see how he took that. He had to admit that was crafty of Mikey, a lie but good enough to shut the guy up hopefully. 

 

"Wow...an accountant son? Man cutie, you are even lamer than I thought! No wonder you didn't want to smoke up with us. I get it though. You need to lay low and shit. Alright, but still you let skinny there go ham on his brother and that shit ain't right."

 

Gerard whimpered cause he knew that Patrick was only pissing Mikey off more.

 

"Shhh, it's okay Geedog, I got you. I think he should apologize."

 

Pete looked at Mikey, giving him a prompting glare. 

 

“You’re not wrong, that was excessive, I’ll give you that much.” 

 

Mikey coughed and closed his eye to prevent him from rolling them. He would just get to Gerard later.

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

 

"Like I believe that shit. You know what, you need to leave and not return to this room till you really mean it."

 

“Mikey…Come on, he’s your brother, you’ve have to be sorry for hurting him that much on some level, no matter what he did.” 

 

Pete glared harder at the idiot beside him. 

 

"I said I was fucking sorry."

 

This wasn't how the Ways did it. Gerard knew that. Their father used to smack them around and then say a loose sorry. It was just how it was.

 

"Ricky, it's fine really."

 

"No Geedog, it's not. Now I mean it, get the fuck out."

 

Mikey looked at Gerard one last time before getting up and walking out of the room and bumping into someone that was going to knock on the door.

 

Frank looked up at Mikey as he pushed past to leave. 

 

“Uh...what’d I miss?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you...do you think he misses me?"
> 
> Pete looked up from his book at Mikey and sighed. 
> 
> “Mikey, I’m sure he does but you did hurt him and Patrick is probably the first person to tell him that’s not ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> we're productive I promise!  
> Momiji was absolutely a little shit throughout this chapter ^-^ (I love you!!! XD be nice! xoxo I know I was a little shit too)  
> But I am really happy with how it came out and I had admit she was right on more than one occasion.  
> Including the instance where I realized for as much as I am Pete...I'm also Feisty!Patrick (even if I don't play Patrick often) and I will own that title from now on.

Mikey was pissed. It was Sunday and classes started tomorrow for the three of them...yet true to his word, the fuck boy would not let him see his brother. He could hear them through the wall and Gerard was laughing and having a good time doing whatever the fuck...not with Mikey. One of the walls in their room was full of holes as Mikey repeatedly threw his knife at it to take out his frustrations.

 

Pete was reading a book for lack of anything else to do. He’d long past given up telling Mikey to stop throwing the knife at the wall. He understood why Mikey was upset. The Way brothers were close. This Patrick idiot had effectively taken away Mikey’s best friend and his brother all in one go. Pete had put his foot down and told Mikey he was absolutely not allowed to harm Patrick, or Frank for that matter.

 

"Do you...do you think he misses me?"

 

Pete looked up from his book at Mikey and sighed.

 

“Mikey, I’m sure he does but you did hurt him and Patrick is probably the first person to tell him that’s not ok.”

 

"I know! I...I know  it's not okay and I do feel bad and I...I just want to talk to him. I want him to put his head in my lap and let me play with his hair.”

 

Pete looked at Mikey for a second before shaking his head and moving on.

 

“Then why couldn’t you give him a genuine apology?”

 

"Cause we don't don't do that!"

 

“Well maybe you need to start.”

 

Pete went back to glancing at his book.

 

"You just don't get it."

 

Mikey laid down facing away from Pete.

 

"Nobody does."

 

Pete took one look at Mikey facing away from him and snapped his book shut and set it on the bedside table. This idiot hurt the wrong Way and Pete was not having it anymore, not when he could see how much Mikey was actually hurting. He headed out the door before Mikey could even react. He went over to Patrick and Gerard’s room, hoping that’s where they were, and knocked on the door.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

  
Gerard and Patrick were watching a movie on Patrick's laptop. Gerard had his head on Patrick's shoulder and the were cuddling under the quilt Patrick's grand mother made him when someone knocked on the door. Gerard looked at Partick.

 

"Frankie?"

 

"Nah, he just barges in as long as there is no tie on the door."

 

"You have a tie?"

 

"Just for the door. "

 

Gerard rolled his eyes as Patrick wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

"Ricky."

 

"Okay I got it."

 

Gerard whined at losing the heat, but Patrick slipped out with a pat on the thigh and opened the door. Pete wasn’t surprised it was Patrick that opened the door.

 

“Can I talk to Gerard?”

 

Patrick scowled.

 

"Are you alone?"

 

“Does it look like I have anyone with me?”

 

Pete gestured at the hall behind him.

 

"Do not think you can out sass me, boss man."

 

Pete sighed and looked directly to Gerard.

 

“Ok, well if I’m not allowed in, Gee can you come out here to talk to me for just a sec?”

 

"Ricky."

 

Patrick turned his head.

 

"It's okay, he can come in."

 

Patrick smiled at Gerard, but looked back at Pete.

 

"If you upset him, you are banned too."

 

He stepped back and let Pete in. Pete stepped inside and looked back at Patrick.

 

“Am I allowed to talk to my best friend without ‘ _adult_ ’ supervision?”

 

"Best friend?"

 

Patrick scoffed as he sat back down and pulled Gerard into his side. Gerard snuggled in and sighed. Patrick put an arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

 

"I will only leave if Gee wants me to."

 

Pete winced at Patrick using Gerard’s nickname. He knew damn well that would piss Mikey off more than anything. He turned his gaze to Gerard.

 

“Gee? I just want to talk to you.”

 

Gerard looked at Pete and then at Patrick.

 

"It's okay Ricky, I'll be alright."

 

"How about I go get some pizza and you, Frankie, and I can watch a Romero marathon."

 

"Zombies and pizza? Yes please!"

 

Gerard hopped a little on the bed and Patrick could not help, but chuckle.

 

"Okay, I'll get Frankie and we'll be back."

 

"Okay Ricky!"

 

Patrick squeezed Gerard and then got up. He moved to his closet and took off his shirt tossing it in a corner. Pete rolled his eyes at Patrick and turned his attention to Gerard instead, waiting for Patrick to leave. Patrick slipped on another shirt and grabbed his coat.

 

"I'll be back with Frankie Gee."

 

"Okay, hey Ricky, can we have...real pizza?"

 

Patrick rolled his eyes fondly.

 

"We'll get both."

 

Gerard had heart eyes for Patrick at that moment. Patrick chuckled and then looked Pete.

 

"You...behave."

 

He then left the room. Pete sighed once Patrick was gone and sat beside Gerard.

 

“Are you ok, Gee? You haven’t said anything to me or Mikey in days now.”

 

Gerard was curled up in the bed holding onto a stuffed Frog. Clearly he was not in his own bed.

 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Ricky has been taking good care of me."

 

“Ricky?”

 

Pete looked at him in concern.

 

“Gee, are you staying away because you want to or because Patrick is making you?”

 

"No! Ricky didn't tell me anything!"

 

Gerard looked down.

 

"Mikey really hurt me. I mean yeah he knocked me out, but he hurt me here."

 

Gerard touched his chest.

 

"That was the first time in awhile that I had someone wanting to hang out with me. None of the other family likes me, you know that. They think I'm a freak so I only had Mikey. Here there are freaks like me and...I like it."

 

Pete looked at Gerard and he actually felt hurt.

 

“Well some best friend I am then. Gee...yeah you were different from the others we grew up with. Sure that’s true but you had me and Mikey. Mikey likes that same shit you do. He cares about you, always has. He’s your little brother and right now he’s a mess because he knows he fucked up and doesn’t know how to fix it. He’s missing a big part of him and it’s killing him that he can’t even try to fix it.”

 

Pete sighed heavily, looking at the floor. Mikey would shoot him for saying any of this.

 

“All he wants is his brother right now and he keeps taking his frustration over that out on the wall.You guys were two weird little peas in a pod and now he’s by himself because he fucked up and someone else swooped in and took you away from him.”  

 

Gerard felt his heart ache. He did miss Mikey. Patrick was nice to cuddle with, but he wasn't Mikey.

 

"Get him please?"

 

Pete nodded and got up to go over to his and Mikey’s room. He opened the door and saw Mikey exactly where he left him.

 

“Hey Mikes?”

 

Mikey looked up with red eyes.

 

"Yeah boss?"

 

“Gee is asking for you.”

 

He smiled a little, knowing it was what Mikey needed and wanted to hear. Mikey couldn't help it. He jumped up and hugged Pete.

 

"Sorry boss."

 

He then ran out of the room next door. Pete chuckled under his breath and turned to follow Mikey, both so he could know they were ok and keep an eye out for the return of Patrick. Gerard jumped as the door burst open. He saw Mikey.

 

"Gee."

 

Mikey ran to his brother and collapsed on his knees in front of him.

 

"I'm so sorry Gee! I never meant to hurt you like that! I just lost control and I hate myself for it!"

 

"Shhh, it's okay Mikes, I'm here."

 

Pete smiled at them and got that intense feeling like all was right with the world again. Them like this, they weren’t supposed to be separated and it was just that simple. It was relieving and comforting to see both Ways in the same place again.

 

~~~~~

 

"Man, I don't get what Gee sees in this floppy piece of cheese covered bread. Give me a good thick deep dish and I am a happy guy...actually give me a good thick deep..."

 

“Dude, I’m gonna stop you right there. One more word and your face is going in the pizza.”

 

Frank gave Patrick the _I’m not even kidding_ look.

 

"You are no fun Frankie. I don't get the wanting to wait for Mister or Misses right bullshit. You just need to have fun man. Come with me to a mixer, I guarantee you could have anyone at the party, even ones who aren't like me."

 

Frank rolled his eyes at Patrick and shook his head.

 

“It’s not a matter of waiting for that, trust me it’s absolutely not. But I do intend to actually be dating the people I sleep with, not just random fucks. Thank you but no thank you.”

 

"Ugh, whatever. Come on, I left poor Gee with that cute ass from next door long enough."

 

Frank sighed in disapproval but followed Patrick anyway. He would never totally understand Patrick’s outlook on relationships.

 

"Hey Gee, we got..."

 

Patrick stopped dead in his tracks. Pete was sitting on his bed with a fond look on his face. Mikey and Gerard were in _his_ bed. They were shirtless and spooning. Mikey's was snuggled against Gerard and Gerard had a possessive arm wrapped around him. Mikey had a look of contentment on his face and Gerard's was buried in Mikey's hair taking small sniffs and letting little sighs escape him. Patrick turned to Pete.

 

"What the fuck is going on here?"

 

He doesn't even know why he lowered his voice, just that he did, but there was a hiss to it of displeasure.

 

“Fixing something that should never have been broken in the first place. They aren’t meant to be separated like that. Look at them and I dare you to tell me Gee looks at all bothered or in pain cuddling with his brother.”

 

Pete glared at Patrick, saying to hell with trying to be nice or polite or proper. He wouldn’t let Patrick fuck this up again. Mikey and Gee needed each other and that was the end of it in Pete’s eyes. Patrick looked over and saw that they truly looked happy together. He felt kind of bad at that point. He looked at Frank and they shared a moment. Patrick and him started to pack up him stuff. Pete watched Patrick and Frank, arching an eyebrow at what the hell they are doing but not really complaining.

 

"Well I think that's everything. Come on Frankie, help me get the stuff out."

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Pete finally spoke up, he’d rather have not but he was puzzled as to what _exactly_ was going on right now. Patrick looks at him as he and Frank are leaving the room.   


"Oh, well it's simple. I can see you are right and that they need each other a lot so I am moving into your room and moving Mikey in here. Catch you later roomie."

 

Patrick closes the door and heads next door.

 

“Uh…...no!”

 

Pete realized what that meant and jumped up off the bed, he was going to protest to his new roommate. Then he realized that there were holes in the wall and probably weapons of Mikey’s sitting on the desk and ran out to stop them.

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard was walking back from class with Mikey when they passed Patrick and Pete's room. There was a tie on the door.

 

"The boss is not going to like that."

 

"That's like the third time this week? Does he go to class?"

 

"Yeah, he just tutors."

 

"He has a brain?"

 

Gerard pushed Mikey lightly.

 

"Yes asshole, he just doesn't take money."

 

"Huh, did he tutor you?"

 

Gerard looked at Mikey.

 

"Move it ass, we got a test tomorrow."

 

Mikey pushed Gerard into the dorm room and shut the door.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete walked down the hall towards his room. Sharing a room with Patrick challenged his patience more than anything that he’d dealt with before. The irritation of dealing with Patrick keeps crossing over into other aspects of Pete’s life. Classes are pretty much the same thing as they were in New York at least but he got fed up with people when they came near him or spoke to him. He stopped in front of the door to his room and glared at the offending piece of material around the doorknob. He really hated seeing that stupid tie. He grumbled under his breath and heading over to Mikey and Gerard’s door to knock and see if they were there.

 

"Come in."

 

Pete pushed the door open and saw both brothers on one of the beds so he closed the door and beelined for the empty bed to flop face first into it and groan.

 

"We figured you would be coming over."

 

"We got you Chinese."

 

The thumping could be heard on the wall that bordered that bed Pete was on. that's why Mikey and Gerard slept in the other one. Pete looked at the wall and considered banging loudly on it to scare the idiots on the other side but thought better of it and moved over to join Mikey and Gerard on the other bed. He curled himself into the corner and grumbled some more. Gerard offered him an egg roll. Mikey grabbed the laptop and then settled in to watch a comedy.

 

~~~~~

 

"Leave the gun, take the cannolis. Man that line gets me every time!"

 

"I don't understand people that don't think The Godfather is funny."

 

"They got no sense of humor Mikes."

 

"Hey the thumping stopped. Go check, Gee."

 

Gerard hopped off the bed and went out peeked out the door.

 

"Yup, ties gone."

 

“I’m not going over there yet. If I do and he makes so much as one smartass comment I might _let_ Mikey take him out. He’s irritating to the point of ridiculousness.”

 

Pete glared at his feet and didn’t move.

 

"We didn't mean you had to leave, we just..."

 

There was a knock on the door. Gerard opened it.

 

"Hey Geedog, Frankie and I are going to hit the pool want to come?"

 

"Oh...um hang on?"

 

Gerard stepped back inside and Patrick followed. He had that freshly fucked look about him.

 

"Hey boss, do you mind?"

 

“Nope.”

 

Pete didn’t look up from his feet. He didn’t care what they did at this point as long as Patrick was gone. Patrick walked up to the bed.

 

"You two want to come with us? You can meet my friends Brendon and Ryan. I think you will like them."

 

"Are they anything like you?"

 

Mikey frowned at Patrick.

 

"Exactly like me."

 

"Then why would I want to meet more fuck boys?"

 

"Come on Mikes, it could be fun."

 

Gerard gave Mikey pleading eyes.

 

"Fine, let me get my trunks. You coming boss?"

 

Pete looked at Mikey in disbelief. He was actually, willingly, going to hang out with these guys. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Sure. Why not? Not like I’ve got homework or anything to do.”

 

He pushed himself off the bed to go over to his and Patrick’s shared room to grab his swim shorts. Patrick was surprised that Pete agreed. he looked at Frank and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

~~~~~

 

"CANNONBALL!"

 

Patrick laughed as Frank jumped into the pool from the high diving board splashing everyone. He high fived him as he got out of the pool loving he shit eating grin on his face.

 

"Nice one Frankie!"

 

“Thanks Ricky.”

 

Frank smiled widely and laughed. Pete could hear them from the other end of the pool. He’d decided if he was going to endure this he’d swim some laps out of their way and make the best use he could of being here. He’d set a decent rhythm and was mostly able to ignore them but they were loud. Gerard was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He was at the shallow end of the pool so he missed being in the splash zone. Mikey however was pissed and looked like a drowned cat.

 

"I'm going to hit the hot tub now that I am fucking freezing. You coming Gee?"

 

"Nah, I'm good."

 

"Gee you haven't even taken your t-shirt off!"

 

"I'm fine, I just..."

 

"Whatever."

 

Mikey stalked off and Gerard sighed. Frank looked up at the sound of Mikey’s voice and saw Gerard sitting there. He swam over to him and looked up at Gerard sitting on the side.

 

“Whatcha doing over here? Doesn’t look like you’re having much fun.”

 

"I'm alright...I'm not much of a water person."

 

Gerard looked down at Frank. He was toned and had all his tattoos on display for the world. Gerard wished he had confidence like that...well he had it when he wasn't holding a gun.

 

“Why not? It’s fun in here.”

 

"I just...I don’t have the...look for it."

 

Gerard remembered getting made fun of when the guys would go swimming at the creek. They made him feel like shit till Mikey threatened to cut their dicks off one by one if they didn't stop.

 

“That is complete, total, and utter bullshit, Gerard.”

 

Frank furrowed his brow, wondering who had the audacity to make Gerard feel like that. He was beautiful and it bothered Frank now to know that he may not think so because of someone telling him he wasn’t. Gerard blushed and what the fuck, he didn't even know why.

 

"I'm just gonna..."

 

He went to pull his legs out.

 

“No, come on. Come swim with me, Gee, it’ll be fun I promise.”

 

Frank reached a hand up to him. Gerard sighed.

 

"I can't swim."

 

“Then we can swim in the shallow end where you can touch the bottom and I’ll teach you. If my short ass can reach the bottom then you should be able to.”

 

Gerard laughed.

 

"You are not that short. The boss...I mean Pete is shorter than you are."

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not still short, and my point was I’m shorter than you are. Now come on, get in here.”

 

Frank laughed and shook his head at Gerard. Gerard couldn't argue with that. He slipped into the water jumping a bit as it hit his dry shirt and skin underneath.

 

“Are you seriously gonna wear your shirt in the pool?”

 

Frank looked at him, glad he was in the pool at least.

 

"Well...I mean...I..."

 

“Gee, we’ve all seen you without a shirt, if that’s what you’ve worried about. You took your shirt off when we were at Andy and Joe’s.”

 

Frank looked at him in concern. Gerard realized he was right. Now he felt stupid. Frank looked at him and saw the emotions on his face. He felt a pang of guilt that maybe he’d upset him.

 

“If it helps any, I actually happen to think you look good without the shirt.”

 

"You do?"

 

Gerard was stunned. They saw the bullet wound on his chest, but they didn't see his back where he had scars from knife fights that he lost. Mikey was always better with a blade.

 

“Yeah, I’d have to be blind not to.”

 

Gerard smiled and surprising himself he slipped his shirt off. Frank watched him with a smile and moved out into the water a bit, hoping Gerard would follow once he ditched his shirt. Gerard watched Frank as he moved. He had to admit the boy was quite beautiful too.

 

“Has anyone ever tried to teach you to swim before?”

 

Frank tilted his head, the idea dawning that maybe no one ever thought to teach him.

 

"They did, but it was a way to try and off me...I mean...sorry."

 

Frank frowned and looked at him. He couldn’t imagine anyone trying to hurt Gerard. It didn’t seem right.

 

“Ok, well come here and I’ll try and teach you the basics. It’s not very deep here.”

 

Gerard knew that as soon as he lay in the water Frank would see his back and be disgusted...unfortunately, he didn't have to wait that long.

 

"Dude! What the fuck is up with your back man?"

 

"Yeah, it looks like someone ran over it with a lawn mower!"

 

Before Gerard could react, one of the guys was against the wall being arm choked by Mikey.

 

"Say that against fucker!"

 

Pete looked over to see Mikey holding some guy against the wall and shook his head. He heaved himself out of the pool to go stop Mikey from doing anything stupid. Frank looked from the guy to Gerard.

 

“What is he talking about?”

 

“Mikey, don’t.”

 

Pete pulled at Mikey’s arm. Gerard sighed and turned around knowing that Frank could now see his back. he climbed out and walked up to the other guy. He couldn't let Mikey keep fighting his fights for him. He punched him hard.

 

"Mind your own fucking business asshole."

 

Frank’s eyes widened at the sight of Gerard’s back and Pete moved away from Gerard a bit, pulling Mikey with him. Frank pulled himself up out of the pool and watched warily.

 

“Gee, don’t get yourself into an unnecessary shit over this guy.”

 

Pete warned him and gave him a look, Gerard was easier to talk down than Mikey usually.

 

"That's all I wanted to do. I'll go get dressed now and return to the room."

 

Gerard grabbed his shirt.

 

"Sorry Frankie."

 

He headed for the locker room.

 

Frank only hesitated for a second before grabbing his towel and taking off after Gerard. He stopped again when he saw the scars on Gerard’s back. Some of them looked like they’d been pretty deep wounds.

 

“What are you sorry for?”

 

"I know you wanted to try and help me, but I am pretty hopeless."

 

Gerard hung his head. He went to his locker and opened it pulling out his bag.

 

“I wouldn’t call you hopeless. I don’t see it. Hopeless would be the last thing I’d call you. You just stood up for yourself, which is something a lot of people wouldn’t do.”

 

"I have to...I learned my lesson the hard way what happens if you don't."

 

Frank looked at him in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Gerard sighed and sat down.

 

"So when I was growing up, street fights were a big thing and the favored weapon was anything sharp, glass, metal, you name it we used it..."

 

Gerard shuddered as he felt the skin on his back.

 

“And that’s what happened to your back?”

 

Frank moved to sit beside Gerard. He couldn’t imagine something like that, what makes people do things like that, or why they’d pick a fight with Gerard.  

 

“You didn’t stand up for yourself?”

 

"I...wouldn't fight."

 

“You shouldn’t have had to.”

 

Gerard turned his back on Frank and hugged his chest.

 

"You don't understand what it's like where I come from."

 

“You’re from Jersey, right?”

 

"Well yeah, but I grew up in New York cause of...family."

 

Gerard didn't mean his real family. He had not seen them in forever. They wanted nothing to do with them once they joined the mafia.

 

“Wow, ok I’ve heard New York is bad, but I didn’t know it was that bad.”

 

Frank shook his head. It was ridiculous, no one should grow up like that. No matter where they are from. Gerard started to rock his body a bit. He wished Mikey was here. He wanted to curl up in bed with him. Frank sees Gerard moving slightly and realizes he’s rocking. He hesitates at first and then decides Gerard probably won’t hurt him and wraps his arms around the other boy, trying to offer a comforting hug.

 

Gerard jumped when Frank's arms wrapped around him. He felt his bare back leaning against the younger boy's chest. It had been...never since this happened with anyone other than Mikey. It felt good. Frank felt Gerard jump and was worried for a second but when he didn’t say anything or push him away he took that to mean it was ok and held him tight. The marked skin on Gerard’s back felt different against Frank’s skin but it wasn’t awful and really didn’t bother him any. He simply sat there and hugged Gerard because that’s what felt right. He spoke quietly.

 

“It’s ok, Gee.”

 

"I think I want to do lie down."

 

“Oh...ok...do you want me to come with you?...Or I can just get lost and leave you alone.”

 

"Please?"

 

Gerard turned his head.

 

"I'd like you to."

 

“Ok, let’s get dressed and then we can go and you can lay down for a while.”

 

Frank let go of Gerard and grabbed his towel again. Gerard shivered at the loss of Frank, but he quickly got dressed so that it would happen again.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"I'm sorry I said!"

 

Mikey was being interrogated by Pete for his actions.

 

"I just...he said...I mean...you know how sensitive Gee is about his back."

 

“I know but you are seriously going to draw attention to us if you keep doing shit like that.”

 

"Hey...he said he was sorry, lay off him."

 

Patrick walked over dripping from the pool.

 

"Mikey, why don't you go check on Gee, he went to the locker with Frankie."

 

Mikey looked at the guy he labeled fuckboy strangely, but nodded and headed away.

 

"Man Pete, you need to lay off him."

 

“Yeah, whatever, every time I _lay off him_ he turns around and does some stupid shit like that again. Not that it’s any of your business.”

 

Pete moved away from Patrick, seriously considering just jumping back into the pool if it meant this guy would fuck off.

 

"Hey."

 

Patrick grabbed Pete pulling him back against the wall.

 

"He only does stupid shit when he is protecting the people he cares about. Gee I can clearly understand, but you...I hope he is getting paid well for putting up with your ass."

 

Pete had to bite his tongue. Of course both Mikey and Gerard were being paid well to look after him. He was the Don’s son. But he couldn’t say that.

 

“Like I said, it’s none of your business. Now let go of me.”

 

"No, what is your fucking problem? You have been here for like a month and a half and you are still a stick in the mud. I am fucking shocked that you came with us today!"

 

“Have you ever considered that maybe I just don’t like you? I’ve got enough stress and shit without you and you’ve been irritating me since I got here. And I came with you because a - I like swimming, and b - because _Mikey_ asked.”

 

"You don't like me? You don't even fucking know me!"

 

Patrick growled and pushed Pete till they were in a corner away from everyone else. There was potted trees to create atmosphere hiding them.

 

"We have been roommates for over a month, do you even know my major, cause I fucking know yours. I know that when you have trouble sleeping you have one of your lackeys bring you warm milk and then you sit up and listen to podcasts till you get tired again. I know that you favor button down shirts and slacks instead of slumming it in jeans and band shirts for classes. You save that shit for the weekends. I also know that you never talk to anyone from your family. Not once since you have been here."

 

Pete gritted his teeth against yelling at Patrick. He kept his voice low but he knew Patrick would hear him.

 

“I know what I need to about you and nothing more because it’d be a waste of my time. I have two majors to get through and more important shit to deal with than you. I do know, however, that you were not supposed to be my roommate but I allowed it because I care more about my _lackeys_ , as you call them, than I do about you. I know I repeatedly come home to a tie on my door, only further proving that Mikey was right about you. I know that you are probably in some bullshit major you don’t care about. And I know that if I come home to the smell of pot again I might actually smack you with my psychology textbook. I don’t need to know you, I’ve seen your personality and I don’t care for it.”

 

Patrick just looked at Pete. He then boxed him in with his arms trapping him and kissed him. Pete was _not_ fond of the situation. Patrick kissing him is the last thing he wanted right now. He pushed the slightly shorter boy away from him, growling in disgust.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

"Just wanted to see if you were actually human."

 

Patrick smirked and then walked off.

 

"Awww that's cute, he likes you."

 

One of the other boys that they came with was leaning on the wall having an indoor illegal cigarette. He was tall and looked like he already had a receding hairline.

 

"Maybe one day the tie will be on the door, but you will be inside the room."

 

He put it out and then walked up to Pete.

 

"Ricky is in Social Sciences so he isn't exactly coasting though...his parents wouldn't let him,

pieces of pretentious shit they are."

 

The guy grabbed his towel.

 

"Ricky may be a fuck boy, but Patrick has a 143 IQ and could be valedictorian if he wants to."

 

“Didn’t realize I gave the impression I cared, he’s still a fuckboy and still an asshole.”

 

Pete rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from this guy. Clearly another of Patrick’s stupid buddies, and from the looks of it, another fuckboy, if the guidelines Mikey used were anything to go by. Brendon looked as the boy left and shook his head.

 

"Judgemental prick."

 

Another boy slipped up to him and draped his arms around his waist.

 

“Brendon...leave him be, you won’t change his mind. Let Ricky do it on his own. It’ll be more fun to watch anyway.”

 

Ryan smiled and kissed Brendon’s neck.

 

"True, this one is going be a challenge though. Wanna make a bet on him?"

 

“Mmmm, now that sounds intriguing, what are we betting and what are the stakes?”

 

"Why my dear Ryan, what is going on in that little head of yours? Have you seen something that you like...or someone?"

 

"Yo boss...I mean Pete, have you seen Gee?"

 

Mikey walked by at the moment trying to find his brother.

 

“I may have.”

 

Ryan grinned and watched the guy walk past. Brendon was fun but it was always nice to change it up a bit.

 

“No, that Frank guy was trying to convince him to go swimming last I saw I think. Why? Can’t find him?”

 

Pete shrugged and looked at Mikey, wondering how he could possibly have lost track of his brother this time.

 

"I don't know, but I don;t like that he disappeared...and where did you disappear to, I saw you talking to fuck boy and then..."

 

“Don’t ask. Trust me I wish I could burn the memory from my brain. I don’t know what Gee could’ve gotten up to. Maybe he’s with Frank somewhere or maybe he went back to your room to chill out after he punched that guy.”

 

"Hmmm."

 

Mikey looked around and saw two other boys. He walked up to them. One had a body shape like him, but Mikey could never pull off a speedo style bathingsuit.

 

"Hey, have you guys seen a guy with kind of long black hair and...a fucked up back?"

 

Ryan did his best to hide his shock when the guy spoke to them willingly.

 

“Nope, not that I recall, or at least not enough to be helpful anyways.”

 

"I should have figured."

 

Mikey turned back to Pete ignoring the two guys.

 

"I'll go check the locker room, you got find Patrick and let him know what's going on."

 

Pete fought the urge to groan loudly like a kid that was asked to do a gross chore by their parent.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

Mikey looked at him.

 

“Dude, you don’t even understand…”

 

Pete started to whine but Mikey’s gaze shut him up.

 

“Ok, fine, whatever but I hate you and if he comes within five feet of me I will knock his ass out.”

 

"Wait...what the fuck happened now? Did he try something with you cause i will..."

 

Mikey produced his switchblade. Pete’s eyes went wide for a second before he gestured for Mikey to put his knife away.

 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing, don’t worry about it. Put that away, I’m going to go find Patrick.”

 

Pete turned to leave before Mikey could question it any further. Mikey watched him go and then turned back to the two boys that were still there.

 

"Do you guys know anything?"

 

He still kept the knife out.

 

“Nope, must’ve been before I got over here, I’d wandered off for a bit. Brendon?”

 

Ryan looked at him, half-assed keeping an eye on the knife still though.

 

"I might have seen something."

 

Brendon smirked. Mikey's brow rose and he stalked up to the boy.

 

"And what did you see?"

 

"I might have seen your friend and Patrick kissing."

 

“Huh! Go Patrick. Wait that would mean you knew more than I did when you tried to make that bet, that’s just rude and not fair man.”

 

Ryan glared at Brendon but couldn’t bring himself to be genuinely mad about it. Patrick had made some progress with the guy.

 

"Nah, cause the guy pushed Ricky away so the bet is still fair."

 

Mikey looked from one boy to the other. They were clearly airheads like Patrick and probably fuck boys too.

 

"Just stay the fuck away from him...and me."

 

Mikey stalked away. Brendon watched the boy go and then looked at his friend.

 

"Well well Ryan, I think we should make another bet."

 

“Oh I’ll give you a bet alright, I bet your ass ain’t getting nothing from me for a month and I’m telling you right now, I’ve already won that bet.”

 

Ryan glared and shook his head in disapproval.

 

"Mmmm, you know you can't resist me, but I was thinking a different bet..."

 

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

 

"I know you were looking at little scary switchblade boy there and you were sizing him up...or rather sizing is cock up. Let's see how long it takes for you to get him."

 

“I can absolutely resist you, and I’d rather you stay the hell out of that. And that’s _IF_ I try to get him.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and shifted away from Brendon a little.

 

"Well if you aren't interested..."

 

Brendon left the implication hanging.

 

“I didn’t say that and I’d like to see you even try it. He’d cut you open with that knife as soon as breathe in your direction. You are too straightforward about it.”

 

Ryan laughed loudly.

 

"Well I have been wanting to try a little knife play."

 

Brendon wiggled his eyebrows. Ryan’s laugh cut off and he just sighed, rolling his eyes and fighting the urge to smack Brendon up the back of the head. Instead he decided walking away was probably his safest bet. Brendon watched as Ryan walked away, his perfect ass moving with his hips. He waited a few more minutes and then he ran forward and scooped him up in his arms.

 

“Hey! Asshole! Put me down!”

 

Ryan protested at being picked up but held on for dear life so Brendon wouldn’t just drop him.

 

“I hate you. I really do.”

 

He glared at the idiot.

 

"You won't be saying that in a few moments."

 

Brendon pulled out his phone and showed Ryan the text from Patrick.

 

*Hey Bren, I'm bored with nothing to do and a hard on that won't go away. Will you and Ryan cum help me out?*

 

Ryan looked from Brendon to the phone and back.

 

“You’re an idiot and I still hate you, and you need to put me down or we aren’t going.”

 

"Ugh, you're no fun anymore."

 

Brendon dropped Ryan on the nearest lounge chair.

 

"You use to love to be in my arms."

 

Brendon turned his back and sniffed.

 

"I think you got another boy on the side."

 

 _I fucking wish._ Ryan thought to himself.

 

“No, I love being in your arms, I _do not_ , however, like having my feet off the ground. There is a difference.”

 

"You promise?"

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and got off the chair to lean against Brendon.

 

“Promise.”

 

"Can we go play with Ricky then?"

 

“I said we weren’t going if you didn’t put me down. You clearly put me down. Use your logic. I know you have it.”

 

"Geeze Ryan, you really need something up your ass to knock the bitchiness out."

 

Brendon sighed and headed to get dressed. Ryan laughed and followed after him to lean close and whisper in his ear.

 

“Then why don’t you fix that?”

 

"You know you make me want to scoop you up again so we get there faster."

 

“I’m not entirely against piggy back rides.”

 

Ryan smiled at Brendon. Brendon smiled back.

 

"Yeah, I can get with that."

 

Brendon hunched down. Ryan put his hands on Brendon’s shoulders, jumping up to wrap his arms and legs around Brendon so he could carry him.

 

"Off to the Wonderful World of Fuck!"

 

Brendon ran off toward the locker rooms laughing all the way.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"This is nice of you, thank you Frankie."

 

Gerard was curled up in his bed with Frank. He had his head in his lap and Frank was running his fingers through his hair soothingly. Gerard felt better sharing his story with Frank. It made Gerard feel good to talk.

 

“No problem Gee, how you feeling?”

 

Frank moved the dark strands of hair away from Gerard’s face.

 

"Better thank you."

 

Gerard turned his head so that he was looking up at Frank.

 

"Listen I wanted to say..."

 

A loud bang came from the room next door and made Gerard jump.

 

"What the fuck was that?"

 

“I don’t know, was that Pete and Patrick’s room or the other way? That was fucking loud.”

 

"No that was..."

 

There was the sound of giggling though the wall and then the moaning started.

 

"Guess Ricky's tutoring again?"

 

Frank laughed and shook his head, he listened for a second. He shrugged.

 

“Yeah, sounds like...Brendon and Ryan maybe.”

 

"Who's that?"

 

Gerard could hear them getting louder and started to blush a bit.

 

“The guys we went to the pool with, the two tall weird ones.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled a little.

 

“Are you blushing? You’re cute when you blush.”

 

That only made Gerard blush harder.

 

"Oh, I never got their..."

 

_"Oh fuck yes Brendon!"_

 

"Well I guess that confirms it."

 

Frank laughed and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, I guess it does, wherever Brendon is Ryan isn’t far usually.”

 

"Are they a packaged deal?"

 

The pounding on the wall started and the moaning increased. Gerard started to feel awkward with his head in Frank's lap now. When he was with Mikey it didn't bother him, but he had to admit that Frank was cute and he was smart too.

 

“Not really, half the time it seems like Ryan hates Brendon, but they help each other out. Like a fuck buddies kind of thing I guess.”

 

"Oh..."

 

Gerard didn't think he ever heard of so many fuck boys in one place before. Then again the conversations he had with Patrick...the boy was really smart. He bet that Ryan and Brendon were too, they just liked to have fun.

 

"What about you? Do you help...them out?"

 

Gerard regretted what he just said as the last words slipped out. he turned his face away to look at the wall again.

 

“No, and not for lack of trying on their part. They ask me all the time, drop hints or try to drag me into it, but I’d rather not. I’m not into the whole meaningless sex simply because you can thing.”

 

"Really? Like you are looking for...something more?"

 

“Yeah, I guess. I just at least like to be dating the person I’m sleeping with. You know, actually care about them and them care about me, instead of the emotionless hookups that bunch seems to prefer.”

 

Frank looked over at Gerard.

 

“And I’ll shut up now, you don’t want to hear this crap.”

 

"No please!"

 

Gerard sat up quickly grabbing onto Frank's shirt, but losing his balance and tipping off the bed. Frank yelped as Gerard fell and took him with him. He landed on top of Gerard and groaned before pushing himself up on his hands.

 

“You...are a klutz. You ok?”

 

Frank laughed quietly. Gerard looked up at Frank. His eyes were almost the same color, but he had more gold than green. It was kind of memorizing. Gerard lost his words and just stared.

 

“Gee?”

 

Frank tilted his head a little in confusion. Gerard was just staring at him and it was weird. He almost didn’t mind because it meant he could do the same but he still wanted to make sure Gerard was ok. He didn’t seem hurt but he wasn’t sure.

 

"I..."

 

Gerard licked his lips. Fuck, why was he nervous. The noise didn't help from next door and he hoped that Frank didn't feel his sudden hard on. Frank looked down at Gerard, watching as he licked his lips and he couldn’t help it. He leaned down and gently kissed Gerard. Gerard squeaked in surprise, but he found his arms automatically moving around Frank's neck. Frank sat up, bringing Gerard with him and not breaking the kiss. He held Gerard’s face in his hand and ran his tongue along his lower lip, asking for permission. Gerard gave a soft moan and parted his lips. Frank slipped his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, wanting to draw out more of those pretty moans, he pressed into the kiss a little harder. Frank moved his hands from Gerard’s face down his sides to his hips.

 

Gerard moved into Frank's lap more placing his legs on either side of his thighs. He ran his hands though Frank's hair. Frank moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on Gerard’s hips, holding him as close as he could get him.

 

"Gee are you...holy, what the fuck!?"

 

Gerard jumped when Mikey opened the door.

 

"Fuck Mikey, man knock or something!"

 

"It's my fucking room too! Here I am worried sick about you and you are making time with one of Patrick's fuck boy friends!"

 

Gerard got up and growled in Mikey's face.

 

"Frank's not a fuck boy!"

 

"Yeah, well then hang a fucking tie on the door next time like fuck boy central does usually!"

 

"I would have except....wait what do you mean usually...doesn't he have a tie on..."

 

There was a yell from the next room.

 

"Oh shit...Pete."

 

“What the fuck!? What the hell happened to having a tie on the door?!”

 

Pete’s voice could be heard yelling before he ran into Mikey and Gerard’s room.

 

“Please for the love of everything sacred tell me nobody’s fucking over here.”

 

"Well Frankie and Gee were playing tonsil hockey when I came in. What happened next door?"

 

“Oh I promise you, you don’t want to know beyond that there were three people in there not just two.”

 

Pete shuddered and shook his head.

 

“I could’ve lived forever without seeing that.”

 

"Oh yeah, Frankie said that Brendon and Ryan were in there with him."

 

Mikey looked at his brother and then Frank.

 

"Can you just get the fuck out please."

 

Gerard looked at Mikey and then moved to take Frank's hand and help him up.

 

"Gladly."

 

He pulled Frank to the door.

 

"Not you Gee!"

 

The door slammed behind him and Gerard started to move where Frank's room was, but he stopped first.

 

"Hang on Frankie."

 

Gerard went to Patrick's room and opened the door. There were three boys in a naked puppy pile laughing.

 

"Geedog! Come to join us?"

 

Gerard looked at the other two boys sweating and out of breath. He remembered his own problem which had not gone away yet surprisingly.

 

"That wasn't nice Ricky."

 

"Yeah, well it wasn't nice of Petey boy to leave me hanging at the pool."

 

"Yup, Pete just kissed and ran."

 

Gerard looked at Patrick and then at the other guy...Brendon?

 

"Yeah, well if you had the tie on I wouldn't have gotten busted by Mikey!"

 

"Oh...and what were you busted doing?"

 

It was Frank’s turn to blush bright red.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

 

He shut the door before Patrick could so much as open his mouth to comment. Frank shook his head at Gerard and led him towards his room so Patrick couldn’t just open the door again and question them.

 

“Why on earth would you tell him that? He’s never going to drop it now.”

 

"I don't know. I...look maybe I should just go."

 

Gerard hung his head. He had screwed up again.

 

“Hey, no. Don’t go.”

 

Frank put his hand under Gerard’s chin and met his eyes.

 

“It’s fine, just now he’s going to ask a million questions and it won’t just be me he’ll harass about it. He’ll start bugging you too if he can’t get anything from me. He’s nosy as fuck about shit I do because I keep telling him no.”

 

"You want me to stay?"

 

“Yeah, of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”

 

"I don't know...I thought maybe it was just a moment and the noise next door and..."

 

“Fuck no, it was the way you looked and because I actually like you. Gee, I used to room next to Patrick, I’m used to his crap and the noise. I moved down the hall to a smaller room. As you can see there is one bed in this tiny closet of a room. I didn’t get along with the guy I roomed with. He’s not here anymore but I like rooming by myself even if I live in a slightly bigger Harry Potter cupboard.”

 

"I think you are a little bigger than Harry Potter was."

 

Gerard giggled a bit. Frank smiled back at him, chuckling quietly.

 

“Only a little.”

 

"I'll bet you're bigger where it counts."

 

Gerard blushed and looked away. Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek lightly.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

He grinned widely, silently hoping Gerard would take it as playful and wouldn’t be scared off.

 

"I think I would."

 

Gerard still didn't look at Frank, but his face got redder and heated up more. Frank reached up and turned Gerard’s face towards him.

 

“Then what’s keeping you from finding out?”

 

Gerard smiled shyly.

 

"The fact that we are in the hallway still?"

 

“Well that’s easily fixed now isn’t it?”

 

Frank smiled and grabbed a hold of Gerard’s belt loop to pull him into the room with him and push him down onto the bed, kicking the door of the tiny room closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This seat taken?"
> 
> Ryan looked up at the guy, he looked familiar. Ryan was almost certain he was one of that Pete guy’s buddies. He shrugged. 
> 
> “No, I suppose it’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> after much delay and fucking around we finally bring you CHAPTER 3!

Mikey was miserable. Gerard was spending more time with Frank than in their room. Pete was just staying away and studying in the library. There was never anything to do after he finished his assignments, which were not that hard. In short...Mikey was lonely.

 

~~~~~   


 

Mikey was sitting in the cafe near his block. He was nursing a latte when He heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Ryan walking in...by not with Brendon, but with a girl.   
  
"So do you think that you can help me Ryan? I mean I'll fail if I don't pass this class."

 

“Yeah, I guess I could try and help you if you want.” 

 

Ryan nodded and walked with the girl to a booth to sit down. 

 

"I would pay you...but I know you don't swing that way. Still it's a shame, you would make a handsome boyfriend for any girl, especially that you are smart and witty, and sweet and...ugh, just listen to me, begging on a lost cause. Jon was foolish to let you go."

 

Ryan cringed but tried not to let it show and shook his head as if shaking away any feeling or thoughts. 

 

“Didn’t need his bullshit anyway, he’s not as great as he likes to say he is. Was a major waste of my time.” 

 

"Well that's interesting. Wonder who Jon is."   
  
Mikey muttered to himself as he continued to listen into the conversation. The girl seemed to not be the type that might be buttering up Ryan for any reason, so he had no reason to not believe all she said. Still...knowing your enemies friends was always a plus. He ordered another latte and continued to listen.

  
~~~~~

 

"Oh wow, it makes so much more sense now! I can't believe I didn't get it. Man, even if you were into girls, you would never want to be with an idiot like me."

 

Ryan looked from the work in front of them to the girl. 

 

“You’re not an idiot, lot’s of people don’t get this. Here look...how about we find some kind of...metaphor here, we can apply this to something you like and see if you can understand it then. Make it more interesting.” 

 

"Ryan, you really are amazing! Listen I wanted to introduce you to this great guy I..."   
  
*ring ring*   
  
"Oh shit, that's my mom. I forgot I was supposed to Skype her today. Text me when you are free again and we can finish this."   
  
She got up and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed her books and left. Mikey watched her go and then looked at Ryan, he called the waiter over and ordered two more lattes. He then got up and walked over to the table.   
  
"This seat taken?"

 

Ryan looked up at the guy, he looked familiar. Ryan was almost certain he was one of that Pete guy’s buddies. He shrugged. 

 

“No, I suppose it’s not.” 

 

Mikey sat down just as the waiter brought over the two lattes.   
  
"You look like you could use a little pick me up, hope you don't have any of those weird hang ups like Frank does about his coffee.” 

 

Ryan simply shook his head and accepted the coffee. He watched the other guy, trying to remember his name. He was one of the brothers, the cranky one that Patrick didn’t like. What was it? Mark? No, it was a nickname sounding kind of thing. Mikey! That’s what it was. The grumpy brother’s name was Mikey, Ryan chuckled to himself. 

 

Mikey watched the small grin grace the boy's face. He could see why the girl was so taken. He wasn't anything like Patrick. He had a more slender body, much like his own. Not that it mattered what Patrick looking like, he was an asshole and a fuckboy even if he looked like a supermodel.   
  
"So, you charge the same as your friend for tutoring?"

 

“Depends on who you are, different prices for different people. Why, need help with some homework?” 

 

Ryan laughed quietly and watched for the reaction, gauging how cranky and grumpy this guy really was.

 

"If I did I would ask Frank since he is in some of my classes...if I can get him away from my brother that is."   
  
Mikey fiddled with the inside of his jacket. He wanted a cigarette.

 

“Oh, is that where Frankie has disappeared to? Huh, well good on him then. Though that doesn’t bode well for you if you needed help with homework I suppose.” 

 

"True."

  
  
Mikey took a sip of his latte. The itch was getting worse.

 

“You alright there?” 

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Mikey.

 

"Yeah...just thinking."

 

“Well now you’ve got me intrigued, care to share with the class?”

 

Mikey looked at the boy quirking an eyebrow. Then he laughed.   
  
"Well I guess she was not lying, you are quite witty."   
  
He laughed freely, which he hadn't in a long time. Ryan shook his head and chuckled. He kind of liked that Mikey was laughing, and the sound of his laugh. It didn’t seem like something the guy did much of and yet Ryan had made him laugh. He was almost proud of that. 

 

“Heard all that crap were you? She is quite loud though I guess.”

 

"No, I'm just well trained...I mean..."

  
  
Fuck, Mikey was making mistakes. He knew better than to let his guard down. He got up quickly.

  
  
"Sorry, I have to..."

 

“No, yeah sure, that’s fine. Just totally ditch me, that’s fine. Thanks for the coffee though.”

 

Ryan sank back into the seat, the level of sarcasm in his voice was beyond even what he expected. He didn’t know what training Mikey meant but he didn’t see why it mattered either. Mikey stopped.

  
  
"Do you smoke?"

 

“Not like, regularly, but I’ve been known to should the mood strike me.” 

 

"You can step outside with me then if you like. No pressure."

 

Mikey headed for the door. Ryan pushed himself out of the booth and followed Mikey outside. Mikey leaned against the side of the building hidden in the alley to avoid people. He really didn't like people at all except his brother and well...Pete. He lit the cigarette and took the poison smoke into his lungs. He held it and the tilted his head up, closing his eyes, and exhaled into the air. Ryan leaned beside him.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t have guessed you were a smoker.” 

 

"Been doing it since I was 13. Nasty habit, I'd avoid it if I were you."

  
  
Mikey took another drag and looked at the boy next to him. His jeans were low and showed off his hip bones. He had a defined chest that worked well with the shirt he chose.

 

"I guess I can see why you...never mind."

 

Mikey closed his eyes again.

 

“Oh no you don’t, now I’m curious, do finish wherever that train of thought was going.” 

 

"It was derailed."

 

“And it would appear I’m dealing with a smartass. Must be my lucky day.” 

 

Ryan laughed and shook his head. Mikey laughed around the cigarette.   
  
"Hey, have you ever done something so crazy that you didn't even regret it later cause it was worth it?"

 

“Well, yeah I guess I can think of a couple things like that. Why?” 

 

Mikey finished his cigarette and dropped it putting it out. He turned to face Ryan and crowded him in.

 

"Cause I think I am about to have one of those moments."

 

Ryan actually wasn’t at all bothered by the sudden closeness of Mikey. He just grinned back at the hot guy in his face. He decided to challenge Mikey, see what he was actually going to do.

 

“Go for it then.” 

 

Mikey gave a feral grin and then leaned in stealing the boy's breath. Ryan knew he was treading in dangerous water here. Mikey was unpredictable and that grin looked dangerous, but he honestly couldn’t help himself. He liked it. He let Mikey have control, to see what he’d do with it if anything. Mikey kept the boy boxed in as he tasted the latte that they had been drinking. He moved his tongue around tasting the boy hidden under the steamed milk and espresso. After that he knew he wanted to taste more. He moved from his mouth to his jaw line, nibbling and sucking as he went. Ryan tilted his head back to give Mikey better access, loving the feeling and moaning at the little sparks and sensations travelling under his skin.

 

"I like how responsive you are. So greedy for more."

 

he moved to the skin on his neck and trailed his tongue up to the boy's earlobe where he nibbled on it and whispered.

 

"How much more do you want?"

 

Ryan grinned, challenging him again but not pushing boundaries if he could help it. He definitely knew what he wanted at this point. He pressed his body against Mikey’s.

 

“Whatever you’ll give me.” 

 

"Then I want to see you spread out for me, open and willing."

 

Ryan bit his lip and nodded, because god that sounded good. His mind wandered a bit wondering what exactly Mikey would do to him once he got him like that. But then why was he wondering when he could just find out. 

 

"My room, let's go."

 

Ryan nodded and let Mikey lead the way. He honestly couldn’t think of if he knew where Mikey’s room even was. He felt like he should know but he couldn’t remember. 

 

~~~~~

  
Gerard was relaxing with Frank in his room. He felt kind of bad that he had spent more time with him than his brother in the last few weeks, but...no, Gerard couldn't think like that. He had no time for love. When this assignment was over he would go back to NY and...fuck, but he was kind of falling for the short Italian tattooed boy and fast. 

 

“Hey, you ok Gee?” 

 

Frank looked at him. Gerard looked lost in his thoughts, like he was fighting with himself almost. 

 

"Yeah, just brooding as Mikey calls it."

 

He sighed.

 

"I've been neglecting him haven't I?"

 

“Who? Mikey?”  

 

"Yeah, I mean not that I don't like spending time with you, but..."

 

Gerard felt bad mentioning it.

 

“Yeah, when was the last time you spent time with your brother?” 

 

Frank frowned, he hadn’t meant to separate the brothers. He’d kind of gathered that was a bad idea from last time Patrick did it. He felt kind of guilty for doing that even if he hadn’t meant to. He just really liked being with Gerard. 

 

"Um...last week...I think?"

 

“It’d probably easier if we could get your brother and friend into the same room as me and my friends without someone wanting to knock someone else out. I don’t know what problem it is that Pete and Mikey really have with us. I didn’t think we’d really done anything to them.” 

 

"Mikey just gets really protective sometimes. I mean he and Pete...fuck, never mind."

 

“No, he and Pete what? I want to understand what is going on, if we can get them to coexist peacefully it’ll make things a thousand times easier.” 

 

"They had a thing when we were in high school. It didn't last, but Mikey still has some feelings for him I guess."   
  
Gerard more than guessed he knew, but Mikey was also smart and knew that he wasn’t good enough for a boss's son. 

 

“Well I guess that kind of explains why Mikey doesn’t like Patrick other than the incident with you...doesn’t much explain Pete’s problem or why Mikey doesn’t like the rest of us either though.” 

 

"Mikey gets an opinion about someone and it kind of sticks with him. He's more stubborn that I am and it's hard to change his mind."

 

Frank frowned and looked at Gerard. 

 

“What the hell is his opinion of us that makes him hate us so much?” 

 

"I don't want to get into it Frankie, please."

 

Gerard got up and grabbed his cigarettes.

 

"I'm gonna grab a smoke and then see if Mikey is back."

 

He kissed Frank on the cheek and then left. He walked down the hall toward the exit, passed Patrick and Pete's room and then passed his and Mikey's...where there was a tie on the door. Gerard stopped. He looked at the tie. It was the same as Patrick's.

"Man, that little shit."

 

Gerard laughed as he walked over to the door and opened it.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Gerard slammed the door and ran back to Frank's room. Frank looked up at Gerard. 

 

“Back so soon? What’s the matter?” 

 

"MIKEY'S FUCKING RYAN!"

 

Frank’s eyes went wide and he burst out laughing. He curled up and was gasping for air he was laughing so hard. 

 

“Oh my god! Well so much for Mikey hating us I guess.” 

 

"Fuck you! I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing Mikey's buried in someone's ass again!"

 

“Again? Do I even want to know?” 

 

Gerard dramatically fell to the bed.

 

"You didn't tell me that Ryan was double jointed."

 

“I didn’t know he was. Patrick would know shit like that, not me.” 

 

"At least I hope he is otherwise Mikey is going to have another body to bury....I mean..."

 

Gerard banged his head against the wall. He really needed to shut the fuck up. Frank laughed again, ignoring the odd part of what Gerard had said, he’d gotten used to that simply on principle of not wanting to ask.

 

“I guess he would have to be, he puts up with a lot of shit from Patrick and Brendon and neither one of them ever bottoms from what I can tell so Ryan would have to be flexible.” 

 

"Wait...Patrick's a Top?"

 

“As far as I know, and from what I’ve been told when I couldn’t get them to shut up before I heard it.” 

 

Gerard was stunned.

 

"But...but he's a fuck boy and...I mean, don't they all..."

 

“No, Brendon is also what you’d class a ‘fuckboy’ and clearly a top. But bottom and top preference has nothing to do with it as far as I’ve been made aware.” 

 

"Wait...so he and Ricky...with Ryan...together...I think I'm going to be sick."

 

Frank looked at Gerard in concern. 

 

“Uh...why does that surprise you? I thought you knew?”

 

"Clearly I didn't."

 

Gerard is muttering to himself trying to clear his mind of what he saw. Frank chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Luckily not a view I’ve walked in on. I don’t know how I’ve gotten so lucky in regards to that but I’ll take it if it means not being scarred for life. Though that hasn’t really saved me from knowing more than I should about it.” 

 

"Can we just lay down for a bit? I need to get my mind off that mess." 

 

Frank nodded and held out his arms for Gerard to come cuddle with him. Gerard went, still shaking a little. He had experienced this once before with Pete and Mikey, but that was different somehow. Frank held Gerard tight and settled in to not move for however long Gerard wanted to lay there, gently placing a kiss on Gerard’s forehead. 

 

"Mmmm, thank you Frankie, you make me feel safe."

 

“Good, I want you to feel safe, you should have no reason not to feel safe. Even without me.” 

 

Gerard laughed.

 

"I guess you find it really strange that I'm a bodyguard huh?"

 

“First of all, no, you so do not even fit that image. Second, you’re a what now?”

 

Gerard sighed. He wanted to tell someone and he felt that he could trust Frank.

 

"I'm one of Pete's body guards."

 

“Pete? Like that nerdy looking little shit that rooms with Patrick? That Pete? Why does he need a bodyguard? Let alone more than one, as you saying ‘one of’ suggests.”

 

"Um...Pete's kind of special and I don't mean in the head special, I mean really special."

 

“Uh…..ok, I’m sensing a do not ask there, so...how the fuck are you a body guard? How’d that happen and what logical reasoning does that follow?”

 

Gerard looked at Frank.

 

"Come on, let's go for quick drive, I want to show you something."

 

“Uh...ok, sure.” 

 

Frank nodded, not really sure what Gerard wanted to show him that he couldn’t within the confines of Frank’s room, but up for the adventure nonetheless. 

 

Gerard took Frank hand smiling and led him out of the dorms and to the parking lot.

  
~~~~~   
  


"Fuck, I need a cigarette, but I don't want to move."

 

Mikey lay sweating and panting as he carded his fingers through Ryan's hair. It had been about two hours since they got back to his dorm room and 15 minutes since they finished round two. 

 

“Then don’t.” 

 

Mikey laughed and it was deep and throaty cause he had sucked Ryan off last round to make him cum.

 

"Cause I am nicotine's bitch and my lungs are screaming to be fucked by her once again."

 

Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“And this is why I don’t smoke regularly, I will not allow myself to be ‘nicotine’s bitch’, as you so eloquently put it.”  

 

"Wanna be mine?"

 

Before Ryan could react Mikey flipped them so that he was on top of Ryan again.

 

"Mmmm, you make me feel young again."

 

“I might be able to live with that.” 

 

Ryan grinned up at Mikey. 

 

"How about I hang my head out the window and grab a few puffs and you blow me so we can start round three?"

 

Ryan laughed. 

 

“Now there is an idea.” 

 

"Mmmm, and it is a good one."

 

Mikey got up and grabbed his cigarettes. he walked naked to the window and cracked it a bit. A cold breeze blew in, but it felt good on his sweaty body. He lit the cigarette and then taking a drag blew the smoke out the window. He held the stick as he balanced against the sill baring his body for Ryan. Ryan moved over to kneel in front of Mikey, looking up at him.

 

"You look perfect on your knees."

 

Mikey let some smoke trail out of his lips lightly. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

"Mhmm, but you know what would make you even more perfect?"

 

“I’m sure you could think of a few things.” 

 

"Oh yeah, why don't you tell me a few?"

 

“But it’s oh so much more fun to leave it to your imagination.” 

 

Ryan grinned mischievously. 

 

"You sure about that? I have an awfully good one."

 

Mikey reached out and caressed Ryan's cheek.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

 

Mikey smiled and then grabbed Ryan's hair and pulled him forward.

 

"Suck it bitch. I wanna cum all over that pretty face of yours."

 

Ryan smiled and opened his mouth, taking the tip in his mouth and bring his hand up to help. Mikey groaned. He was definetly an expert at blow jobs. Ryan held eye contact as he started to work Mikey, teasing him with his tongue and smiling at his reactions. It was surreal that Mikey was still smoking his cigarette during the blow job, but nothing about his whole situation felt ordinary. He vaguely wondered what his brother was doing right now, but then Ryan did something with his tongue and wrist and all thoughts drifted away, along with the cigarette on the wind.

  
~~~~~

  
"Alright Frankie, now just keep the headphones on and watch."

 

Gerard lifted his colt and aimed it at the target. Six rounds in the chamber. He loved this gun. It was a present from their uncle before he died. Gerard had practiced for six hours a day for the first week he had it. He never missed.

 

*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*

 

He brought the gun to his lips and blew on the the end smiling. There was a perfect circle of five around the heart of the target and then one that blew out the middle. Frank just stared at him, wide eyed, and looked back at the target. Gerard put the colt down and picked up the Remington. This was a gift from Mikey. It held eight round and it had less of a kick that the colt did. Once again Gerard aimed for the target, this time the head.

 

*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*   
*bang*

 

"So Frankie...do you understand why I am a body guard?"

 

“Yeah...I think I’m getting the picture. You aren’t dangerous until someone gives you a weapon. Duly noted.” 

 

Frank looked warily at the targets. Gerard grinned.

 

"Pretty much. I got a glass jaw too. When a fight goes down, I duck and cover and let Mikey take over. He can kick some ass!"

 

“So Mikey is the other bodyguard then? And you both just protect Pete while you all try to survive College?” 

 

"Uh...yeah, sort of."

 

Gerard started to take his gun apart and clean it. He would normally do this in the room with Mikey, but he preferred to not pull his pieces out on school property, unless...

 

"Anyway, I knew that if I just told you that I was a firearm expert, you would never believe me and actions speak louder than words so..."

 

Gerard completely dismantled, cleaned, and put back together both guns during the entire conversation without looking once. Frank watched him and became even more astounded that he knew the guns that well. 

 

“Yeah, no I wouldn’t have pegged you for a firearms expert at all. You don’t really give off too much of the idea that you could be.” 

 

Frank hesitated and thought for a second. 

 

“So those stories...they definitely weren’t just stories then…?” 

 

"No, not really. It's like when a comedian tells stories about how his parents beat them as a kid, but they do it so everyone laughs. It's a coping mechanism."

 

“Oh...ok then.” 

 

Frank’s brows knitted together and he frowned, before simply shaking his head. Once Gerard was done he put the guns away in their cases and spun the locks so they were mixed up again. He then looked at Frank, but his smiled was gone. This moment of truth may have cost him his happiness.

 

"So..."

 

“So...I’m seeing a guy who could probably kill me if he wanted to and if he didn’t get to me first his brother would...that’s not how I expected today to go at all. Hey, that’s fine, I’ll just have to make sure my plan of not fucking this up succeeds.” 

 

Frank shrugged. 

 

"Wait...you still want to be with me?"

 

“Was there a reason I shouldn’t?”

 

Gerard was speechless. He felt his knees giving way. Frank reached out to catch him and hold him up. 

 

“Woah, easy there. You ok?”

 

"I think I need to lie down again."

 

“What’s wrong? How about we settle for sitting down somewhere unless you think you can be alright till we get back.”

 

"Can you drive?"

 

“Legally, yes. Practically...kind of. Are you sick or something? Should I be worried?”

 

"I just don't trust myself behind the wheel. I'll sit in the passenger seat. Just be careful, it's Pete's car."

 

“I can be careful, that’s fine, it just might take a little while for us to get back. And Gee...I meant in general, you almost fell and now you want to lay down. Are you ok? Is there some kind of medical thing behind this? Should I be taking you to see a doctor instead of taking you back to campus? Am I missing something here? Was it something I said that upset you or something?”

 

"No no no! You actually did the opposite!"

 

Gerard stood up still a little shaky, He grabbed his cases and started to walk carefully to the car.

 

"I figured that after finding this out, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. Most people outside the family get pretty freaked out."

 

Gerard popped the trunk and put his guns away. He turned to face Frank and hand him the keys. 

 

“Gee, I’ve met scarier people than you I’m sure. You won’t get rid of me simply on account of being able to fire a gun with insane accuracy.” 

 

Frank started and then stopped dead as something sunk in. 

 

“The family? Please tell me the rest of your family aren’t like this too. You and your brother I can handle. Mikey avoids me so I don’t care but should the occasion arise that it ever comes time for me to meet your parents I would rather not be fearing for my life the entire time.” 

 

"Oh no, we don't have any parents. Our last living relative was our uncle and he is gone now too."

 

“Ok...then I reiterate my confusion here...the family? That sounds like some bad mafia movie shit.” 

 

"Yeah, ha ha ha, so we should get going. I'm guessing that Mikey and Ryan have to be done by now right?"

 

Gerard headed to the passenger side and waited for Frank to unlock the car. Frank quickly unlocked it but didn’t start it when he got in. He kind of looked at Gerard and then shook his head, shaking the very idea of it away. While his knowledge from his classes told him something was wrong with that response, he chose to believe that if something was up Gerard would tell him.

 

“You underestimate Ryan entirely.”

 

"We've been gone for almost two hours and who know when they started...whatever they were doing. No one can have that much stamina...right?"

 

“Depends on what exactly they’ve been doing and if they are taking breaks. But you don’t want to hear that because it’s your brother I’m talking about and I’m as bad as them with the too much info. Blame them that I know any of that.” 

 

Frank sighed in frustration and shook his head. He seriously questioned his taste in friends sometimes. 

 

"Wait...you've gone...I mean you did..."

 

Gerard's head started to swim with the idea of Frank being able to go that many hours. Frank laughed. 

 

“No, Gee, I’ve never tried anything crazy like that. I’m not like Patrick and Brendon and Ryan, remember, I haven’t tried half the shit they’ve gotten up to. I just hear about it either after or during if I’m misfortunate enough to walk past the room they are in and depending on what the hell it is they are doing.”

 

Gerard was kind of relieved. he didn't have any where near the experience that his brother had cause he mostly kept to himself...and well the scars on his body scared people away. Frank had only seen Gerard without his shirt on when they made out.  He had been scared to take his jeans off and explain the scars on his legs. Frank didn't push him and he appreciated that, but it was going to have to happen one day.

 

"That's good to know Frankie."

 

Gerard fiddled with the radio when Frank turned the car on.

 

"We should get food on the way back."

 

“Sure, what do you want to get?” 

 

"How about White Castle? There's one off campus and we can get like two 30 suitcases and feed us all with fries and 12 pack."

 

“Yeah, alright. We inviting the others to join us then?”

 

Frank smiled over at Gerard. 

 

“We can have us all meet in the common room. I’ll text Ricky to ask Andy and Joe to join us.” 

 

“Alright, do you have Rick’s number or do you want to use my phone? I’ve got Andy and Joe’s number’s in there too.”

 

"Let me use yours and I can send a mass text."

 

Frank pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Gerard. Gerard quickly sent the text. He then looked at Frank and as he handed him the phone he grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.   
  
"Thanks Frankie."

 

“No problem, Gee, it’s not a big deal.” 

 

"No...not for the phone for...everything."

 

“Everything?” 

 

Frank glances at Gerard but tries to keep his eyes on the road to keep them from ending up in the ditch. 

 

"Yeah, just accepting me and my brother for who we are and even Pete."

 

“While I must admit you guys are definitely odd, I’m sure there are a million and one ways it could be so much worse. I try not to judge too much. Besides, I like you.” 

 

Gerard blushed and smiled shyly.   
  
"I like you too."

 

“To clear this up...does that make Mikey more likely or less likely to kill me in my sleep?” 

 

Frank laughed loudly and shook his head.

 

"Um...I guess that depends who you are sleeping with?"

 

Frank laughed again. 

 

“I can only think of one person who is allowed in my bed.” 

 

"Then I think you are pretty safe."

 

“I’m sure the safest place will always be with you.”

 

Frank smiled widely. Gerard blushed again and ducked his head smiling as they drove to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard reaches into the side of is bed and pulls a hidden piece out. He opens it and ejects all the bullets except one. He spins the round and then points it at Frank.
> 
> "You were saying...Frankie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> I absolutely DID NOT forget to put this chapter up cause I was watching a Let's Play...no I never...I wouldn't do that...haha   
> anyway we realized, after much discussion and word counting and realizing we wrote more than we though, that we had a chapter we could give you so here you go, enjoy <3 - xoxo

Ryan looked over at Mikey. He didn’t know how he’d gotten to this point. He and Mikey...he wasn’t even sure what they were but they’d been it for a few months now. In that time Brendon had been giving him dirty looks every time he was within a couple feet of Mikey. Gerard wouldn’t even look at him and he wasn’t really sure what that was about but he also didn’t really get a chance to ask.

 

He slumped against the wall. Mikey had insisted he needed to get some homework done and Ryan had said he was content to sit there and wait. He played on his phone for a bit and then got bored. Now he was just kind of watching Mikey. Ryan was very confused about Mikey. He wasn’t sure what exactly brought it on but he actually felt something for Mikey and he was so beyond not ok with that. He didn’t ask for that and wasn’t ready to handle it. He knew that.

 

"Would you say something already. You've been staring at me for a while now."

 

Ryan shook his head and snapped out of it.

 

“Oh, what? No, sorry...I just...nothing...staring at space I guess…”

 

He ducked his head and pretended to play on his phone again. Mikey sighed. He got up from his desk and walked over to his bed.

  
"You know, Gee tries to pull that shit with me and you know what I do to him?"

 

Ryan glanced up from his phone to look at Mikey again.

 

“No, what do you do to him?”

 

Mikey grinned and then Ryan found himself on his back being tickled like mad. Ryan squawked and tried to push his knees up between them to push Mikey off of him. He tried his damnedest to squirm away.

 

“Ah! No! Cut it out, fucker! Stooooooop!”

 

"Nope, I'm know all the tricks. Been doing this to Gerard since we were kids."

 

Mikey grabbed one of Ryan's legs and tickled him behind the knee. Ryan squeaked and kicked at Mikey.

 

“Fuck! No fair! Mikey, you ass!”

 

Mikey laughed and then quickly flipped Ryan over and blanketed his body.

 

"But you aren't my brother so I have other methods to use on you."

 

Mikey pressed his face into the back of Ryan's neck and made several bites. Ryan groaned and stopped fighting. This he could deal with and enjoy, as long as the tickling stopped he didn’t care.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"Guess Mikey isn't getting school work done tonight either huh Petey?"

 

Patrick was laughing as Pete grumbled. His bed was against the wall that Mikey's bed was and he was watching the bed move with every thump that he and Ryan caused.

 

"Hey exercise is good for the brain too you know."

 

“Do you ever shut up?”

 

Pete mumbled, not really expecting Patrick to hear him but not really caring if he did either.

 

"Well I was going to invite you to hang out over here away from the motion, but you can go fuck yourself now...since no one wants to fuck you. Man it must suck, both your body guards are getting some and you don't even need guarding cause no one wants to come near you."

 

“Why do you care?”

 

"Why do I care that you aren't getting laid? Cause man, you're in college! This is the best time of your life! No parents to deal with and you are your own boss! Not to mention you have so many to choose from and you can explore to your heart's content. You are missing out on it all!"

 

Pete rolled his eyes and looked back at his notebook.

 

“You know, some people go to college to get an education and a degree, not to fuck around and party and whatever.”

 

"You can do that shit too if you handle it right. What you think I have shit grades cause I like to party?"

 

“I really don’t give a flying fuck what you do, one way or the other, as long as you leave me alone and leave me out of it, Patrick. I’ve got better things to concern myself with.”

 

"Yeah, like what? What's so fucking important that you can't take that stick out of your ass you've been sitting on since you got here?"

 

Pete didn’t say anything, didn’t even look up at him. He simply picked up his notebook to tap at it with his pen, indicating that it was what was more important, or rather what was in it was anyway. It was just his psychology notebook, but he was pretty much certain that nothing Patrick had in mind could be more important than that.

 

"Ah fuck yes! Ride me bitch!"

 

Patrick laughed as Mikey's voice echoed through the wall. He snickered as he lay on his own bed and pulled out his DS to play his Pokemon Moon. Pete grumbled and reached for his headphones and phone to put on music to drown the noise, and hopefully Patrick, out.

 

~~~~~

 

"Now that I fucked your brains out, will you tell me what's wrong?"

 

Mikey had long disconnected the smoke alarm in their room and was laying in bed with Ryan's head on his chest as he lit one up. Ryan shook his head lightly.

 

“Though I’m not opposed to your method of persuasion, nothing is wrong and I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

"If there is nothing wrong then there would be nothing to talk about."

 

Mikey held the cigarette near Ryan's lips so he could take a drag.

 

"I don't think i have another round in me right now, so just spill...please?"

 

It was rare that Mikey ever asked for anything. Ryan looked up at Mikey and groaned internally.

 

“I...just…”

 

He sighed and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m just confused, and I can’t figure things out, and I’m pretty sure that both Brendon and your brother hate me and I have no idea why. Like I said I don’t really want to talk about it. I just...I don’t know.”

 

Mikey looked down at Ryan.

 

"My brother doesn't hate anyone...well except that one guy, but yeah. He just really doesn't like being this close to my sex life. I mean you notice he is never here right? As for Brendon, you just give me the word and I'll..."

 

Mikey places the cigarette in his mouth and cracks his knuckles for emphasis.

 

“No, don’t hurt Brendon. He’s my best friend, but I feel like maybe I did something to piss him off. Probably you, seens how me being anywhere near you makes him glare. I don’t get why he’s pissed though.”

 

"Maybe cause he still has to fuck around and you stopped...you have stopped right?"

 

Ryan nodded silently, not looking at Mikey anymore. That was part of why this all confused him so much. Nothing and no one had ever got him to stop before. Never made him want to. Mikey put his cigarette out carefully and then pulled Ryan up to him so they were face to face.

 

"You know I don’t share right? What's mine is mine and anyone that tries to take what's mine will find they don't like me very much cause I rearrange their spine."

 

“Yeah, I got the feeling that might be the case. Am I yours then?”

 

"As long you want to be."

 

For as much as how he felt confused Ryan and for as much as he knew he wasn’t ready he still couldn’t get enough of how it felt to be with Mikey. He wasn’t about to turn that away even if it was probably a bad idea. He knew he couldn’t if he wanted to anyway, the feeling was too intoxicating. Ryan nodded at Mikey in understanding and as an answer even though he knew there wasn’t really a question.

 

"Good, now as much as I like eating you, cause you taste fucking amazing, we need to get real food."

 

Mikey kissed the boy soundly and then got out of bed. he slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and then left the room. Ryan kind of smiled a little bit and got up to follow suit. Food sounded good to him and he wasn’t going to sit here and wait for Mikey. Mikey padded down to the kitchen area. There he saw Gerard and Frank.

 

"Hey, is there anymore leftover Chinese?"

 

Frank nodded and pointed at the fridge in the corner.

 

“Should be unless Pete or someone ate it this morning. I saw him come down here at the asscrack of dawn.”

 

"Probably just trying to get away from Patrick."

 

"Or you."

 

Mikey spun around hard and grabbed Gerard by the shirt.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Gerard..."

 

"Fuck, I haven't been back in my own room for months now! You are always fucking Ryan!"

 

"Yeah, well you have been staying with Frank and I am pretty sure you are fucking him...well no, cause you are the biggest bottom I have ever met dear brother."

 

Frank stifled a chuckle and prayed that Gerard hadn’t heard it. Frank shook his head.

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s trying to escape Patrick, they’ve been stuck together for a while now. Neither Joe nor Andy has really talked to him half as much as usual lately. So unless he’s been with Brendon the whole time I’d wager he’s in there harassing Pete.”

 

Gerard was shocked! Frank said nothing about what Mikey was doing to him.

 

"See Gee, Frankie here is smart, he knows better than to think stupid things like that. You should take a lesson from him."

 

Frank shook his head again.

 

“That doesn’t mean, however, that he isn’t also running away from the insesent banging on the wall next to his bed. I did stop in and chat with them a couple times to witness such a thing, he seemed quite irritated by it and had headphones in on a few of the occasions. Now if you’d let go of Gee and give him back to me, that’d be appreciated. Before you hurt him again.”

 

"Again?"

 

Mikey looked at Frank and then back at Gerard.

 

"Oh...right."

 

Mikey let go and forgot all about eating. He was now too sick to even think about food. Frank held out his arms for Gerard. Ryan watched and looked worriedly at Mikey, resting his hand on Mikey’s forearm without really realizing he was doing it. Mikey looked at Ryan dejectedly. He watched as Gerard moved into Frank's arms. He felt horrible. Mikey slipped to his knees and threw up.

 

“Woah, easy Mikey.”

 

Ryan ran his hand over Mikey’s back and tried to get him up over to the sink at least in case he threw up again. Succeeding without too much difficulty, it wasn’t like Mikey was that heavy. He quietly stayed with Mikey and whispered soothingly to him. He got some paper towel and wetted it to hand to Mikey to wipe his face. Ryan could honestly say he’d never really done this for anyone, not even Brendon when he’d had the flu. And he’d certainly never willingly cleaned up after them, which was what he planned to do once he know Mikey was okay. Gerard watched someone else take care of his brother. Someone that he had made an unfair judgement call on. Now he felt bad.

 

"Frankie, can we just go?"

 

Frank raised an eyebrow but looked at Ryan and Mikey and nodded.

 

“You want to go lay down again?”

 

"I just want to go."

 

“Ok, you lead the way, we’ll go where you want to go.”

 

"I wanna see Pete."

 

“He’s probably in his room.”

 

Frank nodded and motioned for Gerard to go, that he’d follow.

 

Gerard took one last look at Mikey. He mouthed to Ryan to take care of him and then they left.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Patrick was sleeping when the knock came on the door.

 

"Fuck go away."

 

Pete looked up at the sound of Patrick’s voice over his headphones. He looked at the door and pulled his headphones out, setting everything aside to answer the door.

 

“Don’t be a prick.”

 

Pete hissed at Patrick before opening the door. Patrick flipped Pete off and then pulled back under the covers. Pete rolled his eyes and looked to see Frank and Gerard at the door.

 

“Hey Gee, hey Frank.”

 

Pete nodded to him, he trusted that Frank couldn’t be bad if Gerard liked him.

 

"Can I talk to you boss?"

 

“Yeah, sure. Asshole is sleeping. What do you need?”

 

Gerard turned to Frank.

 

"Would you mind if I did this alone?"

 

“No, if that’s what you want that’s fine. He’s your friend. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

 

Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek before turning to head down the hall to his little room. Gerard hung his head. he took look at Patrick's bed, but then moved to sit on Pete's. Pete sat down beside him after closing the door.

 

“What’s the matter, Gee?”

 

"I wanna go home."

 

Pete sighed and hung his head.

 

“Gee...I know, you think I don’t? That I wouldn’t rather be at the University in New York away from…”

 

Pete glanced over at Patrick under his blanket.

 

“Look...you can go home at least, if you want to that bad. Just call in and they might send someone else out here to stay with me until I’m allo...until I’m done here. But what about Frank?”

 

"He'll be fine without me. He was fine before me."

 

Gerard was really a mess now. Everything was wrong and he never felt so far from his brother.

 

“Ok...he seems to really like you so I don’t know how true that is...what’s going on that’s making you want to go home so bad?”

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Patrick was trying to sleep till he heard Gerard say he wanted to go home. That didn't make sense, he was so happy here and from the convos that he had with Frank, Frank was really happy. He schooled his breathing and continued to listen.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"Everything just feel wrong. I can't explain it, I just don't belong here."

 

“None of us do. Come on, Gee, when have I ever not understood you when you tried to explain something? We talk through it until you figure it out. There is more to it then that and I know there is or you wouldn’t be this upset about it. What happened? Did Frank hurt you?”

 

"What? No! No of course not!"

 

Pete put his hands up and shushed Gerard gently.

 

“Ok, not Frank. Then...Patrick? I thought you got along with him but...did he say something that upset you?”

 

"Nah, Ricky is probably the coolest one I have met here.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Patrick gives a mental chuckle. He knew Gerard liked him.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Pete groaned quietly and shook his head.

 

“I don’t see how but ok, whatever, not Patrick...who else do you even talk to? Did I do something or was it Mikey?”

 

"No boss, you have been really cool to me. I mean even getting me into the classes I wanted."

 

Pete frowned and sighed, shaking his head and looking back at Gerard.

 

“So, Mikey then...what’d he do? You don’t look like he hurt you again. Did he say something that upset you?”

 

"No...I just..."

 

“Come on, Gee. It’s ok, whatever is wrong...you know I’ll help you fix it if I can.”

 

"I just miss my house, and family, and f-friends."

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Patrick knew that was bullshit. Gerard told him that he had no friends and everyone picked on him. His family all thinks he is weak except for Mikey and he never stayed home cause of his...well Patrick didn't even want to think of that. Why was Gerard lying? Patrick hoped that Pete was as smart as Gerard said he was.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Pete glared hard at Gerard and growled quietly.

 

“Do I look that dumb? Gerard, I’ve known you far too long to buy that. Your friends and family are here with you already. And you were at my house more often than you were home for as long as I can remember.”

 

"I...I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO NEW YORK!"

 

“I...don’t yell at me! I’m trying to help, but I can’t do that if you won’t fucking tell me what’s wrong. Fine, you want to go home? Are you gonna call him and explain or should I?”

 

Pete gave Gerard a mildly fed up look. All he wanted to do was to help Gerard, make him feel better if he could. Anything so he wouldn’t be hurting like this.

 

“And then do I get to explain this to Frank when you leave? Or are you going to tell him before you go?”

 

Gerard froze. He didn't think about having to talk to...him.

 

"I...I'll be right back, bathroom."

 

Gerard got up and quickly left the room. He walked to the bathroom and then past it. He headed out of the building and just kept walking.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Pete sighed and sank back into his bed. He couldn’t figure out why Gerard was fighting this so hard. He wanted Gerard to be happy, and if that meant going home then fine, but he knew better than that. Going home would just take Gerard to another unhappy place but he’d be away from Mikey and Pete. Pete couldn’t get his head around that. For as shitty as Mikey was to him sometimes they were brothers and they needed each other like they needed air.

 

"You know for a boss you are pretty stupid."

 

Pete looked over at the lump under the blanket on Patrick’s bed, which was the source of the comment.

 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion but I’ll humour you, do enlighten me on how.”

 

Patrick threw the covers off. He saw in the mirror he had the worst bed head.

 

"He's lonely. Like fuck really lonely."

 

He sat up yawning and stretched making his shirt ride up.

 

"When I roomed with him all he talked about was Mikey. I mean _all_ he talked about was Mikey. He needs that asshole like he needs air to breathe. Frank can only give him so much. besides they haven't even slept together yet cause of Gerard's body worries."

 

Patrick got up smacking his mouth. Ugh, it tasted like ash. he grabbed his water and took a swig.

 

"Mikey has been spending a lot of time with Ryan and Gerard has been staying in Frank's room. They have not spent any time together in more than a month. Don't you of all people think that is weird?"

 

“Gerard avoids Mikey when he’s with someone, he doesn’t really like being near Mikey’s sex life and knowing more than he needs to about his little brother. So no it’s not that weird to us but what am I supposed to do about that anyway?”

 

Pete ran his hand over his face and groaned.

 

“If Mikey and Ryan are...whatever the hell they are then I can’t say anything about it. It’s beyond not my place to say shit about it. Gerard knows, or should know by now, that he can hang out with me if he’s bored or lonely. And I was under the impression you were his friend, so I’d imagine he could hang out with you if he wanted to.”

 

"You either have no siblings or you hate them, cause you are not getting it at all."

 

Patrick took off his shirt and changed into a clean one. He did the same with his jeans.

 

"You go find Gerard cause if you think he is in the bathroom, you really don't know him well. I'll go talk to Mikey since I am less scared by seeing his or Ryan's bare ass."

 

“I have several siblings and only like one of them. I know Gerard isn’t in the bathroom but he isn’t hard to find if he has his phone with him.”

 

Pete shook his head and chuckled.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’d seen Mikey’s ass though.”

 

Pete muttered quietly to himself. Before grabbing his phone to pull up the stupid tracking system to see where Gerard went. He could pretty much guarantee that an upset Gerard forgot to turn his phone off so he couldn’t be tracked.

 

Patrick raised an eyebrow to Pete's comment and made a mental note to ask about it later. He headed out into the hallway and down to Mikey and Gerard's room.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete looked up from his phone and saw Gerard sitting by himself under a tree, facing away from him. Pete shook his head and silently moved to sit beside Gerard. Not saying anything, just being there for him and leaving it to Gerard to say something if he wanted to but not forcing it.

 

"He hates me."

 

“Who does?”

 

Gerard just looked at Pete like he should know better. Pete sighed.

 

“Mikey doesn’t hate you. He loves you...he’s just...I’d call it emotionally challenged I guess. He just...isn’t good at showing or dealing with emotion. But he doesn’t hate you.”

 

"Makes sense why you two were together then."

 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Gerard looked at Pete.

 

"Come on boss, emotionally challenged? When's the last time you both showed any emotion other than anger?"

 

“It’s more frustration than anger. I don’t want to be here to begin with and Patrick irritates that ever loving fuck out of me. And on top of that my classes are nothing like they were at home so I’m trying to catch up on some of the shit I seem to have missed and Patrick keeps trying to make me seem like I’m awful and boring for caring more about my education that going out and having fun. I’m not emotionally challenged, I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

 

"Ricky isn't so bad. He's actually a pretty nice guy if you stop judging him and he's really smart, so he could probably help you catch up a bit if you let him."

 

Pete gave Gerard a doubtful look.

 

“He just irritates me and I don't know why. He just...behaves like such an asshole. Like those guys I used to help Mikey scare away from you in New York.”

 

"Nah, Ricky isn't like that. He's really sweet and..."

 

"And you are going to give me a God complex GeeWay if you keep talking like that."

 

Gerard looked up and saw Patrick walking with...Mikey. He stood up stumbling a bit and catching him on the tree.

 

"Mikey."

 

Patrick looked at Mikey and patted him on the shoulder. Mikey walked up to Gerard.

 

"Gee."

 

"Mikey."

 

Then they hugged. Patrick walked up to Pete.

 

"Come on, let's go get coffee and leave these two alone."

 

Pete rolled his eyes and made a face but nodded anyway. To let the brothers be together he would subject himself to spending time with Patrick without hesitation.

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

Patrick walked to the cafe not too far from the park. He walked up to the counter and ordered coffee for him and Pete. He paid and was waiting at the counter for it by the time Pete got there. Pete looked at Patrick with a look of confusion at the way Patrick was standing to the side.

 

“Did you order already?”

 

"Yup, come on let's sit down."

 

“Wait...you ordered for me too?”

 

"Caramel Macchiato with that fake sugar shit GeeWay said you like. Seriously, caramel is all sugar so what's the point of using the blue stuff?"

 

“Exactly, why make the sugar content any higher than it already is. Dude...just...argh how much do I owe you?”

 

"Nothing."

 

The coffee was brought over and Patrick picked up his and licked the whip cream off. Pete frowned but sat down across from Patrick. He furrowed his brow.

 

“Now why would you get a drink with whipped cream just to lick it all off?”

 

"Well...one I like whip cream, although I prefer it homemade and two usually I am on a date when I have coffee and you can make people think some obscene things with it."

 

Pete made a face and shook his head before he picked up his own coffee to take a sip. Patrick smirked and continued to lick the whip cream making eye contact with Pete and grinning. Pete frowned and made a point of looking absolutely anywhere but at Patrick right now. He focused, instead, on a painting on the far wall. Once the cream was gone, Patrick licked his lips and then sipped the coffee slowly enjoying it with a slight groan. It was his favorite drink after all. Pete looked at the painting and was honestly not even sure what it was supposed to be. He wasn’t sure why he’d actually agreed to this either.

 

"You know...Mikey isn't such a bad guy."

 

“I already knew that, but what’s made you come to this realization?”

 

Pete turned his attention back to Patrick, hoping he’ll behave for the rest of the time they are there at least.

 

"Cause when it comes to his brother at least he actually listens and cares."

 

“Yeah generally, if there is one person that Mikey actually cares about it’s Gee. That doesn’t mean he’s always good at showing it though. But if something is wrong with Gee, he’ll drop everything to make sure he’s alright.”

 

"I think he lost sight of that a bit because of Ryan. I take it that Mikey is not one for long term relationships?"

 

“He is in theory. In reality, not so much. He’s a little...I don’t know how to word it really...he’s just difficult to be with I guess.”

 

"I have a feeling that you more than guess."

 

Pete shrugged and ignored Patrick. He wasn’t having this conversation with him.

 

"You know that because you are ignoring me that I know I am right."

 

“Don’t really care.”

 

"Of course you don't cause that is something else you do. Either you are really good at hiding or you hide cause no one ever wants to hear you."

 

Pete focused on his coffee and continued to ignore Patrick. He wasn’t being irritating or annoying at least, but Pete was still regretting this already.

 

"You know...when I first came here I was just like you. Quiet, didn't talk to anyone, just did my school work. In short, boring as fuck."

 

Pete smirked. He probably would’ve gotten along with that Patrick. It makes him wonder what changed Patrick so drastically, but then maybe he doesn’t want to know.

 

"I had a roommate that was a part animal. He was with a different girl every night it seemed and he smoked and drank like a fish. He was rude, obnoxious, and pretty much an ass."

 

Pete bit his tongue and thought to himself, _so the hetero version of you_.

 

"I staying in the library a lot and this coffee shop till they both closed to study. I was so sure that he was going to fail his midterms and I was going to pass with flying colors."

 

Pete sipped at his coffee but was listening to Patrick at least, he’d give him that much if only to see what the point of saying any of this is.

 

"Wanna guess what happened?"

 

Pete looked up at him with zero interest in answering plain on his face.

 

"Right."

 

Patrick finished his coffee. He brought the cup to the dish bin and headed to the door. Pete sighed and downed his coffee and went after him despite everything in him saying don’t do it.

 

“I’m guessing that you failed then, and he passed.”

 

"What do you care."

 

Patrick opened the door and walked out. Pete groan in frustration and went out after him.

 

“There’s no winning with you, I ignore you and you get pissed off. I actually respond to you and you get pissed off.”

 

Patrick stopped in the middle of the street and turned.

 

"You don’t give a shit about anything I have to say, you have never even liked me since you got here! Why would it fucking matter now huh!?"

 

Pete sighed and looked at the ground.

 

“No, I tend not to care when most of what someone says to me is to belittle me for not being like them. You were visibly upset by me not responding so I was making an effort to change that. I’m not an asshole enough to ignore someone if it’s upsetting them.”

 

Patrick tipped his head back and laughed.

 

"That's fucking rich! You did it to Frank, you did it to Ryan, and you did it to me!"

 

“I don’t ignore them. I talk to Frank with no issues when my path crosses his. Ryan doesn’t come near me enough for me to have upset him by ignoring him and if I’ve done it without realizing then I didn’t mean to. As for you, this is the first time you’ve actually visibly responded as upset to being ignore by me. I rather though you were used to it at this point, given that me ignoring you is nothing new but I’m sure you can figure out why.”

 

"Visibly huh? So you require visible proof? How would you like to see the empty fucking pill bottles or how about the fucking empty Jack bottles! IS THAT PROOF ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"

 

"LOOK OUT!"

 

Mikey came barreling across the road and grabbed Patrick pushing him out of the way of a taxi speeding through. The taxi slammed on his brakes and swerved nearly hitting a parked car.

 

"ASSHOLE!"

 

"FUCK YOU BUDDY!"

 

Gerard went to reach for his piece when he realized that he didn't have it.

 

"I'M FINE!"

 

Patrick got up and limped off. Pete frowned and looked at the ground.

 

“Thank you for saving him, Mikey.”

 

He muttered and sighed. Could he have been that blind? Was he missing something? He’d made an effort not to pay attention to Patrick or his side of their room. He minded his own business and that seemed to be fine but Patrick...he couldn’t be serious. Why should Pete ignoring him affect him like that at all. He doesn’t even like Pete. Pete looked at Mikey for a second, then turned and headed for the library. It was quiet there and he could focus on something else.

 

~~~~~

 

"Frankie, I'm worried about Ricky.

 

Gerard was snuggled in Frank's arms in his own bed for the first time in months. Mikey had gone to Ryan's with the promise of coming home that night and snuggling with Gerard. Frank looked down at Gerard.

 

“Why? What’s wrong with him?”

 

"You didn't see him the other day. He seemed so messed up. I don't even know what happened between him and Pete and neither will talk about it."

 

“I don’t know why Patrick keeps at it with Pete. He clearly doesn’t like him so it hardly seems worth the effort. Patrick doesn’t usually care too much if someone doesn’t like him, he just moves on and finds someone who does. Says it’s their loss. While I know it probably does bother him even a little...he’s not usually this persistent.”

 

Gerard looks up at Frank.

 

"Maybe he does like him."

 

“I...what? What do you mean? Pete ignores Patrick at every turn and tells him to fuck off regularly. I don’t know about you but to me that would indicate not liking someone. I don’t think Pete has ever showed the slightest hint of liking Patrick.”

 

"Yes, but you told me that everyone likes him and that when he finds someone that doesn't it's a challenge...but I think Pete became something more...you know?"

 

Frank thought about it for a minute and frowned.

 

“I guess maybe. I know he’ll fight for a while when it’s a challenge and if he doesn’t succeed, which rarely happens, he gives it up and moves on. Maybe...I don’t know, Patrick is hard to read sometimes.”

 

"Well you know him better than I do."

 

Gerard sighed.

 

"This is nice. I like having you in my room in my bed."

 

Frank chuckled and kissed Gerard’s forehead.

 

“I like it too. You’ve got me thinking that maybe I should talk to Rick later though.”

 

"Please?"

 

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes making his liquid. Frank nodded and rested his head back against the pillow.

 

“I’ll go bug him later, Pete stays at the library pretty late so Patrick should be in his room alone.”

 

"You know...we have the room alone right now."

 

“Mhm...I suppose we do, don’t we?”

 

Frank smiled at him.

 

"Can you think of anything that we can do...alone?"

 

“I’m sure I could think of something.”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

"You are a smart ass aren't you?"

 

“You complaining?”

 

"About your ass? Nope, I kind of love it."

 

“Oh, you do, do you?”

 

Frank smiled and kissed Gerard’s cheek, moving slowly down to his neck. Gerard sighed. He liked the way Frank treated him. Delicate and fragile. Frank pulled away from Gerard’s neck and looked up at him. Gerard was slightly intimidated, which is stupid cause he was within arms reach of three guns and could blow Frank's face off if he wanted to.

 

"Yes?"

 

Frank chuckled and moved up to claim Gerard’s mouth with his own. Gerard was taken by surprise, but easily submitted. Frank grinned into the kiss a bit at this and moved a hand up under the edge of Gerard’s shirt, testing the waters and deepening the kiss. Gerard cringed. Frank was too close to one of his worst scars. He didn't know what to do. Would Frank even want him if he saw what he looked like? Others threw him away so why would Frank be any different? Frank felt Gerard cringe and stopped.

 

“You ok?”

 

"I...fuck Frankie, It's been so long since I was with anyone and..."

 

Gerard tried to find the words.

 

"...I'm afraid you will judge me."

 

Frank sat up a little and looked at the boy.

 

“For what?”

 

"The way I look...or rather don't look."

 

“Why? Because of the scars on you back? Gerard you told me what those were from and I’ve seen them. I was worried at first but they don’t bother me so much since you explained them. Sure it bothers me that you were put through that but the scars themselves are just marks that tell a story about part of your life. They are part of you but not the whole you.”

 

"It's different though. Intimacy is about touching and...my skin is not smooth at all."

 

“So?”

 

Gerard was getting frustrated. What wasn't Frank getting? He pushed Frank off and stripped off his shirt.

 

"LOOK! I'M FUCKING HIDEOUS! I HAVE THE BODY OF SOMEONE THAT WENT THROUGH A WAR ZONE! WHO WOULD WANT TO LOOK AT THIS LET ALONE TOUCH IT!"

 

Frank frowned gently at him and shushed him quietly.

 

“Hey...take it easy, ok. I have seen them before and you are not hideous. Not where it counts and not at all for that matter. You are a fighter, battles don’t come without wounds. At least your scars mean something.”

 

"Yeah, they mean I couldn't get away fast enough and that my brother had to save my ass and sometimes he was too late and..."

 

Gerard should have been in jail for his revenge, but the Family has good lawyers so instead he is in college.

 

“That’s the life you’ve been made to live. I accept that and I don’t know how many more times I have to prove that to you.”

 

Gerard hugged his arms around his body tightly trying to hide. Frank reached out and took hold of Gerard’s wrists, gently pulling his arms away from his body. He looked at Gerard and caught sight of some of the scars sneaking onto Gerard’s side from his back. He let go of Gerard’s wrists and brushed his fingers over them lightly, looking into Gerard’s pretty green eyes intently. The skin felt rough and odd but not bad. It wasn’t as bad as Gerard made it sound but Frank had already known it wouldn’t be, he was making a point. He didn’t pull away from Gerard or make faces or anything. Gerard whimpered and tried to look away as tears fell from his eyes. Frank reached up with his other hand and wiped away the tears as he saw them. He kissed Gerard’s cheek.

 

“Who ever has made you feel so shitty about the way you look is and asshole and I’d like to kick their ass for lying to you.”

 

"Kind of hard, you'd have to find the body first."

 

Gerard mumbled as he shivered with Frank's touch on each scar.

 

“Was it you or Mikey that got to him?”

 

"What do you mean? You mean who stopped him? Well obviously it was not me or I wouldn't look like this."

 

“Ok, then maybe I owe Mikey a big hug and a thanks for looking out for you and taking care of it so I don’t have to.”

 

"I'm...I'm so confused right now."

 

Gerard slumped in Frank's arms. Frank sighed and hugged Gerard tight.

 

“What’s confusing, baby?”

 

"You know all this stuff about me and who I am and...you're still here."

 

“What are you expecting me to do? Run away screaming? You’re not that scary.”

 

"I can be scary...when I have a gun."

 

Frank chuckled and looked down at Gerard.

 

“True, but that’s about it. But I can’t see you ever taking aim at me and if you do I’d probably have done something to deserve it.”

 

"Oh really?"

 

Gerard reaches into the side of his bed and pulls a hidden piece out. He opens it and ejects all the bullets except one. He spins the round and then points it at Frank.

 

"You were saying...Frankie?"

 

Frank looked at Gerard with a deadpan look on his face, ignoring the gun and not acknowledging it at all. He didn’t so much as flinch. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure what Gerard’s aim was but he wasn’t going to let it scare him. He wasn’t afraid of Gerard, he wasn’t lying about that.

 

“It also wouldn’t be a first time I’d faced a gun, you don’t live in the neighbourhood of Jersey that I lived in without at least seeing someone with one. I may not have lived the same kind of shit you did but I didn’t live in suburbia either.”

 

Gerard crawled forward backing Frank against the head of the bed.

 

"Yes, but have you ever faced a gun like this. Where the person holding it was half naked and wanted you to do naughty things to them. Tell me Frankie..."

 

He crawled into Frank's lap and ran the barrel down the side of Frank's face as he whispered in Frank's ear.

 

"...has that ever happened to you before?"

 

“Can’t say that it has, but I can’t say that it bothers me either.”

 

Gerard smirked.

 

"Why Frankie...it looks like you have a kinky side..."

 

Gerard nibbled on Frank's ear lightly as he brought the gun down from Frank's cheek to his jaw.

 

"...I like it."

 

Frank groaned but he didn’t dare move, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He liked this new side of Gerard. It was hot as hell and, though he himself hadn’t realized it, he could easily see that Gerard might be right.

 

"I also think you are wearing too much clothing."

 

Gerard slipped back off Frank's lap and used the gun to trace his own jaw and licked the barrel. Frank fought to keep his head straight, he was not giving in this easy. Gun or no gun, Gerard was not doing this this easily. Frank would retain some dignity.

 

“Oh yeah? And do you have a plan to fix that?”

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna spin the barrel and every time you don't take a piece of clothing off, I'm going to click the trigger..."

 

Gerard placed his finger on it and the silence of the room was filled with the deafening click.

 

"...but aim it at you."

 

“Hmmm, well I can’t think of any reason why I would avoid taking off whatever it is you want off of me.”

 

Frank smiled, he could deal with this Gerard. He wasn’t asking for anything Frank didn’t want in the first place. Frank unzipped his hoodie and ditched it to prove his cooperation. Gerard approved of the tan arms peeking out covered in tattoos, but not enough according to him. The shirt went next and Gerard kind of felt a little intimidated cause Frank's chest was smooth with tattoos, but no scars. Frank smiled back at Gerard. He waited for a second to see what Gerard would do or wanted him to do next.

 

"Did you forget how to take off your jeans Iero? Do you need a reminder?"

 

Gerard aimed the gun at his crotch and pulled the trigger.

 

*click*

 

“No, I didn’t. I was pausing for you Way. Seeing what exactly you wanted.”

 

Frank undid his belt and wiggled his way out of his tight jeans. He was sure it was least attractive and stupidest looking little wiggle-dance but if it meant not hearing that click again he didn’t really care.

 

"Well now we are uneven again."

 

Gerard sat up on his knees and thumbed open his jeans. He slipped the gun into the waistband of his boxers and then slowly pushed his jeans down off his thighs. He was hard already from the gun play and every time he moves he can feel it press into his skin. It makes him moan a little. He then pushed to his ass and slipped the rest off to the floor. Frank watched Gerard carefully and his breath caught at the little moan that came from him.

 

"Well now we are even yet again."

 

Gerard drew the gun out again and ran it along his inner thigh. Frank pushed the waistband of his boxers down a bit, not really taking a chance on what chamber that bullet was in especially with Gerard’s choice of target. He got his boxers down to his knees and stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He wasn’t particularly shy but an armed Gerard cures any shyness left. Gerard's mouth watered a bit. He hadn't seen Frank like this cause he was worried about what he would think about Gerard not wanting to get naked...shit...the one scar that only Mikey saw. Even Pete hadn't...Gerard swallowed hard. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He started to shake. Frank stepped towards Gerard, ignoring the gun again, sure that Gerard would probably keep it to himself as Frank had given him what he wanted.

 

“Your turn baby.”

 

Frank whispered just loud enough for Gerard to hear him.

 

"Frankie...I..."

 

Gerard moved the barrel to he top of his thigh. He let the cloth slip up just showing the beginning of the worst mark on his body. Gerard shuddered at the memory.

 

_"No so great without your gun are you?"_

 

_Gerard growled and spit in the asshole face. He pulled at his bonds, but they were done well. The guy wiped it off with his finger and then shoved it in his mouth._

 

_"Mmmm, delicious, let's see how more of you tastes."_

 

It was hours of torture that Gerard is not sure how he even survived till Mikey found him. When he did though he heard Mikey gasp. He had his eyes closed shut the whole time trying not to scream and give his captors the benefit of knowing they broke him. When he did open his eyes though he saw it. The word carved into his thigh, deep enough to see bone in some places. Now he was revealing the first letter of the word to Frank. The scar was nasty looking and it had gotten infected and the scar tissue was puffy and white against his skin. Still the word was easy to read by anyone...USELESS.

 

Frank reached out and took the gun gently from Gerard’s hand to see what he was half still trying to hide but half trying to show him. He set the gun down and brushed the edge of the fabric up away so he could see. What he saw struck him to the core but he fought not to let it show on his face for fear of Gerard taking it the wrong way. He was horrified that this had been done to Gerard. That some sick fuck would even do this to such an amazing and beautiful person. It wasn’t just disgust that hit him it was anger and hate. He couldn’t even find the words for how he felt really, it was a broiling mess inside his head and in he chest.

 

"You get it now right? This is me, this is a part of me always. I have to live with it every time I take a shower or change. In my face every day."

 

“This is what you’ve been worried about?”

 

It wasn’t so much a question as a confirmation to himself, Frank gritted his teeth together before relaxing his face to look up at Gerard.

 

“This is the lie you’ve been looking at every day. I hate it not because of how it looks but because it is the farthest thing from the truth. I don’t know what kind of sick fuck did this to you but I really, really hope he paid for it.”

 

"He did. He's at the bottom of the Hudson."

 

Mikey walked into the room.

 

"Sorry bro, no tie on the door."

 

Mikey smirked at Frank being naked, but dropped it when he saw Gerard's gun.

 

"What's going on here?"

 

Frank just kind of froze and looked at Mikey. What the hell was he supposed to say? He really wasn’t sure what Gerard would want to tell Mikey about it. His brain simply went _oh shit_ and turned itself off. Gerard looked at Frank and then at Mikey.

 

"Just having some fun, which means you really need to put that tie on the door for me."

 

Gerard reached up and started to slip his boxers off.

 

"Alright, geeze Gee! Let me get my spare smokes!"

 

Mikey grabbed the carton and slipped a box out. He grabbed the tie on the dresser and headed for the door. he stopped in mid walk.

 

"You know if you hurt him what I am capable of doing right Frankie?"

 

“Oh, I’m quite aware but don’t worry, I would never hurt him anyway.”

 

"Bye Mikey."

 

Gerard threw his boxers at his brother.

 

"Fucking gross Gee."

 

Mikey tossed them back and then laughed as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think he knows?"
> 
> "Well Pete is on the outside so I am guessing."
> 
> Mikey say down next to Gerard.
> 
> "Is the world gonna end?"
> 
> "I guess we'll find out in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> I both love and hate this chapter. It's long as hell but that's fine. Momiji_Neyuki evil on a level I didn't think she had in her. I will be humming Disney tunes for the foreseeable future now and I hope you guys get them stuck in your head too.

"Rick man you need to slow down."

"'M fine."

Patrick finished the bottle of vodka and burped loudly.

"'M not a baby ya noooos."

He stumbled and landed against the fence of the track.

"Whatever dude."

Andy just looked at him and made a mental note.to mention it to Joe when he came back from taking a leak behind the shed. Joe tottered back to them after a few minutes and saw the look on Andy’s face.

“What’s the matter with you?”

"Rick is super drunk and fucking up my high. Someone has to get him."

“You say that like Rick being super drunk is new.”

"Nah cause he's not happy having fun drunk. He is angry and high fucking up drunk."

Joe cringed and shook his head before flopping down to sit with Andy.

“Do we know why? Rick doesn’t get pissed off when he’s drunk for no reason.”

"He won't say why, he just keeps drinking. I mean at least he isn't smoking, but then that's a bummer too."

"He won't say why, he just keeps drinking. I mean at least he isn't smoking, but then that's a bummer too."

Joe looked over at Patrick and sighed.

“Well the list of things that bug him that much can’t really be that long, can it?”

"I guess not, I mean it's almost Spring Break man...hey that's it!"

Joe went wide eyed at the sudden outburst from Andy.

“What’s it? What’d I miss?”

"Spring Break! We can all get away from campus! My old man has a time share thingy in Florida! We can use it cause it fucking huge and we can bring like everyone down and he has a connection that can get us some primo shit too!"

“Wait, wait...like everyone? Dude, Pete and Rick will be at each other's’ throats the whole trip.”

"Well we won't put them in the same room duh."

Andy rolled his eyes as he rolled another joint.

“Yeah, that’s all well and fine but how we getting there? Cause I doubt you wanna drive with them in the confined space of a vehicle.”

"Dude...have you smoked any of this shit cause you're still making sense man."

Andy lit the joint and took a long drag.

"Oh I got it! My buddy Bobby! He's got his flying license! We can get him to fly us down on a charter!

Andy spit the sentence out along with what little smoke was left in his lungs. He grinned red eyed at his roommate.

“I always make sense, thank you, and give me that.”

Joe took the joint from Andy.

“And Bobby? Flying will be just as bad but it’ll be a shorter trip.”

"Nah he's good...I mean we just gotta make sure he isn't baked by promising him that he will get baked and it will be all good. We can pay for gas and shit."

“Uhhhhhhh...yeah alright, sounds fun, if you can get him sober enough to ask him then be my guest.”

"Sweet! So you deal with Mr. Drunky Drunk and I'll go see Bobby!"

Andy got up snatching up the half joint.

"Have fun dude!"

Andy ran off laughing.

“I hate you.”

Joe pushed up onto his feet to go check on Patrick, who was currently laying there and looked like he might be sleeping. Patrick had a snot bubble growing from his nose as he snorted from the vomit on his chin and his shirt.

“Oh for fuck sakes, Rick. Wake up.”

Joe reached down and shook his shoulder.

"Hmmm, huh?"

“You need a shower, dude, that’s gross.”

Patrick pushed up on his knees.

"I'm good. I..."

He leaned over and threw up and then landed face first in it.

“Seriously? I’m gonna kick Andy’s ass for this. Come on, Rick.”

Joe reached down to try and help Patrick up. Patrick just hung limp in his arms breathing ragged. Joe groaned and pulled Patrick up higher.

“Get you to a shower and then into some comfy pjs and in bed, we can talk in the morning when you are sober and awake.”

~~~~~

Joe got Patrick into the shower no problem, it took some doing to get the drunk idiot out of the warm water but Joe fixed that easily enough by suddenly turning the hot water off. Patrick had squealed and weakly punched at Joe’s shoulder as he’d caught him and pulled him out. He looked at Patrick’s disgusting shirt and jeans before shaking his head.

“Your boxers are clean still. That should be fine. Once you are in bed you won’t know the difference anyway.”

He got Patrick into his boxers and sat him on the floor for a second while he washed the vomit out of his clothes the best he could in the sink before wringing them out and picking Patrick back up. This was definitely not a new thing to Joe, it happened sometimes to more than just Patrick. They stumbled through the hall a bit till they finally got to Patrick’s room and it dawned on Joe that Pete might be in there. He knocked lightly and heard movement. When the door opened the weak light from Pete’s desk lamp filtered out into the hall.

“Dude, you still up doing homework?”

Joe shook his head.

“Well...seens how you’re up, he’s your problem now. I, at least, got him cleaned up so he doesn’t stink like vomit and alcohol anymore. I’m sure you can get him the few feet to his bed.”

Joe handed Patrick to a rather startled Pete and tossed his clothes into the hamper right inside the door.

“Goodnight.”

Joe turned and headed back off to his and Andy’s room. Pete looked down at the only half-conscious Patrick leaning against him.

“What on earth did you do? Drink the whole liquor store?”

Pete muttered to him as he brought him inside and kicked the door closed. Patrick mumbles something in his drunk stupor.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well let’s get you in bed because I am not dealing with your drunk ass and you need to sleep this off.”

Pete slowly kind of waddled Patrick over to the bed on his side of the room.

"Heeee haaates me Annndyyyy. Wiizze he hatessss me sooo muches?"

Pete looked at him and groaned. Patrick didn’t even know who was helping him. He wasn’t sure he should try to tell him either so went with it.

“Who hates you, Rick?”

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE DUMBASS!"

“Ok! Calm down, don’t yell at me, asshat. I didn’t know it bothered you this much.”

Pete got him sitting on the bed at least and was sure he’d just fall over and pass out once he felt comfy pillow under his head. Once that was accomplished he could throw the blanket over him and go back to doing work.

"Nooooo, staaaaaay wiv meeeee!"

Patrick grabbed at Pete and pulled him down cuddling into him.

"Youur warm an' you smell likes vamilla."

He shoves his face into Pete's neck and sniffs hard.

"I likes it."

“Fuck.”

Pete looked at Patrick. He really didn’t want to stay here and he wasn’t sure Patrick would be as happy about it when he woke up but he also wasn’t even sure he could escape Patrick at this point.

“Ok...I’ll stay until you fall asleep…”

"You’re nice. Gee say Pete's nice too, but he don' like me."

Patrick yawned.

"Iz okay those, cuz I don' like me either."

Pete frowned deeply and sighed heavily. He’d actually managed to hurt Patrick, and from the sounds of it he was already hurting on his own. He could hear his mother’s scolding voice in his head telling him he shouldn’t be so rotten.

“Hey, Rick? Can I get up to turn that light off if I promise to come back and cuddle you?”

Patrick grumbled, but opened his arms.

"Hurrrez I'll gets colds."

Pete got up and quickly ditched his hoodie, leaving him in just just comfy pants because he hated sleeping in his hoodie, it always somehow ended up almost strangling him when he did. He turned the desk lamp off and moved back over to Patrick’s bed. He slid in beside him and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Yay, you came back."

Patrick pulled Pete in again. He pressed his face into his neck once more.

"Hey Anndy, if I disappered would you miss me?"

Pete let Patrick cuddle into him and sighed. He thought about it for a second and for as annoying as Patrick was he couldn’t really picture life in this school without his constant smartassery and idiot remarks about Pete’s lack of ability to have fun, it was part of his normal.

“Of course I would, Rick, but don’t you go disappearing on me, ok? Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”

"Okay...night."

“Night.”

Pete laid there, fully prepared to deal with a few hours of insomnia and just lay there, but surprisingly his mind actually shut down enough that the drowsiness of being awake for some long outweighed anything keeping him awake. He wasn’t sure if maybe it was to do with how goddamn warm Patrick was or if he simply just actually was that tired, but he fell asleep there.

~~~~~

"Hey boss, you still awake and...oh..."

Gerard covered his mouth and slowly backed out of the room. He walked back to his own.

"Well was he there?"

Mikey was on the bed sharpening one of his favorite knives.

"Yeah...he was there."

"Well, was he awake?"

"Uh...no, he wasn't."

"Gee, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Uh..."

"Fuck this."

Mikey got up and left the room. Gerard sat on his bed and did a mental countdown. When he got to one Mikey came back in.

"So did not expect that."

"Do you think he knows?"

"Well Pete is on the outside so I am guessing."

Mikey say down next to Gerard.

"Is the world gonna end?"

"I guess we'll find out in the morning."

~~~~~

Pete grumbled at the light piercing through his eyelids, he’d forgotten to close the stupid curtain last night and the sun was ridiculous. He felt a weight on his chest and stopped. Once he could get his eyes open he saw a mess of familiar strawberry blonde hair. Pete squinted for a second before he remembered he was in Patrick’s bed after being oh so graciously gifted an extremely drunk Patrick by one asshole named Joe. Pete shifted lightly but quickly decided he really didn’t want to wake Patrick up right now, so resolved to just lay there and wait. It wasn’t like he had anywhere better to be.

"Fuck my head."

Patrick groaned as he reached to scratch his balls...cause it made sense this early in the morning and instead encountered another set.

"Mornin' babe. Uh..forgive, but I drank too much to remember last night, but hey..."

He reached down and gripped the mystery person's morning wood.

"...we can make a new memory right now."

Patrick moved up and kissed his bed partner while stroking his cock. Pete squeezed his eyes shut really tight and focused on anything but Patrick’s hand as he spoke through gritted teeth.

“Patrick...can you...not…?”

"Can I not stop? Oh baby you bet I can't. Can I not use my hand, but my mouth instead? Fuck yeah I can."

Patrick moved down the boy's body easing his pants off and at the same time sending his cock popping right into his mouth. He easily deep throated him and then sucked back up to the head.

"Like my little trick there darling? Learned that one years ago."

Patrick finally opened his eyes...and froze.

"Oh...fuck...me."

“I….fucking told you...to stop…..but you don’t listen to me...ever….I swear.”

Pete glared at him, still grinding his teeth together and painfully aware of every slight movement Patrick made.

"Uh...why are you in my bed?"

Patrick was so focused on Pete's face he hadn't let go of his cock yet and his nerves were making him squeeze it.

“Because when Joe brought you home and handed you to me I learned that you are the cuddliest drunk I’ve ever seen and that includes my sister who spent three hours clinging to me trying to cuddle with me while I was working. Can you PLEASE stop that?”

"Oh...right."

Patrick let go of Pete's cock and sort of stared at it.

"It's a good size...at least you got that going for you."

He pushed himself off the end of the bed and stood with an impressive tent of his own.

"I'm just gonna find us coffee. Yeah, caramel Macchiato with that fake sugar shit."

Patrick backed towards the door.

"Right...so I'll be..."

He opened the door and bumped into Mikey.

"Hey...coffee."

Patrick walked quickly, but awkwardly away down the hall. Mikey watched him go and then stepped in.

"Well you had an interesting morning..."

He saw Pete half dressed with a hard on.

"...I wood say."

“Michael...I swear I will slap you into next week if you don’t stop right there with that thought.”

Pete glared and grumbled.

"I can make I go away if you want."

Mikey gave a slight smirk and cocked his hip making his shirt ride up a bit. Pete’s eyes widened a bit.

“Aren’t you and Ryan…?”

"Not sure what we are yet, but as of right now, we aren't anything other than a good time to each other."

Pete furrowed his brow but squidged his eyes shut for a minute again.

“Okay, whatever, if you’re going to help hurry the fuck up before he comes back _please_.”

"Anything you say _boss._ "

Mikey moves up and pulls Pete to a sitting position. he settles between his legs and goes to work.

~~~~~

Patrick finished jerking off in the bathroom not thinking of Pete's cock and then made his way to the coffee house. When he got there he saw Ryan and Gerard. He was kind of surprised to see them together without Mikey. He ordered his and Pete's coffee and then headed over.

"Hey guys, where's Mikey?"

"Hey Rick, actually he went to your room to see if you guys wanted to come with us. I'm guessing Pete sent you instead?"

"Yeah...something like that. Hey Ry, what's up."

“Not a lot. Hey have you been talking to Brendon lately? I haven’t heard from him and he’s stopped answering my texts.”

Patrick thought about it.

"No...he stopped talking to me when I..."

Patrick remembered how pissed Brendon was at him for not stopping Ryan and Mikey from being together. He didn't understand then, but now he does. Ryan looked better than he ever had before. He seemed happier too. Maybe being with Mikey was good for him.

"...no, not since last month actually."

“Oh...ok.”

Ryan halfass shrugged and looked up at the menu even though he’d already ordered and got a coffee.

"What's good boys?"

Gerard looked up and saw Pete and Mikey in the doorway. Mikey moved over to Ryan and pulled him into his lap.

"Did you get my coffee babe?"

“Of course I did.”

Ryan smiled widely at him and pointed at the coffee sitting beside his own. Pete sat down without so much as a word and look smiled a little at Ryan and Mikey. Patrick heard his name called and grabbed their coffees. He put Pete's in front of him and sat down.

"So, everyone have a good night sleep?"

Patrick choked when Gerard said this.

"Fine! I mean yeah, it was good."

Pete nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

“Considering I actually slept for once, and fell asleep in like record breaking time to boot, yeah.”

"Really? Well I guess Ricky was able to...uh..."

Gerard quickly grabbed his coffee taking a huge gulp.

"FUCK!"

He jumped up as he ran for the water pitcher. Pete raised an eyebrow and looked at Mikey.

“What is he talking about?”

As far as he knew, neither Mikey or Gerard knew he’d slept in Patrick’s bed last night. Ryan kind of just giggled at Gerard.

"Yeah, I want to know too. What do you know Way?"

Patrick sided with Pete on this one. Mikey just smirked.

"I guess you sleep better when you are cuddled up all safe and warm in someone's arms."

Pete’s eyes went wide.

“How…...did either of you...even…?”

"Ith ma fault bosth. I wanted ta talk ta oo lasth nigh' and I sthaw you two in bed together."

Gerard returned with his tongue swelled bright red and almost pulsing hanging out of his mouth. Mikey laughed.

"Guess you aren’t kissing Frankie for a while huh Gee?"

"Thuck oo Mikey."

Gerard gave him the middle finger which just caused Mikey to laugh harder and bury his face in Ryan's neck.

“Ok...that explains how Gerard knows...did you seriously go and tell Mikey?”

"Yeah, and he was stuttering so I went and checked. You two looked cozy."

Patrick never wanted to punch someone so badly.

"Yeah, well I got drunk and thought he was Andy. We cuddle sleep, but Andy is straight so it's cool."

"And did you think he was Andy this morning too?"

“I’m going to wager probably not.”

Pete frowned and kept his focus on his coffee.

"Hey Rick, you're alive and everyone's here!"

Andy walked in with Joe and some tall guy with a beard.

"This is Bobby!"

Pete nodded acknowledgement at the guy and glared at Joe. Ryan looked away from Mikey long enough to smile and give a little wave. Bobby waved back and looked at Andy.

“Hi, do any of them know or is this your announcement of the plan?”

"Wha' plams?"

Gerard asked around his burnt tongue .

"Yeah, what’s going on?"

Mikey looked at Patrick cause he was with these clowns yesterday.

"Dude, I don't even remember yesterday."

“I’m not surprised, you were in quite a state when Joe dropped you off. Which reminds me, you and I need to have a talk about that Joe.”

Pete glared at Joe again, who attempted to look innocent.

“Do not ever bring me a half naked and drunk out of his mind Patrick again. Yes you made sure he didn’t stink at least but seriously, I will never live last night down with Gee and Mikey now. If you must bring him back you can put him to bed yourself because I’m not helping.”

“You say that but if I do what I did last night again you’d take him and put him to bed with no problems and no questions asked again. You were quite gentle with him from what I saw. Anyways...not the point...Andy, care to fill them in on your brilliant plan?”

"Uh...yeah."

Andy continued to be amazed at how well Joe could speak when he was stoned.

"Oh right! So Bobby here is a fly guy and he is...he he he pretty fly for a..."

Andy saw the look on Bob's face.

"...right, so yeah, he's gonna fly us for Spring break!"

"Um....where?"

"What?"

"He asked where, you stoned ass moron."

"Oh...right...uh...oh yeah, Florida!"

Pete’s eyes went wide and then he looked at Mikey in concern.

“Also, Andy is the only person that gets away with calling me Bobby, it’s Bob. The plane will be ready and leaving the friday night before Spring Break technically officially starts.”

Bob looked at Andy and Joe to confirm that he’d understood Andy’s stoned rambling right.

"Wait...you fly...like an actual plane?"

Mikey's eyes were wide.

"How olth ar oo?"

Patrick laughed at Gerard still trying to talk.

"Bob was in the military for a while till his asthma got the best of him and he had to honorably discharged. While there he learned how to fly and then got his civilian license."

“Yeah...Rick, shut up and don’t go makin’ me sound all uppity.”

Ryan held back a snick and buried his face in Mikey’s shoulder.

"So let me get this straight."

Mikey points at Bob.

"You are going to fly all of us down to Florida for Spring Break...what's the catch?"

“So far as I know, no catch. Andy told me how he’s gonna pay me and that’s fine with me, not like I’ve got anything better planned anyway.”

Bob shrugged.

"You got your job back?"

Patrick looked at Andy and Andy shrugged.

“So...Florida...why?”

Pete sipped at his coffee. Bob shrugged, and looked at Andy again.

"Uh...oh right...my parents got a timeshare thingy down there."

“So, what? We’re all going?”

Ryan looked up from Mikey’s shoulder.

"Well duh, that's why I needed to tell you all together...uh...where's Frankie and Brendon?"

"Fankie wantud ta sthleep more an' no oneth heard fom Benden in a month."

"Gee seriously, you need to stop trying to talk, no one understands you."

"Oh no man, I got you! I burn my tongue all the time!"

Gerard gets a smile and sticks his tongue out, which is white at the end, at his brother. Ryan snickered at Gerard and Pete just shook his head. Joe laughed and then looked at Gerard.

“So have your bags packed and ready to go. Gerard, you can tell Frank when his lazy ass wakes up and you regain use of the English language.”

"Thuck oo Joe."

Gerard got up and tossed his coffee.

"Hey! I would have drank that!"

Mikey was pissed now.

"Oh well."

Gerard smiled and then left.

"Man, he must have been pissed at you to toss his coffee."

Patrick laughed and then patted Andy on the shoulder. He turned to Bob.

"E-mail the info for the plane and I will make sure at least our dorm mates show up on time."

He then left. Pete watched him leave and then looked back at his coffee, he contemplated going after him for a second but he wasn’t about to give Mikey something else to bug him about, besides he was sure Patrick probably wouldn’t want him to go after him right now. Ryan looked up at Mikey.

“Well now what? Go cheer up Gee?”

"Nah, he can handle it himself."

Mikey smirked and ran a finger down Ryan's cheek.

"How about you cheer me up?"

“I could probably do something like that.”

Ryan beamed at Mikey and Pete had to fight not to make a gagging noise like a five year old seeing someone kiss.

"Well we do have a bathroom right here...just kidding babe...or am I?"

That time Pete actually involuntarily made the stupid gagging noise.

“Fuck this, I’m going to the library.”

He got up and chucked what was left of his coffee to head for the door.

"Peeete, cofffeee!"

Mikey mourned his second lost cup of coffee today in his whine.

“Don’t be gross then.”

Pete said over his shoulder as he left.

"How was I being gross?"

He turned to Ryan.

"Was I being gross?"

“I didn’t think so.”

Ryan shrugged. Mikey shrugged and then leaned in and bit at Ryan's neck.

“You know...I think I’m with Pete on this. I’m out.”

Bob threw his hands up before fucking off out of the coffee shop. Mikey pulled away and looked at Andy and Joe.

"You guys staying for the show, cause it's gonna start soon."

“Absolutely fucking not.”

Joe grabbed a hold of Andy and dragged him out and away from them. Ryan giggled and looked back at Mikey.

“I don’t think they liked it.”

"Well more for me then."

Mikey stood up and hoisted Ryan over his shoulder and then left the place...with his coffee. He didn't even notice Patrick in the alley smoking. Something had gone on between Mikey and Pete, Patrick could tell. He knew that Pete hid at the Library, so that was his next destination.

~~~~~

Pete thumbed through a book, it wasn’t even for class it was just a book. He was curled up in one of the comfy arm chairs in the corner, kind of hidden away from everyone else. He’d read this book before he was sure but that was fine, it was a good book. He pushed the mixed memories of Mikey this morning and Mikey with Ryan at the coffee shop out of his head. He didn’t want to think about it. Mikey wasn’t with him anymore and hadn’t been for a really long time. Mikey had broken it off, he’d made it clear that for whatever reason he wasn’t over Pete, but yet he was the one that ended it. Pete had moved on, he liked Mikey and was upset back then that he’d ended it but he was able to move on. This morning bugged Pete. Pete wasn’t interested in being with Mikey anymore but it did bother him that Mikey would go behind Ryan’s back like that. He shook his head and focused back on his book in the quiet space.

"Hey...is this seat taken?"

Pete looked up from his book to see Patrick standing there. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Patrick sat down and sunk into the armchair.

"Shit, I forgot how comfy these are. Been awhile since I was here."

Pete just kind of shrugged and went back to his book.

"Soooo, you and Mikey huh?"

“That was a long time ago.”

"Is this morning a long time ago?"

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

"Pete...you forget, I'm a fuckboy remember?"

“Yeah and? What does that have to do with anything?”

Pete looked up from his book.

"Ryan with Mikey hasn't bothered you in the last month. It didn't bother you till this morning. I know for fact that I left you with a hard on this morning and alone with your ex, who is pretty fucking persuasive."

Pete looked back down at his book, he was so not talking to Patrick about this. It was easier to tune him out by focusing on the book.

"So it doesn't bother you that Mikey got you off and now he is off fucking Ryan again. Alright good talk."

Patrick got up and started to leave.

“The only thing that bothers me about it is that it’s not fair to Ryan, I don’t know why he did that, or really why he even thought of doing that this morning.”

Patrick stopped.

"Well...can you tell me why Mikey thought that he could do that to you and then go right back to Ryan? I mean Ryan is like me, we are used to being used, but we bounce back and usually just go fuck...or get fucked by someone else. One of the reasons that Brendon got pissed at Ryan is cause he has been with Mikey for so long. Now either Mikey has the best cock or technique in the world or...Ryan really likes him. Either way Brendon lost his fuck buddy."

“I said something about Ryan...but he said he didn’t really know what they were.”

Patrick got a look on his face.

"That's bullshit! Ryan told me that Mikey said he was his, that kind of indicated a relationship."

“Well I didn’t know that now did I? If I’d known that I’d have told Mikey to fuck off or asked what the hell was wrong with him.”

Pete frowned up at Patrick.

"I have to go."

Patrick got up and left before Pete could say anything. He crossed the quad to their dorm. Taking the stairs two at a time he passed Frank and Gerard in Frank's room.

"Hey Wick, whath's up?"

"Is your brother in your room?"

"Yeah, buth heth's with Ryam."

"Good."

Patrick walked on to past his own room. He saw the tie on the door. He looked at it and then ripping it off he kicked the door in.

"What the fuck!?"

Mikey had Ryan pinned against the wall balls deep in him. Patrick grabbed him by the hair making him pull out. He threw him against the wall and brought his knees into his balls.

"FUCK!"

Mikey landed on his knees, but Patrick didn't stop. He grabbed him by his hair again.

"If you ever touch Pete again I will shove your own knife up your ass."

He then turned to Ryan.

"Mikey sucked Pete off this morning and told Pete that you guys weren't anything. You need to figure out what you want to do now."

Patrick threw Mikey back into the wall again and then stormed out past Frank and Gerard standing in the doorway. He looked at Gerard.

"Look, don’t answer me cause it would take too long, but nod or shake your head."

Gerard nodded.

"Did you hear everything I said?"

*nod*

"Do you agree?"

*nod*

"Are you gonna shoot me?"

*shake*

"Good, thanks GeeWay."

Patrick hugged Gerard and patted Frank's shoulder and left to find Andy cause he needed to get high real fast.

Ryan looked at Mikey where he was and for some reason he couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad for him.

“You did what?”

Mikey just groaned not ever wanting to know what a crotch shot feels like on a hard on ever again.

"Hey Wyan, oo wanna hang wiv uth?"

“No, Gee...I think I’m gonna go find Brendon. Apologize to him for abandoning him for this asshole. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Ryan threw on his boxers and jeans at least and grabbed his shirt to turn and leave.

"No *wheeze* wait *ahhh* please."

Ryan paused and looked back at Mikey.

“Give me one good reason why I should even consider listening to you. You go and blow your friend and then are fucking me, what, maybe a couple hours later at most? And you expect me to want to hear your shit?”

"Acthually ith his ex."

Ryan glared at Gerard.

“Is that supposed to make it any better? Actually I’m pretty sure that makes it worse, at least if he’s your friend there isn’t a past there and feelings and shit.”

"Ryan...please...I..."

Then Mikey was throwing up. Ryan contemplated leaving for about two seconds. Instead he grabbed a bucket and grabbed a face cloth. He handed the cloth to Gerard.

“Go wet that with cold water. Don’t...say anything just go do it.”

Gerard just nodded. He looked at Frank and shrugged heading to the bathroom. Ryan looked back at Mikey and put his hand flat on the center of Mikey’s back, he moved it in slow gentle circles. He put the bucket in front of Mikey in case he was going to do it again.

“And a second ago you were going to leave him here with his nuts kicked in...well at least you aren’t heartless.”

Frank cracked a smile. Ryan thought about saying something back but instead just shrugged.

“You want me to get him a glass of water from the kitchen or something?”

Frank offered and Ryan nodded so Frank turned and headed off to do just that. Mikey gagged and choked up his coffee and...well other things he swallowed a few hours ago. He gasped and panted for air.

“Easy Mikey, jeez you are sensitive to being kneed in the nuts. I don't think I've ever seen someone throw up from it.”

Ryan said quietly and continued to try and soothe him the best he could. When it seemed his stomach was empty Mikey fell back against the wall. Ryan didn’t know what to say anymore. He was still pissed at Mikey but taking care of him being sick had seemed more important. Now he just didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

"Here Wyan, I goth da clof."

“Thanks.”

He took the cloth from Gerard and cleaned up Mikey’s face and chest where he’d gotten it on himself. He looked at the floor and decided the cloth was not doing it but he was glad they weren’t carpeted floors at least. Frank came back with the glass of water and silently handed it to Ryan to give to Mikey, before standing back beside Gerard unsure of what to do.

"Ryan..."

Mikey motioned that he wanted to be off the floor. Ryan helped him up, bringing Mikey to his feet and holding him steady so he wouldn’t just topple back over.

"Th-Thank you."

“You ok?”

Ryan looked at him in concern. Frank grabbed at Gerard’s arm.

“Let’s leave them to talk, I don’t think Ryan is gonna kill Mikey so they really don’t need us.

He led Gerard out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Akay Thankis. Ba ba Mikay, Wyan."

Ryan smiled a little at Gerard’s attempt at talking and then turned back to Mikey.

“Anyway...like I tried to ask, are you ok Mikey?”

"Yeah, starting to get feeling back in my nuts again."

“Ok…so Patrick didn’t do any damage, just hurt you a bit. I can’t decide if that makes me think he didn’t hit you hard enough or if I’m glad he didn’t hit you that hard.”

"I guess I deserved it. It was a pretty shitty thing I did to you...and Pete."

“You fucking think? What happened to me belonging to you? Is that a one way thing or is that just some kind of bullshit line you use?”

"No no, I meant it...I was just being a dick to Pete cause I caught him with Patrick and I wanted to make him feel bad...for once."

Ryan looked at him doubtfully.

“You know...I’ll ask you about him and Patrick later...but somehow I’m not sure a blow job was really the way to do that.”

"No, but people talk when you have them under duress and I guess that is what I was trying to accomplish...I just went about it really shitty."

Ryan let out a breath that came with a really aggravated sounding groan.

“Michael! You literally own a collection of weapons, yes I’ve seen them despite you trying to hide them, and you thought that blowing your ex to put him under duress would be the way to go about it? Are you that dumb? What...I can’t even...wow!”

He put his face in his hands and fought really hard not to laugh.

"I can't exactly pull a knife on my boss you know. It would get me killed."

“Maybe not but you’re creative enough to have figured something out without cheating on me, you asshole.”

Ryan stopped and shook his head, he wasn’t going to think about what he just said. No, that wouldn’t be helpful right now, it really would not.

"I did cheat on you. You're right. I am an asshole."

Mikey started to get up and look for his boxers.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

“No...Mikey…it’s not that I don’t want to be around you...you know what I want, I want to actually understand what in the actual fuck is going on with us. Are we dating? Are we just fucking around? What is this Mikey?”

Ryan picked up his boxers, which were under Ryan’s feet, and handed them to him.

"I...I don't...I mean it started out as just...you know...but now, I...I mean i said...and I meant it...and...fuck I sound like a stuttering moron."

“Then take a breath and slow the fuck down, I’m not going anywhere while you are trying to get this out.”

"I'm not trying to get out of anything!"

Ryan put his hands on either side of Mikey’s face to get his full attention and hold him still.

“Slow down and listen, that’s not what I said. I said ‘trying to get this out’. I am not going to leave you here while you are trying to talk. I want to figure this out Mikey, because if you tell me right now that you don’t just want us to be fucking around and you EVER do something like that to me again...then I will leave and I won’t do it quietly.”

"You'd fight for me?"

“I meant I’d kick you harder than Patrick did but yes, I would.”

Ryan sighed and looked at the idiot in front of him.

"I want this to work."

“So do I, but I want to know what this is.”

Mikey looked at Ryan and took his hand.

"Ryan, will you be my boyfriend?"

“Yes, Mikey, I would love that.”

“May I kiss you?"

Ryan giggled at Mikey asking him for permission and nodded quietly. Mikey smiled and leaned in pressing his lips to Ryan's. Ryan sighed contentedly and slid his arms around Mikey’s neck.

"Can I..."

“What?”

Mikey ducked his head blushing.

"Can I..."

“What do you want, Mikey? Spit it out.”

Ryan giggled and smiled at Mikey, he’d never seen him get so awkward about something. Mikey took a deep breath.

"CanIbeinsideyouagain."

Ryan laughed loudly.

“Well that was words, I’m sure that’s what that was.”

Mikey just groaned and turned on his back.

"Just forget it. I'm not even..."

“For as jumbled as that was I still understood you, get back here you ass. ”

Ryan grabbed at his shoulders.

“You gonna let me answer or are you gonna run away?”

"It doesn't matter what you answer, I'm not hard."

“Are you doubting my ability to fix that?”

"I'm not doubting anything...are you going to?"

Ryan responded by smiling, before moving to kiss and bite at Mikey’s neck.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have told you about that spot."

Ryan snickered and went more specifically after the spot Mikey was talking about. It got to him every time and Ryan loved it. Mikey grabbed Ryan and pressed their lips together.

"Fucking cheater."

Ryan giggled and looked at Mikey.

“Well don’t tell me about things like that if I’m not meant to use it to my advantage.”

"Go take advantage somewhere else on my body."

“Picky picky.”

Ryan chuckled to himself as he slid his hands down to Mikey’s hips.

“Any specific requests or should I try and find that other spot you won’t tell me about.”

"Happy hunting."

Mikey smirks and places his hands behind his head.

“Oh you are just...alright.”

Ryan moved down. He had an idea of where it was but Mikey never let him test that theory. He’d narrowed it down to being one of two places. Ryan kissed down Mikey’s ribs, mostly for show but also just cause even if it wasn’t the other spot that really got to Mikey it would feel good. He picked the spot above his hip to try first and went at it much the same as he had with Mikey’s neck. It was a spot, Ryan just didn’t know if it was the spot. Mikey schooled his breath, he didn't want to give anything away, but the boy was really close. Ryan wasn’t getting the reaction he wanted so he moved down farther, his hands on the sides of Mikey’s hips. He looked up at him and he knew he had to be getting close. There was no way he wasn’t. Mikey couldn't control his body, he let his legs slip open for the boy. Ryan grinned and went after the spot on the inside of Mikey’s thigh.

"Hunnnnghhhh!"

Ryan smiled widely, loving that stupid sound, before doing it at again. Mikey started to push off the bed with his heels. His breath became pants. Ryan moved to the other thigh to see if it was as sensitive.

"Ah ah ah, no no no, please stop!"

Ryan pulled away and smiled up at him.

“You ok there?”

"Fuck you."

Mikey was out of breath, no one had done that to him in a long time.

“Well I did think that was the idea.”

"Then stop fucking around and get back up here."

“Don’t you get cranky with me.”

Ryan grinned but crawled back up to kiss Mikey again. Mikey went to grab at Ryan's ass and felt his jeans.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

“No, but it’s not as though they are that hard to get off of me.”

Mikey growled and flipped them over. He reached up and grabbed the top of the jeans and ripped them down. Ryan didn’t fight with Mikey, he tried to lift his hips to make it easier on him. Once his jeans and boxers were gone, Mikey fell on his cock with his mouth. Ryan moaned and looked down at Mikey. Mikey wrapped his hand around Ryan's shaft and started to pump it.

"Wanna make you cum."

Ryan moaned and it broke off into a whine.

“Fuck...Mikey…”

"Come on baby, cum for me."

Ryan threw his head back and whined high in the back of his throat. He pushed his hips into Mikey’s hand.

"That's it. You look so good baby, such a good boy for me."

He arched his back and moaned loudly as he spilled over Mikey’s hand, his breath coming out heavy and uneven. He looked at Mikey and smiled, reaching for him to pull him down to kiss him.

"Mine."

Ryan smiled and nodded. He was Mikey’s and that actually made him happy.

“Yours.”

~~~~~

"Um...so are we gonna call him or not?"

Andy was looking at Joe. They did not want a repeat of last time. Right now Patrick was just super high, but they had both worked to keep the booze away...well the hard stuff that is. Patrick still took down a six pack. He was just mellow now, but repeatedly singing I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts in the voice of Zazu from the Lion King.

“Call who?”

Joe looked over at Andy. He’d been laughing at Patrick and his almost spot on rendition of that scene of the movie.

"The guy...the one with the P in his name...fuck, I can't think with him singing!"

“Oh...Pete? Dude do you have his number?”

"Uh...no?"

“Shit...neither do I...think Rick’s got it?”

"Maybe?"

Joe sighed and looked at Patrick.

“You gonna try and get his phone out of his pocket or am I?”

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS DEE DIDDLE DEE DEE. THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROOOOOOW!"

"Uh...no?"

Joe laughed and leaned on Andy.

“Ok...how about...I’ll distract him or sit on him and you get the phone?”

"Why do I always have to touch his ass?"

Andy huffed, but agreed.

“It’s not in his ass pocket.”

Joe laughed and crawled over to Patrick and poked at him.

"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!"

"Oh look, he switched characters."

“I can work with that...hey Ricky?”

Patrick looked upside down from his place on the sofa...well his ass was on it, but his head and back were on the floor.

"Is that you Timone?"

“Sure, not what I was going for but sure.”

Joe looked back at Andy as if to say move, they both knew Patrick hated people going through his phone.

Andy crawled over, but he was shitty at being quiet.

"Pumba buddy!"

Andy froze.

"Uh, yeah, it's me Hakuna Matata?"

Joe laughed, he tried to think of the best way to distract Patrick.

“Duuuuuuuude, you should sing that one.”

Patrick gave him a dopey smile. Patrick cleared his throat.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craaaaazzeeee! Take it Pumba!"

Patrick pointed to Andy as he was reaching for him.

"Uh...it means no worries for something something days?"

Patrick gave him a thumbs up.

"Timone!"

Patrick looked upside down at Joe waiting.

“It's our problem-freeeee philoooosophyyyyy, Hakuna Matata!”

Joe sang along but gave a pointed glance in Andy’s direction. Andy moved quickly and grabbed at Patrick's front pocket. Patrick turned to him and Andy just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I can show you the world. Shining shimmering splendid, tell me princess now did when did you last let your heart decide."

Andy did not make eye contact with Joe. He would never live this down. Patrick however looked delighted.

"I can open your eyes take it wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet riiiiide!"

Then as Andy predicted, Patrick turned to Joe and he grabbed the phone running out of the room.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I hate Disney! I am too high for this thinking shit!"

He went through Patrick's calls and found Pete's name. He hit the call button.

"Come on fucker answer before he wants to do Mary fucking Poppins!"

_-_-_-_-_-_

Pete looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of his phone buzzing to see Patrick’s name on his screen. He picked it up and answered it just in time to hear.

“Mary fucking Poppins!”

In a voice that was decidedly not Patrick’s.

“You’re doing what to Mary Poppins? Where is Patrick and who is this?”

"Pete! Oh man, Pete, uh this is Andy and uh...well Patrick..."

The door banged open and Patrick appeared with Joe under as arm with a pleading look on his face.

"LET'S GO FLY A KITE! UP TO THE HIGHEST HEIGHT! LET'S GO FLY A KITE AND SEND IT SOARING!"

Patrick began to twirl around to Joe.

"Can you come get this Julie Andrews wannabe asshole? PLEASE!?"

Pete laughed so hard he dropped his book, tears coming to his eyes a little.

“Oh boy, you’ve really got him in a state don’t you?”

"It's not me! He came over here and said he just fucked up Mikey and that he was probably going to die, but that's okay cause no one gives a shit and then he smoked three joints, pounded a six pack and started singing Disney songs! You gotta save us!"

Pete sat forward and stopped laughing at that.

“Wait...he what?! Hold on, I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

Pete hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed a hoodie and shoved his feet haphazardly into his sneakers to head out towards Andy and Joe’s dorm from theirs.

_-_-_-_-_-_

"SUPERCALAFRAGALISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS! EVEN THOUGH THE SOUND OF IT IS SOMETHING QUITE ATROCIOUS! iF YOU SING IT LOUD ENOUGH..."

"Your RA will come in here and kick your teeth in, what the fuck guys!?"

"It's not our fault Gabe!"

"How much has he had?"

"Three joints and a six pack?"

"Three normal joints?"

"Uh...maybe?"

"Dude, we have to get him out of here!"

"We got someone coming! He should be here..."

Pete stopped at the doorway and cringed.

“Oh good lord, what the hell Andy? Why can you guys not give him back to me in one piece...like ever?”

"Thank fuck!"

Gabe grabbed Patrick and thrusted him into Pete's arms.

"Noise ordinance is eleven, you got 15 min to get him to shut the fuck up or face violations."

“Uh…...I’m just gonna take him back to our dorm and see if I can get him to go to bed.”

Pete nodded and pulled Patrick out of the room. He stopped in the hall for a second.

“Patrick, I swear right now, if you shut up the whole way home I will get you some food or I’ll cuddle with you till you fall asleep or whatever, just please shut up before you get us in trouble.”

"I likes cuddles."

Patrick looked up at Pete bleary eyed.

"Hey, it's you. I like you, I did stuff for you. I'm probably gonna die for you."

“Yeah we’re gonna talk about that when you’ve gotten some sleep and sobered the hell up. But right now shush please, let’s see how quiet you can be, ok?”

"If I can get a kiss, I can be really quiet."

Patrick grinned. Pete frowned and closed his eyes for a second to clear his head before opening them to look down at Patrick.

“How about I’ll think about but only if you be quiet till we get home?”

"Deal."

Patrick stumbled taking Pete's hand and pulled him out of the building into the night.

~~~~~

Pete got Patrick into their dorm room with minimal noise surprisingly. That’s not to say he was silent but he did shush at least. Patrick did, however, stumble a lot so the trip took longer than it should have. Pete closed the door behind them and prayed that Patrick would just go crawl into his bed.

"I get a kiss now."

Pete looked down at him, of course he wouldn’t just go to bed.

“I said I’d think about it.”

"NO fair. I defended you to someone that could flay the skin off his dick with a smile on his face and it's not even worth a kiss?"

Patrick pouted and crossed his arms.

“Like I said, we’re gonna talk about that but that’s a sober conversation.”

Pete sighed and looked at Patrick for a minute. He could not handle that stupid little pout.

“Fine, I’m not gonna win this argument anyway with you making that face, you can have your kiss.”

Patrick actually smiled and clapped his hands.

"Gimme some sugar baby."

Pete rolled his eyes but smiled.

“You are something else when you are high as a kite.”

He leaned forward and gently kissed Patrick quickly before pulling away and looking at the other boy, silently willing him to go to bed now.

"Awww that wasn't a real kiss."

Patrick grabbed Pete and tipped him back. He wiggled his eyebrows and then leaned in to kiss him. Pete let out a stupid little noise at his balance being taken from him and he automatically reached up to cling to Patrick, silently praying he wouldn’t drop him. Patrick pulled him in tighter and ran a hand through his hair gently. Pete couldn’t fight that the kiss was nice but everything in his mind was telling him to stop it, he didn’t but his mind was telling him he should. Surprisingly Patrick took no other liberties and when he was done, he brought Pete back upright. Pete just kind of looked at Patrick, he wasn’t sure what to even do or say. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. Patrick smiled and leaned in kissing Pete on the cheek and then proceeded to get undressed as he made his way over to the bed. Pete shook his head again and went to sit at his desk again and pick up his book from before.

"Hey, I thought you said I would get cuddles?"

Pete looked over at him and set aside his book.

“Right, yeah I did say that didn’t I?”

He mumbled and wandered over toward Patrick’s bed. Patrick scooted over to the wall making room for Pete. Pete crawled in beside Patrick and got comfy. He was sure he probably wouldn’t be allowed to move again once Patrick was comfy. Patrick pulled Pete in to lay on his chest. He circled his arm around the boy's waist and rested his face in his hair breathing in and sighing. Pete couldn’t stop himself from smiling and hugging Patrick close, letting his calm breathing soothe him into a drowsy and sleepy state.

"You know *yawn* even if he kills me, it was worth it."

  
Patrick yawned again and then drifted off.

~~~~~

"I'm going to kill him Gee."

"You can't do that Mikey!"

"He kneed me in the nuts...TWICE!"

"Well he had a reason I am sure and..."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

Mikey was flicking his knife open and close.

"I will catch him and I will go Reservoir Dogs on his ass!"

"Mikey..."

"No!"

Mikey grabbed his trench coat and with his knife in hand headed to the last place he knew he heard Patrick was...Andy and Joe's.

~~~~~

*knock knock*

"Boss?"

Gerard knocked on the door. He hoped Pete was awake. Pete woke up at the sound of a knock on the door. He very carefully removed himself from Patrick’s grip, luckily without waking him, and went to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Gerard standing there looking worried and scared.

“What’s going on?”

"Um...is Ricky here?"

He nodded and looked back at the bed where Patrick had grabbed the pillow Pete had been using and was hugging it.

“He’s sleeping, why?”

"Oh good cause Mikey was looking for him and...oh...uh...I gotta go."

“Wait, why is Mikey looking for him? What’s going on Gee?”

Pete caught Gerard’s arm.

"I really gotta go boss and..."

Gerard saw Frank coming out of his room.

"Frankie, can you call Andy and Joe and warn...tell them that Mikey is on his way to see them?”

“Gerard…”

Pete said in a slightly more threatening voice, absolutely pulling the boss card on Gerard.

“What is going on with Mikey? Why is he looking for Patrick and why is he going to Andy and Joe’s? Answers now.”

"Um...cause he kneed Mikey in the nuts twice and said something about you getting hurt by him and then Rick went to Andy and Joe's to get high and forget about it and that was the last place we knew he was."

Gerard looked down.

"Sorry boss."

“Go, make sure your brother doesn’t do anything stupid. He will not lay a hand on Patrick, he’ll regret it the second he tries.”

Pete glared and looked back at the sleeping Patrick in their room. Mikey couldn’t touch him without going through Pete and Mikey couldn’t go through Pete without Him reigning down on his head. Mikey would not touch Patrick. Frank’s eyes went wide and he pulled out his phone to call Andy.

“Come on, pick up motherfucker.”

~~~~~

*bang bang bang*

*I get knocked down, but I get up again, you're never gonna get me down*

"Ugh, what the fuck?"

Andy opened his eyes cursing cause they forgot the black out curtains last night. He looked and saw he was in a puppy pile with Joe and Gabe.

"Oh yeah."

After Patrick last night they smoked up and then all fell asleep watching old Hollywood movies. The banging was getting louder and Andy was sure that was his phone he was hearing. He untangled himself from the puppy pile and found his phone. Just as swiped the screen to answer it the door busted in.

~~~~~

Frank looked up from his phone at Gerard and Pete.

“We might have a problem...sounds like Mikey might already be there but I’m not sure.”

"Oh shit!"

Gerard looked at Pete.

"He's not going to listen to anyone, but you boss!"

“He wouldn’t hurt them, would he? Mikey doesn’t hurt innocents. It’s Patrick that he’s after and there are only so many places Patrick could be.”

"Pete..."

The fact that Gerard didn't call him boss stops him.

"...Mikey specializes in getting people to talk."

Pete groaned in frustration.

“Fine, you stay here with Frank and Patrick then. I’m not leaving him here alone while he’s sleeping. I’ll be back.”

"You got it boss, what should Frankie do?"

Gerard pointed to Frank who was still holding the phone. The noise from it was something from a Quentin Tarantino film.

“Stay here with you and hang that up. Listening isn’t gonna do any good and I’ll be there in a minute or two.”

Pete sighed and grabbed his shoes. He was still in his comfy pants and hoodie but he didn’t much care.

“I’ll be back, and I’ll be hauling your brother’s ass with me.”

Gerard held his arms out for Frank to hug him.

"Alright boss."

Frank hung up his phone and moved into Gerard’s arms, hugging him back. Pete nodded at them and took off the same as he had to pick up Patrick, this time to deal with Mikey.

~~~~~

"Look you little shit, I'm gonna ask you one more time, where the fuck is Stump."

Mikey had Andy and Gabe expertly tied up to the two chairs from the small sitting area. He had Joe on the floor with his hair in one hand and his favorite knife against his neck.

“And I’m telling you again to go fuck yourself, buddy.”

Joe spat and glared at Mikey. There was pounding on the door.

“Mikey, open this fucking door now.”

Andy saw the glazed look in Mikey's eyes. He knew he didn't hear anything. Pete kicked at the door, it looked like it’d already been opened that way at least once. He closed it behind him quickly though and moved forward to grab a hold of Mikey.

“Mikey, let go of him now.”

Mikey dropped the knife.

"Yes boss."

“What is the meaning of this? Do I need to inform Him of this behaviour? Calling attention to us?”

"I...I just wanted to find Patrick."

Mikey hung his head.

"Sorry boss."

"Uh...can someone untie us?"

Pete picked up Mikey’s knife and cut Andy and Gabe free.

“Yeah, Mikey, and why were you looking for Patrick?”

"I just needed to talk to him."

“Bullshit, I know you better than that. What did you need to talk to him about? Him hitting you? Because while I think he was an idiot for doing it, you completely deserved it. He was doing your job and protecting me and his friend.”

Mikey said nothing. Pete glared at him and then turned his attention to the other three.

“You guys alright? We have any problems here?”

"Yeah we have a fucking problem! This psychopath just showed up and threatened one of my charges! As the RA I have to write up an incident report!"

“How about we don’t do that...and I have a civil quiet conversation with you later about the list of reasons that’s a really bad idea. I will deal with Mikey, he’s an idiot and he’s under my list of problems to deal with. Not quite a psychopath...just stupid sometimes. I’m sure you and I can come to a reasonable agreement on how to handle this without involving any higher ups, deal? Less paperwork and hassle for you.”

Pete watched the guy warily. He was vaguely aware that the guy’s name was Gabe but he’d never talked to him before.

"You have to be shitting me! Who the fuck do you think you are, the mob?"

“Gabe, is it? Come out here with me...for just a second.”

Pete grabbed the freakishly tall guy’s arm and led him out into the hall.

“I am trying to be reasonable with you and work things out in the easiest manner for both of us. Yes, I am aware that the circumstances are less than appealing but honestly I could care less, I’ve dealt with worse. You don’t want paperwork and I need my guy to stay right here with me. I’m offering to dole out whatever punishment you think necessary to him so long as we keep this quite.”

"Who the fuck are you? You aren't any student here."

“Actually I am a student here...I’m a Political Science and Psychology major. That’s all you need to know.”

"Gabe, it's cool."

Gabe looks away from this Pete guy and sees Patrick with Frankie and Gerard, who he met at a pot party.

"Is he part of you cause the crazy guy was looking for you Rick."

"Yeah, I know, I heard."

Gerard looks at Pete.

"Sorry boss, he insisted."

“You were supposed to keep him there, I would have brought Mikey to you when I was sure he wasn’t going to kill Patrick on sight.”

"No one is killing anyone!"

Gabe looked at the four.

"Alright, everyone to our common room. We are going to have a nice conversation and then maybe...I won't report you all for knowing something about this."

Pete sighed and nodded.

“Are we bringing Mikey with us?”

Frank looked at Pete uncertainly and then shifted his gaze to Patrick.

"Everyone."

Gabe stood with his arms crossed. Pete nodded and went into the room to grab Mikey. He motioned for Andy and Joe to follow.

“Not so much as one word out of you unless you are asked something, got it? You’re not off the hook for this yet.”

Pete grumbled at Mikey as he hauled him back out into the hall with the others.

The whole group went down the hall to the common room. Gabe kicked out the people there stating there was an intervention happening. Some raised their eyebrows and some snickered cause they knew how much pot Andy and Joe smoked. Once the door was closed and everyone was either seated or leaning Gabe spoke.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

“Mikey fucked up and from what I’ve been told and understand Patrick kneed him in the nuts for it. The next thing I know Gerard is at my dorm room door asking where Patrick is because Mikey is after him and thought he was here.”

Pete glared at Mikey and sighed.

"It's more than that."

Gerard knew he was going to get shit for this.

"So Mikey's with Ryan, but apparently he decided to fuck around with Pete, who is his...ex I guess you could call them and Patrick found out and...defended Pete's honor?"

Andy let out an awe and Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Fine, that's whatever, but are you telling me that this lunatic...Mikey just happens to carry around a knife and goes around like he is in Reservoir Dogs?"

"Uh...that's kind of his thing and...ow!"

"Shut the fuck up Gee!"

"No! Let him talk. What's his thing?"

Gerard's fucked now. He looked at Patrick for help and refused to look at Pete.

"Best I can tell, Pete is kind of important and look at him, he couldn't defend shit so Gerard and Mikey are his muscle."

"Again, what is with the mob talk?"

Gabe is getting a headache now. Pete frowned deeply, this was the last thing they needed.

“We don’t really pretend to understand what the fuck it is that’s going on with them protecting Pete, but it does seem serious and they get touchy when you ask so we leave it alone. They don’t usually hurt anyone.”

Frank looked over at Gerard.

"This is some fucked up shit going on here."

Gabe rubs his temples. Patrick looks at Mikey and everyone is shocked as to what comes out of his mouth.

"It's not cool that you fucked with Pete when you are with Ryan and yeah, I know you are really with him now. It may have been a low blow, but you deserved that shit and i would do it again if it meant Pete not getting hurt by your uncaring ass...are we clear?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and then Patrick.

"Yeah."

He then looked at Pete.

"Sorry boss, it was fucked up of me."

“Yeah, whatever, I’m fine. I feel bad for Ryan more than me, I don’t care. That’s not my problem with this right now. My problem is you going after Patrick and causing shit and now there’s an RA involved.”

Pete shook his head. Patrick could see right through Pete. Whatever his position in life, he was meant to push himself aside and address the issues.

"Yeah that was a little over the top."

Mikey turned to Andy and Joe.

"Sorry, I lost my head...well more like my balls and I shouldn't have involved you guys..."

He looked at the RA.

"...or you man."

"Oh...well yeah, that was not cool, but what do we do with it now? I can't just let this go and..."

"Sure you can Gabe! You can come with up to our Spring Break trip, have a blast and by the time we all get back, we will be great friends!"

Andy beamed like he was the smartest guy in the world.

“He has a point. Gee filled me in on that and it actually sounds like a fun trip.”

Frank nodded and looked to the others. Pete shrugged and looked at the ground.

"I...well..."

"I have the best connections down there and...oh Bobby is coming too!"

"Wait...Bryar?"

"Yuuuup!"

Something passed between Andy and Gabe that only Patrick, Frank, and Joe saw. Patrick did his best to keep his internal groan in.

"Yeah sure, I'll go."

"Great and we forget this ever happened riiiight?"

Gabe sighed.

"Yeah alright, now get the fuck out all of you, I need to take a fucking nap cause you guys wear me out."

Pete stood up and looked at Mikey.

“You going to behave? Or do I need to babysit you till you chill out some more?”

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go see Ryan."

Mikey got and stalked past Patrick giving him a look. Gerard shook his head.

"Hey Frankie, breakfast?"

“Now that sounds like the best idea I’ve heard yet.”

Frank smiled widely and brightly. Joe looked at Andy.

“I vote going the fuck back to sleep, you?”

"That sounds amazing...after a joint. Patrick you joining us?"

Patrick looked at Pete.

"Nah, you guys go on.”

“Alright whatever.”

Joe grabbed Andy and they fucked off. Pete looked at Gabe and then turned and walked out without so much as a word. He decided maybe the library, find another book. He’d go further into the back of the library where the armchairs became haphazard bean bag chairs and no one would look for him. He just wanted quiet.

"Hey Pete, wait up."

Patrick ran up to him.

"Look...I'm sorry about last night. I was fucked up...again and I..."

“I’m not mad at you, Patrick. I’m not upset. I’m not whatever it is you think I am.”

Pete kept walking.

"Right..."

Patrick looked after Pete and wondered if it was too early to get drunk.

~~~~~

Pete signed out the book he was reading when it got to about dinner time. He was glad he didn’t have a class today but knew he had to eat and he honestly was tired of sitting in the library now. He headed back to his room and slipped inside without running into anyone on the way there.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Patrick was willing himself to move. He was surprised he managed to get to the bathroom in time. Now that his stomach was empty he could fill it up again. he supposes he should eat, but has no desire to. He stumbles back to his room.

Pete looked up from the bag of ketchup chips he’d had stashed under his bed. It wasn’t really dinner but it was better than nothing. He watched the way Patrick stumbled as he walked.

“Patrick...are you drunk?”

He said with some chips in his mouth still.

"When did you get heeere?"

Patrick made it to his bed in one piece. He landed on the mattress hard and found the bottle of vodka where he left it. he took a deep pull and sighed laying back.

“Uh...few minutes ago...Patrick...how long have you been drinking?”

Pete watched him with concern.

"What timmmme is it nooow?"

“Like...five thirty.”

"Um...like...tennn I think?"

Patrick laughed with a snort and took another pull.

"Those are sooooo gross by the wayyyy. Ha ha Way."

“Actually these are delicious.”

Pete set the bag aside and wandered over to Patrick.

“Come on ‘Trick, I’d really rather not deal with overly drunk Patrick tonight. For as much as I think cuddly drunk you is a nice change from being an ass, you’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep this up.”

Pete reached down and took the bottle from Patrick before he could do anything. He put the lid back on it and put it over between his bed and nightstand where Patrick couldn’t get it without Pete stopping him.

"I can see why you liike him."

“Like who?”

"Mikey...I mean its easy to see the appeal, tall, slim, that smirk and he gots bedroom eyes tooo."

“Extreme asshole behaviour when he gets upset, bad attitude, zero taste in books...and really bad at making pizza.”

Pete looked over at Patrick.

“Shall I go on? And he’s like a walking, emotionless bean pole half the time and fucking sucks at cuddling. Oh yeah, he’s a real catch.”

Pete rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"He caught you didn't he?"

There was no venom behind his words, just a slight sadness.

"Anyway, I need to step my game up again. I'm suuure I can find some good prospects in FLA."

“On Spring Break...yeah probably.”

Pete sank into his bed and picked up his book, tucking the bag of chip beside him to go back to what he was doing before.

"Fuck this."

Patrick picked up his phone. He went through his contacts. he just needed to get laid and forget.

"Yo Brendon...yeah yeah fuck you too, listen you got a party?"

*Sure I can find one if I try, why? You in?*

Pete listened but didn’t really catch anything. The phone was loud but not loud enough to distinguish what was being said.

"Yeah, I've been out of the circuit too long. Don't want to end up like Ryan right?"

Pete made a face at that, once a fuckboy always a fuckboy is the thought that skated around his mind.

*Fuck no! Get your ass over here, I’ll make a call and see what we’ve got for options tonight.*

"Great. Let me just get dressed. See ya soon.”

Patrick hung up. He got up wobbling a bit and started to strip. Pete refocused on his book and tried to ignore his roommate’s stumbling and wobbling. He was already drunk off his ass and he was going to go to a party. Brilliant idea.

Patrick slipped into his tightest jeans that he was told made his ass look amazing. he then put on a random band shirt that was a little too short and gave the admirer a strip of skin to check out. He slipped on his converse and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Have a good evening...I know I will."

“Yeah, sure.”

Pete looked up at Patrick and then immediately back at his book. Patrick had his hand on the door. He had this strange hope that Pete would say no or don't go, but he knew it was stupid. Pete didn't give a shit about him and tonight he was going to forget all about Pete and bury his feelings for good.

~~~~~

"Come on Frankie...dance with me. You said you were a good dancer."

Frank laughed and nodded. He wasn’t really sure he was a good dancer but he hadn’t had any complaints so he couldn’t be that bad. He took Gerard’s hand and smiled wide.

Gerard pulled Frank into the middle of the dance floor. He draped his arms around neck and sighed.

"Mikey hates doing shit like this...well I mean when he was younger Pete, him and I used to go to clubs, but then they fell out and it was just me."

“Patrick loves to dance and party, so I got to go to a lot of that with him. Usually ended the night with me going to sit in some diner till god knows what time in the morning or crashing over at Joe and Andy’s if one of them didn’t have someone with them. Patrick is very good at dancing.”

Frank shrugged.

“I just kind of picked it up...what I didn’t already know anyway.”

"Yeah...I see what you mean."

Gerard pointed Frank in the direction of who was clearly Patrick grinding up against some boy. The boy had black shaggy hair and was around his height. They were being shameless on the floor like no one else was there.

"If I didn't know it better, I would have said that was Pete."

Gerard gave a slight uncomfortable chuckle. Frank nodded.

“Does kind of look like him doesn’t it? Pete and Rick have been weird with each other. I half expected Rick to have convinced Pete to come with him tonight.”

"Maybe he tried? Pete probably brushed him off."

Gerard saw that Patrick moved off the floor and was now in the corner with the boy pressed up against the wall.

“Why won’t Pete…? He seems to almost give Rick a chance. Almost like maybe he likes him. And then Patrick shows up somewhere clearly drunk out of his mind like he’s been drinking all day and trying to get with someone else, which he only does when something bugs him.”

Frank looked away from his friend back to Gee.

"So what do you think is bugging him?"

Gerard watches the boy pull Patrick him into the bathroom. Classy.

“Well...my best guess...probably either Pete or Mikey this morning going after him.”

"Maybe."

Gerard's phone buzzes. He pulls it out.

"Speak of the devil. Pete wants to know where I am and if I have seen Patrick."

“So he’s worried about Rick then? Or cares enough to check on him at least. What are you gonna tell him?”

"I guess that he is here, although hopefully he finishes in the bathroom before Pete gets here."

Gerard texts back the party address along with the info that he, Frankie, and Patrick are there.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see."

~~~~~

Pete actually got dressed to leave his room this time. He knew they were at a party and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be there but he was not going in sweatpants and a hoodie. He put on his jeans and one of his plain long sleeve shirts. He ended up pushing up the sleeve up but that was normal for him. He pulled on his shoes and headed for the address Gerard had sent him.

~~~~~

When Pete got there he immediately felt the urge to leave. The place was noisy and there were people everywhere. Pete closed his eyes and took a deep breath before heading in to find Gerard. He looked around for him and spotted him dancing with Frank. He smiled at that for a second before trying to get close enough that Gerard might actually see him.

_-_-_-_-_-_

  
"Geez how long does a bathroom hook up take?"

Gerard was visibly worried about Patrick. He kept getting distracted from Frank. He felt bad about it too, but...

"Oh thank God.”

At that moment Patrick appeared, mostly disheveled, but still in one piece. The guy he was with moved in another direction and Patrick headed where the bar was.

“The question now is; is Pete here yet?”

Frank watched Patrick for a minute and then looked around.

Gerard watched Patrick stumble and get caught by another boy. Short black hair, his size...

"Oh...I get it now."

“You get what? What’d I miss?”

Frank looked at Gerard and then tried to follow his gaze to where he was looking. He couldn’t see around the people near them to see what Gerard was actually looking at.

"All the guys he's hooking up with tonight. Even this guy. Look at him."

“I can see shit around the tall people here. What about him?”

Gerard moved them to the wall where they had a better view of the bar.

"Now fucking look at the guy Rick is hitting on. Who does it look like?"

“Shit, looks like Pete. The last guy did too.”

"It makes sense now...Rick has a crush on Pete!"

Frank looked at Gerard wide eyed.

“That’s new. Where is Pete though? You texted him how long ago? And furthermore, do you tell him what you’ve discovered?”

"WHo knows. Maybe it's good that he isn't here yet."

Gerard watched the same act start again. Patrick with the Pete look alike against the wall.

“Maybe it’s a good thing that who isn’t here yet?”

Pete stood beside them, he’d abandoned waiting for them to see him and caught the last part of what Gerard was saying. Frank kept an eye on Patrick but glanced between Pete and Gerard.

"Hey boss, uh...that Mikey isn't here cause I don't know if he and Rick should be around each other for a while, ya know?"

Gerard nervously slipped into his New York accent. Pete gave him a look that called out his bullshit but didn’t press the issue.

“Where is Patrick? You know he’s been drinking since like ten this morning right?”

"Oh...he's around somewhere...maybe...I think..."

“Dude, I know what he was up to tonight, it’s not like he made it a mystery that he was looking to get laid.”

Pete looked at Gerard doubtfully.

"It's not that boss it's...complicated..."

Just as Gerard said that Patrick can be heard giggling as he is being led by the Pete look alike towards the stairs where the spare rooms are. Pete looked over to follow Patrick with his eyes. The guy he was with didn’t particularly give off that fuckboy vibe, he didn’t look like any of Patrick’s friends or any of the guys he’d seen with Patrick before. He frowned and looked back at Frank.

“Is that his usual type?”

“Definitely not.”

Frank sighed and shook his head.

"It might be now."

Gerard murmured to himself and then gave Frank and Pete a weak smile. Pete gave him a “ _what the fuck are you talking about_?” look. Frank shrugged and resolved to stay out of it.

"Nothing boss, nothing. Hey Frankie, I'm gonna get us a drink."

Gerard kissed Frank on the cheek and then left. Pete looked to Frank.

“Do you know what the fuck?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure you’re allowed to be in the loop about it just yet. I don’t know why Gee doesn’t want to tell you but I’m not going to argue with him either.”

Frank shook his head. Pete sighed in frustration.

“Your friend is really dumb, you know that?”

“Rick? Yeah, he sometimes has bouts of extreme stupidity and I don’t know what to do with him. He’s just...he’s not always this bad.”

Frank shrugged and looked at the floor.

“I think self-destructive is the word you are looking for here.”

Pete sighed.

“Or Alcoholic...take your pick.”

~~~~~ 

Frank, Gerard, and Pete were each on their second beer when the guy that went up with Patrick stumbled down the stairs...alone. he went to the bar and sat down.

"Where's Rick?"

Gerard looked concerned.

“Is he still upstairs?”

Frank returned the look and Pete sighed heavily.

“I’ll go see if I can find him…”

Pete passed his drink to Gerard and wandered off upstairs, pushing past people. It was darker upstairs but there were only a few rooms. One had an open door and no one was in it. One was a bathroom but there was a line up for that. There were three other doors that were all closed. Pete picked the first one and knocked. He didn’t hear anything and it didn’t sound like anyone was in there so he slowly and cautiously opened it. He had guessed right at least.

"Mmmm Pete is that you?"

“Yeah, ‘Trick, it’s me. You ok?”

Pete stepped inside and closed the door. Patrick is on his stomach sprawled out on the lone bed. A sheet is barely covering him.

"Did you come back for more baby?”

Pete raised an eyebrow and wondered just how much Patrick had actually had to drink.

“No, I’ve been downstairs with Gee and Frank since I got here.”

"Come back to bed so we can play some more. I like the way you played my baby for me."

“Wait...what are you talking about?”

Patrick look up and smiled.

"Come be my Pete once more."

He held his hand out to the boy. Pete froze and just stared at Patrick. He’d had the guy doing what? Pete frowned and looked at Patrick.

“‘Trick...you...what the hell?”

"Um...excuse me, who are you?"

The guy from the bar returned. He was holding two beer bottles.

“Pete, what’s it to you?”

Pete turned and looked at the guy.

"Wait...you're Pete?"

The guy looked at him and smirked.

"Well since you're here, I don't have to be."

He walked to the small table and picked up a fan of bills.

"Tell sleeping beauty when he wakes up, he can call me. My card is on the table."

Pete made a vague noise of disgust as the guy left and then looked back at Patrick, who did indeed seem to be sleeping.

“What am I gonna do with you.”

He muttered to himself hopelessly. He shook his head and resolved that despite what reservations he may have about it that maybe getting some clothes on Patrick and taking him home would be a good idea. Pete very carefully managed to get Patrick’s dead weight to move the way he needed to get him dress...or partially dressed anyways. He said fuck it on the shirt to avoid hurting Patrick’s neck. He set the shirt on top of Patrick and scooped him up. He wasn’t light but he wasn’t unmanageable, and despite common belief Pete did not have limp noodles for arms. He carefully carried Patrick downstairs, only stopping when he stirred in his sleep slightly to keep from dropping him. He nodded to Gerard after catching his eye and headed out. He worried about Patrick getting cold so he walked as quickly as he could manage. He saw Mikey when he got into the dorm building but shook his head and gave him a shut the fuck up look. He carried Patrick up to their room and set him on his bed, Patrick’s was further away and Pete was out of breath so his bed it was.

"Cold."

“Ok, hold on a second.”

Pete reached down and grabbed his big fluffy comforter to bring it over Patrick so he could snuggle into it if he wanted.

“That better, ‘Trick?”

"Snuggles?"

Pete sighed and looked at him.

“Well you are in my bed, so where the hell else am I supposed to try and sleep?”

He chuckled.

“Hold on a second.”

Pete grabbed his comfy pants and changed into them. He left his shirt because it was soft and comfy enough. Pete crawled over Patrick to find his way under the blankets beside him. He settled himself in and waited for Patrick to react to it. Patrick pulled Pete in as always.

"This is nice. Why can't it be real? Why can't he really like me? Why is it so hard to like me?"

He yawned.

"Makes sense, I don't like me."

Pete sighed and wrapped his arms tight around Patrick. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and rested his face against the top of Patrick’s head.

“It is real, Patrick. And I do like you I just don’t like some of the dumb shit you do. If I could see this side of you when you’re sober...it might not be so hard but you hide. You should like you, you’re good...you’re just not very good at showing people that, but that’s ok I guess, I just wish I knew who hurt you to make you like this, I’d send Mikey after them and let him have his fun.”

Pete mumbled, he knew Patrick probably wouldn’t remember in the morning but he still wanted to say it. As he said it he realized he wasn’t just saying it anymore. He felt it and this stressed him out a little. He knew he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight no matter how warm and cuddly Patrick was. He wasn’t going to move until Patrick woke up though, even if his life depended on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You...you like me?” 
> 
> Patrick stood there shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> I don't actually have much to say this chapter, I love this chapter and writing it was fun. I managed to make Momiji yell at me a couple times for this one and how slow I write sometimes I think. I also spent half the time cursing at her about getting Disney songs stuck in my head again though. Enjoy. - xoxo

Patrick woke up, but there was no sunlight in his face. Where was the window? He went to move and felt a weight on him. He glanced down and saw Pete snuggled into his chest. He looked small and nothing like the annoying boy that picked on him all the time. Patrick smiled. He reached out and carefully traced his lips.

 

"You are so beautiful."

 

Pete tilted his head up to look at Patrick. He hadn’t slept but that was normal for him. Sleeping was weird, and the fact that the past few times he’d cuddled with Patrick he’d slept well was even weirder.

 

"Oh...you're awake. I'll give you your bed back then."

 

Patrick started to disentangle himself. Pete did not loosen his grip on Patrick. He didn’t want him to move.  

 

“Yes, I’m awake. Have been for a while. If I didn’t want you here I’d have went the extra few feet and put you in your bed last night.”

 

He didn’t think it was a good idea to tell Patrick he hadn’t slept at all. He wasn’t sure why, he just got the feeling he shouldn’t.

 

"Oh...well I should get back into mine then. Give you your space."

 

Patrick tried to move again. Pete sighed and let go of Patrick.

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

He rolled over and curled up again. Today was going to be one of those days. He could feel it. Not sleeping completely fucked him up and he knew that. Patrick got up after realizing  his mistake. He moved to his bed and reached down for his stash.

 

"Shit."

 

He started to get dressed. Pete looked over his shoulder at him.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

"I'm out of...I need cigarettes. Be back later."

 

“I’m not that stupid. Don’t bother. It’s over here. I took it away from you yesterday in the hopes you’d stop and let it get out of your system so you didn’t hurt yourself...maybe I am that dumb if I thought that would work.”

 

Pete smushed his face back into his pillow, he got the overwhelming sense Patrick probably didn’t care.

 

"Why do you even care?"

 

Patrick turned toward Pete. He had had enough. Pete sat up and looked at him.

 

“Because...do you even understand how you’ve been getting home at night when you’re drunk off your ass? You talk to me but you never know it’s me. You never remember what I say to you in the morning when you’ve been rambling about me hating you so you go right back to thinking I hate you the next night when I come and get you from wherever you’ve gone to and make sure you get home and in bed safely.”

 

Pete knew he really should shut up.

 

“Because yes, I put you in my bed last night because I’d gotten you back into your pants after you slept with what I’m told was at least the second guy within an hour and carried you a considerable distance and was tired but I had zero problems with that. I usually end up cuddling with you anyway just because you ask me to. That is why I care. You are hurting yourself every time you pick up that bottle because you don’t stop until you pass out and yes I, for whatever reason, actually give a shit.”

 

He knew he was so fucked, he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Once he started though, he couldn’t get himself to stop. He should’ve just left it alone. He just sat there and waited for Patrick to say something.

 

"You still haven't said why."

 

“Because despite my best efforts and any sanity left in my head that tells me it’s a dumb idea and won’t end well...somehow I guess...”

 

Pete sighed and looked at his feet.

 

“I don’t know when and I don’t know how...but I started to actually like you. Why else would I give a shit about what you do?”  

 

“You...you like me?”

 

Patrick stood there shocked.

 

“But you talk shit about me and you make fun of me and call me fuckboy and up until last night, I hadn’t fucked anyone in months cause of you!”

 

“I’m aware I was an asshole and I’m aware I can’t fix that, but I’ve never understood how someone can just fuck around with random people like that and I’m surprised you stopped. That doesn’t make anything I ever said to you right, and I know that. I’m sorry I hurt you, but yes, I like you.”

 

Patrick deflated. He dropped on his bed.

 

"So now what?"

 

Pete looked up at him.

 

“I really don’t know.”

 

"Um...can I sit by you?"

 

Pete stayed quiet but nodded. Patrick walked over and sat on the edge. For the first time in forever he was really nervous. he didn't know what to say or do next. He wanted a drink so bad cause drunk was easier, but knowing that Pete hated it was stopping him. Pete followed Patrick with his gaze but he kept to himself.

 

“You really don’t even remember bits and pieces of the last few nights do you?”

 

"Remember waking up in the morning in someone's arms and wishing it was you."

 

“All the nights I’m talking about it has been. It’s been like three in a row now or damn close to.”

 

"Soooo my wish came true?"

 

Pete nodded and smiled.

 

“It has every time you’ve asked. I’ve had to bribe you to get you to be quiet because you were so unbelievably stoned that you were driving Andy and Joe insane with Disney songs and songs from the Sound of Music. And every time I’ve got you to bed when either I brought you home or Joe did once, you don’t want me to go more than a few feet from you and want to cuddle. Even when you didn’t think it was me. I never argued. You always ramble on and every time you do it makes me actually want to cuddle you more than I already did.”

 

"I am partial to Disney. The Lion King is my fav."

 

Patrick chuckled. Pete laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m told you do a _lovely_ rendition of Lovely Bunch of Coconuts...in Zazu’s voice.”

 

"I also do a pretty mean Scar that will send shivers down your spine."

 

“And I’m sure I’ll hear it at some point but I’d rather not right now. I don’t need a song to get stuck in my head for the next few days. Because I will start mumbling it and I have a feeling Andy will beat the shit out of me for it after listening to you the other night.”

 

"Andy can't beat anything except his own meat and even that he sucks at cause he can't get it up when he is high and when is he not high?"

 

Patrick laughed and then back peddled.

 

"Uh...Andy is straight."

 

Pete snickered.

 

“I know, ‘Trick, I’ve figured that much out in the times I’ve run into him.”

 

"I just didn't want you to think I knew knew, you know?"

 

Patrick scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Fuck, I sound as smooth as a high school kid right now."

 

“It’s fine, even if you had it’d be none of my business.”

 

"Right...of course."

 

Pete frowned.

 

“No...that’s not...I meant like...you’ve known him for how long? And we’ve pretty much been fighting since I got here...and I...nevermind...I sound like an actual idiot right now.”

 

Pete shook his head and rested it in his hands with his elbows perched up on his knees.

 

"We are a pretty pathetic pathetic pair huh?”

 

“That might be a tad bit of an understatement at this point.”

 

Pete didn’t move, still internally kicking himself.

 

"Um..."

 

Pete turned his head to look over at him.

 

“What? Oh...I just need to shut up...nevermind.”

 

He shook his head as he looked back down at his feet.

 

"You two are pathetic you know that?"

 

Mikey walked in and leaned against the desk. Pete groaned loudly, Mikey was the last thing he needed right now, and resolved that the best course of action was to smother his face into his pillow and pray Mikey just left.

 

"What would you know New York Trash?"

 

Mikey smirked.

 

"Oh back to that again huh? Well Chicago Fuckboy, you guys are dying to kiss each other...I mean I know you have before, but fuck if you can remember...can you?"

 

Patrick felt like shit that he couldn't.

 

"See?"

 

Pete lifted his head to glare at Mikey.

 

“He’s better at it than you, even when he’s drunk and/or stoned.”

 

"Oh you wound me to the core with your sharp wit boss, but seeing as he can't even remember one kiss with you..."

 

"Why you piece of shit!"

 

Patrick jumped up and lunged at Mikey, but this time he was ready. He grabbed Patrick’s fist and flipped them so he had it twisted behind his back.

 

"Now, you are going to go over there and make nice with the boss so I don’t have to break your arm."

 

Mikey spun Patrick again and pulled him into a sudden kiss. Patrick had no time to react so Mikey dominated his mouth. When he was done he pushed him back down to the bed.

 

"Play nice you two."

 

Mikey left the room with a shout into the hallway.

 

"Yeah Ryan, I see what you mean, but I like your kisses better."

 

“Way!”

 

Pete called him back in a threatening boss tone.

 

"Yeah boss?"

 

Gerard appeared in the doorway.

 

"Oh hey Rick, you're up. Here, you left your coat at the party."

 

“Not you, other Way.”

 

"Oh...uh, he's busy..."

 

As if on cue the pounding on the wall started. Pete shook his head.

 

“Wow, he might actually be worse than you were Patrick. I will deal with him later, I don’t really feel like walking in on that right now. ‘Trick, please stop picking fights with him...please? He’s an asshole, we know this, fighting with him and getting your ass kicked doesn’t help.”

 

"I kicked his ass last time!"

 

“Not the point, you caught him by surprise. I very much prefer you in one piece so I’d rather not chance it.”

 

Pete rolled his eyes.

 

"Sooo can I go?"

 

Gerard was lingering in the doorway still.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know Mikey is right though...you guys really need to kiss...but not here with all that happening."

 

Gerard waved and left. Pete groaned and smacked his palm against his forehead. The Ways were going to give him a serious headache.

 

“You ok, ‘Trick?”

 

"Get dressed."

 

“Wait...what? I’m already more dressed than you are. What’s wrong with my comfy clothes? The only reason you are in jeans is I wasn’t taking them back off of you to get you into pajamas...plus like...there’s a consent thing involved in there somewhere with removing someone’s clothes.”

 

Patrick looked at Pete.

 

"Then come on!"

 

He grabbed Pete's hand and pulled him out of the room and into the hall.

  
~~~~~

  
"Here we are."

 

Patrick parked Gerard's car in the makeshift lot. He thought it was kind of funny that he and Frank were in the hall waiting to toss him the keys. Gerard was much smarter than everyone thought he was. Pete looked around and looked at Patrick.

 

“Uh...ok...two questions...where is here? And why are we here?”

 

"No questions answered yet, just trust me."

 

Patrick led Pete to a path. The sign said that they were in some kind of park. Patrick looked and saw that Pete was wearing decent shoes.

 

"Come on, we gotta climb a bit."

 

“You know...if you’re planning on killing me...hiking is probably the way to do it but I’m sure there are easier ways.”

 

Pete sighed and shook his head.

 

“Whatever...get going then, I’m following you. I’ve got no clue where we’re going so…”

 

They hiked for about 15 minutes through the small forest and then up an incline.

 

"So even though it is spring, it is still cold enough around here for water to freeze..."

 

As Patrick talked the sound of rushing water came closer to them.

 

"...because of that, you get beautiful formations..."

 

Patrick pulled Pete to the top of the cliff and pointed across from them.

 

"...like that."

 

 

Pete looked at where Patrick was pointing and was kind of taken aback by what he saw.

 

“Wow…alright, that’s really pretty, might’ve been worth the hike.”  

 

"I like to come up here and sit when the noise is too much in my head and the vodka is not working...or ran out."

 

Patrick sat down. Pete frowned and sat beside him.

 

“Why would you bring me up here then? If this is supposed to be where you go to get away from people?”

 

"Because I never thought I would meet someone special enough to deserve to see this..."

 

Patrick turned to Pete and smiled shyly.

 

"Yet here you are."

 

“I’ve been so shitty to you and you still think that?”

 

"I haven't exactly been sober enough to realize that I should have done this a long time ago."

 

Patrick leans in and kisses him. Pete smiled a bit and kissed back. Patrick took that as an invitation to reach out and cup Pete's cheek and make the kiss more. Pete hummed contently, this felt so good. If Patrick was good at kissing intoxicated, sober was easily twice as good at least. Patrick pulled Pete closer to him wrapping an arm around his waist. Pete slid his arms around Patrick’s neck and let himself be pulled as close as Patrick wanted him. Patrick pulled Pete into his lap.

 

"Better than the cold ground?"

 

“Yeah.”

 

Pete smiled as he straddled Patrick’s lap. Patrick reached under Pete's ass making him squeak.

 

"Sorry, slight adjustment. "

 

He ducked his head a bit.

 

"See what you do with just your kiss?"

 

“Well I didn’t think I was that good, but alright.”

 

Pete grinned and chuckled quietly.

 

"Baby, you have no idea how much you turn me on."

 

Pete kissed at Patrick’s jaw and giggled. He was sure he could take a wild guess at this point. Patrick let out a low growl and pressed his face into Pete's neck mouthing at the skin. Pete let out a ridiculous little gasp and tilted his head back. Patrick took advantage of the exposed skin and ravaged it with his lips, teeth and tongue. Pete moaned, sure there’d be evidence for the others to point out later but he didn’t care.

 

"Fuck, let's go back to the car."

 

If Pete could manage words he might’ve said ‘fuck yes’ but instead he looked at Patrick and nodded in agreement. Patrick got up with Pete in his arms and carefully followed the path back. Pete squeaked a little at being picked up and held on for dear life.

 

"Promise to hold on tight like that later?"

 

“You just shush and don’t drop me and I’ll think about it.”

 

"I would never drop a precious jewel like you baby."

 

Pete chuckled and rest his head on Patrick shoulder.

 

“You better not.”

 

"Never. "

 

Pete smiled and let himself be carried back to the car. Patrick popped the door and put Pete in the back seat. He turned the car on to warm it up and played some music. Pete smiled and waited for Patrick to quit fucking around with the radio.

 

"There, now where were we ..oh yes..."

 

Patrick picked Pete up again and pulled him in his lap. He slipped his hand inside the back of his sweat pants and kneads his ass gently while going back to kissing him. Pete moaned quietly and was glad he’d argued against putting on jeans or something. He put his hands on Patrick shoulders and kissed him back. Patrick continued to grope Pete's ass with one hand as he slipped his other hand to the front. Pete pushed into Patrick’s hand a little and moved his hands to card his fingers through Patrick’s hair. Patrick moved down Pete's jawline as he continued to stroke his cock. He slipped a finger between his cheeks and lightly caressed his opening. Pete frowned and whined a little, his brain kind of remembering how to function but not entirely.

 

“‘Trick…”

 

"Yeah baby. What do you need?"

 

“I…”

 

Pete sighed and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t...go all the way on the first date...I’m not that easy...I just...I don’t want us to stop...I just…for fuck sakes I sound dumb.”

 

Patrick looked up at Pete. He gave a small smile.

 

"How about I just get you off and then we can go back to the dorm and rest cause...I kind of like seeing your expression when I do this."

 

Patrick squeezed Pete's cock. Pete whined and gritted his teeth together. He nodded and kissed Patrick again. Patrick smiled and moved his other hand out Pete's pants and pushed his fingers into the back of his hair to deepen the kiss. He then put everything into jerking his cock and getting Pete off. Pete whined high in his throat and ground his hips down against Patrick.

 

"That's it baby, just let go, let me see that beautiful face of yours."

 

Pete knew he was probably making faces, he knew that was something he did, but what Patrick was doing felt way too good for him to care. Patrick continued to lavish attention to Pete's neck as he sped up his strokes.

 

“Hhhh...aaahhhh...fuck!”

 

Pete moaned and rocked his hips in Patrick lap.

 

"Cum for me baby."

 

“Ah….’Triiiick.”

 

Pete panted and closed his eyes. Patrick kissed Pete again invading his mouth his tongue as he flicked his wrist and changed angles. Pete kissed back and moaned into it. He held onto Patrick as tight as he could before he spilled over Patrick hand.

 

"There we go, good boy."

 

Patrick stroked him though his orgasm. He then pulled his hand out and licked it clean.

 

"Bitter sweet, like you."

 

Pete whined incoherently at that and closed his eyes. Patrick gave him a light kiss on the lips and then carefully moved him off his lap to the seat.

 

"Go ahead and rest while I drive back."

 

Pressing down his own hard on, Patrick got out of the car. Pete made a face. That didn’t seem right.

 

“What about you though?”  

 

"I'm alright, this was about you."

 

Patrick leaned in and kissed him again. Then he got in the driver's seat, put the car in drive and drove back to the dorm.

  
~~~~~

 

Frank snickered as he aimed to toss his pencil at Gerard, who was sitting there sketching. He was bored with his homework and would honestly rather bug Gerard. Just as Frank sent the pencil flying, Gerard caught it mid air.

 

"Frankie, I'm trying to work here."

 

“You……...are not human…”

 

Frank mused and then crawled over to him.

 

“Whatcha working on?”

 

"I have to do a still life sketch for one of my classes, but..."

 

Gerard scribbled through the drawing and ripped it out tossing in into the trash with the others.

 

"...I just can't find anything that makes me happy right now."

 

“What have you been trying to draw?”

 

Frank doesn’t really understand art crap but he’s willing to try, and if that fails he’ll pretend to understand at least.

 

"Pretty much anything in your room."

 

Frank laughed.

 

“Dude, there is nothing in here interesting enough for you to try and draw. Other than you but I think _still-life_ might rule out _self-portraits_.”

 

"Yeah, still life has to be dead and I don't think you want me dragging a corpse into your room...wait...that's it!"

 

Frank’s eyes went wide and he watched Gerard warily.

 

“Ummmmmmm…...I don’t know that I like where that thought is going….”

 

Gerard got up and started to pack his art supplies. Frank frowned.

 

“Uh...Gee? Whatcha doing?”

 

"There's a cemetery not too far from here, I'm gonna go sketch graves."

 

Frank made a face.

 

“Really? Isn’t that like...disrespectful to the dead or something?”

 

“Well I'm not going to dig them up or anything."

 

Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

"Mikey and I used to hang out in the graveyard next to our uncle's house. It's peaceful."

 

“Well I didn’t figure you were going to, and I know they are pretty peaceful. They are kind of supposed to be. I’ve hung around in them before with the idiots I grew up with but I never really considered someone sitting in one drawing graves.”

 

Frank shrugged and got up off the bed.

 

“Can I come with you?”

 

Gerard smiled.

 

"I was hoping you would."

 

Frank nodded and smiled, he grabbed his hoodie.

 

“I don’t know what I’ll do to keep from driving you insane while you try to sketch but I’ll find something.”

 

"How about you do a rubbing while I sketch?"

 

Frank went wide eyed again.

 

“You want me to do a what now?”

 

Gerard pulled out his pad of tracing paper.

 

"A rubbing. I think I have some charcoal here...yes, here we go!"

 

“Gee...I don’t speak art very well...so again...you want me to what?”

 

"You use the tracing paper and charcoal to pick up the design of the gravestone."

 

“Wait...so like the shit they made us do in like grade two with crayons and leaves?”

 

"Basically, but this is more detailed."

 

“Alright then…I can try that, it’s not too hard to do I guess.”

 

Frank shrugged.  

 

"Sweet! So let's just..."

 

*CRACK*

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

 

Gerard looked out Frank's window. The sky had turned gray while they were talking and then suddenly the sky opened up and the rain came pouring down. Gerard slumped against the wall.

 

"Fuck."

 

Frank looked out at the rain and back at Gerard. He thought for a second and got an idea. He grabbed Gerard’s stuff put in Gerard’s bag.

 

“Come on, get a sweater or something on I have an idea. It’s no cemetery but it might work.”

 

Gerard was puzzled, but headed to his room to grab one.

 

"Hey bro, what's up?"

 

Mikey and Ryan were lounging in Mikey's bed studying.

 

“Dude, what the fuck is that? You fucked that one up big time.”

 

Ryan looked over at Mikey’s homework and shook his head. Mikey looked at his paper.

 

"Fuck! I gotta start over again!"

 

Mikey grabbed one of his knives and threw it just passed Gerard into the board on the other side of the room.

 

“Chill, you don’t have to start over you have to switch out that little part for the right one. Don’t almost kill your brother over it.”

 

"Nah, he wasn't trying to and I am kind of used to it by now. I learned my lesson when I was younger to not sleep on that end of the bed either."

 

"Thankfully I threw wrong that morning and you only got hit with the handle."

 

"Right?"

 

Gerard and Mikey started to laugh.

 

“You are just a danger to the people around you aren’t you.”

 

Frank shook his head. Gerard looked over and smiled.

 

"Nah, Mikey would give his life for me."

 

Mikey smiled and then looked at Ryan.

 

"Gladly."

 

Ryan tilted his head to the side a bit and then shook his head.

 

“Well fix your notes and quit throwing knives.”

 

He turned back to his own work. Frank looked over at Gerard.

 

“You ready to go?”  

 

Mikey looked at Gerard and then winked.

 

"Yeah, see ya Mikes."

 

"See ya Gee."

 

When the door closed Mikey pounced on Ryan kissing him.

 

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and smiled.

 

“Come on, I think you’ll like this.”

 

He led him to the front doors of the dorm and pulled his hood up as they stepped out. They ran out across the campus to a short little windowed building near one of the main school buildings. It was warmer inside and definitely drier. Frank opened the door with the keys from his pocket and shooed Gerard inside.

 

"Where are we Frankie?"

 

Gerard looked around the building.

 

“It’s the green house. The school uses some of the stuff for science but the eco-science class grows vegetables in here and gives most of them to the cafeteria to use. Not a lot of people actually use the cafeteria so it ends up being enough.”

 

Frank shrugged.

 

“I volunteered to help out in here my first week and they gave me a key so I could keep an eye on things when no one is here. In return for helping out the cafeteria lets me have part of their supply if I want to make my own food instead of eating out. Usually just snacks sometimes or if I get a major craving for a toasted tomato sandwich. That’s where I disappear to in the afternoon for a bit every day.”

 

"Oh wow! "

 

Gerard walked further in. The main building gave way to the glassed.in part. He could seen the rain coming down and cascading over the panes. It was soothing to his ears.

 

"I like it. It's perfect lighting too."

 

“I thought you might like it and I can get what I need to do done today while you sketch instead of disappearing later like I usually do.”

 

Frank shrugged.

 

“There’s a stool around here somewhere that you can move to where you want to sit.”

 

Gerard beamed and found it. He then grabbed his stuff from Frank and set up.

 

"I'm good, you go do what you have to."

 

He waved Frank off. Frank shrugged and went to grab one of the watering cans in the corner to fill it from the tap in the little sink in the corner. He knew which plants needed watering today and which didn’t. No one really messed with the plants too much because Frank was here every day so they didn’t need to. The one of the janitors did it when Frank couldn’t, he was always just a text away. They never texted back and forth or anything. Frank just sent him a plant emoji on the days he couldn’t get to it and he went instead. He’d already told him he was going away for Spring Break this year.

 

~~~~~  


Gerard was able to get four sketches done, but he found himself slightly distracted by Frank. He was watering the plants and listening to something on his phone that had a good beat to it cause he would swing his hips around here and there. It was kind of mesmerizing.

 

Frank hummed along to a song that came on and looked in the corner where they put stuff that needed to be put in a new pot. There was a couple things there today so Frank gathered it and put it on the floor. He went over to the supplies and grabbed the big bag of dirt they had, he’d asked for smaller ones he could lift but they kept getting these and saying it was cheaper so Frank kept having to bend over and drag it across to where he was going to change things over.

 

"Um...I can help you with that if you want."

 

Gerard could not keep his eyes off Frank's ass. It was quite distracting.

 

“Hmm? No it’s fine, I’ve got it.”

 

Frank got the stupid bag of dirt where he wanted it and pulled the clip off the top that kept it shut to set about putting the plants in their new pots. Gerard sat down and grabbed his sketch book flipping it to a new page. He picked up a pencil and started to sketch.

  
~~~~~

 

Pete laid there in his bed and smushed his face into his pillow, he didn’t know what Patrick was doing but he’d been gone a little while now. Pete wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn’t let him so he just laid there. He cuddled into his blankets and figured if he could keep his eyes closed eventually his brain would get the idea and fuck off.

 

"Pete? Baby you still asleep?"

 

Pete lifted his head to see Patrick standing there by the door.

 

“Haven’t fallen asleep yet.”

 

"You really don't sleep do you?"

 

Patrick had a concerned look on his face. He walked in and sat on the bed rubbing Pete's shoulder lightly. Pete sighed and wondered how easy it was for Patrick to notice that, it sounded like he’d known for a while.

 

“No...not as much as I should. Been awake for like two days now almost. I’m fine. It’s fine. It’s normal for me.”

 

"You slept with me though. What was different about that?"

 

“Other than last night, yeah. And I don’t know.”

 

"Hmmm well maybe you need to relax. "

 

Pete shook his head.

 

“No, I’ve tried everything. It’s not that I’m not relaxed. It’s just my brain that won’t shut the fuck up.”

 

Patrick looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

"Well let's start with your body and then work our  way up."

 

Patrick stood up and offered Pete a hand.

 

"Come on, I have a surprise for you."

 

Pete furrowed his brows and looked up at Patrick. He reached out and took Patrick’s hand.

 

“Ok…..”

 

Patrick grabbed his robe and Pete's.

 

"We're gonna need this."

 

He grabbed two towels too and the bag he had. He led Pete out of the room toward the shower room. Pete followed Patrick quietly but wondered what the fuck he was up to. Patrick led him in to the locker area. He started to strip.

 

“Uhhhhh…’Trick, what the fuck?”

 

"Come on, join me."

 

Patrick walked over to the shower and turned it on. Pete raised an eyebrow but got undressed anyway and stepped closer to Patrick. He wasn’t entirely sure what Patrick had in mind but he was willing to trust him and give him a chance. Patrick adjusted the water and stepped in. He put the bag he had on the shelf. He turned to Pete and held out a hand again. Pete took the offered hand and let Patrick pull him into the shower.

 

"This is step one to relaxing."

 

Patrick pushed Pete gently under the spray and kissed him. Pete let out a little growl as the water hit his hair. It was going to frizz out so bad and he didn’t have his flat iron with him. It was in their room hidden where Patrick would never see it. He kissed back though, curious to see what Patrick was doing. Patrick broke the kiss and turned Pete around. He picked up the special stress relieving shampoo and started to wash his hair. Pete made a face and tried really hard to just shut up and let Patrick do whatever he was doing. Patrick made lazy motions in Pete's hair pressing and massaging the scalp. Pete leaned into it a little after a while. It felt really nice which slightly outweighed the pain in the ass it would be later. He hummed quietly in appreciation.

 

"Feels good?"

 

“Yeah.”

 

Pete smiled gently.

 

"Good."

 

Patrick rinsed his hand as he rinsed Pete's hair out. He then grabbed body wash and swirled it in his hand and started to wash the boy's body. Pete became very aware of Patrick’s hands on him. He didn’t say anything, it didn’t actually bother him, it was just a kind of selective sensory thing. He didn’t have anything else to pay attention to so he focused on that.

 

Patrick cleaned Pete's body very gently washing his back and chest. He played with his nipples lightly to gage the reaction. Pete made a face involuntarily but kept quiet. Patrick took in that information and then trailed his hand down to wash Pete's stomach brushing his hands into the coarse hair just below.

 

Pete opened his mouth like he was going to say something but decided to just shut up. With no protest Patrick continued down. He washed Pete's cock gently and then his balls. Pete closed his eyes and ignored Patrick’s hand. He could shower on his own and he didn’t quite know why Patrick felt the need to help him today. Patrick sunk to his knees and started to wash his thighs and legs. Pete closed his eyes tighter and stood as still as he possibly could.

 

"Babe...I'm trying to relax you and you are stiffening up."

 

Pete let out a sigh and a groan.

 

“The backs of my knees...please don’t or I’ll probably land on you…”

 

"What's wrong with the backs of your knees?"

 

Pete whined, he really didn’t want to say it. Patrick would absolutely use it against him.

 

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out anyway."

 

“I’mreallyfuckingticklishthereokfuckoff.”

 

Pete mumbled and hoped Patrick wouldn’t try it.

 

"Oh. Well tickling you is not going to help you relax so I will save that for later."

 

Patrick gently coaxed Pete to turn for him. Pete let himself be turned and rested his head against the wall of the shower. He really hated being tickled. Sure he’d laugh like an idiot but he still hated it. Patrick reached up and began to massage Pete's balls as he slowly stroked him. Pete closed his eyes and let as much of the tension in his body go as he could, that was what Patrick had wanted to do.

 

"Good. I can feel you trying."

 

Patrick smiled up at Pete. He could feel Pete growing in his hand. A little moan slipped past Pete’s lips and he relaxed a little more. That's what Patrick wanted to hear. He reached behind Pete and cupped some water. He then used it to clean Pete's cock off and take it in his mouth. Pete’s breath caught in his throat and the moan got a little louder. Patrick liked that sound he kept up with this mouth as he slipped a finger between Pete's cheeks just massaging gently. He and Pete had discussed that it was too soon for that, but he could fool around a bit...right? Pete looked down at Patrick, he’d given him no reason not to trust him so far, so he knew he wouldn’t cross any lines now. He just gave Patrick an easy smile.

 

Patrick took that as a go and continued to suck Pete's cock as he gently circled his opening with his finger, but not putting any pressure that the muscle didn't naturally yield to him. Pete rested his head against the wall again and moaned quietly, making choked little noises as Patrick works and shivering lightly at the sensations.

 

"You can fuck my mouth if you want."

 

Patrick pulled off to just the head as he spoke.

 

"I don't care if you pull my hair too."

 

He went back down. Pete whined and reached down to tangle his fingers in Patrick’s hair, just for something to hold onto more than anything. Patrick was doing fine on his own. When the feeling didn't come, Patrick figured that Pete was still being hesitant. He was relaxing more though cause the tip of his finger was sliding in just a little. Pete rocked his hips forward only slightly and unintentionally at the feeling. The water was starting to cool off a bit so Patrick sped up his motions.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Pete growled in the back of his throat. Patrick felt Pete tighten up a little in his hair and it made him smile. He was also able to ease his finger in a bit more to the first knuckle. Pete’s body automatically reacted to rock his hips forward a bit without him actually meaning to. Patrick started to move to the head in anticipation. He didn't move his finger anymore, but left it up to Pete to rock against it. Pete frowned but quickly figured out that Patrick actually wanted him to and gave in slowly. Still not being rough but not holding back so much. Patrick sucked just on the head swirling his tongue gently coaxing Pete's orgasm from him. Pete’s grip tightened on Patrick’s hair a little and he whined loudly.

 

"Come on baby, cum for me."

 

Pete closed his eyes and let his orgasm crash over him, with Patrick’s name and a string of curses coming out of his mouth at the same time. Patrick swallowed what he could, but his hand slipped and he dropped Pete's cock out of his mouth. Cum splashed over his cheek and chin as he moaned at the feeling. He looked up at Pete. Pete opened his eyes and looked at Patrick and choked.

 

“Oh now that is just obscene.”

 

"You love it."

 

Patrick licked his lips catching some cum on the tip and playing with it. Pete splashed some of the water from the shower at him.

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t.”

 

Patrick sputtered at the water.

 

"Dick."

 

He stood up and Pete noticed Patrick was still hard.

 

“Need some help there?”

 

"Nah, I'm okay, this was about you again. Do you feel relaxed more?"

 

Pete nodded quietly and he realized that he actually did feel more relaxed even though he still doubted he’d actually sleep.

 

"Good. Phase one is complete."

 

Patrick turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He pulled Pete to him and gently dried him off. He then tied the towel around his waist and helped him slip on the robe. Patrick tried to tie his own towel on after drying himself and found that his hard on was in the way. He shrugged and slipped his robe on laughing at how it was playing peek a boo with the slit.

 

"The fun of being a guy right?"

 

He chuckled taking Pete's hand and leading him out of the bathroom back to their room.

 

“What do you mean ‘phase one’?”

 

Pete frowned at him in confusion.

 

"You will see."

 

As they made their way back they passed Gerard and Frank on their way to the common room.

 

"Hey boss, hey...uh...Ricky? Uh...do you know that your...I mean that is..."

 

Gerard looked at Frank for help.

 

“Nope, you’re on your own with that if you’re gonna point it out but you can bet he probably knows.”

 

Frank laughed and shook his head. Patrick snickered too. This was not something that Frank wasn't used to.

 

"Catch you later Frankie, GeeWay."

 

Without another word Patrick pulled Pete into their room.

 

"Okay, go lay down on your bed on your stomach. Oh and take the robe off. You can leave the towel on if you want though."

 

Pete made a face but did what he was asked to. He did leave his towel on and smushed his face into the pillow with his arms under it. Patrick went to.the other bag he brought with him. He pulled out the lotion and.brought it to the night stand. He kept his own towel on as he climbed up and sat on Pete's ass. Pete sighed and looked back at Patrick, kind of wondering when he decided this was a good idea. Patrick squirted some of the lotion in his hand and then rubbed them together to warm up the liquid. He then placed his hands at the top of Pete's shoulders and began to massage. Pete just groaned and cuddled into the pillow further.

 

"Feels good?"

 

“Yeah, where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

 

Patrick moved to the other shoulder.

 

“Try me.”

 

"I dated a masseuse."

 

“I could believe that, it’s not that far out.”

 

Pete chuckled into his pillow.

 

"So she taught me a few things."

 

“That’s pretty cool.”

 

"Yeah, well she worked in a bar and you would not believe the pain those poor Queens go through so she took lessons herself and then when I went to work at the bar, she taught them to me."

 

Pete nodded, he could actually see working in a bar being something Patrick would do. He also couldn’t deny that what Patrick had been taught he’d gotten pretty good at, his shoulders felt better than they had in a long time.

 

"I will tell you, after six hours in those heels...you need a massage."

 

“You say that like you know from experience.”

 

Pete chuckled.

 

"Oh honey, this fuckboy can rock a decent pair of four inch stilettos. They made my ass look amazing...but my feet were bruised as fuck!"

 

Patrick laughed.

 

"I leave that shit to the pros now. Maybe I was crazy at 17, but not now at the ripe old age of 21.”

 

Pete laughed and shook his head. He looked back at Patrick.

 

“Wait...seriously? Oh, what I wouldn’t give to see that. That sounds like it’d be priceless.”

 

Pete laughed some more. Patrick leaned over and whispered in Pete's ear.

 

"I have video."

 

“Really? Oh, please let me see that. Seriously.”

 

Pete giggled and tried to hide his face in the pillow. Picturing Patrick in heels was just far too funny to him.

 

"I promise I will later, but for right now..."

 

Patrick did something that pressed just right against a particularly tight muscle of Pete's.

 

"...I want you to relax."

 

Pete’s giggle turned into a whine and then a groan as Patrick worked out a knot that actually really hurt.

 

"There we go, that's better."

 

Patrick started to move down Pete's back away from his shoulders. Pete felt a lot of the tension gradually leave. He’d never much thought about how tense and tight his back would be. He sarcastically thought to himself that he couldn’t possibly imagine why his back would be like that.

 

"I can feel you thinking."

 

“No idea what you are referring to.”

 

"Mhmmm."

 

Patrick found another knot on Pete's side and after adding more lotion to his hand started to work through it. Pete frowned as Patrick worked and his mind started to worry about if Patrick found out all the things he wasn’t supposed to know. He sighed and hugged the pillow. There was no way Patrick would stick around if he found out all the things Pete couldn’t talk about.

 

"You're thinking again."

 

Pete shook his head and tried to push all of it out of his head so Patrick would leave it alone.

 

"You know...I have a great way of emptying your mind."

 

Patrick moved from Pete's side to just at the top of his ass.

 

“My mind is empty right now.”

 

Patrick leaned up again putting full pressure on Pete's lower back feeling it crack with a satisfying sound as he whispered in his ear with a warm breath.

 

"You're lying again baby."

 

Pete groaned at the cracking in his back and shook his head again. Patrick let the tip of his tongue caress the shell of Pete's ear.

 

"How come I don't believe you?"

 

“Idon’know”

 

Pete mumbled into the pillow. Patrick moved his hands down further.

 

"Oh I think you do."

 

Pete shook his head again. Even if he wanted to just tell Patrick, if he could convince himself he wouldn’t ditch him, he couldn’t. That shit could get Patrick killed. He wasn’t chancing it no matter what.

 

"I think I need to convince you in another way."

 

“You really don’t.”

 

"Oh, but I do."

 

Patrick slid down Pete's body taking the towel with him. Pete frowned

 

“No, ‘Trick, you really don’t. What are you doing?”

 

"Relaxing you."

 

With no other words, Patrick moved between Pete's legs, yanked him to his knees and shoved his face in his ass. Pete actually squeaked when Patrick did that.

 

“W-what the…..h-hell? Patri-iiiick!”

 

Patrick smirked. he knew he had the skill to reduce the boy to single words...still that was a full sentence so Patrick doubled his efforts stretching his tongue and moving it in and out of Pete. Pete closed his eyes and groaned loudly. Patrick worked at Pete's ass while reaching under to grip his cock. He stroked it slowly. Pete whined and let his head fall to hang between his arms. Patrick was loving the feeling of Pete clenching around him. He wondered when he could feel this around his cock, but he was not in any rush.

 

“F-fuck-king hell…”

 

Pete moaned and tried not to move too much. Patrick jerked Pete faster as he spread him further apart. Pete let his jaw hang open as he moaned again, keeping his eyes shut tight. Patrick knew the boy was close. He increased everything he was doing feeling the clenching get tighter and tighter. Pete came hard and it hit him like a ton of bricks, forcing a loud moan from him. Patrick watched the boy collapse. He then grabbed the lotion and squirted some between Pete's cheeks. He pulled his own towel off and then leaned over with a moan nestling his own hard on between them. He grunted as he slid his cock over the soft flesh watching it disappear and reappear. He leaned over and licked a stripe up Pete's back not even caring about the artificial taste. His mind was on his own completion. Pete pushed back against Patrick a little, trying to help him a bit but definitely feeling tired now. Patrick reached up and grabbed Pete's hand lacing them together. He moved his face up to kiss Pete's neck.

 

"Feel so good baby, so good."

 

“Yeah?”

 

Pete grinned and held Patrick’s hand tight in his, pushing against him again.

 

"Uh...can’t wait to be...fuck, inside..."

 

Pete hummed just thinking about it, pushing again, a little harder this time trying to help push Patrick over the edge. Patrick put his head down and mouthed at the skin on Pete's neck panting into his ear. He bucked his hips and groaned and then was cumming.

 

"Holy fuck, ah ah ah, shit!"

 

Pete grinned and rested his face against the pillow, still holding Patrick’s hand.

 

"We shoulda done this before taking the shower."

 

Patrick mumbled into Pete's neck exhausted and sweating.

 

“Yeah...probably.”

 

Pete laughed and looked at Patrick the best he could from this angle. Patrick opened his eyes and smiled. He kissed Pete's cheek.

 

"Shower again or quick wipe off and sleep?"

 

“You’ve actually managed to tire me out and I’m not real keen on the idea of moving too much right this minute.”

 

"Okay."

 

Patrick lifted himself up. He used the towel to clean Pete's back off and then himself. He then lifted Pete and carried him to his bed. Pete grumbled quietly until he was set down again but snuggled into Patrick’s pillow as soon as he was close enough to it. Patrick wiped down Pete's front gently and then grabbed a pair of boxers.

 

"Here if it's more comfortable for you."

 

Patrick just crawled into his bed and settled near the wall. Pete made a face and moved over to cuddle into Patrick instead of the pillow. Patrick smirked.

 

"Good, I like you naked body better too."

 

Patrick pulled Pete in closer and tossed the covers over them.

 

"Night Pete."

 

Pete tilted his head up and kissed Patrick’s cheek.

 

“Night ‘Trick.”

 

He laid there and listened to the rise and fall of Patrick’s chest and his heart beat for a few minutes until he actually managed to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick pulled out two tickets from his pocket. Pete laughed. 
> 
> “Did you seriously get us tickets to Disney World?”
> 
> "I did, I mean just one day, but i thought it would be fun...you like the idea...right?"
> 
> Patrick was actually nervous. This dating shit was new to him still. Pete smiled and nodded. 
> 
> “Does this mean there is a higher chance I’ll hear your rendition of Scar while we’re on this trip?” 
> 
> "Well that depends..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> (In a singsong voice) I fucking hate formatting glitches...they can suck my ass~! I hate this...*clears throat and speaks normally* I hope you guys like this chapter because I am two steps from going mental. I love the chapter but the formatting...now that I don't love. I don't know how to figure out the format-transfer glitch but seriously it's annoying. Took me three hours to edit that so it was readable. I think I need another coffee...but I'm almost out of pods...maybe I'll make tea instead...meh Enjoy   
> xoxo

"FUCK YEAH FLORIDA HERE WE COME!"

 

"Shut the fuck up Andy, we haven't even taken off yet."

 

Brendon sighed and grumbled as he looked over at his best friend with that guy. Brendon hated Mikey. He took away his fuck buddy as well as his partner in crime. Patrick seemed to be occupied as well with Pete so Brendon was left with nothing. He sighed and leaned against the window. He didn't even understand why he was on this trip. everyone had someone, but him.

 

“Patrick, where is your sense of adventure? Don’t make me come over there and sit on you, let the boy be happy.” 

 

Joe giggled furiously and Pete shook his head at him before turning back to Patrick. 

 

"So are you excited about the trip baby?"

 

Pete shrugged and relaxed into his seat. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. Haven’t been to Florida in years.” 

 

"Well then this should be fun, we can relax on the beach, go to dinner, hit a few clubs and..."

 

Patrick pulled out two tickets from his pocket. Pete laughed. 

 

“Did you seriously get us tickets to Disney World?”

 

"I did, I mean just one day, but i thought it would be fun...you like the idea...right?"

 

Patrick was actually nervous. This dating shit was new to him still. Pete smiled and nodded. 

 

“Does this mean there is a higher chance I’ll hear your rendition of Scar while we’re on this trip?” 

 

"Well that depends..."

 

Patrick leaned in to whisper in Pete's ear with a low growl.

 

"...are you going to be a good boy for me?"

 

“I might do something like that.” 

 

"Oh would you two get a room."

 

"You're one to talk Mikey."

 

"Shut up Gee, you and Frankie can be just as nauseating."

 

Frank stuck out his tongue at Mikey like the mature adult he was.

 

"Don't show that to me unless you intend to use it on my dick."

 

Gerard squawked and pulled Frank into him.

 

"My Frankie!"

 

“I go one Way only buddy.” 

 

Frank laughed and hugged Gerard. Now Gerard stuck his tongue out at Mikey and Mikey opened his mouth to say something.

 

“Mikey. Can it.” 

 

Pete glared. 

 

“Leave your brother alone and for the love of everything sacred do not repeat what you said to Frank to him.” 

 

Mikey grumbled and crossed his arms sulking. Ryan leaned over and kissed Mikey on the cheek. 

 

“No sulking on this trip, grumpy pants.” 

 

Mikey smirked. He leaned over and wiggled his eyebrows as he kissed Ryan deeply sliding his hand into the back of his pants.

 

"Ugh, now who needs a room."

 

Gerard rolled his eyes. Frank reached up and covered Gerard’s eyes, giggling and shaking his head. 

 

“Seriously you two?” 

 

Pete scoffed at Ryan and Mikey. Bob’s voice called back to them. 

 

“EH! What the hell is all the noise back there.” 

 

Brendon saw that no one was answering him so he made his way to the cockpit.

 

"Um...Mikey is trying to out sex...or out gross, not sure, his brother and Pete is trying to shut them down?"

 

Bob hollered back at them. 

 

“Do I need to turn this plane the fuck around or will all the children goddamn well behave back there? Hands out of each other's pants and keep your tongues in your own mouths.” 

 

"Hey...uh can I sit up here with you? I don't want to be with the family circus really."

 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

Bob nodded and gestured to the seat beside him. 

 

"Thanks."

 

Brendon buckles up properly before Bob yells back at everyone again.

 

“Sit in your own seats, buckle up, and if I hear any more arguing or bullshit, we will be right back in Chicago before you know what hit you and you’ll still be paying me, Andy.” 

 

"Yo shut the fuck up guys!"

 

Andy glared at everyone.

 

"All set here Bobby!"

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road before they start their shit again.” 

 

Bob sighed and got the plane running to go. Brendon relaxed in the co pilot's seat. It was kind of cool watching Bob take control of everything as he brought the plane into the sky. Brendon felt his heart and stomach drop a bit, but he wasn't sure how much of it was the climb or watching Bob handle everything with precision. It was kind of a turn on. Still Brendon was sure Bob was straight so he sighed and kept his mouth shut. 

 

Pete sank down in his seat and looked out the window. He glanced at Mikey and worried silently about them being in Florida. It wasn’t like they cleared it with  _ Him _ and if they ran into anyone they knew they were totally fucked. In theory it should be fine because Pete had his guards with him but god forbid anyone they knew called him by his last name in front of their new friends. He wasn’t sure how far knowledge of the names of Mafia families reached outside their areas to the common folk. Was there a chance the people in Chicago had heard the name Wentz? Pete didn’t know. He went by Kingston at school so it wasn’t a problem. 

 

"Hey...hey boss."

 

Pete looked up at Gerard. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

"Mikey called Ray so they know we are on our way."

 

“Oh! Ok…” 

 

Pete wasn’t sure he should be relieved at that or more worried. Gerard patted him on the shoulder and then settled against Frank who was sleeping.

 

"Everything okay baby?"

 

Patrick looked at Pete with concern. Pete nodded and stayed quiet. He knew that wouldn’t sit well with Patrick, it never did, but what else was he supposed to say. Patrick pulled Pete into his arms.

 

"A little better?"

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Pete relaxes against Patrick, just letting him hold him. It was better than anything else and it did help. 

 

~~~~~

 

"YEAH FLORIDA...OW!"

 

Andy rubbed his head from the smack he took upside it. Bob walked past Andy after smacking him and Joe sighed. 

 

“Dude, Patrick told you to shut up once already, are you really gonna test Bob?” 

 

Joe laughed and shook his head at his friend. Frank looked at Gerard. 

 

“Oh, holy crap I am so glad I slept through that flight, were they like this the whole time?” 

 

Pete and Patrick were still snuggled together in their seats.

 

"I can wake them up."

 

Mikey smirked. Ryan gasped as if offended. 

 

“That is just cruel and mean and...you should totally do it. They are too cute, I cannot handle that much cute in one place unless it’s you.” 

 

Ryan laughed. Gerard watched wide eyed as Mikey got up from his seat and reached over to touch Patrick.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Brendon arrived and looked at the situation.

 

"Just waking them up."

 

"You're an asshole..."

 

He looked at Ryan with crossed arms.

 

"...and you are a bigger asshole for letting him."

 

Brendon knocked Mikey aside and placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

 

"Hey Ricky, we're here."

 

"Hmmm, oh hey, thanks Bren."

 

Patrick yawned and stretched and then looked at everyone. Mikey was throwing a look at Brendon that said he wanted him to meet the sharp end of his knives.

 

“What's going on?”

 

“Brendon, you are a party pooper. You should have let Mikey do whatever he was gonna do, it would’ve been funny.” 

 

Ryan accused his so-called friend. Pete woke up when Patrick moved at glared at everyone groggily.

 

“We there yet?” 

 

"Yeah baby, we're here."

 

"Fuck you Ryan."

 

Brendon pushed past everyone to get off the plane. Ryan deflated and watched him go. He looked back at Mikey, pouting a little. Pete looked at Patrick in confusion.

 

“What the hell did I miss?” 

 

"I'm not sure either."

 

Andy got up and shrugged and followed Brendon off the plane.

 

"Guess we are getting off then."

 

Frank and Gerard followed next. Frank got off the plane and smiled widely back at Gerard. 

 

“AHHHH sweet freedom! Bob, you’re great but planes suck so much.” 

 

Bob chuckled and shook his head at Frank. 

 

"So where is this place Andy?"

 

"What?"

 

"The house, you stoned motherfucker."

 

"Oh....riiiight. Uh...let me call."

 

"I'm gonna kill him."

 

Mikey was able to bring his weapon cause they were in a private plane. Ryan grabbed Mikey’s arm. 

 

“No you’re not.” 

 

"But...but he..."

 

“No, Mikey, or you will not get laid the entire time we are here.” 

 

Ryan gave him the ‘I’m not even kidding’ look. 

 

"Ugh!"

 

Mikey stormed off to have a cigarette.

 

"I got him."

 

Gerard kissed Frank and then went after his brother. Frank watched him go. 

 

“They are an odd pair but it’s kind of good they have each other.” 

 

Pete nodded in agreement. Gerard was flapping his arms around and talking and Mikey was standing there smoking without touching the cigarette, his hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“Well...usually anyway...there’s always that too.” 

 

Pete laughed at the sight of the pair of them. Frank tilted his head as he watched them. 

 

“Gee kind of feels too much and Mikey doesn’t seem to feel anything. They balance each other out I guess.”

 

“No, Mikey feels, he just struggles with showing it I think.” 

 

Pete said and Ryan made a face like he didn’t agree a hundred percent. Gerard put his arms down and shrugged. Mikey shrugged back. Then they hugged and walked back.

 

"So do we know where we are going?"

 

"Alright guys, I got a van to take us to the place!"

 

Bob rolled his eyes and looked at Andy. 

 

“About time.” 

 

About ten minutes later, a silver van arrived. They all piled in and Andy gave directions to the house...which ended up being right on the beach.    
  


~~~~~

 

Pete could not fathom how a grown ass man had convinced himself and Pete that wearing Mickey Mouse ears with their names on them was a good idea. Pete didn’t hesitate to grumble and bitch as Patrick put them on his head. He made a face but Patrick just kissed him and told him to deal with it, it was part of the fun. He couldn’t see how but he tolerated it. Pete looked around and there were a lot of kids running around with their families. He frowned and wrinkled his nose. This felt ridiculous. He thought maybe Patrick would want to just walk around and look at things. Maybe play stupid games at the most. He was, however, very mistaken. 

 

"Come on Pete, it's fun! You saw the movie right?  Well this is the ride it came from."

 

“How are you even an adult? Who okayed that clearance?” 

 

"Look, there are people here without kids too! "

 

Pete looked around and saw that he was right but he still shrugged. 

 

“It still seems like kid stuff, Patrick.” 

 

"Well I mean it is, but that's what's fun! It's allowed."

 

Pete made a face. He sighed, the look on Patrick’s face...he just wanted to have fun and Pete was being a pain in the ass. If he kept this up Patrick would wonder and ask questions. Pete shook his head. 

 

“Fine, let’s go then, what do you want to do?” 

 

"Well let's go on the Pirates ride first, then a small world and then the tiki room!"

 

Pete smiled at the pure joy and excitement on Patrick’s face. This wasn’t something he got to see too often. 

 

“Ok, lead the way.” 

 

~~~~~

 

"I'm bored."

 

Mikey was laying with Gerard. Ryan wanted to go clothing shop and took Frank with him.

 

"Hey let's call Ray and James!"

 

Mikey looked at his brother.

 

"Think they got target practice around here? "

 

Gerard shrugged and picked up his phone.

  
~~~~~

 

“Well now what do you want to do?” 

 

Pete looked around as they got off a ride. Patrick was having fun, and while Pete had to admit he sort of was too, he was actually having more fun just watching Patrick enjoy himself. Patrick really liked Disney stuff and Pete loved that he was so enthusiastic about it. It kind of pissed him off that he’d never gotten to watch his siblings like this or even been like this himself. 

 

"Well actually how about..."

 

"PETER LEWIS KINGSTON!"

 

Pete’s eyes went wide and he spun around trying to find the source of the familiar voice calling his name. He was afraid but he was pretty sure he knew who it was. He’d know that voice anywhere. 

 

Patrick watched as a tall girl with two guys flanking her walked up to Pete and slapped him hard.

 

"How dare you come here and not visit me!"

 

Pete rubbed at his face and frowned at her. 

 

“Rosiiiieeee, I would have when I got the chance. I’m sorry, ok? Do you have a hug for me now that you’re done hitting me?” 

 

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she leaped forward into Pete's arms.

 

"I missed you so much little brother."

 

Pete hugged her tight and nuzzled his face into her neck. It was nice to see someone familiar, someone other than the Ways that knew him better than any of his Chicago friends or Patrick could. It was nice to see even a part of his family again. 

 

“I missed you too, but you really ought to quit abusing your baby brother when you see him or he’ll be inclined to hide from you.”

 

Ray snickered and looked at James who seemed to be on the same page as usual. 

 

“You know you would never actually do that, Peter, not to Ro.” 

 

Pete winced at Ray’s inability not to use his full name. 

 

"Uh...introductions?"

 

Patrick just stood there blinking. Pete let go of Rose and looked at Patrick. 

 

“Oh, shit. Yeah, sorry. Uh...Patrick this is my older sister Rose, and her...well...Ray and James are to Rose what Gerard and Mikey are to me, except they are way better at it.” 

 

Ray and James simply nodded an acknowledgement at Patrick, polite but not getting directly involved. 

 

“Rose, this is Patrick, my...uh...roommate from Chicago.” 

 

Pete avoided looking at Patrick, he knew he was doomed but what the hell was he supposed to tell Rose. She knew about Mikey but that wasn’t to say she’d take kindly to Patrick. He was an outsider. 

 

"And where are the Way boys?"

 

Rose ignored the roommate. Pete sighed and slumped his shoulders. 

 

“I don’t actually know but it’s fine. Patrick can kick Mikey’s ass so I’m sure he can look out for me if he has to.” 

 

Rose was not impressed. She grabbed Pete's arm.

 

"Excuse us."

 

She pulled Pete away and gave a nod to her boys to watch the roommate. 

 

“Ah, what the hell, Rosetta? What is your deal? Let go of me.”

 

"Hey!"

 

Patrick grabbed Pete.

 

"Let go of my baby!"

 

Ray grabbed a hold of Patrick to force him to let go of Pete. Pete raised his hand to shush Patrick quickly before he can get in shit anymore than he already is and to stop Ray. 

 

“Listen to me, and listen closely Rose. I am not a little kid, this isn’t like when we were younger. You don’t hold the authority. You can civilly ask to talk to me alone and I will hear whatever you want to say with no fight. Or, if you want to continue being a bitch, I can tell you to fuck off and take Patrick and leave. It’s your choice.” 

 

He looked at Patrick. 

 

“And you...please, please, please for once in your life just behave.” 

 

Rose looked at Pete shocked. This indeed was not her pathetic little brother.

 

"Well then Pete...let's go back to the house and...talk."

 

Pete made a face. He didn’t like that idea at all but what could he really do about it. 

 

“Fine, but Patrick isn’t coming with us.” 

 

"The fuck I am not! Look I get family and all, but I get  _ your _ family and if you think I am not going to be there you are insane!"

 

Patrick pulls out his phone.

 

"Yo GeeWay, you and NY Trash need to meet us at the entrance of the park. We just ran into family."

 

Pete groaned and seriously wanted to just poof out of existence in that moment. Patrick in a Mafia house was the last thing he needed. 

 

"Patrick...please, this...it's fine ok, you really don't need to be involved, just got back to Andy's place and wait for me. I can handle Rose's crap."

 

"Thanks GeeWay."

 

Patrick hung up.

 

"They are both on their way here."

 

Patrick folded his arms with a satisfied smile aimed at Rose. She just looked at him.

 

"So he controls your dogs too?"

 

“No, he’s friends with Gerard and Gerard has Mikey muzzled right now cause he’s well...Mikey and has been told that no matter how much he doesn’t like Patrick he’s not allowed to touch him.” 

 

"And they are not fucking dogs! Is that what you call these two?"

 

Rose scoffed.

 

"Of course, they know their place. Pete here just made a mistake sleeping with his. I would never even think about letting one of them touch me unless it was to take a bullet...which they both would do for me, right dogs?"

 

James nodded, glaring at Patrick. Ray actually spoke up. 

 

“Of course Ro.” 

 

Pete shook his head. He knew the Ways behaved a lot differently than most of the Family’s ‘dogs’ but he knew they’d be like that whether he’d slept with Mikey or not. They were his friends as much as his bodyguards.

 

"You are disgusting."

 

Patrick grabbed Pete's hand.

 

"We'll wait for Gerard and Mikey."

 

He pulled Pete and didn't stop despite everyone yelling to him. When they were a safe distance away he stopped and changed his hold to be more natural.

 

"If you treated Gee and Mikey like that when I met you, I would have found a way to fuck and leave you."

 

Patrick was truly pissed. Even if he didn't get along with Mikey, he was no dog. Pete sighed and slumped his shoulders.

 

“It’s more complicated than you will ever know and you are gonna get us both in serious shit. I’m supposed to treat Mikey and Gee like that but I’ve known them too long, been friends with them too long. They aren’t exactly tameable either though. So that’d just be more headache for me.” 

 

"That's bullshit, just cause she can't admit that she in love with the tall one, she's gotta hide her feelings by being an asshole. I mean I should know that trick better than anyone."

 

They get to the entrance and Patrick turns to Pete cupping his cheek.

 

"I'm sorry our day got cut short, but we can return tonight for the fireworks."

 

“Rose doesn’t really care about anyone outside our actual family. I doubt she thinks anything of either of them. And it’s not you that should be sorry. It’s my sister that caused this shit. I’m sorry, fireworks does sound nice though.”

 

Pete’s face softened and he smiled down at Patrick. Patrick caresses his cheek. 

 

"You are so beautiful and you truly have a good heart."

 

He leans and to kiss Pete.

 

"Get a room you two."

 

"Yeah, there are women and children who don't need to see that."

 

Patrick looks up and see Mikey and Gerard.

 

"Just cause you can't get any GeeWay."

 

Gerard playful cuffs Patrick.

 

"So what's up?"

 

Pete sighed and looked at Mikey and Gerard.

 

“Rose showed up with Ray and James, they are taking us back to the house and this ass wouldn’t stay out of it so he’s going too.” 

 

"That's not a surprise. Ricky is very protective of you boss."

 

"Still...we can't really protect him."

 

Mikey looked at Patrick.

 

"But Mikes he can hang with Frankie and Ryan."

 

"Look, I said I am coming with you guys. I am not going back to the house with them."

 

“And I told you that you should go back and wait for me. Patrick, you don’t even know what you are going to be walking into.” 

 

"I don't care, no one is going to mess with the boy I love and..."

 

“Hey, Gee, what’s taking so damn long?” 

 

Frank called to him as he ran us beside Gerard.

 

“Thought you were only gonna be a minute.” 

 

"Wait...Frankie's here? Does that mean Ryan is too?"

 

Gerard looks at the ground. He can feel Pete glaring at him.

 

"They wanted to come for the ride."

 

“Well this is a great way to get all three of them killed, what the fuck were you…? Mikey, I expect some degree of carelessness from Gerard occasionally but you are more careful than this, what the hell?.”

 

"Oh look, more pathetic strays."

 

Rose showed up with Ray and James. Pete groaned and glared at Mikey and Gerard before turning to face his sister. 

 

“Rose, just...shush please. I will go with you. Mikey and Gee will come with me because that is their job and Patrick...are you seriously going to be stubborn about this?” 

 

He looked over at the boy. Patrick stood there with his arms crossed.

 

"It's cool boss, Mikey can go with you and I'll drive the other car and..."

 

"So you let your dog tell you what to do now? Pathetic."

 

“He’s giving a suggestion, Rose, he has a brain in his head unlike yours and I value his ideas.” 

 

Pete glared at the implication that he was weaker than Gerard and let him control him. 

 

“Thank you, Gerard. Do that because the sooner we do something the sooner I don’t have to listen to her shit anymore.” 

 

He turned back to Rose. Frank reached over and slipped his hand into Gerard’s, giving him a worried look. 

 

“I love you, but you really get on my nerves with the holier than thou shit. Let’s just go.” 

 

"Wait..."

 

Rose looked at Gerard and the boy that was holding his hand. She then gave out a barking laugh.

 

"Oh shit, the dog has a...so tell me Gee, when do the puppies arrive?"

 

Frank growled under his breath and pretty much silently but he sensed he should probably stay out of this with the way Gerard tensed up. 

 

“You know, Frank, when I send you to get them and see what the fuck is taking so long...I do actually expect you to come back.” 

 

Ryan stopped dead as he saw the group standing there and three unfamiliar faces. The woman kind of looked like Pete but other than that, nothing really made any kind of sense. The two men looked kind of scary though.

 

“Um…..Mikey?”

 

Ryan squeaked in distress. Mikey looked over and saw Ryan. He thought about what to do and then decided he didn't care what the stuck up bitch thought.

 

"Come here baby, it's okay."

 

Ryan immediately moved to hide himself in Mikey’s arms, cuddling against his chest. 

 

“What did I just walk into?” 

 

Pete sighed and glanced at Rose. Nothing about this was going to end well for any of them. 

 

"Well...it looks like the doberman found someone that can put up with his ugly mug."

 

Rose continues to laugh and then snaps her fingers.

 

"Come on boys, this ought to be an interesting afternoon."

 

Ray and James fall into line as she walks to the car.

 

"Stupid fucking cu..."

 

"Mikey!"

 

Mikey looks at Gerard.

 

"I'm sorry she is."

 

"She is still the boss's sister."

 

Pete looked over at Mikey and shook his head. 

 

“Please behave Mikey, she seems to be in one of her peculiar moods today and you know she’s unpredictable. Now matter how much of a bitch she is you have to behave. If not for me then do it for Ryan because you know just as well as I do what they might do to him.” 

 

Mikey growled and held Ryan tighter.

 

"Look, lets just go and get this shit over with. Pete and I have fireworks to see later."

 

He started walking to the car with him.

 

"Oh there will be fireworks alright, just not in the sky."

 

Gerard sighed.

 

"Come on Frankie, let's go."

 

The four of them headed to the car as well.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete wasn’t sure exactly how this was going to go. They were almost at the house and his mind was reeling. Rose had a million things to say about Frank and Ryan being with Gerard and Mikey but she hadn’t seemed to pick up on Patrick calling him baby, or that anything was going on there. He was glad for that and hoped she would continue to remain blind to it for Patrick’s sake. He also didn’t know what he was going to do at the house. There would no doubt be other members of the family there and he’d be expected to act like the prince the way he had at home before he went to Chicago but how the hell could he do that in front of Patrick, Frank, and Ryan. 

 

"Whoa...look at this fucking place!"

 

Patrick was in shock, the house wasn't a fucking house, it was a mansion!

 

"Didn't you tell me your sister was in college too here?"

 

Pete sighed and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, this is my Uncle’s place. Rose doesn’t do dorms. I could have stayed with my Aunt in Chicago but I would rather stay in the dorms where I can have my own space.”

 

"I guess that makes sense. Then she doesn't have to explain Ray and James to anyone."

 

Gerard parked the car and they all got out.

 

"Frankie, I need you to stick close to me and please, don't say anything no matter what you hear okay?"

 

Frank nodded quickly and looked around. 

 

“Ok, Gee, I don’t think I’ll have a problem with that.” 

 

Ryan hopped out behind Frank and almost bumped into him. Mikey could see that Ryan was nervous. Gone seemed to be the bravado of the fuckboy he met. He kind of liked that Ryan changed a bit for them.

 

"Hey hey baby, it's okay, I'll protect you."

 

Ryan reached out for Mikey to cuddle back into him. He didn’t know what it was about this place and these people but they scared him more than Mikey ever did. Patrick got out and whistled again. He watched Pete climb the stairs to the porch and ring the bell. Pete waited uncomfortably and glanced back at Patrick, hoping he’d behave. 

 

"Welcome Prince. Please enter...wait...how many of you are there?"

 

Pete fought very hard not to cringe. 

 

“It’s fine, Rosetta and her guards are aware of all of them and had a hand in them coming here, the only people who are armed are Gerard and Mikey. Even I am not carrying my piece today.”  

 

"A bit of an unwise decision don't you think. Well then you and your guests can come in. Send the dogs around back."

 

Pete nodded and looked to Gerard and Mikey, he nodded for them to do as told. He turned back to the door and carefully stepped inside. 

 

"What the fuck is this about, you guys aren't allowed to go in?"

 

"It's not that Rick, we just have to use another entrance."

 

"Are you fucking servants? Is this the 1900's or some shit?"

 

"Basically, just shut the fuck up Rick and take care of our boys. Come on Gee."

 

Mikey grabbed Gerard's hand.

 

"See you later Frankie."

 

Then they were gone. Pete turned to Patrick and pulled him close to whisper in his ear quickly.

 

“Patrick, please just behave. Be like Frank today, ok? Things here might not make sense to you but it’s not like this without a reason and asking too many questions or talking out of turn can get you killed in the blink of an eye.”

 

Patrick grumbled, but agreed. They made their way down the hall to a grand living room.

 

"Ah Peter. Wonderful to see you nephew, and who are your friends?"

 

Pete's uncle stood by his chair beckoning then to come in. Rose was seated next to him smirking. 

 

“Uncle Harry, good to see you as well, sir, it’s been a while. These are my friends from University, Frank and Ryan. And my roommate, Patrick.” 

 

Pete smiled the way he knew was expected him. With his uncle he had to be all good manners and perfect Mafia family etiquette. He knew that and he knew it would raise questions with the others. He didn’t like the way Rose was grinning though. He didn’t trust that smile. That was the look that got him in shit more often than not. 

 

"His dogs are dating the two shorter ones."

 

“What Mikey and Gerard do outside looking after me is none of my business. It hasn’t hindered their ability to be there to protect me.” 

 

Pete sighed and hope his Uncle would leave it alone. Frank and Ryan were doing as told and actually staying quiet. They’d taken to standing close together as if for reassurance or comfort.

 

"You need to stop calling them dogs."

 

Patrick looked at the smug girl.

 

"Why, that's what they are. I don't have to respect them. Their job is to guard us or die trying."

 

Pete glanced back at Patrick with a distressed expression of ‘what did I tell you about shutting up?’. He shook his head and turned back to his Uncle, watching his face carefully for any signs of being offended. He may not be the Don but he’s the Don’s brother and that’s still terrifying enough for Pete. At that moment Mikey and Gerard walk in with another guy holding a tray.

 

"Ah good Spencer,  thank you."

 

Spencer bows and walks around with the drinks stopping at each one. When he is finished he bows and leaves. Harry raises the glass.

 

"To family and friends old and new. Salute."

 

Pete raised his glass slightly. 

 

“Salute.” 

 

He muttered, vaguely hearing Frank and Ryan mimick him in small whispers. He looked down at the glass in his hand. He looked over at Rose and frowned before refocusing his attention to his Uncle. 

 

"Where are Gerard and Mikey's drinks?"

 

Patrick looks at the man of the house. Pete wanted to die right then and there, Patrick really needed to shut up. Pete turned and looked at Patrick. 

 

“Guards cannot drink on duty, right now they are. It’s part of the job. A drinking guard is an ineffective guard.” 

 

Pete gave Patrick the look again, willing him to shut up. 

 

"Well that makes sense. No drinking on the job."

 

Patrick smiled.

 

"It seems your friend is very protective of our Ways Peter."

 

“He’s protective of Gerard. He’s tolerant of Mikey because of Gerard. Gerard is his friend. He’s good hearted is what it is.” 

 

Pete looked back at his Uncle as he spoke. 

 

"Letting dogs have friends and companions, what's next, letting them have puppies?"

 

Gerard was trying to keep his stalwart appearance, but hearing Patrick stand up for them really made him realize how badly they had been treated all their lives. Pete frowned at Rose but his jaw dropped when he heard Frank’s voice behind him. 

 

“Last I checked they are people, their job doesn’t define them or their rights. If they want to have lives when they aren’t working then who are you to say anything against them? If either of your guards chose to have a family how could you tell them they couldn’t or look down on them for wanting that? They are human beings, not animals.” 

 

"He's right."

 

"What?!"

 

Rose looked at her uncle.

 

"They choose to dedicate their lives to us. It is a choice, not a privilege. They deserve the same respect that we do." 

 

Pete let out a sigh of relief. That was one step in the right direction at least. Frank seemed pleased with the effect of having spoken but chose to leave it at that. He didn’t feel he needed to protect Gerard any further. Pete turned his attention to his sister. 

 

“Rose, think of it this way. Ray and James don’t actually have to choose to protect you. They could’ve done literally anything else with their lives or asked to be assigned to someone else for all the shit you put them through. They want to keep you safe. What would you do if they didn’t?” 

 

"Humph, I would just get another set of dogs."

 

Rose got up and snapped her fingers at Ray for him to follow her. Pete shook his head as Ray silently followed her without arguing. 

 

“I don’t know where she gets that from.  _ He _ has never been like that.”

 

~~~~~

  
"Stupid bastard, thinks he can make a fool of me."

 

Rose walked into her bedroom with Ray following behind her. She flopped on her bed and sighed.

 

"Do you even have an opinion about all this?"

 

“I doubt you’d care to hear it voiced if I did.” 

 

Ray sighed and stood a good distance from her. 

 

"If I asked you then I want to hear it. Don't catch an attitude with me just cause Pete let's his dogs run wild."

 

“I’m not giving you attitude, I simply have spent enough time around you to know that even if you hear it it doesn’t mean you actually care. I know what you think of us and I know where our places are to you. If your brother and your uncle cannot change that opinion then I stand no chance.” 

 

Ray looked at the ground and avoided looking at Rose. Rose looked at Ray.

 

"Come here...please."

 

Ray sighed and cautiously stepped toward her, bracing himself for the high chance of being slapped across the face for disrespecting her. Rose moved to the side.

 

"Sit...please."

 

Ray did as he was told but grew increasingly confused about what she was doing or what she wanted.

 

"I think this is the closest you have ever been to me other than that shoulder shot."

 

Ray took a bullet to the shoulder when Rose was 15. It was only cross fire and then shot was not meant for either of them, but Ray's quick thinking stopped the bullet from going into her chest.

 

“I was doing my job, and your opinion of us  _ dogs _ doesn’t make you that approachable for us so we generally keep our distance.” 

 

"Right, cause that is the proper way that it should be."

 

Since that day she started to see Ray differently. No one was good enough for her. She dated a few people here and there, but she compared them all to Ray. This man who was over ten years her senior.

 

"Does it still hurt?"

 

"No."

 

Ray watched her without looking at her. He didn't know what she was doing. This was oddly friendly behaviour from her. 

 

"I didn't know cause daddy got shot and it still hurts to this day."

 

The Don was shot in the stomach in the same fight and it was touch and go for a while.

 

"I guess it depends where you get shot huh?'

 

“It can depend on a few things but yeah that’s one of them.” 

 

"Can I see it?"

 

Ray hesitated and frowned but nodded slowly. Rose watched as the older man took off his gun holster and then pulled his arm out to bare part of his chest and his shoulder. The area was pink and white and raised from the skin.

 

"Can I..."

 

Rose found herself reaching out and then pulled her hand back.

 

"...never mind."

 

Ray’s frown deepened.

 

“It’s just a scar, Rose. Most, if not all, of the guards have at least a few.” 

 

"Right...okay...um you can go now."

 

Rose couldn't believe what almost just happened.She hardened her heart again.

 

"Tell James I want to see him."

 

She dismissed Ray with a wave. Ray fixed his shirt and replaced his weapon before leaving the room. He wasn’t sure what that was about but he decided it was likely best to ignore it. He almost made it back to the sitting room with everyone else when he almost ran over the short boy that had been mouthing off since they met him. He thought his name might have been Patrick but he could be wrong. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

"Nah, it's cool. Hey this place is a fucking maze, where's the bathroom?"

 

“About three doors down the hall further on your right.” 

 

"Yeah, that's what they said and i found two closets and  maid that was not happy to see me even when I said I was gay."

 

Patrick chuckled a bit. Ray nodded and went to continue down the hall toward the sitting room. 

 

"Hey...uh...she likes you."

 

Ray froze and turned around to look at the boy. 

 

“What?” 

 

"Uh...the girl...she likes you."

 

“Who? Rose?” 

 

"Yeah."

 

Ray shook his head. 

 

“Clearly you didn’t actually listen to anything she said. I’m beneath her. Besides, to her, I’m old. I don’t know where you got that idea but I think you need to sort out whatever part of your brain it was that made you think that.” 

 

"Come on man, seriously? You've been in charge of her for how long?"

 

Patrick leaned against the wall.

 

"Don't you remember the whole thing in kindergarten. We picked on the girls...well in my case boys, that we thought were the cutest? Man, she picks on you more than she does the other guy. She addresses you more. She watches you all the time."

 

“If she even does it’s because I’ve been her guard a lot longer than James has. I’ve been protecting her for a long time and have saved her life. There’s nothing more to it.” 

 

Ray frowned at the boy. 

 

“It doesn’t work like that here.” 

 

"Just do me a favor and pay attention. You will see it."

 

Patrick waves and leaves. Ray made a face and headed back to the sitting room. He walked right over to James and spoke quietly. 

 

"Rose is in her room. She wants to talk to you."

 

"Shocking she doesn't want to talk to you."

 

James got up pushing in the chair. Ray frowned. 

 

"She already did talk to me. How do you think I knew to come get you?"

 

"Dude, how often does that Princess want to talk to me? You don’t think this is weird? The only time she ever talks to me is to get you."

 

Ray shrugged but when he thought about it, James was right. Rose rarely spoke directly to James, while she would address Ray without hesitation. Ray furrowed his brow and shook his head. 

 

“Just go, don’t keep her waiting or she’ll get testy.” 

 

"I'm going, I'm going. Just be ready for me to tell you to come back." 

 

Ray made a face again and shooed James away. As James was leaving Mikey and Gerard's walked in.

 

"Hey, we're going on a booze run, you wanna come?" 

 

Ray looked at the pair of them for a minute but shrugged. 

 

“I don’t see why not, Rose doesn’t need me right this minute.” 

 

"Shocked she let you out of her sight."

 

Gerard slapped Mikey.

 

"Shut the fuck up asshole."

 

They made their way to the garage.

 

"I'm driving."

 

Mikey snatched the keys from Gerard.

 

"Fuck you."

 

Gerard grumbled and got in the passenger seat. Ray slid into the back seat. He stayed quiet, just listening. He didn’t spend much time with the Way brothers. Mikey drove and Gerard messed with the radio. When he found music he liked he stole the knob.

 

"Asshat."

 

"This way you can't change it."

 

Ray couldn’t help but snicker at them. This was new, it was every time he saw them interacting like this. It wasn’t often but he’d seen it a few times. He shook his head and sat back in his seat. 

 

"I bet Frankie won't put up with that shit."

 

"Yeah well, Ryan hasn't gone driving with you yet."

 

“Are you guys always like this?” 

 

Mikey looked at Ray in the rear view.

 

"Sure, aren't you and James I mean you've worked together for how many years?"

 

"It's not the same thought Mikes, they aren't related.”

 

“I don’t actually even have real conversations with him all that much about things other than the job.” 

 

Ray shrugged and looked out the window. He didn’t have much reason to talk to James. It wasn’t that they didn’t talk at all, they did once in awhile, but it was small talk. A way to pass the time mostly. 

 

"Oh man that sucks. I would go nuts if I didn't have Mikey to talk to. Ever think of asking for a transfer?"

 

“No, actually, I haven’t.” 

 

Ray furrowed his brow. He couldn’t come up with a reason not to have asked for a transfer. He thought for a second that maybe he should but shakes it off. He couldn’t leave Rose without knowing they’d have someone else to replace him. He frowned and looked at the floor. 

 

"I think he's getting it now."

 

Mikey made a left into the parking lot of the liquor store. Ray shrugged and looked between Mikey and Gerard. He couldn’t imagine being that close to James, or anyone really. 

 

"NO, he isn't. Look at his face."

 

Mikey and Gerard got out of the car.

 

"See, he's blank."

 

Mikey lit a cigarette since they couldn't smoke in the car. Ray frowned at them and kind of regretted coming with them. 

 

"That's not fair Mikey, maybe he's just taking his time."

 

Mikey looked at Ray and smirked.

 

"Like you took your sweet ass time with Frankie?"

 

"Fuck you Mikey, you know why I did that. I was scared that he wouldn't accept me for who I was and my scars and...oh..."

 

Ray looked at the look on Gerard’s face and was puzzled. 

 

“What?” 

 

"I..."

 

"Shut up asshole, you can't tell him, he has to figure it out himself."

 

Mikey finished his cigarette and dropped it on the pavement.

 

"Come on let's get this over with."   
  


~~~~~

  
"So do we have everything?"

 

"No, the Princess wouldn't tell us what she wanted."

 

Mikey had his arms crossed leaning against one of the coolers.

 

"Well what the fuck, just get her some expensive wine and be done with it."

 

Ray wrinkled his nose at them and wandered over to what he knew she liked. He picked up a bottle, one of the smaller ones because that was all she ever got and no one else would touch the stuff. He brought it back to Mikey and Gerard who were still trying to figure it out. He held onto the Tequila Rose bottle and waited for them to figure out that he’d already got it sorted out. He’d laughed when found out that that’s what she liked but upon getting a look from her he didn’t question it. He did try it though and it wasn’t awful, just like alcoholic strawberry milk.

 

"Wow...uh okay, we don't even know what Pete drinks unless he tells us."

 

"See?"

 

Gerard flipped Mikey off and headed to use the restroom.

 

“Rose is also significantly more difficult to deal with when she isn’t happy than Pete is. You learn to pay attention and remember things so you don’t have to ask her ever again.” 

 

"Do you know that we were transferred three times before we got Pete in that fire fight?"

 

“No, my job doesn’t usually include paying attention to what you and Gerard are doing.” 

 

"Precisely. You never pay attention to anyone or anything, but Rose."

 

Ray raised an eyebrow at Mikey. 

 

“I...no...well yeah, I guess but that’s because my job is to keep her safe. I tend to find that easier to do when she’s happy. It makes my job easier to pay attention to her and anything relevant to her. If it doesn’t, in some way, affect her or my job it’s not really that important.”

 

"You have no life other than taking care of Rose."

 

“It’s a full time job, she’s more reckless than you would think. And right now, no not really but in New York I had time to myself. I worked on my own stuff. Can’t really do much of that when you’re dragged to a different state to guard her all the time. At home I didn’t have to be with her unless she wanted to go out somewhere.” 

 

Ray shrugged and shifted his weight on his feet. 

 

“I don’t know how you guys can stand to let Pete out of your sight right now with everything going on.” 

 

"We know the Rick will take care of him."

 

Gerard returned tucking his shirt in and straightening his tie.

 

"Yeah, don't you trust James to handle the Princess?"

 

“I never said I didn’t.” 

 

Mikey smirked.

 

"Are you telling me that you aren't worried right now?"

 

Ray shifted uncomfortably and frowned. He was worried but he hadn’t been thinking about it. 

 

“No, she’s with James. I left her with him, so she’s fine.” 

 

"So each time you took out your phone it wasn't to check up on him or her?"

 

Gerard had to suppress a laugh that Ray didn't know that they noticed. Ray furrowed his brows and avoiding looking directly at them, he had checked a couple times to see if he had any texts or missed calls. 

 

“No, like I said, she’s fine. I know James was with her. If I thought she was by herself I might be concerned but she’s not.” 

 

Mikey rolled his eyes.

 

"Alright big guy, you keep telling yourself that."

 

They made their way back to the front to cash out. Ray gave them Rose’s tequila and stood back. He frowned at the back of Mikey’s head while he sorted things out. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye as they headed for the car. He looked over at a little shop next to the liquor store. He looked at Gerard and Mikey for a second before deciding he wanted to see what it was. 

 

“Hold on a second, I want to see something. Wait here.” 

 

Ray went over and wandered into the little store. He looked back to see Gerard and Mikey say something, Mikey shrugged and they stood there by the car waiting to see what he was doing. He looked at what he’d seen in the window and vaguely heard the storekeeper say something. He smiled and nodded. What had caught his eye turned out to be a charm bracelet that had a little pink crystal rose as one of the charms. He picked it up and looked at it for a second. It was really pretty and delicate looking. He smiled and took it to the counter. 

 

“Oh, that’s nice. For a girlfriend?” 

 

“No, my boss.” 

 

He shrugged and the woman behind the counter smiled the same way Mikey had. He wrinkled his nose but paid for the bracelet out of the spending cash he’d withdrawn from his account earlier in the week. He stuck the little box in his pocket so the brothers wouldn’t see it. He thanked the woman and went back out to the car.

 

"Soooo what did you find?"

 

Gerard was leaning into Ray's personal space. 

 

“Nothing, just saw something and wasn’t sure what it was.” 

 

Ray shrugged him off. While Gerard was in front, Mikey slipped behind him and quickly reached into his pocket pulling out the small box.

 

"Oh look what I found."

 

“Hey! Get back here you little shit. Give me that.” 

 

Ray reached for it but Mikey moved away from him really quickly. Mikey opened the box.

 

"Whoa...how much did this set you back?"

 

“Give it back, Mikey, seriously.” 

 

"What is it Mikes?"

 

Mikey held up the bracelet. The charms glimmered in the sunlight.

 

"Wow..."

 

“It’s...just give it back please.” 

 

Ray felt his face heat up and felt like a stupid kid. 

 

Mikey didn't expect this.

 

"You really do like her."

 

"Nah man, he loves her."

 

Gerard walked up to Ray while Mikey put the jewelry away.

 

"Dude, you gotta tell her."

 

Mikey handed the box to Ray.

 

"Tell her or transfer cause you are going to be miserable if she finds someone else."

 

Ray took the little box and put it back in his pocket. 

 

“I don’t know what the hell you two are talking about.” 

 

He grumbled as he got into the back seat. He did though, he knew now. He hadn’t realized before but now it was staring him in the face. He cursed under his breath at himself for letting this happen, for caring more than he should. She’d never return it. Never feel the same. It didn’t matter.

 

~~~~~

  
"Were back, did you miss us?"

 

Gerard walked in with one of the crates from the liquor store. He placed it on the table and then went straight into Frank's arms. Ray made a face and he looked at the floor. He felt the box in his pocket and he shook his head absentmindedly.

 

“Hey, do you know where Harry is?” 

 

He turned and asked Pete, surely the Prince would know where his uncle had gone. 

 

“He’s in his office but I don’t think he’s doing anything right now. Why?” 

 

“I need to talk to him. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Ray said before taking off toward where he knew the boss’ office was at the other end of the house. 

 

"Yeah yeah, well I mean I don't know who I could send you, but I'll let you..."

 

*knock knock *

 

"Come in."

 

“Am I interrupting something, sir?” 

 

Ray asked quietly and frowned as he stepped into the room. Harry motions for Ray to come in. 

 

"Yeah yeah, look i'll call you back."

 

"Nah Ray, it's all good, what can i do for you?"

 

“I wanted to ask you about something if that’s alright, sir.”  

 

"Of course, please have a seat."

 

Ray moved to sit in the chair on this side of the desk and sighed. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do this without telling the boss why.

 

“I wanted to ask you about getting transferred.”

 

"Oh...does it have anything to do with this afternoon?"

 

Ray looked at him in confusion. 

 

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?” 

 

"Look I know my niece can be a handful at times, but she really is a sweet girl and..."

 

“Oh! That. No no, sir, it’s not about that. I don’t feel like…” 

 

Ray paused and thought about it. 

 

“I’ve been Rose’s guard for a long time but I don’t feel capable of protecting her anymore. I’ve spent so much time with her that time without her today...I’d forgotten how that felt and I don’t feel like I can confidently protect her and right now, with the things going on, she needs someone who can be a hundred percent sure all the time.” 

 

"Well I can understand that, we do often rotate body guards. Plus that phone call you came in on, I do have a situation that would require a bodyguard, but it would be a surveillance job.”

 

“That’s fine, I just know I’m not fit to take care of the Princess anymore, not right now. And I’d rather rotate out so someone that can is looking after her. Her father would be upset if I knew I couldn’t take care of her and didn’t take the steps to make sure that was fixed.”

 

Ray nodded. It was surprisingly easier than he’d thought it would be. He knew he’d feel it later when he was packing to leave but it was better than sitting here and dealing with what would happen if he stayed. Especially if, god forbid, she ever found out.   

 

"Well then, I will make a few phone calls and probably get you out by tomorrow."

 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

Ray nodded politely before standing and waiting to be dismissed. 

 

"Let James know will you."

 

Harry picked up the phone.

 

“Of course.” 

 

Ray walked out quietly and walked through the house. He spotted James standing by himself in the sitting room while the others chatted amongst themselves and walked over to him to get his attention. 

 

“Can I talk to you?” 

 

"Sure man, what's up?"

 

Ray pulled James out into the hall. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"Hey guys, have you noticed something weird about the...guards here?"

 

Frank looked up from the game on his phone. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

"Well if Ray and James are bodyguards and you can tell that they are at least 15 years older than us...how old do you think Gerard and Mikey are?”

 

Ryan frowned and shrugged. 

 

“I...never actually asked Mikey. I assumed he was our age.” 

 

“I didn’t ask Gee either. But he can’t possibly be any older than us and Mikey is younger than him.” 

 

"I think they are at least ten years older than us...at least."

 

Frank looked at him wide eyed and looked at Ryan, who seem equally shocked by the idea.

 

“No...dude there is no way...they are in the same year of University as us. I know there are older people in our year but...they don’t look older than us.” 

 

"Bet you I'm right...dude that means they are like in their 30's."

 

Patrick smirked.

 

"You both got sugar daddies."

 

“Ok...but then...is Pete even our age? Or are you dating an older man too? I still very much doubt Mikey and Gee are actually in their 30s though, but if they are...then what about Pete?” 

 

Frank grinned back at Patrick.

 

"Nice try there Frankie boy, but Pete is three years younger than the bitch Princess sister of his."

 

“Ok, but we don’t even know how old she is.” 

 

"Hey what's going on guys?"

 

Gerard and Mikey walked in flanking Pete.

 

"Man, are we done here yet, this is so annoying not being able to leave his side."

 

“I don’t like you two hovering anymore than you like hovering so. But yeah, I think we are about done here. If Rose wants anything else from me she can fucking text me.” 

 

Pete sighed in frustration. 

 

"Good, hey Frankie you ready to go?"

 

Mikey moved to Ryan.

 

"Sorry baby, I promise to make it up to you tonight. We are going to dinner and I am going to spoil you."

 

Patrick opened his hand for Pete.

 

"So fireworks?"

 

Ryan beamed up at Mikey and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pete smiled and looked at Patrick. 

 

“Yeah, fireworks.”

 

Gerard saw how happy Ryan looked with Mikey. His brother deserved that kind of love. He knew that something more was developing with Pete and Patrick and he had a feeling that things would be different when they got back. He looked at Frank...

 

"Frankie...are you alright?"

 

“I...we were talking and I guess...I’m just kind of wondering if Patrick is right...Gee...how old are you?” 

 

Frank frowned and looked at Gerard. He couldn’t see him being older than them. His face didn’t have those signs of aging. He was cute and young and it didn’t make sense that he could be older. 

 

"Oh...uh, why is it important?"

 

“Patrick figures that because Rose’s guards are like in their mid to late 30s that you guys are probably in your 30s too if you are guards. I’m just kind of wondering. That’s all. I don’t agree with him. Gee doesn’t look old enough and Mikey is supposed to be younger than him, so if Gee isn’t then neither is Mikey.” 

 

Frank shrugged and looked at his feet. 

 

"Uh...Frankie...are you still talking to me?"

 

“I...yeah I am, sorry, but I mean I could ask Mikey the same thing. I guess I’d just rather ask you. Sorry, I’m just…” 

 

Gerard took a deep shuddering breath. He could see Mikey coiled ready to attack if Frank said anything wrong.

 

"How much will it matter?"

 

“As long as you aren’t old enough to be my dad I don’t really care, Gee, I still love you.” 

 

Frank looked up at him, he really hoped the answer wasn’t anything too bad. He was twenty two so that gave Gerard a lot of space before it got a little weird. 

 

"Go on Gee, tell him. He has the right to know."

 

Gerard looked at Mikey and nodded.

 

"I'm 37."

 

Frank stood there for a minute and thought about that. Thirty-seven. That would mean Gerard was fifteen years older than him. He sighed and smiled at Gerard. He could be ok with that. Ryan looked up at Mikey and raised an eyebrow. He at least knew Mikey was the little brother. 

 

"What?"

 

Mikey looked at Ryan.

 

"You said you liked older men baby cause they got good technique and i didn't hear you you complaining the other night...I heard you making other noises though."

 

“I don’t mind and I’m not complaining, I’m curious how much of the baby brother you actually are. I know you are supposed to be younger than him though so I don’t care, I’m not worried.”

 

Ryan smiled and Pete snickered, shaking his head and looking at them. 

 

"So you aren't like 40 something right?"

 

Pete looked at Patrick standing beside him and Gibbs slapped him up the back up the head.

 

“No, you ass, I’m 22 same as you.” 

 

Patrick snickered.

 

"I know I just needed a line to toss in there so I wasn't missing out."

 

Patrick kissed Pete.

 

"Let's get the fuck out of here."   
  


_-_-_-_-_-_

  
"So wait...you're leaving?"

 

James was kind of in shock.

 

"It's not me is it, cause I know I haven't been the best partner..."

 

“No, James, relax. It’s not about you. This is about me. I don’t want to talk about it but I just...I have to leave.” 

 

Ray wouldn’t meet James’ eyes. 

 

"Alright man, well it was good working with you."

 

James clasped Ray's shoulder giving it a squeeze. he then headed down the hall. Ray nodded and headed back down the hall to his room. He slipped inside and closed the door. He grabbed his suitcases from under the bed and set them on the bed to start packing up his clothes, books, and weapons. He had left most of his stuff in New York. He’d brought some books and his guitar and the essentials. He figured anything else he needed or wanted he could buy while he was here instead of lugging it here from New York and back when they were going home. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Just thank him and then leave, that's it.

 

Rose walked down the hall to Ray's room. She appreciated that he remembered her favorite tequila brand. She just wanted to make it known and figured it worked for an apology. She stepped up to the closed door and raised her hand to knock, but then decided to just go in.

 

"Listen Ray, I wanted to..."

 

Ray felt his heart drop as he heard Rose’s voice as he was putting some books in his suitcase. He didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to see her right now. He slowly turned to look at her anyway. 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Rose sees the suitcases that Ray arrived in Florida with. Ray sighed. He knew she’d find out he just didn’t think he’d have to tell her.

 

“I...uh...well obviously I’m packing.” 

 

"Do not catch an attitude with me, I asked you a question. I can see that, I want to know why?"

 

Ray took a deep breath and looked away from her, back to packing. 

 

“I’m leaving, most likely by tomorrow at the latest.” 

 

"What?! Why!? Who said!?"

 

Ray winced at the tone in her voice but didn’t turn around. 

 

“I asked Harry to have me transferred to another assignment like less than an hour ago. I can’t...I need to go. He was making the call when I left his office.” 

 

"Well I am going to put a stop to this! No one tells me that I can't have my Ray when he is mine!"

 

Rose turned to leave. Ray reached out, and did what was probably the dumbest thing he’d ever done, and grabbed her arm to keep her there. 

 

“Rose...I want to leave. I can’t stay here, I can’t...what do you mean ‘your Ray’?” 

 

He frowned and looked at her. She’d never been possessive of him like that. Yes she’d called him her dog or things like that, but ‘my Ray’ sounded different. It felt different. Rose shivered at his touch. It had been so long.

 

"I didn't mean...I mean, I meant...I just..."

 

She looked away feeling the tears fill her eyes.

 

"...don't go."

 

“Rose...hey, don’t...are you...please don’t cry. Rose, I can’t stay with you. I didn’t think you’d miss me or even really care if I left. You told Pete and Patrick that if me and James couldn’t take care of you you’d just replace us.”  

 

Rose looked up tears streaming down her face.

 

"No no, you can't leave me, you can't! If you do I will have no one!"

 

“You know that’s not true. You have your family and James and they’ll find someone to take my place.” 

 

Ray couldn’t help it, seeing her cry like that. He let go of her arm and held his arms open to her slightly, offering a hug if she wanted it. Rose didn't even think about it. She ran into the older man's arms and buried her face in his chest. He smelled warm and familiar and fuck, she was in such trouble. Ray hugged her tight and rested his face against the top of her head. He wanted so much to tell her why he couldn’t stay so she could hate him enough to let him leave but he also didn’t understand why she was this upset. He remembered what Patrick said but there was no way he was right. Rose clutched to Ray's shirt tight with her fists. She never wanted to let go. 

 

“Ro…you’ve never been like this before. Why now? Why do you have to make it harder for me to leave you when I already didn’t really want to?”

 

Ray mumbled, he knew she would probably actually hear him but maybe he could still just tell her and make her want him to leave. Rose looked up at her nick name. No one was allowed to call her that. She even punched Pete for doing it, but it sounded so right falling from this man's lips. She studied his face committing it to memory. There would never be anyone as good as him for her. She would die alone. Ray called her by his nickname for her again when she seemed to respond to it. He was the only one that called her that.

 

“Ro, please say something?” 

 

"I love you."

 

Ray froze and studied her face. She didn’t seem to be kidding but he wasn’t sure. His brain wouldn’t even let him form words as it short circuited around her words. He tried anyway though. 

 

“I...Ro….but you……”

 

"I just...I wanted you to know before you left."

 

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Rose gave him a sad smile and then let go of him. She was ready to let him go. He deserved happiness. He deserved to be treated better than she had treated him. He deserved better than her. She moved away.

 

"Bye Ray, be safe okay?"

 

She knew she had to leave again before she started to lose it again.

 

“Wait, Rose...I…” 

 

He sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny black jewelry box.

 

“Rose, I saw this today and I bought it for you...it was after I bought it and Mikey and Gerard were bugging me about it that I realized I needed to leave.” 

 

Rose turned around and saw the box. She had a moment of panic that it was a ring, but the box was a little too big for it. She took it with trembling hands.

 

"You bought this...with your own money?"

 

She opened it and gasped. The small rose charm sparkled in the light. She started to cry again.

 

"It's beautiful."

 

Ray nodded and sighed. 

 

“Just like you. It just...caught my eye in the window of the little shop. I didn’t realize at that moment why I was even getting it for you other than that I thought you’d like it. But when they bugged me about it I realized they were right, and I was a blind idiot and that you’d never feel the same so I had to leave. Get away from you before I could get hurt.” 

 

"I already hurt you enough by treating you like an animal."

 

“Yeah, you were a bitch about that but I spent enough time with you to see that you could be kind if you cared so I never took any of it to heart. I knew I was beneath you because of who you are but I accepted that long before I even really knew you. I did my job and put up with it because it was in the job description, I knew what I was getting into when I signed on to protect a Princess. But I never realized how I felt until it was right in front of me. My job has always been more important.” 

 

"Well then...I guess this is goodbye, but at least I have this to remember you by."

 

Rose looked up at him Her face still shining with tears.

 

"May I have one last request as your Princess?"

 

Ray frowned and really wanted to go tell Harry not to bother transferring him but instead he nodded. 

 

"May I have a goodbye kiss?"

 

“If that’s what you want, then yes.” 

 

Ray spoke softly and his expression eased. 

 

“You could also simply have a kiss, if that was what you wanted.” 

 

"Just kiss me please before I die of embarrassment."

 

Ray chuckled in spite of himself before he closed the space between them. He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Rose cried with relief. Ray was the amazing kisser she always thought he would be. She melted into his arms. Ray moved his hands from her face to her waist, hugging her close to him and holding her steady on her feet. She moved her arms from around his chest to his neck. Ray deepened the kiss a bit, moving his mouth against hers and pulling her in. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to leave anymore. This was what she had been dreaming of. This is what she wanted so badly. She practiced in ways she didn't even want to admit so that her first kiss was as good on her side as it would be to her. 

 

Ray backed up slowly, bringing her with him, till the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He reached a hand out of push his suitcases out of the way. They hit the floor and the contents kind of fell wherever but he couldn’t care less. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, breaking the kiss for only a second. He didn’t push though, if she wanted to get rid of him or stop him she could very easily. Rose looked up at him with wonder. He wanted her. He actually wanted her.

 

"That was my first kiss."

 

Ray grew concerned. He wasn’t sure he was any good at this. 

 

“Really?” 

 

"Yes...and I hoped that I would receive it from you.”

 

Ray smiled down at her. 

 

“Well hopefully I didn’t disappoint then. I know I’m not great at this.” 

 

"You are amazing at it. Am I okay? I mean I practiced and..."

 

Rose went red. Why did she blurt that out. Ray chuckled lightly. 

 

“Yes, you were really good, Rose, I could definitely get used to doing that.” 

 

"Does that mean that you will stay...cause it will be hard to keep doing this long distance and..."

 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

 

Rose started to say yes and then stopped. She looked at the man that chose to protect her with his life since she was 13.

 

"I don't want it to be about me. This is about you and what you want now. Do you want to stay...not as my bodyguard...but just as mine."

 

“Yes, I do want to stay here. I want to stay with you and be yours. But now it’s you that has to go to your uncle to demand that I stay here as your guard, I can’t go to him and change my mind about leaving without raising a million red flags. I told him I didn’t feel capable of protecting you anymore.” 

 

"I'll take care of my uncle...as long as you promise to take care of me."

 

“I always have and I always will.” 

 

Rose smiled and brushed her hand through his hair.

 

"Remind me to thank the asshole that is clearly dating my brother for this."

 

Ray gave her a questioning look. 

 

“Who? Patrick?” 

 

"Yeah. But right now...I want to thank you for the gift."

 

“I’m glad you like it at least.”

 

"I love it very much...just like I love you."

 

Ray chuckled and kissed her cheek gently. 

 

“I love you too, Rose.” 

 

"Am I still your Princess?"

 

Ray laughed and nodded. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Rose smiled and then boldly pulled Ray down to her again. Ray let her pull him down so that his face was close to hers again. He closed what little space was left to kiss her softly again. 

 

~~~~~

  
Patrick was laughing softly. He knew that Pete knew what fireworks were, but that he had no idea what Disney fireworks were like. The look in his eyes was priceless. Like a child on Christmas. He was still in a daze as they made their way to the car.

 

"So are you hungry?" 

 

Pete looked over at Patrick almost in surprise as Patrick’s voice brought him out of whatever part of his mind he was wandering around in. 

 

“Hmmm? Yeah, kinda actually.” 

 

"So let's go hit a diner before we get to the house.” 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

 

Pete smiled widely. He was glad he’d actually still gotten to spend time with Patrick. He was still a little pissed his sister ruined their date earlier but he could forgive it because of the time he did get. Patrick drove to the diner they found near the place they were staying. They walked in and found a corner booth away from everyone. The waitress brought the menus over and Patrick ordered coffee for both of them.

 

"So what do you want to eat baby?"

 

“I might get...probably just a burger and fries.” 

 

Pete shrugged and closed the menu. 

 

"Sounds good for me too. Wanna share a shake?"

 

“Depends on what kind you want to get.” 

 

Pete chuckled and looked up at Patrick. 

 

"Well I am pretty sure you aren't vanilla..."

 

Patrick wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"...so chocolate or strawberry?"

 

Pete laughed and shook his head. 

 

“Strawberry is good. Where the hell did I find a dork like you?” 

 

"Hey, not everyone can say that they landed a fuckboy I will have you know. We are a dying breed."

 

“And yet there seem to actually be an abundance of you. Have you even been on the internet in the last like...year?” 

 

"Posers."

 

Patrick waved them off. A different waiter came over.

 

"Well hey there, cute stuff."

 

He moved toward Pete.

 

"What can I get you tonight...maybe a date with me?"

 

Pete made a face and looked up at the guy. He was not impressed.

 

“Or you could get me a burger and fries, but hold the disgusting excuse for flirting in front my actual date, not really feeling that tonight.” 

 

"Oh honey, you can do better than a fuckboy you know."

 

The guy smirked and touched Pete's shoulder. Patrick wasn't thinking. Instinct kicked in and he stood up and punched the guy in the face.

 

"We're leaving."

 

He grabbed Pete's hand and walked toward the doors. Pete followed Patrick outside. 

 

“And you were saying about fuckboys being a dying breed?” 

 

Patrick pulled Pete to the car and then boxed him against it. He gripped his hip and smashed their lips together. Pete let out a tiny distressed noise but kissed back, more out of instinct than anything. Patrick kissed him with possession. He pressed his whole body against him.

 

"Mine, you are mine."

 

Pete leaned his head back so Patrick couldn’t reach anymore, pulling away from the kiss, and looked down at him again. He liked being Patrick’s but this felt a touch aggressive to him and he wasn’t sure how much he liked that.

 

“I know, ‘Trick. I know I’m yours and you are mine. I love that and I love you. In case you didn’t notice, I told him to fuck off before you punched him.” 

 

"Fuck...right sorry, I just get...uh, let's go home."

 

Patrick let go of Pete and headed to the drivers side. The ride home he stayed quiet.   
  


  
~~~~~

 

Pete watched Patrick get out of the car and sighed. He got out and caught up to him, catching him by the wrist. 

 

“Hey, ‘Trick, you’ve been really quiet. What’s wrong?” 

 

"Just tired I guess and my hand hurts. Guess I'm a little more out of shape than i realized huh?"

 

He chuckled lightly. Pete looked at him with a clear ‘I see through the bullshit’ look. 

 

“You wanna try that again a little more convincingly?” 

 

"Fuck, where have you guys been!?"

 

Gerard came running out of the door.

 

"Mikey is going to kill you Rick, the park closed hours ago!"

 

"We stopped to get food, but the waiter was an asshat."

 

"That sucks, but Boss, you need to check in with Mikey like ASAP."

 

Pete groaned in frustration and shook his head. 

 

“Well where the hell is he? So I can go show him I’m not dead and tell him to take a fucking chill pill.” 

 

"He's brooding in the living room. Andy and Joe have been trying to get him to smoke up to chill him out."

 

“HA! How’s that working for them? And where is Ryan? If you want him to chill out you give him his boyfriend and tell them to fuck off to their room or something.” 

 

Pete rolled his eyes. 

 

"He and Brendon are...talking. It's long overdue. Bob is mediating."

 

“Oh...yikes. Ok, I guess I have to drag Mikey out of his brooding then. Goddammit, he’s so damn grumpy.”

 

Pete sighed and shook his head before turning to head inside.

  
"Thanks man."

 

Gerard looked at Patrick confused.

 

"For what?"

 

Patrick never answered, he just went inside.   



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."
> 
> Pete smiled and tilted his head to look up at Patrick.
> 
> “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> OH BOY this chapter...this chapter...just...  
> enjoy XOXO <3

"So we're good now, Ry?"

 

“As long as you’re done being mad at me then ya, we’re good. I hate fighting with you Bren. It really sucks ass not having my best friend around. And not in a good way.” 

 

"I missed you too, just...I mean please find time for us. I am happy that you found someone though...even if he can be an asshole at times."

 

“I still hang out with everyone. Mikey hangs out with them too. I know he can be kind of...very grumpy but he’s not always like that. Less so when you be nice to him.”

 

Ryan smiled and shook his head at the image of Brendon actually being nice to Mikey. He could see him tolerating Mikey but he didn’t know about actually being nice. 

 

"Hey baby, you done with your little therapy session for Mr. insecure here?"

 

Mikey opened the door. Ryan sighed and looked at Mikey. 

 

“You realize I am trying to get him to actually like you, right?” 

 

"Whatever, come on, you and I have a date with heaven and I am providing the transportation."

 

Mikey vulgarly grabbed his crotch and laughed. He then grabbed Ryan and pulled him from the room.

 

"What does he see in him? I mean...was I ever that bad? I think I had better taste than that...although Ryan said he has a big cock, but the attitude..."

 

Brendon was mumbling to himself forgetting that Bob was in the room...and that he was still sitting on Bob's bed...well now laying on it.

 

"Maybe I'm just jealous. Maybe I wish someone would be that crazy about me."

 

“You mumble to yourself entirely too much.” 

 

Bob chuckled from the desk chair where he’d planted himself to mediate the argument between the two friends. 

 

"What? Oh fuck, Bob, uh sorry?"

 

“It’s fine but from what I just saw you aren’t wrong at least. You are definitely that jealous friend. Do you like Ryan or something?” 

 

"NO! I mean not like that...we were just...I mean you know friends with..."

 

Brendon sighed.

 

"For so long it was us against the world you know?"

 

Bob shrugged and watched Brendon lounging out across his bed.

 

“I guess, but you had to know he’d find a guy eventually.” 

 

"Yeah...but I mean after we graduate and we had planned to get an apartment together and.."

 

“Dude...is he your best friend or your boyfriend? He still obviously care about you and wants to spend time with you and wants you to be his best friend. Didn’t your Mama ever teach you to share?”

 

Bob can’t contain the chuckle. 

 

"I  _ do _ share! I shared him a lot...just usually he comes back to me...I guess."

 

Brendon covered his eyes with his arm.

 

"I am the definition of pathetic. I really need to just die. Maybe I can convince Mikey to kill me."

 

“Or you could not do that. I will personally drop kick Mikey if he tries.”

 

Bob cringed as the words escaped his mouth. Brendon was cute as hell but he was obviously hung up on Ryan. Bob sat there and hoped Brendon somehow didn’t hear him.

 

"Awww, that's sweet of you Bob, but I'm not worth it. You know, the last guy I liked...I mean liked, dumped me. He said that being in a relationship made me go soft. I was no fun in a relationship."

 

"Soft isn't necessarily a bad thing. Soft can be really nice and that guy was a moron if he thought otherwise."

 

Bob frowned and shook his head. He wasn't sure what kind of people Brendon had been dating but that pissed him off a bit. 

 

"Not when you're a fuckboy. No one wants you soft. No one wants you..."

 

Brendon still had his eyes covered. He could feel the tears welling up. 

 

"That's bullshit."

 

"Tell him that."

 

"I'm telling you."

 

Brendon groaned.

 

"Maybe I should just go out. Check out the nightlife, might get lucky right?"

 

In truth he didn't want to. He wanted to curl up in the warm bed...well his, but it was cold cause Ryan was gone now and Bob's was still warm from him. Bob sighed, of course that's what a fuckboy would do. 

 

"Definition of insanity."

 

Bob mumbled to himself. Brendon didn't move though. In fact he snuggled in more. Bob watched him for a second and chuckled. 

 

"You look comfy." 

 

"I'm gonna move...just give me a *yawn* second."

 

Bob got up and picked up the edge of the blanket to put it over Brendon. 

 

"Don't bother. It's fine. I'm probably gonna watch a movie or something."

 

Brendon's hand shot out.

 

"No...please don' leave. I mean you can use my laptop...just stay."

 

Bob pointed at the little TV in the corner. 

 

"Did I say I was leaving?"

 

"Oh...sorry."

 

Brendon let go of Bob and sunk down into the covers red with embarrassment. 

 

"Can I sit in the bed with you or do I have to figure out a comfy way to sit in that chair for the next 2 hours?"

 

Brendon moved over. Bob went over to the TV and threw a movie into the DVD player. He wandered back over to the bed and slide into it beside Brendon, sitting up with his back against the headboard and on top of the blanket so Brendon could have some illusion of his own space. Brendon could feel the warmth radiating from Bob just behind him. He sighed and snuggled in and soon he was asleep. Bob glanced over at Brendon and smiled at the boy cuddled up and snuggling the pillow under his head. He turned his attention to the movie but he didn’t really pay too close attention to it. He ended up falling asleep halfway through, listening more to Brendon’s calm breathing than the movie. 

 

~~~~~

 

Warm, he was so warm. Brendon pressed against him even more.

 

"Do you love me?"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you love me?"

 

He laughed. It made Brendon shiver. His body was still warm, but his heart had turned cold.

 

"You have to be kidding me. Love you? Who could ever love you."

 

Brendon tried to back away now.

 

"My dear, you are just a toy for my amusement. A fuckboy that no one will ever want for anything more."

 

Brendon flinched as he was held down.

 

"No, let me go!"

 

"You will learn your place little girl."

 

"No..p-please...s-stop."

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Bob woke up to Brendon moving around and whining in his sleep. He seemed scared of something. Bob reached over and shook his shoulder gently in hopes of waking him up so whatever dream was hurting him would go away. 

 

_ “You know you liked it." _

 

_ Brendon was sobbing now. _

 

_ "No I didn't." _

 

_ "Well if you say anything I'll just tell them you used me." _

 

"I just wanted..."

 

Brendon shivered. Bob shook him a little harder, leaning over in concern. Whatever the dream was it wasn’t good. Brendon started to cry. Bob’s frown deepened and he very carefully scooped Brendon up to hug him tight. 

 

“Come on, Brendon, wake up.” 

 

Bob spoke loud enough he was sure Brendon would at least be startled awake. Brendon clung to whoever was holding him. He first thought it was Ryan, but Ryan wasn't strong. He didn't have this definition on his body. Whoever it was made him feel safe and warm, although he was still shivering. 

 

"Brendon, open your eyes. Wake up please. Whatever your dream is, I won't let it hurt you. You need to wake up though."

 

Brendon opened his eyes and saw Bob looking down at him.

 

"Oh Bob, I'm so worthless. No one is ever going to love me."

 

"That's not true, don't be silly."

 

Bob hugged Brendon tight and sighed in relief that he'd woken up. Brendon buried his face in the older man's neck.

 

“Please stay with me, don't leave me."

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

Brendon blushed. He knew he needed to lay down again, but it was safe in Bob's arm and he didn't want to be put down. Bob looked at Brendon and shifted them so Bob was sitting with his back against the headboard again. He held Brendon and just sat there. Brendon felt the blanket slipped over him again and he buried his face further into Bob's neck.

 

"Thank you."

 

“No problem, I’ll keep you safe if you wanted to try sleeping again.” 

 

Brendon sighed and did just that.

  
~~~~~

 

Bob blinked his eyes open, grumbling at the sun coming through the curtain he didn’t close. He looked down at Brendon, still cuddled into him and sighed gently. He didn’t know what exactly had been bothering him other than a dream and the apparent belief that no one could love him. That seemed like a ridiculous concept to Bob, he didn’t know Brendon well but he’d run into him at parties once or twice before, but he was certain Brendon was loveable. He was cute at least and seemed nice, he seemed like he cared but someone had obviously hurt that caring part of him. Bob didn’t know who it was but he didn’t like him. He felt the extreme urge to cuddle Brendon until the boy didn’t hurt anymore. 

 

~~~~~

 

Brendon felt warm and safe. He had strong arms around him. He could tell. He reached up and touched the person's face. There was a beard so it wasn't Ryan. No, Ryan was with Mikey now.  He searched his memory as he rang his fingers softly through the coarse hair. Bob chuckled and moved his face away from Brendon’s hands.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

"I like your beard. It's fuzzy."

 

Brendon moves and brushes his cheek against it. 

 

“Beards generally are fuzzy.” 

 

"Yeah but yours is the fuzziest."

 

Brendon giggled.

 

“I very much doubt that.” 

 

"Well I'll admit I never really liked guys with beards. It seemed like they were going to hurt me."

 

“What? The guys or the beards?” 

 

Bob laughed. Brendon grumbled, he didn't like being laughed at. 

 

“Have any of the guys ever actually proved to be threatening or dangerous?”

 

Brendon didn't answer. Bob frowned and wondered if they had. Bob rested his face against the side of Brendon’s head. 

 

“The only complaints I’ve ever had were that it tickles. I don’t see how having a beard makes someone look like they are going to hurt you though.” 

 

"I don't want to talk about it."

 

Bob sighed and let go of Brendon before slipping out from under the younger boy and out of the bed. 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

“To take a shower, get dressed and have breakfast and follow my set routine, like I do every morning.” 

 

Bob grabbed some clean clothes the dresser, frowning upon finding a hole in his favourite shirt. 

 

"Oh."

 

Brendon curled up in the bed seeking out the warmth that Bob left. Bob gathered his stuff and went to the bathroom. He showered fairly quickly, it was a habit the same as never taking off the chain around his neck or keeping a strict routine. Yes he could have fun with Andy and the guys but he got used to it and never fell out of the habits. He got out and dressed and back into his room to find Brendon still in his bed. He looked at him for a minute and wasn’t sure he should say anything. Brendon’s moment of near softness was clearly a momentary lapse and would not be likely to return. 

 

"GOOD MORNING!"

 

The door burst open and both Andy and Joe came bouncing in!

 

"Bobby, come on! You gotta go ride with us! We got a lead on some primo shit!"

 

“ _ You _ ...are far too loud for this early. Pipe down.” 

 

Bob glared and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I am doing nothing until I have breakfast so relax. I’m fucking hungry and there is a bowl of frosted flakes with my name on it if you two haven’t eaten them all.” 

 

"Uh..."

 

Bob glared harder. 

 

“Andrew...did you eat all of my fucking frosted flakes?” 

 

Andy cringed from hearing his real name.

 

"Well you see man, it was like this..."

 

"I'll get more."

 

Brendon slid out of bed, still in the same clothing from last night. He left the room heading for the living room. Bob frowned and wandered out after Brendon. 

 

“Hey, Brendon, don’t worry about it, I can yell at Andy for eating them all like I usually do when he does this, and then just have some toast or something. It’s fine.” 

 

"It's fine."

 

Brendon slipped his shoes on and grabbed the keys for one of the rental cars.

 

"I'll be back later."

 

He mumbled to no one and then left.

 

"What's wrong with Brendon?"

 

Gerard was coming out of the kitchen with coffee.

 

"Maybe he's whining about his pathetic life again."

 

Mikey and Ryan were on the sofa and Ryan had freshly fucked hair and Mikey had his telltale smirk.

 

"Fuck off Mikes, just cause you got laid."

 

Ryan was watching where his friend had gone with a worried pout. Bob shook his head and sighed. Maybe Ryan or even Gerard could help him make sense of Brendon.

 

“I don’t know what I did or said that upset him this morning...and then Andy and Joe came in. I found out Andy and whoever else had eaten all my frosted flakes. So I was giving him shit and Brendon just took off saying he’d get more. I told him not to worry about it I can just have toast but…” 

 

"He's going to work out."

 

Patrick came in with Pete and flopped down on one of the arm chairs.

 

"Work out?"

 

"Brendon's Anorexic."

 

Patrick took a bite of his toast.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Gerard was in mid move to take a sip of coffee.

 

"Uh...how did we not know this?"

 

"Easy, you were with Frankie, Ryan's got Mikey, I got Pete...who's Brendon got?"

 

Ryan sighed and looked at his hands in his lap, toying with the edge of his sleeve. Bob crossed his arms and realized Ryan knew. Ryan wasn’t going to say it but he’d known, and why wouldn’t he, he was Brendon’s best friend. Bob growled quietly before speaking up.

 

“Any idea where he’d go to work out?”

 

"He has one of those membership cards that lets you work out at any gym in any state."

 

"How bad is he?"

 

Patrick was surprised Mikey asked.

 

"He was hospitalized last year. He came out of it and got therapy and shit, but then he got into a relationship...well we thought it was, but the guy used him and..."

 

"He relapsed.

 

Gerard finished Patrick's sentence.

 

"Yeah. Usually we monitor his eating, but we've all been busy and..."

 

“And only two people knew what was actually going on.” 

 

Bob finished the sentence for him. Ryan avoided all eye contact, he could’ve made the effort not to let there be such a distance between him and Brendon.

 

“What would set him off though?”

 

"We aren't sure what his triggers are honestly. It's not so bad if we can get him to eat after he works out...and make sure he doesn't throw it up too."

 

Bob turned on his heel and headed back to his room. He needed to think and they were noisy. Something he’d said...it had to be something he said. Or could it have been his dream last night. He was ok when he woke up though, so it had to be Bob then. He’d said something that upset him. He needed to figure out what it was so it could be avoided if it came up again. He hadn’t meant to hurt Brendon. Brendon deserved better than that. 

 

~~~~~

 

"Loser, worthless, fat, stupid, fuck boy."

 

Brendon pounded his feet against the indoor track. He had just finished an hour of cardio, and then another hour on machine reps. Now he was running. He forgot to bring a water bottle with him and he left his wallet so he couldn't buy water. He couldn't even shower cause he had no clothes to change into.

 

"Fucking genius move shithead."

 

Brendon ran faster to try and escape the voices in his head...but he knew better, there was no escape.

 

"Unless you're dead."

  
~~~~~   
  


"Who's up for lunch? I thought we'd go to the diner and..."

 

"No diner."

 

Patrick growled.

 

"Well then where should we go?"

 

“It’s not like there are a shortage of fast food places.” 

 

Ryan shrugged and looked up at Mikey to see what he thought. 

 

"How about we go check out the local mall? They got food courts and shit if we can't agree on what to eat."

 

Ryan nodded in agreement. Pete looked at Patrick. 

 

“Yeah that works, that good with you, ‘Trick?”

 

"Shouldn't someone stay here in case Brendon comes back?"

 

Bob chooses then to emerge from his room to find a drink of water. He’s still not sure what he did but he knows he won’t figure it out without Brendon at this point anyway. 

 

“I’ll stay here, I’d rather stay and wait for him than go to a mall with the bunch of you.” 

 

"But Bobby, the primo..."

 

Andy was whining again.

 

“Andy...I really don’t care right now.” 

 

Bob waved him off and went to get the water he’d been after in the first place. 

 

"Well then that's settled. Everyone got up and headed out of the house.

  
~~~~~   
  


Brendon was exhausted. He knew he smelled too. He staggered into a drug store and sprayed some random cologne on himself. he felt bad, he said he was going to by the cereal for Bob, but with no wallet that wasn't happening. 

 

"Hey man, you dropped something."

 

"What?"

 

Brendon looked where the guy was pointing and saw a five dollar bill.

 

"Thanks!"

 

Brendon scooped it up. He then went to the cereal aisle and saw that the price was four bucks. Cheerfully and forgetting that he was wearing sweat drenched clothes he grabbed it. On the way to pay for it he saw scales. He pulled one down and stepped on it. He had lost another 15 pounds in the past two weeks. He smiled. 

 

"Take that fat ass."

 

He went to pay for the cereal.

  
~~~~~   
  


There were no cars in the driveway when he got back.

 

"Awesome, they ditched me."

 

Brendon got out and made his way into the house. He stopped in the kitchen and put the cereal on the counter. He then stripped on his way to the bathroom not caring since no one was there to see. Bob heard the front door and set aside the book he'd taken from Pete to read yesterday morning. He listened and it didn't sound like more than one person. It had to be Brendon. He wandered out to find him and find him he did.

 

"Uh....."

 

Brendon looked up as he stood in his underwear just outside the door of the bathroom.

 

"Oh hey Bob, cereals on the counter."

 

He stripped off his underwear off his hips and smiled as he could feel his hip bones and went into the bathroom. Bob frowned and looked in the kitchen. Sure enough there was a box of frosted flakes sitting there. He put it up above the fridge where Andy couldn't reach it without help. Then he went to sit in the living room to wait for Brendon to come out of the shower.

 

~~~~~   
  


Brendon felt great, he was singing and doing a little dance in the shower as he soaped up his 15 pounds lighter body. He was about to hit a high note when he suddenly felt dizzy. He gripped for the bar on the wall, but his hand was too slippery. He vaguely remembered that he drank no water today before he went crashing down to the bottom of the tub. Bob heard a loud thud in the bathroom and he looked up. 

 

"Brendon?"

 

He walked over to stand outside the door.

 

"Brendon, are you ok?"

 

Brendon's head was spinning. He thought he heard a voice, but everything sounded fuzzy. He tried to answer, but his tongue felt heavy. Bob listened but heard nothing. He sighed and put his hand on the doorknob. 

 

“Brendon, if you don’t answer me I’m coming in.” 

 

Brendon tried to push up on the side of the tub, but there was a sharp pain coming from his side. He looked over and saw blood. Bob didn’t get a response so he pushed the door open and saw Brendon, definitely not standing up like you’d assume one should be in the shower. Brendon looked distressed and he could see blood he didn’t know where it was coming from. Bob shut off the water and grabbed a big fluffy towel to scoop Brendon and wrap him in it. 

 

“Does anything hurt? And where the hell are you bleeding from?” 

 

Brendon clung to Bob. He kept trying to talk, but it was as if his tongue had swelled up in his mouth.

 

“If you can point...if that’s easier...then do that. I’m gonna take you to the hospital but I want to know so I can speak for you if you can’t.”

 

Brendon shook his head like crazy.

 

"Mo mo mo hothpital. I...bit ma tongue I fink."

 

“Fine, but you are going to cooperate with me or I’ll take you to the hospital anyway.” 

 

Bob carried Brendon out to the nearest chair he could find and set him down. 

 

“Now what hurts and where are you bleeding from?”

 

Brendon didn't like being exposed like this. What if everyone came home.

 

"Bedmoom please, Bob."

 

Bob hadn’t quite backed away from him yet so he just scooped Brendon back up in his arms and took him to his bedroom. He set him on the bed. He looked at the boy and his expression gave a clear ‘I’m not asking again so spit it out’. Brendon carefully moved the towel. 

 

"It lookth like I cut ma hip bone."

 

Bob looked at it and frowned, it didn’t look to bad. The cut didn’t, that is. Brendon’s hipbone, however, was definitely more prominent than it should be. Bob didn’t comment on it though, he figured that would probably upset him and he didn’t want to do that. 

 

“It doesn’t look too bad, I might still put a bandage on it so it doesn’t rub on the waist of your pants too much. Does anything else hurt?”

 

"Ah don' fink so."

 

“Ok...Brendon….”

 

Bob took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

 

“What happened? Did you slip? Are you ok?” 

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

The swelling started to go down a bit and Brendon could talk clearer.

 

"Just a dizzy spell."

 

Bob got a little more worried about it, dizzy spells were not normal and if he was falling in the shower it was dangerous. Bob knew low blood sugar could cause dizzy spells like that. 

 

“Have you eaten anything? You kind of got up and left, came back and got in the shower.” 

 

He asked in a careful tone, he didn’t mean it in a way that would upset Brendon. He was just worried.

 

"Oh, I grabbed a bagel when I got you cereal. Fuck, biting your tongue sucks."

 

Brendon laughed lightly. Bob nodded and was not totally sure Brendon wasn’t lying to him. 

 

“Ok...well that was awhile ago. It’s lunchtime now. If I make lunch will you eat with me? I always make too much for me.” 

 

Bob offered with a smile. 

 

"Sure, you go make it, I'm just going to get dressed."

 

Brendon decided while Bob was making lunch he would pretend to fell asleep. Bob nodded, he wasn’t sure what he really should do but he couldn’t give Brendon food if he didn’t go make it. He knew he had the stuff to make a garden salad because the guys didn’t go after the vegetables as much as the cereal when they were high. He went out to the kitchen to make it. Garden salad was healthy, Brendon might be ok with that. 

 

Brendon took a deep breath...well tried to, but it hurt. He got up and looked at his hip. It wasn't so bad, but he smiled cause he could see them. He went and grabbed a pair of boxers and bent over to put them on, but another wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled backwards landing on the bed thankfully. Still he realized he wouldn't have to fake sleeping cause he was slowly passing out.

 

~~~~~

 

Bob went back to the bedroom carrying two bowls of salad and found Brendon asleep. He sighed and set salad down. He really wanted to let Brendon sleep but he couldn’t do that. He moved over and shook Brendon’s shoulder to wake him. 

 

“Hey, time to wake up.” 

 

Brendon didn't move. Bob sighed and nudged at him again. Nothing. 

 

“Oh for fuck sakes, Brendon wake up.” 

 

He said louder this time. Brendon's head flopped to the side from the movement, but he still didn't wake up. Bob frowned, he stopped and listened to Brendon’s breathing pattern for a minute. It was shallow and slightly labored, but not the normal pattern for someone sleeping. 

 

“No hospital my ass. Dizzy spell, pass out, barely breathing. I don’t think so.” 

 

Bob grabbed a warm sweater and carefully got Brendon bundled into it. He picked him up and he cringed realizing how light the boy actually was. He grabbed the keys for the car Brendon had used earlier and carried him out to it setting him in the passenger seat to drive him to the hospital. He sighed.

 

“I promise you’re gonna be ok, Brendon. I’ll still protect you even if it’s from yourself.”  

 

~~~~~

 

*beep beep beep beep*

 

Brendon reached out to turn the alarm clock off. His hand hit the nightstand, but there was nothing there. He tried to open his eyes, but his head hurt. Bob looked up as he heard Brendon move.

 

"Brendon?"

 

"Bob? Can you turn the alarm off? Who set it anyway?"

 

It took Bob a second to realize what he was talking about. 

 

"It's not an alarm, and I can't turn it off."

 

"Is it the radio?"

 

Brendon is still fighting to open his eyes.

 

“If it was the radio I’d be able to turn it off.” 

 

"I don't..."

 

Brendon finally opens his eyes and is assaulted by bright white light.

 

"Argh!"

 

He covers his face with his arm to block it out.

 

“Woah, take it easy. You ok?” 

 

"Blind! Fuck, too bright in here! Close the blinds man!” 

 

Bob stood up and moved over to stand beside Brendon, blocking as much of the direct light as he could. He couldn’t dim the light any but he could use his shadow to make it bearable for him. 

 

“Better?” 

 

Brendon saw the shadow fall over his face. he moved his arm and looked up.

 

"Yeah, thanks man, I..."

 

The scent hit Brendon immediately now that his other senses were fine. Astringent. Hospital. He hated that smell. He hated this place.

 

"Why am I here."

 

It wasn't a question. Bob sighed and looked at Brendon.

 

“I brought you here, I brought lunch to you and you were barely breathing.” 

 

"I was fine, I just fell asleep."

 

Brendon started to get out of the bed. He felt the IV tug on his arm.

 

"Fuck, not again."

 

“No, you didn’t just fall asleep, Brendon, not according to the doctors that have been hovering since I brought you here.”

 

Bob shook his head and looked down at Brendon. He shouldn’t be here, they are on spring break. Brendon should be with the others having fun, not lying in a hospital bed. 

 

"W-What did they say?"

 

“Nothing I could really understand but when they heard about your issue they seemed a little panicky. They did, however, inform me I’d been lied to about you eating.” 

 

"No I ate! I swear I did!"

 

Brendon started to panic.

 

“Brendon…” 

 

Bob saw the monitor pick up and he moved forward to sit on the edge of Brendon’s bed and pull him into a gentle hug. 

 

“Please don’t lie. You wouldn't be here if you had. I already know, okay, all I want is for you to be ok again.”

 

"I'm fine...I'm just not hungry."

 

At that moment Brendon's stomach made a sound equal to three people. Brendon ducked his head.

 

“Try that again when your body doesn’t decided to betray you. I also know that working out on an empty stomach and not eating afterwards is a really dumb idea.” 

 

"I just forgot my wallet that's all. I was going to eat with you remember?"

 

"And when were you going to drink something Mr. Urie?"

 

The doctor came in. Bob looked up at the doctor and then back at Brendon. He’d already had this conversation with the doctor, and every word of it hurt because it felt like it was his fault. 

 

"You were quite dehydrated when you were brought in by Mr. Bryar here and you are also quite malnourished."

 

"I'm fine. I just worked out too much."

 

"Yes, according to your past records you do a three hour work out each time when the average is only an hour."

 

Bob felt each word, he couldn’t imagine a three hour work out with an empty stomach and no water. Brendon was embarrassed. 

 

"Also you are twenty pounds under where you should be according the to the US national..."

 

"I'm fine!"

 

“Brendon...don’t bother. You are not fine, and I know you aren’t. You are the only one here that seems to think you are.” 

 

Bob sighed and sat back away from Brendon, watching the other boy. After than Brendon shut down. He refused to talk to the doctor and he ignored Bob. He would wait till Bob was gone and then he would check himself out. He knew he could being over 18. Then he would find a way back home to Chicago. He didn't need this shit again. He didn't need anyone. 

 

Bob saw Brendon turn himself off and it was a familiar look. It was the same look every one going into drill got, you shut down and stop caring. Get to the checkpoint and figure it out from there. Brendon was fighting but it was a different fight. Bob slipped his hand into Brendon’s, giving a gentle squeeze. Then he got an idea. He reached up and pulled the chain around his neck that held his dog tags over his head. He still had them more from habit than anything. He never took them off. He looked at it for a second and put it over Brendon’s head before he could figure out what Bob was doing. He didn’t know why he thought it would help but it felt like a good idea. 

 

~~~~~

 

Brendon opened his eyes. He noted that it was dark in his room. Now was perfect. He started to move and heard the sound of metal on metal. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a small cool...was that a chain...on his neck. He reached down and felt...dog tags. Bob wore dog tags and he never took them off. Brendon remembered the times that Bob went to the same parties he did and he always had them on. Why were they around his neck? Brendon shifted and looked around. Bob was in the same chair as before. It looked totally uncomfortable, but he was still there leaning back with this hands clasped on his chest and his head tipped back. Brendon looked at him again and then the tags. Bob...gave them to him? What did it mean? Did it mean he liked him? Did he care? Did he just feel sorry? No that couldn't be it. What was the reason? Brendon didn't know, but he realized he was too tired to think about it. Instead he turned his body and reached out to touch one of Bob's hands. It came away easily and he held it as he drifted off again.

  
~~~~~

 

Bob woke up with Brendon’s hand in his. He knew that hadn’t been the case when he fell asleep but he didn’t mind. He smiled faintly and laced his fingers between Brendon’s. He was sleeping, just sleeping, and he seemed peaceful for once. The silver glint of the chain around Brendon’s neck made Bob smile. He felt weird without it on him but Brendon needed it more. 

 

"Hey."

 

Patrick walked in the room with Frank and Ryan.

 

"How is he?"

 

Bob had texted them last night about everything and that he would not be back. Bob shrugged. He really didn’t know. 

 

“Doctor is really unhappy with his condition and is hoping for any kind of substantial improvement. But they can only bring him so far back and then it’s on him he said, and Brendon doesn’t seem to think anything is wrong.” 

 

Ryan leaned into Frank, who just let him and put an arm around him. 

 

"We are surprised he is here still. Last time he checked himself out in the middle of the night."

 

“I think he did wake up in the middle of the night but obviously he’s still here so I don’t know.” 

 

Bob looked back at Brendon, he was glad he hadn’t snuck out while Bob was sleeping. 

 

"GeeWay and Mikey are getting coffee for us. I'm gonna go call Pete, he was still sleeping when we left."

 

Patrick excused himself from the room. Ryan looked at Brendon laying there. He didn’t like seeing this again. He thought after the last time that Brendon could get better. That he’d be ok. Frank whispered something to Bob that Ryan didn’t hear. He didn’t really need to though when Bob got up from his chair and followed Frank out into the hall. Ryan sat on the edge of Brendon’s bed. He tried really hard not to cry but the tears slipped down his cheeks anyway. 

 

“Beebo...you told me this wouldn’t happen again.” 

 

He muttered, he hadn’t used Brendon’s nickname in a long time. He kind of wanted Mikey right now, someone to hold onto him. He knew Brendon was sleeping and that he’d wake up but he hated being back here. Different hospital, same hell. He caught a glimpse of silver and realized Brendon was wearing a necklace, it obviously wasn’t his. The ball chain made Ryan curious. He looked at Brendon’s chest, following the chain with his eyes, and saw two tags on it. Dog tags? He looked at them a little closer.  _ Bryar, Robert NC _ . They were Bob’s. Ryan smiled weakly, the sight of Bob’s dog tags on Brendon made him feel a little better. Someone was watching over him. Dog tags were not something a military man would fuck around with. Giving them to someone…...you didn’t do that for no reason. 

 

“Brendon, don’t hurt him.” 

 

Ryan mumbled and curled up as small as he could on the bed beside Brendon with his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

 

Patrick was on his way back from talking to Pete when he saw Frank and Bob in the hallway. He doesn't know why, but he stopped and moved to a hidden space to listen. 

 

“Ryan and Brendon have just kind of always been close, they came as a package deal when we started hanging out with them. I’m sure Ryan appreciates you taking care of his best friend.” 

 

Frank leaned against the wall and looked up at Bob. Bob shrugged and shifted his weight on his feet. 

 

“I just...he deserves better than to be dealing with this shit. The other night...I don’t know what any of it meant really but he seemed really bothered by something and I seemed to make it worse. I feel like...this...him being here. Is at least partially my fault. He probably wouldn’t have run off to work out and end up hurting himself like this if I hadn’t said whatever I said that upset him.”

 

“I doubt he was upset at you. He may have been upset about something but I don’t think it was you.” 

 

Frank shook his head and looked in the direction of the door to the room Brendon was in. 

 

“I don’t know, I just know I fucked something up and now he’s here.” 

 

Patrick felt bad. Brendon had a bunch of voices and demons that he dealt with that no one really understood except Ryan. It wasn't his fault at all.

 

"Hey Rick, what you doing hiding here?"

 

Patrick jumped when Gerard and Mikey appeared. Frank looked up at the sound of Gerard’s voice and smiled a little. Bob looked at the three standing down the hall a bit and frowned. He looked into the room to see Ryan curled up with Brendon. He slipped into the room to sit back in his chair. Ryan looked up and Bob pointed at the chair to ask if it was ok. Ryan nodded and put his head back down. 

 

"So, what's going on Frankie?"

 

The three approached with the coffee. Frank shrugged at the question, there really couldn’t be much that was going on. It was all just waiting for now.

 

“Was just talking to Bob.” 

 

"How's Brendon?"

 

Mikey handed Frank his coffee. Frank accepted the coffee and took a careful sip. While watching Gerard with a burnt tongue was funny he didn’t want to repeat that himself. 

 

“Still asleep, though he’s gained a cuddle buddy from the looks of it at least.” 

 

Gerard leaned in.

 

"Awww aren't they cute."

 

Mikey looked.

 

"Yeah, well he's still mine."

 

Frank rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, he is and he knows that, but that is his best friend. Separating Brendon and Ryan would be the equivalent of separating you and Gerard.” 

 

Mikey grabbed Gerard possessively and Gerard knew Frank got the message across.

 

"You guys can go in. Frank and I will stay out here."

 

Gerard nodded and he and Mikey walked in. Frank watched them and then looked back at Patrick. He didn’t know what to say so he just leaned his head against the wall. He was glad he’d at least gotten the idea across to Mikey finally. 

 

"Hey how's the patient?"

 

Gerard handed Bob a cup of coffee. Bob looked up and took the coffee but had no interest in drinking it right now. 

 

“Sleeping still but still beeping regularly and being cuddled, so alright.”

 

Mikey looks over at Ryan.

 

"Yeah, he's in good hands."

 

Gerard ruffled Mikey's hair. Ryan smiled at Mikey but didn’t move. He was fine where he was right now. Bob gave a half a smile and stared at his coffee cup.

 

"So what now?"

 

Gerard sipped his coffee.

 

"Like will they make him go to a clinic? Can they do that since he doesn't live here?"

 

“I don’t think they can or that they even will but I know that we can’t just...we have to pay attention to him this time. Make sure he’s taking care of himself and help him.” 

 

Ryan sat up as he spoke. 

 

“We cannot leave him alone this time.” 

 

“He won’t be alone.” 

 

Bob furrowed his brows together, looking at Brendon and his tags resting against Brendon’s chest.

 

"Why Bobby, I believe you are sweet on the boy."

 

Mikey snickered as he walked over and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. Bob frowned at Mikey but avoided eye contact. Mikey might be right but Bob wasn’t going to admit that to him. Ryan leaned into Mikey’s touch instinctively. He looked up at the man and smiled gently. 

 

“Be nice, Mikes.” 

 

"I am being nice and..."

 

Mikey looked down at the sleeping boy and saw the dog tags.

 

"Whoa...hey man, sorry, I didn't know he meant that much to you."

 

"What's up bro?"

 

"Bob gave him his dog tags."

 

"Wow, remember when Bert gave his to Brian?"

 

"Yeah, after Bert kicked it Brian never took them off!"

 

Gerard placed a hand on Bob's shoulder.

 

"You are a good guy Bob and we know that Brendon is in good hands."

 

“He...I…”

 

Bob sighed and gave up. 

 

“Thanks, Gerard. I just...he’s fighting as hard as any soldier I’ve ever met. Something in his face last night...I wanted him to wear them, thought it might help. I don’t know why. I just want him to be alright, he deserves so much better than this.”

 

Ryan smiled and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I noticed them earlier. From past knowledge a military man doesn’t give his tags to just anyone. That’s why I know he’s good with you, Bob, because he has to mean something to you if you gave them to him. Even if he doesn’t realize it. He does deserve better, and you can give him that. I trust you to look after my best friend.”  

 

"Hey guys, we should get going. Pete's gonna wonder what happened."

 

Patrick walked in with Frank. Ryan nodded, and looked at Bob. 

 

“I want to stay so someone is here when he wakes up.” 

 

Bob got a smile from Ryan on that one. 

 

“Ok, you keep an eye on him then. Patrick is right though, we can come back later. Bob will text someone when he wakes up, right?”

 

Bob nodded at Ryan and looked over at Patrick. Ryan leans down and kind of tries to hug Brendon before getting up off the bed to go with Mikey. Everyone filed out and Patrick went to touch the door.

 

"Thanks, Bob."

 

He smiled and closed it. Bob moved his chair closer to Brendon’s bed and held his hand in his. Bob’s hands made Brendon’s looks so small and frail. He shuddered and sighed. 

 

“You aren’t alone in your fight this time.” 

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Brendon’s hand and remembered what Brendon said about his beard being fuzzy. He chuckled at the thought. 

 

~~~~~

 

"WE GOT FOOD!"

 

Mikey yelled as they all barreled into the house. 

 

"BOSS CHINESE!"

 

Mikey put the bags on the table as Ryan and Frank started grabbing plates.

 

"I'll find him."

 

Patrick left the dining room and headed down the hall to the bedrooms. He opened the one he was sharing with Pete and saw him curled up on the bed. It reminded him a little of Brendon.

 

"Hey baby, you asleep?"

 

Pete lifted his head and looked at Patrick groggily. 

 

“Sorta, just been dozing in and out. I was reading for a while but I got bored. How’s Brendon doing?”

 

Patrick moved over to the bed and sat down brushing his fingers through Pete's hair.

 

"He's good, but why didn't you come with us?"

 

“Didn’t really feel like I belonged there with you guys.” 

 

Pete hugged his pillow and looked up at Patrick.

 

"Why would you say that?"

 

Patrick laid down next to Pete pulling him into his arms. 

 

“I...I spent most of my time this year avoiding all of you and being an asshole. You guys are all friends with him. It felt like if I went with you I’d be intruding. I’ve only really had one conversation with him and I was a dick. Why the hell would he want me there? I mean, yeah I could be there for you but I doubt Brendon would want me there.” 

 

Pete sighed and cuddled into Patrick’s arms.

 

"Oh baby, I wanted you there and we have all been assholes, look at me and how I treated you in the first couple of months. Baby, you are wanted."

 

“It just didn’t seem right, I feel like shit for not going but I don’t know it would’ve been any better if I went.” 

 

Pete made a face at how he sounded. He tilted his head to look up at Patrick.

 

“This shit can’t be easy for you, I know you’re worried about him. He’s your friend. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. You ok?” 

 

"Brendon is in good hands, I am more worried about you."

 

Patrick placed a gentle hand under Pete's chin and connected their lips. Pete kissed back, for a bit before pulling back to look at Patrick. 

 

“I’m fine, why are you worried about me?”

 

"I want you to be part of my family. I want you to know that you are a part of my family."

 

“I...I want that too, they are your family and I’m trying. I’ll get there, just...gotta quit being an antisocial dick I guess.” 

 

Pete chuckled and looked at Patrick, he understood that sometimes loyalty among friends is better than a blood tie and makes a strong family. He understood that much better than he’d ever like to. He also knew the value of family. He just wasn’t used to being invited into someone’s already established family. Pete looked at Patrick and he knew he wanted Patrick to be his family too, but that presented a list of problems and complications he didn’t want to think about.

 

"Are you hungry cause..."

 

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT FUCKING AND COME EAT!"

 

"...there is food. Are you sure you can't at least put a muzzle on Mikey?"

 

"Do you really want to try and get a muzzle on a man that is usually armed?" 

 

Pete laughed and shook his head. 

 

"Well I..."

 

"GET THE DICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND GET IN HERE!"

 

"He's not going to shut up. Let's go."

 

Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him out of the bed with him. Patrick and Pete walked into a chopstick war.

 

"No my eggroll!"

 

"Over my dead body, Way!"

 

"You're a Way too!"

 

The sound of wood clashing filled the room. Pete groaned and shook his head. 

 

“Which of you dumbasses gave those two chopsticks! You can’t do that you have to give them forks or they do this shit and someone ends up getting an eggroll in the head.” 

 

"Um...are forks smart too?"

 

“Chopsticks encourage them to act like kids, forks don’t.” 

 

Pete picked up his own chopsticks and flick Mikey in the head with one as he was still fighting with his brother. 

 

“Cut it out you two. I’d like to eat the food, not wear it.” 

 

"Ah ha!"

 

Gerard picked up the egg roll in triumph.

 

"Take that bitch!"

 

Pete flicked Gerard with the chopstick and took the eggroll. 

 

“I said two, fucking behave.” 

 

Frank laughed and shook his head at Gerard. Gerard whimpered as he watched Pete take a bite of the egg roll.

 

"No fair!"

 

“It’s plenty fair when you two start acting like children. I’m not supposed to be the adult here.”

 

Pete laughed and sat down beside Frank. Frank passed him some of the food so he could put some on his plate. Gerard sat down and sulking and crossed his arms. Mikey walked behind him and flicked him in the head as he headed to the living room stealing Gerard's fortune cookie.

 

"Hey! Give that back!"

 

Gerard was out of the chair and chasing Mikey into the living room and around the sofa. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“It doesn’t look like they even actually need chopsticks to act like kids.” 

 

Ryan got out of his seat. He wandered after the pair of them. 

 

“Mikey, come back here and give your brother his fortune cookie back, you can have mine. I don’t like them anyway.” 

 

Frank laughed and looked at Pete. 

 

“Are you sure they are in their thirties.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure.” 

 

Pete rolled his eyes. 

 

"He crushed it!"

 

Gerard was on top of Mikey with his gun pointed at him. Ryan sighed. 

 

“Well you can have mine then and he can have the shitty crushed cookie.” 

 

Mikey looked at Ryan.

 

"I'm impressed Gee, they are used to us by now."

 

"Yeah, I like when people don't freak out."

 

Gerard got up putting his gun away and helped Mikey off. They hugged and Mikey took Ryan cookie and gave it to Gerard.

 

"Here you go Gee."

 

“Mikey, how could I not be used to you? I’m fucking dating you for crying out loud. There are some things I just don’t question anymore.” 

 

Ryan shook his head and sat back down. Frank chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yeah, because you never know if you want to know the answer.” 

 

Gerard shrugged and walked over to Frank to hug him. Patrick looked at them and then grabbed a bag of food and then Pete's hand.

 

"Come on."

 

Pete frowned but grabbed his plate and got up to follow Patrick. Patrick led Pete onto the sun porch.

 

"Ah, much better."

 

Pete laughed and found himself a comfy spot to sit. 

 

“Didn’t want to listen the the noise today?” 

 

"Sometimes there is just way too much Way for my taste."

 

“I’ve been listening to that for years.” 

 

Pete shook his head. 

 

“They are loud but that’s nothing honestly. When the whole family gets together for dinner it gets crazy.” 

 

Pete said with a grin, then frowned and looked at his food. 

 

"What?"

 

Patrick knelt down by Pete's feet. Pete shook his head and sighed.

 

“Nothing, it’s fine, just shit I shouldn’t be talking about. It’s ok.” 

 

Patrick wasn't having this. He pushed the table away and moved in front of Pete.

 

"No...you are going to talk to me. We are never gonna get anywhere in this relationship if you don't tell me how you feel."

 

“No, Patrick it’s not that. I’ve told you before that it’s more complicated than you think and that there are things you can’t know to keep you and me both safe. It’s not that I shouldn’t, it’s that I can’t.”

 

Pete groaned and felt like an asshole. He seriously needed to filter  _ before _ he spoke. Patrick looked at Pete. He reached up and touched the boy's face.

 

"Okay Pete. Okay I trust you." 

 

“Thank you. I would just tell you if I could and maybe one day I can but right now…”

 

Pete rested his hand over Patrick’s. 

 

“Right now keeping you safe is more important to me.” 

 

"I'm fine, Pete, I promise."

 

Patrick leaned up and kissed him. Pete smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Patrick pulled Pete into a deeper kiss. he didn't know why, but he wanted to show Pete how much he cared about him. Pete whined as Patrick kissed him deeper, forgetting his food and letting Patrick pull him closer. Patrick pulled Pete into his lap and in a quick flip reversed them so that he was in the chair. He moved from Pete's mouth to his jaw mumbling as he licked and sucked at the skin.

 

"Pretty neat trick huh?"

 

Pete chuckled and tilted his head back. 

 

“Yeah sure, ‘Trick.” 

 

Patrick chuckled back and took advantage of the exposed area and started to mouth at it. Pete closed his eyes at the feeling and moaned happily, holding onto Patrick’s shoulders tightly. Patrick slipped his hands down into Pete's back pockets and squeezed his ass. Pete let out a little gasp at Patrick’s hands but he didn’t mind. He ground his hips down a little, pushing up against Patrick. Patrick growled and ground up against Pete's movements.

 

"Fuck, I want you. Want you so much right now baby. Wanna feel you wrapped around my cock."

 

“‘Trick...” 

 

Pete shivered lightly at the sound of it. He wanted to, he knew they’d been waiting but he so wanted Patrick right now. 

 

“Please…”

 

Patrick pulled his hands out and cupped them under Pete's ass as he pushed himself out of the chair and stood holding the shuddering boy. They managed to make it out of the sunroom and to their bedroom without anyone seeing them. Patrick dropped Pete on the bed and then crawled over him.

 

"Off, please, want to see you." 

 

Pete tried to get his shirt over his head with minimal wiggling around under Patrick and managed alright. He tried to get his belt undone but his hands were shaking. Patrick started to strip as soon as he saw Pete, but as he pulled his shirt off he saw Pete struggling with his belt. He wondered if it was nerves.

 

"Here baby, I got this."

 

He leaned over and kissed Pete as he slid his hands over his and undid the belt. He pulled the zipper down and the slipped his hand inside touching Pete's cock. Pete whined and pushed up against Patrick’s hand. 

 

"Shhh, easy baby, I'm gonna take care of you. Just relax."

 

Patrick pulled his hand out and then tugged Pete's jeans down more. Once his cock was exposed Patrick took it in his mouth as he shifted the rest of the clothing off. Pete moaned and let Patrick get rid of his pants. Patrick chuckled around Pete's cock. Pete whined at the sensation and reached down to card his fingers through Patrick’s hair. 

 

“Fuuuck.”

 

"You like that huh baby. Well it's gonna get even better. Reach in the draw will you?"

 

Pete nodded and did as he was told, pulling out a bottle of lube. He closed the drawer and passed the bottle to Patrick. 

 

"Either you are that impressive or I need to step up my game."

 

Patrick took the lube and then proceeded to deep throat the boy. Pete threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hips moving a little before he stopped them. He watched him and couldn’t wait to finally feel Patrick inside him. That thought made him moan again but he tried not to move this time. Patrick reached between Pete's legs and started to open the lube then he thought better. Without warning he pulled off Pete's cock and shoved his thighs up and off the bed as he spread his cheeks and buried his face. 

 

“H-holy fuck!” 

 

Pete’s breath caught in his throat at Patrick’s sudden change in tactics. A string of curses and whines and groans fell from his mouth as he fisted his hands in the blanket on the bed. Patrick wasn't going for neat right now. He was using spit and sloppy licks to get Pete hot and bothered and from the sounds it was working. 

 

“Fuck….’Triiiick, p-please….oh god, please!” 

 

Pete panted as Patrick worked, he pushed his head back into the pillow. He closed his eyes and whined again. Now Patrick grabbed the lube and covered his fingers with it. He was grateful again for the flavored stuff as he pushed a finger easily into Pete along with his tongue. Pete arched his back at the intrusion but he slowly calms himself down, moaning at the feeling. Patrick started to let Pete's body down as he slipped a second finger into Pete. He nipped at his inner thighs teasing the shaft of his cock with his tongue.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers baby and open you up and then you are gonna suck my cock and get it wet."

 

“Ahh, f-fuck.” 

 

Pete nodded and whined again, pushing down on Patrick’s fingers. Patrick smiled at how undone Pete was becoming. He licked a stripe up his cock as he began to scissor his fingers inside him. Pete groaned loudly at the feeling of Patrick slowly stretching him. 

 

"Baby grab one of the condoms out for me."

 

Pete nodded and reached a shaky hand over to open the drawer, feeling around for the little packet and tossing it to Patrick. Patrick slipped a third finger in and searched for Pete's prostate. 

 

“Shit…”

 

Pete moaned breathlessly and his hips moved of their own accord, pushing onto Patrick’s fingers to get that feeling again.

 

"You ready to suck my cock and show me how much you want me to fuck you?"

 

Pete looked down at Patrick and nodded, whining as Patrick hit that spot again. Patrick pulled his fingers out kneeling up on the bed. He grabbed Pete's hair and pulled him, not too hard, to his body. He thumbed open his pants and pulled his cock out.

 

"You know what to do."

 

Pete smiled widely before pulling Patrick’s pants down more, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him. He ran his tongue up the underside, feeling the weight and smiling before taking him in his mouth. Pete does a little trick with his tongue that usually drives guys crazy and takes him all the way down. 

 

"OH fuck!"

 

Patrick tightens his fingers in Pete's hair.

 

"God, so fucking good. Makes me want to fuck your face."

 

Pete moaned around Patrick and pulled off enough to talk. 

 

“Go for it then.” 

 

He put his hand on Patrick’s hip to brace himself, give some kind of control. Patrick didn't even wait. He thrusted his hips forward as he used the hand in Pete's hair to guide his mouth. Pete kept his jaw slack and looked up at Patrick. He felt Patrick hit the back of his throat a couple times and used every bit of will he had not to gag. 

 

"Fuck baby, when you look at me like that..."

 

Patrick threw Pete back down onto the pillow. He kicked his jeans the rest of the way off. Grabbing the condom, he ripped it open and slipped it on. He then flipped Pete over and grabbed his ass pulling him to his knees. He spread his cheeks and after admiring the view for a moment, he lined up and started to push in. Pete let his head hang down and moaned quietly, trying to stay relaxed and keep his breathing even. It wasn’t too difficult and he pushed back a little. Patrick slapped his ass.

 

"Don't move, I'm running the show."

 

Pete yelped a little as the sharp strike but stilled, his yelp turning to a quiet whine as he waited for Patrick to move. Pete stilled and Patrick smiled.

 

"Good boy."

 

He continued to move achingly slow enjoying every inch of himself sinking into the boy's warm heat accompanied by Pete's whining. When he bottomed out he pressed him moving slightly left to graze his prostate. Pete moaned loud, cursing and fighting not to move because Patrick told him not to. Patrick felt he teased Pete enough. He pulled out almost all the way and then taking aim he rammed in fully.

 

“Holy….f-fucking hell.” 

 

Pete cried out and dropped so he was resting on his forearms instead of his hands. 

 

"I'm gonna make you scream."

 

Patrick pulled back and did it again. Pete let out a loud open mouth moan but he was sure that wasn’t quite what Patrick was looking for. 

 

"Oh no baby, scream for me."

 

Patrick did it again and this time he did not stop. Pete’s moaning and whining became almost constant, getting louder whenever Patrick hit his prostate. 

 

“Fuck….oh god...yes…”

 

Pete groaned at how good Patrick felt fucking him, every hard thrust making Pete regret having waited and yet glad they did at the same time. Patrick was lost in the moment. It had been so long, but it's funny cause he didn't miss it with the nameless hook ups or even Ryan and Brendon. This moment was all he needed and it hit his chest hard. He was in love with Pete. Pete met Patrick’s thrusts a bit, still wary of Patrick slapping him again. He let out cries loud enough he was sure the guys downstairs probably heard. Patrick dug his fingers into Pete's hip and moved to lean over when the door was kicked open by Mikey and Gerard ran in and rolled with his gun out.

 

"HOLY SHIT!"

 

Pete growled and seriously hated the brothers more in that moment that he ever had in the entire time he’d known them. 

 

“Get...the  _ fuck _ out...or I’ll shove that gun…..up your ass….both of you...no lube….and no prep.” 

 

Pete panted as he growled each word out. 

 

"Shit!"

 

"Sorry boss!"

 

Both Way scrambled out the door closing it behind them.

 

_ "I told you he wasn't in trouble!" _

 

_ "He fucking screamed!" _

 

_ "Dude didn't he scream when he got fucked by you?!" _

 

_ "NO!" _

 

Now Patrick lost it. He pulled out and fell on the bed laughing.

 

"Holy fuck! I pissed off Mikey by fucking you better than he did!"

 

Pete frowned at Patrick pulling out but sat back on his heels.

 

“He’ll learn to get over it.” 

 

"Yeah."

 

Patrick looked at Pete differently now. He suddenly didn't want to conquer him.

 

"Come ride me so I can see you."

 

Pete crawled over to Patrick and swung his leg over him so he was straddling his hips. He reached behind him to line up with Patrick before sinking down onto him slowly, with his hands on Patrick’s chest. Patrick let out a small groan as he watched his cock disappear into the boy. He grabbed his thighs and rubbed them.

 

"Show me what you can do." 

 

Pete gave Patrick a grin and lifted himself up only to drop back down again. He rolled his hips a little as he lifted himself again and moaned loudly at the feeling. 

 

"Fuck that's it baby, that's it. God, you look amazing." 

 

Pete set a good pace, moaning louder again as he managed to hit that spot. His head tilted back as a range of sounds escaped him. He rolled his hips every few thrusts, earning praise and noise from Patrick. Patrick couldn't stop touching Pete. He ran his hands over his thighs, his chest, hips, any part he could reach. Everywhere Patrick touched tingled, making Pete moan and whine more. 

 

"More, I need more."

 

Patrick shifted, popping Pete in the air for a moment. Then he had pulled his legs up under himself and now had his arms wrapped around Pete's body as he reached up and kissed him. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and kissed him back, getting as close to him as he possibly could. He pushed down and rolled his hips again. Patrick cupped his hands under Pete's ass and rocked up into him pressing into the kiss more. Pete moaned and gripped Patrick’s shoulders tight. He felt the heat pooling in his stomach and knew he was getting close. 

 

"I want you to cum without me touching you."

 

Patrick panted against Pete's lips as he sucked the bottom one into his mouth. 

 

“Mmmmfuck...so close….” 

 

Pete rolled his hips again. 

 

“Cum with me…”

 

Patrick gently laid Pete down and pulled his hips up around and pressed in so that he was pushing on the vein on his cock that set him off the quickest.

 

"Yeah baby yeah, fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum."

 

Pete let out a series of loud breathy groans as his body tensed up. He clenched around Patrick as he came hard, spilling over his own abdomen. Patrick ran a finger through the cum and pressed the finger to Pete's lips.

 

"Suck it baby."

 

Pete moaned as Patrick kept going and wrapped his lips around Patrick’s finger to do as he was told. Feeling Pete suck on his fingers was the end of him. Patrick stuttered as he started to cum filling the condom and moaning Pete's name. Pete let go of Patrick’s finger and leaned up to kiss him, kissing him through his orgasm and clinging to him. Patrick shook and shuddered and felt like he was having the best orgasm of his life. This had to be what the French were talking about cause he felt like he was dying. 

 

Pete pulled away from the kiss and laid back on the bed, humming happily and just barely audibly. Patrick collapsed on top of Pete sweating and panting. He knew he had to pull out because of the condom, but he could barely move. The intensity of the orgasm was pulling him down fast. Pete carefully rolled them over so that Patrick was laying on the bed and lifted himself off Patrick. He moved quickly and carefully to get rid of the condom without bothering Patrick. He grabbed a soft cloth and cleaned them up before tossing it in the laundry hamper. He crawled in beside Patrick and curled up against him, cuddling into the warmth and kissing Patrick’s jaw gently. Patrick put his arm around Pete and pressed his face into his hair breathing deeply.

 

"I love you."

 

Pete smiled and tilted his head to look up at Patrick. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

_ "I love you too" _

 

Mikey was leaning against the wall next to the door. He wiped away the tear escaping from his eye. He felt an arm around his shoulders pulling him in.

 

"Let him go, Mikes, Ricky will take good care of him."

 

"I really did love him Gee."

 

"I know Mikes...I know."

 

The two brothers walked down the hall and away from Mikey's past. 

 

~~~~~

  
"So one's in Florida and da udda's in Chicago."

 

"Right so you take Lou and his boys to Florida and Max and me will go to Chicago."

 

"You sure about this?"

 

"Gettin' cold feet there Danny boy?"

 

"Well the girl I could care less, but the boy, he's at da college."

 

"Yeah and?"

 

"What about da udder kids?"

 

"Well then they bedda learn ta duck."

 

Lou and Max laughed. 

 

"Whateva. When is this going down?"

 

"May 5th."

 

"Why then?"

 

"Cause its that Mexican drinking day. All the college kids will be drunk off their ass and we can strike!"

 

The men all laughed and when no one was looking one of them slipped out to make a phone call.   



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FUCK!"
> 
> He jumped off the bed spilling the liquid everywhere. He ran to the door and fumbled with the handle trying to see straight.
> 
> "MIKEY! THEY'RE HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> welp...last chapter guys, here you go <3

Gerard was relaxing on Frank's bed. He had about 1/4 of the bottle of Tequila gone and he was feeling good. Frank went to get more limes so they could do more shots. Gerard licked the side of the bottle as he gazed out the window. A black car was sitting across the street. Gerard only noticed it cause it was a little too nice for the college. He watched the sun bounce off the finish. As he watched the doors opened and four guys in suits got out...four guys in suits. Gerard's alcohol filled brain was trying to catch up with him as he watched them close the doors with precision. Then one reached into his coat and that is when Gerard woke up.

 

"FUCK!"

 

He jumped off the bed spilling the liquid everywhere. He ran to the door and fumbled with the handle trying to see straight.

 

"MIKEY! THEY'RE HERE!" 

 

Gerard stumbled to his room where he knew Mikey and Ryan were. He kicked the door open not trusting the knob.

 

"MIKEY!"

 

There was the sound of choking and Gerard saw that Ryan was going down on Mikey and Gerard's entrance cause him to choke the poor boy.

 

"Jesus Christ Gerard, what the fuck are you..."

 

"Black car, four guys, suits, GUNS!"

 

"WHAT!?"

 

Gerard fumbled to his bed and grabbed his case. He opened it by some miracle and took out his guns. Drunk or not, he put them together in record time. He holstered them and tossed his usual gun to Mikey. Mikey caught it and then grabbed Ryan's shoulders.

 

"Ry baby, you need to stay in here. Get dressed, lock the door and don't let anyone in okay? Can you do that for me?"

 

"Fuck Frankie!"

 

Gerard got up and ran out of the room to find his boyfriend. Then he stopped.

 

"Mikey, where's Pete?"

 

Mikey had a blank look on his face.

 

"I don't know."

 

"SHIT!"

 

Gerard was going to say something else, but that's when the gunfire started.

  
~~~~~

"I never had tequila ice cream before, but this shit is really good!"

 

Patrick and Pete were walking across the quad back to the dorm. The coffee place was giving out free tequila ice cream and free is an amazing word.

 

"What do you think baby?"

 

“It’s not bad, it’s different but I think I like my ice cream better without alcohol in it.”

 

Pete shrugged and then he frowned at a familiar noise.

 

“What the fuck is that?”

 

Patrick looked away from Pete. He saw flashes of lights.

 

"Fireworks? Wait, why in the day time?"

 

Pete froze and looked toward where the sound was from. It was coming from near the dorms.

 

“They wouldn’t set fireworks off near the buildings would they? They aren’t that dumb.”

 

Pete walked a little closer before spotting the vehicle. His eyes went wide and he grabbed a hold of Patrick, dragging him with him away from the noise.

 

“Nope, no, nope, fuck no...you are not going near that. Where is my cell? I need to call Mikey.”

 

Pete fumbled in his pockets trying to find where he put his stupid phone.

 

"Baby, what's going on?"

 

Patrick had never seen Pete this scared or upset before. Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass as a window exploded out. Pete finally got his phone out and dialed Mikey’s number from his speed dial. He shushed Patrick and pulled him down between some buildings where he could see what was going on but was still hidden.

 

“Come on, Mikey, answer the goddamn phone.”

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Mikey was caught in a corner when his phone starting ringing.

 

"You have to be fucking kidding me!"

 

Mikey hit the talk button and put it on speaker.

 

"Where the fuck are you boss?"

 

“Was out with Patrick, we were on our way back when we heard the gunfire. We’ve got cover, we’re fine. What the fuck is going on, Way?”

 

Pete leaned against the wall, relieved to hear the sound of Mikey’s voice. That means he’s alive.

 

"Gun...fire?"

 

Patrick was in shock. Why was there gunfire? Why did Pete know what it...then is clicked for Patrick and he dropped his ice cream.

 

"You really are in the Mob. Fuck, Gee was not lying."

 

Patrick looked at Pete, who was ignoring him in favor for talking Mikey.

 

"Fuck this shit."

 

Patrick ran for the dorm. Pete had his own shit to deal with, but Patrick's two best friends were in there. He ran for the community kitchen on the bottom floor. Knowing Frank, that is where he would be.

 

“Shit!”

 

Pete ran out after Patrick, hanging up his phone. He had to find that idiot before he got himself killed. He found him in the kitchen with Frank.

 

“Patrick, don’t fucking do that, if something happens to you...look, we need to find Mikey and Gerard, that’s the safest place to be. With them.”

 

“Wait...what’s going on?”

 

Frank looked at them in distress at the suggestion that there was any kind of danger near Gerard.

 

"Apparently GeeWay wasn't lying and they _are_ all in the Mafia."

 

Frank looked wide eyed at Pete and Pete sighed.

 

“Look, it’s not like I ever had a choice, okay? I was born into this and can never actually get out of it unless I’m dead. I didn’t tell you for your own safety and for mine. If you want nothing to do with me after this than I can understand that but right now I’m more concerned about keeping you both alive.”

 

“Gee is…..but….”

 

Frank stumbled over his words as he tried to process what he was hearing. The door was kicked open and a guy in a suit came in spraying bullets everywhere. Patrick grabbed knife and prayed that watching Mikey had not been for nothing. He threw the knife at the guy and it lodged in his stomach. The guy yelled and dropped his gun. Patrick scrambled forward and grabbed it as the gun went off from the impact and hit him in the shoulder. He grunted, but still held onto it. Pete’s heart dropped, sure that Patrick had been hit and trying desperately not to let that make him panic. He’d been in worse situations than this but someone he loved as much as he loved Patrick was never in danger before. If Patrick got hurt or killed it was his fault for putting him in that danger.

 

“I think...I agree with Pete...if we find Mikey and Gerard...they are Pete’s guards for a reason. If for nothing else we should get him to them so they aren’t worrying about him.”

 

Frank looked from Patrick to Pete and back. He couldn’t tell if Patrick was pissed at Pete but Pete was visibly worried.  

 

"Well now we can protect ourselves...sort of."

 

Patrick wasn't sure how this thing even worked, but he played Call of Duty, so fuck it, I mean he was already shot once, how bad could things get from here?

  
~~~~~

"Piece of shit!"

 

Gerard turned and shot another one. He was freaking out now. That was his third kill and he could still hear gunshots, there was more than what he saw. He cursed himself for getting so lackadaisical. His job was to protect Pete and he went off and got in a fucking relationship. That was probably over now. if one of them didn't die, Frank would probably never speak to him again. He took a breath and moved around a corner. He kept his ears open for sirens, cause that was the end of his play time. He heard footsteps coming towards him and braced himself against the wall.

 

"Don’t think just shoot."

 

The footsteps got to the top of the stairs and Gerard turned and open fire.

~~~~~

 

Pete heard the gunfire and realized they were heading towards it. He stopped, grabbing Patrick and Frank by the arm.

 

“Other staircase, they are in that one and you don’t have enough bullets in that gun, ‘Trick.”

 

"Back stair case then."

 

The three of them moved quietly. When they found the staircase there was a dead body on the floor with two precision shots in his head and throat. Pete shook his head and stepped around it. It just meant one of the Ways, likely Gerard, was here. He froze and looked up, if Gerard was backed in a corner he’d shoot first and ask questions later.

 

“Gee? You up there somewhere?”

 

"Shut the fuck up. Why would you let people know you are coming?!"

 

Patrick was starting to shake. What if he shot Gerard by accident or worse, he got shot...again. His shoulder was starting to throb now.

 

“Because Gerard is the only person I know with that good of a shot, and if he’s hiding up there somewhere he’s gonna shoot without checking to see who he’s shooting.”

 

Pete saw Patrick shaking a little. He frowned and held his hand out.

 

“Give me the gun before you shoot me or something. I haven’t been carrying mine since I got here.”

 

Frank looked at the shots on the body and could see it being Gerard. He smiled faintly with pride at knowing his boyfriend was more than likely safe and could protect himself.

 

"You know how to use a gun?"

 

Patrick should have known better. he shook his head out. He couldn't take this anymore. he didn't care, he needed to get away, he charged up the stairs.

  
_-_-_-_-_-_

Gerard heard them coming. He heard three sets of foot steps and voices mixed. He leveled the gun and took aim. It was then he went down. Pete ducked at the sound of the shots before seeing that it was Patrick. He looked where Patrick fired off the shots and swatted at him.

 

“Patrick, stop before you actually hit him.”

 

Patrick was frozen. He saw the guy that _he_ killed that tried to kill Gerard. He fell to his knees dropping the gun. Gerard was clutching his side with his eyes closed waiting for the death shot that never came. When he opening them he saw Patrick, Pete, and Frank.

 

"Boss, you okay?"

 

"Ah...easy Frankie."

 

Gerard was clutching his side. Blood was seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

 

"Ricky saved me. The bastard caught me by surprise, got me in the side. He was about to finish me off when Rick came up the stairs. He just looked at the guy and fired. I don't even know if he realized what he was doing."

 

Patrick just stared. Pete looked at Patrick and frowned. This wasn't normal to him. He'd just killed someone. Pete crouched down and pulled Patrick into a tight hug.

 

"'Trick....."

 

He didn't really know what to say that would help.

 

"Gee!"

 

Mikey ran down the hall. He saw everyone.

 

"Fuck, we gotta get out of here, the cops are coming!"

 

Mikey ran over to Pete.

 

"You okay boss?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gee is hit and Patrick...yeah we need to get out of here. We can go to my Aunt's, we'll be able to regather and figure it out there."

 

Pete wasn't letting Patrick go unless he had to. He looked at the gun on the ground and kicked it towards Mikey. Mikey grabbed it.

 

"Take the back way, I'm going to find Ryan, I left him in our room."

 

Mikey left them and headed down the hall to their room. He told Ryan to lock it and was glad to see it was still closed. He carefully picked the lock and opened the door. Instinct made him duck when he entered as a knife tumbled clumsily at him, but the handle hit him instead.

 

"Baby, you gotta keep practicing."

 

"Not everyone is a goddamn ninja like you."

 

Ryan wrinkled his nose at Mikey, and then he ran at him to wrap his arms around his neck.

 

"I got you baby, you're okay. Everyone is dead, but Gee and Rick are hurt. We gotta go."

 

Mikey kept a tight hold on Ryan as he led him out of the room. He still had the gun out just in case, but he was pretty sure that everyone was dead or gone. Pete looked up to see Mikey and Ryan, breathing a sigh of relief that everyone was mostly okay.

 

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

 

Pete looked at Patrick and sighed heavily. Mikey looked at his brother, who was being helped up by Frank. It was a side shot, could be bad, could not, but it was not the time to tell. Then he looked at Patrick, who was clearly in shock and also shot. Shoulder shot, that's gotta hurt.

 

"Hey boss, you take Ryan, I got Rick."

 

He knew everyone was watching him cause since the trip, Mikey had avoided Patrick. He moved and helped the boy up careful to cradle the wounded shoulder.

 

"Come on Rick, I got you."

 

Patrick looked over at Mikey.

 

"I shot someone."

 

"Yeah, and you saved Gee."

 

"I killed them."

 

"Nice for your first time."

 

"I never killed anyone before."

 

"Yeah, well we can talk about it later."

 

Mikey looked at everyone.

 

"Let's go!"

 

Pete reached out to pull Ryan closer to him, giving him a look to tell him to stay close. Pete was not the safest person for Ryan to be near but it was better than nothing. Frank got Gerard to his feet and supported his weight as much as he could. They followed Mikey’s lead and headed downstairs to get out of the dorm building.

 

The student parking lot was not that far away. They made it to their two cars. Frank drove Gerard's car with Mikey and Patrick giving directions to Pete's Aunt's house. Pete drove Ryan. Thankfully Brendon now lived with Bob off campus. They didn't need to be involved in this mess anyway. They arrived at the house without incident. As soon as they drove up though a large woman clearly Italian came running out spouting Italian quickly.

 

_"Nipote! Grazie a Dio sei va bene! Abbiamo scoperto a tardi dal nostro informatore che eri nei guai! Ognuno è andato tutto bene?"_

 

**"Nephew! Thank God you are alright! We found out too late from our informant that you were in trouble! Is everyone alright?"**

 

_“Sì, zia, sto bene. Calmati. Dovremmo andare all'interno.”_

 

**“Yes, aunt, I'm fine. Calm down. We should go inside.”**

 

Pete shushed her and gestured to Gerard and Patrick, indicating that they did have some injured that needed tending to.

 

_"Oh miei poveri cari! Anthony, li ottenere rapidamente a Carlos. Egli li aiuterà."_

 

**"Oh my you poor dears! Quickly Anthony, get them to Carlos. He will help them."**

 

A large tattooed man started to usher Patrick and Gerard away. Frank seemed alright to let him go trusting he was in safe hands, but Patrick reached out and grabbed Pete.

 

"Please don't leave me."

 

_"Che stai facendo?! Lascia andare il principe immediatamente!"_

 

**"What are you doing?! Let go of the Prince immediately!"**

 

Patrick was grabbed and pulled away from Pete.

 

_“No! Zia, è il mio fidanzato. Lui è spaventato e non parla italiano. ”_

 

**“No! Aunt, he is my boyfriend. He's scared and does not speak Italian. ”**

 

Pete reached out for Patrick’s hand, watching his face and frowning.

 

_"Il Don non sarà felice di sentire questo nipote. Hai già un fidanzato a casa ad aspettare per voi per laurea."_

 

**"The Don will not be happy to hear this nephew. You already have a fiance at home waiting for you to graduate."**

 

_"È non come ho avuto una scelta in quanto. Adoro Patrick. Mio padre dovrebbe concentrarsi su mio fratello. È lui quello che erediterà il titolo. Patrick è abbastanza uomo per rendere orgoglioso il Don"._

 

**“It’s not like I had a choice in that. I love Patrick. My father should focus on my brother. He is the one that will inherit the title. Patrick is man enough to make the Don proud.”**

 

Pete glared at her, he never wanted to be dragged into that crap anyway. If he’d chosen his fiance he might have felt differently about it and definitely wouldn’t have gotten involved with Patrick.

 

_"Oh è? Bene, allora dimmi nipote cosa ha fatto per dimostrare questo"_

 

**"Oh do you? Well then tell me nephew what he did to prove this "**

 

She stood there with her arms crossed and a sneer upon her lips that made Patrick shudder. What surprised everyone is who spoke next.

 

_"Ha salvato mio fratello quando lui era accantonato e protetto il principe mentre eravamo sotto il fuoco. Ha ucciso l'uomo che stava minacciando la nostra vita e non ha mai tenuto una pistola prima."_

 

**"He saved my brother when he was cornered and protected the Prince while we were under fire. He killed the man that was threatening our lives and he has never held a gun before."**

 

Mikey went to stand next to Patrick.

 

_"Ha anche protetto il principe quando la principessa verbalmente ad attaccare lui e noi cani difeso contro la sua parola."_

 

**"He also protected the Prince when the Princess was verbally attacking him and defended us dogs against her word."**

 

He then stunned even Gerard by getting down on one knee.

 

_"Egli è abbastanza degno per il principe e che lo avrei protetto con la mia vita."_

 

**"He is worthy enough for the Prince and I would protect him with my life."**

 

Gerard went wide eyed for a moment and then nodded. With great pain on his face he took the same stance as his brother.

 

_"Farei troppo lo stesso."_

 

**"I too would do the same."**

 

Then he passed out. Frank moved forward to catch Gerard before he hit the floor, giving Pete a worried look. Pete looked over to Anthony.

 

_"Portatelo a Carlos immediatamente."_

 

**“Get him to Carlos immediately.”**

 

Patrick was reeling from everything. His shoulder was starting to throb.

 

"I think I need to sit down."

 

He then proceeded to fall.

 

“Shit.”

 

Pete gathered Patrick up in his arms and looked at his Aunt, glaring to silence any protest from her. He looked back down at Patrick.

 

“You’re gonna be ok, ‘Trick.”

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Pete picked the boy up and carried him towards where he knew Carlos was, glaring at Anthony to do the same with Gerard. Mikey took Frank and Ryan into the living room.

 

"Just wait here for me okay baby?"

 

He then turned to Frank.

 

"He's gonna be fine. This isn't Gee's first time okay?"

 

Frank nodded, he didn’t really figure it was Gerard’s first time. He had seen the scars all over him and wouldn’t doubt that a few were from bullets and not knives.

 

“What about Patrick?”

 

"Well it's a shoulder wound so that can be good, but I didn't see where it was so...but I am sure Carlos can get the bullet out."

 

Frank nodded again and Ryan moved forward to hug Mikey again.

 

“Thank you for taking care of us. I’m glad you’re ok.”

 

He snuggled his face into Mikey’s chest.  

 

"You never have to worry, I will always be there for you."

 

Mikey lifted Ryan's face and kissed him.

 

"I will be back."

 

Mikey left to go find his brother.

  
~~~~~

"Are you fucking kidding me!?

 

"Nope."

 

"But what about like a shot of novacaine or some shit like that!?"

 

Gerard looked at Patrick like he had nine heads.

 

"First of all I am afraid of needles..."

 

He took a huge gulp of tequila.

 

"...and second, that shit is expensive. Alcohol works just as well."

 

Pete stood there and shook his head. He wished he could help Patrick out here but this was pretty much normal procedure for things like this.

 

“Patrick, it’ll be over before you know it and you’ll be fine. You can hold my hand if that helps.”

 

_"Non farei quello Principe, egli può romperlo."_

 

**"I wouldn't do that Prince, he may break it."**

 

The other men laughed.

 

_"Non farei quello Principe, egli può romperlo.”_

 

**"More like we would break him."**

 

Gerard looked at the guy laughing. He lifted the bottle he was drinking from and and hit the guy in the face with it.

 

_"Ehi! Mostrare rispetto per il principe scelto uno!"_

 

**"Hey! Show respect for the Prince's chosen one!"**

 

The guy fell back as the bottle broke. No one moved to pick him up or check on him. Pete groaned and scratched at the back of his head. He really couldn’t do much about Gerard but he turned to face the other men.

 

_“Si mostrerà Patrick la stessa cura e rispetto che si farebbe se fosse per me che erano di fissaggio. Non tollerero ' un'altra parola contro di lui. Io fare abbastanza per voi chiaro?”_

 

**“You will show Patrick the same care and respect you would if it was me you were fixing. I will not tolerate another word against him. Do I make myself clear enough for you?”**

 

_"Mi dispiace mio principe."_

 

_"Mi dispiace mio principe."_

 

_"Mi dispiace mio principe."_

 

_"Mi dispiace mio principe.”_

 

**"Sorry my Prince"**

 

The four guys left cowered. Patrick was kind of impressed. Gerard smirked and finished the bottle, that surprisingly didn't break.

 

_"Va bene Carlos pronto."_

 

**"Alright Carlos, ready."**

 

Carlos grabbed the scalpel and gave Gerard a piece of leather.

 

_"Qui Gerard, mordere su questo."_

 

**"Here Gerard, bite on this."**

 

_"Grazie."_

 

**"Thanks."**

 

Gerard put the piece of leather in his mouth and bit down hard. Then Carlos inserted the scalpel. Pete cupped Patrick’s face in his hand and turned him away from watching Carlos work on Gerard.

 

“Probably better if you don’t watch that.”

 

He shot a vague glare at one of the men that looked like he was about to say something, shutting him up, before focusing on Patrick again.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

"I'm doing..."

 

"MMPPHHHHGGGMMMM!"

 

A sound like Patrick had never heard ripped from Gerard's blocked mouth.

 

"...fine?"

 

Patrick felt like he was going to throw up.

 

“You don’t sound so sure about that.”

 

Pete offered a hug, he didn’t care what the men in the room thought. None of them would dare say anything to him about it. His only concern right now was Patrick. He knew Gerard would be alright but this was not something Patrick was familiar with. More screams came from Gerard and then there was a small metal tink. Patrick made the mistake of turning and...

 

"HOLY FUCK!"

 

He passed out.

 

_"Beh, almeno sarà più facile ottenere il suo proiettile fuori ora."_

 

**"Well at least it will be easier to get his bullet out now."**

 

_“Per favore basta cercare di essere attenti con lui. I'll tenere la pelle tra i denti, nel caso in cui si sveglia ma cercare di essere docile come è possibile.”_

 

**“Please just try to be careful with him. I'll hold the leather between his teeth in case he wakes up but try to be as gentle as you can.”**

 

Pete gave Carlos a look of concern. He knew the man would do his best but he still worried about Patrick.

 

_"Hai capito il mio principe."_

 

**"You got it my Prince."**

 

"Hey, how is it going in here...whoa."

 

Mikey walked in and saw Patrick passed out and Gerard being patched. he walked over and looked at the bullet.

 

"Man, Gee would have been pissed if he died from this shitty thing."

 

He looked over at Pete.

 

"Need help boss?"

 

“Yeah, once he’s done with Gerard he’s gotta get the bullet out of Patrick’s shoulder. If you want to help me lay him down properly and then hold his chest down so that he doesn’t jump if he wakes up, that’d probably help. I’m gonna try and hold that piece of leather between his teeth so he doesn’t hurt himself that way if he wakes up while Carlos is working.”

 

Pete looked over at Gerard, glad that he’d be alright and that it hadn’t taken Carlos too long to free that bullet.

 

"Has he drank anything yet?"

 

“No, but we’d have to wake him up for that. At this point I’m just hoping Carlos can get it done fast enough Patrick won’t need it and I’ll do what I can to help him with the pain later. I think I have some sleeping pills still ‘cause I never take them unless I absolutely have to.”

 

Pete sighed and shook his head. If worst came to worst he could give Patrick a couple sleeping pills so he could sleep off some of the pain. Mikey knew this wasn't a good idea, but he was not going to argue. He saw that Gerard was now patched and being moved to recover. He leaned over Patrick's body to brace him down.

 

"Alright ready."

 

Carlos grunted and then went to work on Patrick's shoulder. The first 15 minutes passed alright, then Mikey felt Patrick moving around.

 

"Shit!"

 

Patrick groaned.

 

"Wha...I...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

~~~~~

  
Pete had sighed in relief when it was finally over but Patrick seemed significantly less alright with it. Pete knew from experience that getting a bullet pulled out of you was absolutely one of the worst things in the world. It made getting a tattoo close to the bone feel like being tickled. He’d taken Patrick up to one of the spare bedrooms so he could rest and curl up in a comfy bed if he wanted to but right now he was just kind of sitting there.

 

“‘Trick?”

 

"Is he awake yet?"

 

Gerard limped in with Frank's help. He sees Pete give him a look.

 

"You never came back, boss, and he was worried about me."

 

Pete nodded with a sigh of frustration. Gerard should not walking around, even with help.

 

“He’s awake but doesn’t seem to be here and I don’t know what to do. I’m not used to dealing with outsiders.”

 

"Well that's why I brought Frankie, cause he knows Rick."

 

Frank nodded and gently helped Gerard sit on the bed, before moving to crawl up beside Patrick and poke at his leg. Frank was reasonably sure Patrick’s leg wasn’t hurting and was safe to poke to get his attention.

 

“Ricky? Buddy, come on. At least cuddle and tell me what going on in that head of yours.”

 

"F-F-Frankie?"

 

“Yeah, it’s me, I’m right here. Talk to me.”

 

Frank pulled Patrick in to cuddle him, being careful of his shoulder.

 

"So much blood. So much pain. So much..."

 

Frank sighed and focused on cuddling Patrick and trying to comfort him.

 

“I know buddy, but you got shot. They had to get that bullet out of you.”

 

"I got...shot?"

 

“Yeah, you got shot protecting me and Pete, but you’re gonna be fine, you’re all patched up now.”

 

Frank looked down at Patrick, who seemed to have resigned to leaning into him.

 

"I saved Gee. I killed someone to save him."

 

“I’m really glad you saved him. I love him and I don’t know what I’d have done if anything had happened to him.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard and back at Patrick, pointing to Gerard to draw Patrick attention to the man.

 

“He’s right there, he’s ok, see?”

 

"Gee, you're okay."

 

"Yeah Rick, thanks to you."

 

“You were really brave, Ricky, and you helped get us out of there alive.”

 

Frank looked at his best friend, smiling big at him to try and help make him feel better. Pete was glad to see that even if he couldn’t help Patrick that Frank could. He looked at the floor and thought about going down to sit with Mikey and Ryan but lord only knew what they were up to. He was in an environment again where he was the Prince, but this time Patrick, Frank, and Ryan all knew they were surrounded by a part of the mafia. Pete didn’t think any of them really understood what was going on or who Pete was though, and he was entirely fine with that. He sighed and resigned to just stand there and shut up unless Patrick indicated that he even wanted him anywhere near him after the hell he’d been through because of Pete.

 

"I'm tired Frankie. Wanna go home."

 

Frank looked up at Pete and Gerard. Pete shook his head but looked at Gerard to see if he agreed that it probably wasn’t safe just yet.

 

"Can we go home now, Gee?"

 

“I don’t think so, not yet. We need to figure out what exactly that was first. You can sleep here though if you are tired, ‘Trick, no one will bug you.”

 

Pete spoke softly but loud enough to at least be heard, trying not to actually draw Patrick’s attention to him right now.

 

"Oh."

 

Patrick didn't say much of anything else after that.

 

"We should go."

 

Gerard encouraged Frank to let go of Patrick. He watched him pass Patrick over to Pete and then they left. As they headed to Gerard's room they heard Mikey.

 

"Baby baby, as much as I love what you are doing to me, we do need to talk."

 

There was a high pitched whine and then nothing. Gerard looked at Frank and shrugged.

 

"Wow, Mikey must be serious about Ryan if he is pushing off sex for talking."

 

They made it to their room as Mikey's voice rang out again.

 

~~~~~

  
"So  now that you know all about me and what I do...do you still want to be with me?"

 

Mikey was not used to being nervous. It was not something he ever had to deal with, that was Gerard's gig. He was confident in everything he did...except for now as he looked at the much younger boy across from him in his bed with bruised lips from their make out session. He wanted him, God did he want him, but he knew that they would return to NY soon after all this and he could lose Ryan.

 

"You're......Mikey, you've never been normal, I knew that from the start."

 

Ryan looked at Mikey, and he saw a killer. He also saw a protector though. It was all in his job. Mikey was no different than he'd always been, he just wasn't a mystery anymore. Ryan wasn't left questioning the weapons and guard job anymore. Ryan searched for the answer and all he found was the same feeling he'd always had for Mikey.

 

"I don't feel any differently about you knowing what you do. I thought I would but I don't. I still love you, and I don't ever want to lose you."

 

"Come with me. Come with me back to NY."

 

It was not what Mikey meant to say but hearing that this beautiful creature loved him and still loved him after finding out who he was, he decided he never wanted to live without him again.

 

"I..."

 

Ryan hesitated for a minute but if he stayed here in Chicago then he was going to lose Mikey. He frowned for a second at the idea of being left here without Mikey and then looked up at the man and smiled. He nodded, moving towards Mikey.

 

"Like I said, I don't want to lose you."

 

"We can transfer you to NYU. You can finish your degree there and I can take care of you."

 

Ryan's smile got wider and he giggled quietly.

 

"I love you, Mikes."

 

"I...I love you too Ryan."

 

"You know...I've never been to New York before."

 

Ryan wrinkled his nose, he wasn't sure what it would be like but as long as he had Mikey with him he was sure he'd be fine.

 

"It's beautiful baby and I will take you to all the best places, wine and dine you and treat you like a princess."

 

Ryan smiled and leaned over to kiss Mikey on the cheek.

 

"I guess that makes you my Knight in shining armour then."

 

"I guess so...and now that our serious conversation is over...why don't you get back to doing what you were before."

 

Ryan smiled and moved closer to Mikey, kissing his jaw and working his way down to that spot on Mikey's neck. He wanted to hear all the noises he made when he kissed and bit and sucked at that spot. It drove Mikey crazy and he loved it. Mikey grabbed Ryan's hips and pressed upwards.

 

"See what you do to me baby? No one else can do that."

 

Ryan moaned as he felt Mikey, he was already so hard for him. Ryan ground his hip down, pushing against Mikey and biting a little harder.

 

"Ah, fuck yes."

 

Mikey ground his body back. He felt like he was in his teenage years rutting in his room trying not to let his brother know he had someone with him. It was a delicious game and the thought of it made Mikey moan again.

 

"You like that?"

 

Ryan asked whispering close to Mikey's ear with a smile.

 

"Mmmm, you know I do."

 

Mikey moved his hands to cup Ryan's ass.

 

"You like when I do that?"

 

Ryan whined a little and kissed at Mikey's neck again.

 

"Yeah..."

 

Mikey quickly turned them over so that he was on top of Ryan. Now he pressed his face into his neck.  
  
  
"Tell me what you want baby."

 

Ryan moaned and pushed up against Mikey.

 

"I...fuck...I w-want you...mmm...please..."

 

Mikey reached down and pulled Ryan's shorts down. He loved this time of year, so much easier to get into clothing.

 

"Grab the lube baby."

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Frank sat on the top step of the front porch. He vaguely got the idea that he shouldn’t be sitting out here and he was sure someone tried to tell him as much, but he didn’t really speak a whole lot of Italian. He also got the vague sense that someone had sat beside him, but he was lost in thought. If they spoke at all he didn’t hear them at all. He had known Gerard was different. He knew about the street fights growing up, he knew he was a guard of some kind, he knew he was stupidly good with a gun, and he knew he was older than Frank. He’d joked about Mafia crap but his brain somehow never even considered that maybe Gerard really was in the Mafia. Frank vaguely wondered why Pete needed protecting. Was he important? He’d heard Pete’s uncle call him Prince while they were in Florida but he wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. Surely Pete wasn’t _that_ important.

 

Frank had also not really considered Gerard actually killing anyone. He’d joked and Gerard had commented but it had never really clicked in his brain. Guard or not he couldn’t see Gerard as a killer. He’d been proud at first, seeing Gerard’s handiwork with the guy in the stairwell of the dorm, but now it was sinking in. Gerard had killed someone. He didn’t seem bothered by it either. Patrick had killed someone too but he seemed so torn up over it. Gerard just...didn’t. Frank frowned at that thought. He thought about his sweet and cuddly boyfriend, he’d known he was dangerous and he knew what it felt like to watch Gerard shoot. Even what it was like to be on the wrong end of that shiny black metal. The image of Gerard now just didn’t feel the same.

 

Yet for all of that, Frank still had the feeling strong in his heart that he loved Gerard. He honestly did. He wasn’t sure that was enough, though, to justify staying with a killer. Even if it was self defense, it felt odd to Frank to just accept that.

 

"Frankie! Are you listening at all?!"

 

Frank jumped and looked over to see Gerard sitting beside him. He smiled sheepishly.

 

“Oh...uh...yes?”

 

Gerard sighed.

 

"I asked are you okay Frankie. I know this is a lot to take in. DO you have any questions I can answer?"

 

Gerard was smoking and every inhale hurt like a bitch, but addiction is stronger. Frank sighed and looked at his feet.

 

“Sorry, guess I was just kind of lost in thought. Yeah, I’m fine, I’m not the one that got shot. And I mean, I’ve got questions but I don’t really know if I actually want the answers to all of them.”

 

"Kind of stupid not to at this point."

 

Gerard exhaled and his eyes watered. Frank frowned and looked at Gerard. He sighed and shrugged before resting his chin on his knees. He asked the first thing that popped into his head.

 

“Were you born into this like Pete said he was, or did you choose this?”

 

"I chose it. Mikey and I didn't have much. Our parents were slumlords. We really had no way to protect ourselves from the outrage of the tenants or their kids. One of Pete's uncles offered us protection and a place to go if things got worse. One night our uncle was over and he got drunk and beat Mikey. He tried to go after me...and I shot him with our father's gun to protect him."

 

Gerard took a wincing breath.

 

"I didn't kill him since I couldn’t shoot for shit at the time, but our parents didn't care and threatened to call the cops. We ran to the only place we knew was safe and pretty much been there ever since...I was nine and Mikey was six."

 

Frank looked at Gerard in concern. That sounded like something out of a crappy movie. Frank shook his head in disbelief.

 

“You...you guys were kids. You were pretty much raised into this then. How the hell did you become Guards? You don’t really...seem like that kind of person until you have a gun in your hand.”

 

"Well..."

 

Gerard lit another cigarette.

 

"...just because you are protected, doesn't mean you don't have to prove yourself among those that protected you. That's not to say that Pete's uncle did not try, but kids are cruel as I am sure you know and after I shot my uncle I was scared so they picked on me. Mikey ended up defending me as he got older, which is why he is good at hand to hand and knives."

 

Gerard blew the smoke out and ashed the cigarette. He still hadn't looked at Frank. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

 

"After the knife fight that caused the scar on my thigh, and Mikey to make his first kill, I went to Sam, that's Pete's...well one of his uncles. He has a lot. And told him I wanted to learn how to hold a gun and shoot properly. He set me up with the best in the family...James. You met him in Florida. I was 15 at the time and Pete was just born."

 

“A lot of this seems to center around Pete and his family…”

 

Frank sighed, starting to see how he might be wrong about how important Pete was. Maybe his uncle calling him Prince really meant something. Gerard took a deep breath wincing again and this time going into a coughing fit. He collected himself and finally turned to Frank meeting his clear hazel eyes with his own bloodshot red ones.

 

"Pete is the youngest child of the Don."

 

Frank’s eyes went wide. He’d heard that word before.  He didn’t really know much, but he did know that. Jersey had mafia too but most people just stayed out of their way and left them alone. They were never really in the news, so there wasn’t much heard about them by most of the general population. Frank would even wager there were people who were completely unaware of it. People always liked to talk though. Last Frank checked the Don was the big guy, the one in charge of the family and everything in general. It made sense for Pete to be the Prince if he was the son of the King.

 

“Guess that kind of...explains a lot. Why the hell did you guys come to Chicago? Shouldn’t the fucking Prince be in the city his father controls? The heir shouldn’t wander too far from home kind of deal?”

 

"There was a death threat sent out to the Don and his family. The eldest son stayed of course cause he is next in line, but Rose and Pete were scattered. While Pete kept a low profile here and didn't get into trouble, apparently Rose wasn't so well behaved...that's how they found out."

 

Frank snorted trying not to chuckle.

 

“Sorry, just Rose seems like that type of trouble making little shit.”

 

He briefly thought that maybe he shouldn’t talk about the Princess that way but she was the root of the reason Gerard had a gunshot wound in his side right now. Frank shrugged and couldn’t make himself care if he wasn’t supposed to say things like that.

 

“So now what then?”

 

"Now...we probably all go back to NY. No reason to hide if they know where we are. Solidarity is best right now for the family."

 

Gerard finished his third cigarette and dropped it crushing it on the ground and staring at his foot. Frank nodded, and he honestly should have known Gerard was going to leave. There was no reason for him to stay anymore if they were hiding here. Frank hugged his legs and looked out over the neat front lawn of the house.

 

"I don't want to leave though."

 

Gerard mumbled into his chest. Frank turned his head to look at Gerard, but kept his head resting on his knees.

 

“Do you have much of a choice though?”

 

"No...unless I want to take a chance and get jumped out...but that doesn't always go well."

 

Frank nodded, he didn’t imagine they took disobedience too well. He sighed and went back to looking at the yard. Gerard was leaving. They all would. Frank frowned and his eyes started to sting. He blinked repeatedly, refusing to let himself break like that. There was nothing he could do, and he was not going to cry about it. He didn’t even know why his body was trying to cry in the first place.

 

"Aren't you going to ask me why I don't want to leave?"

 

It was out of Gerard's mouth before he could stop it.

 

"You know what, never mind."

 

He got up and started to walk away. Frank stood up a little fast and wobbled but grabbed a hold of Gerard’s hand. His voice cracked like it would if he’d actually let himself cry.

 

“Gee...I...you can’t stay here without risking everything and I wouldn’t ask that of you. So asking you why you don’t want to leave is redundant as hell anyway. You have somewhere to be and a life to get back to.”

 

"NO!"

 

Gerard spun around and grabbed Frank.

 

"You're my life. I have never been so happy before as I am with you and I would risk everything to stay here!"

 

“And what would they do to you for that? Hell, what would that do to Mikey? You know as well as I do that even if he has Ryan with him he needs you.”

 

Frank squidged his eyes closed to fight back the tears, he would not cry and that was the end of it. Gerard was taken back. He just declared himself to Frank and...Frank said nothing. Nothing that he expected...or hoped to hear. Maybe this was a one sided infatuation. Gerard felt stupid. Fortunately, his name was called before he had a chance to make a bigger fool of himself.

 

"I gotta go."

 

Gerard let go of Frank and walked off holding back his tears. Fuck he needed a drink and to shoot something. Frank’s mind put whatever piece he missed together and his heart sank. He crumpled into a useless ball sitting on the top step again and quit fighting with himself. Gerard loved him and he fucked it up. He couldn’t keep Gerard here, wouldn’t do that to him knowing it could risk getting Gerard killed.

 

“Why am I such a fucking moron?”

 

He mumbled to himself. The last thing he wanted was to lose Gerard. He loved the man, every part of him, even the parts that scared him a little sometimes. Gerard was not perfect but that was fine with Frank, Frank wasn’t perfect either. He knew that.

 

“I don’t want you to go either, but I’d rather have to let you go and hurt myself, then find out how cruel the mafia can actually be.”

 

Frank muttered and wiped at his face with his sleeve.

 

~~~~~

 

*bang bang bang*

 

Gerard was drunk. Gerard was drunk and had a gun. Gerard was drunk, had a gun and it was loaded.

 

"Here's to my suck ass life where I sacrificed everything and got nothing in return...as I deserved."

 

*bang bang bang*

 

Another bottle exploded.

 

"Gee what are you doing."

 

"Leave me alone Mikey."

 

*bang bang bang*

 

"Whatever. Ryan is coming to NY with us."

 

"Great, I'm so happy for you."

 

Gerard took another drink.

 

"Did you ask Frank?"

 

Gerard just turned and looked at his brother.

 

"Right...do I need to talk to Frank?"

 

"No Mikey, just leave him alone."

 

"Whatever."

 

Mikey walked away as Gerard aimed his gun again.

 

*bang bang bang*

 

"Time to reload."

  
~~~~~

 

Frank quickly discovered that wandering around a house where you got in shit for going certain places was a bad idea, what made the idea worse was the people giving him shit didn’t seem to know enough English for him to tell them he was looking for Gerard. They understood his name but beyond that it was lost on the few people he did find. He curled up on a couch he managed to find that no one yelled at him about sitting on, deciding it might be best to stay put and not get killed for pissing someone off. It was in the living room near the front door of the house so Frank figured Gerard might pass it by at some point.

 

_"Continua solo bere e riprese la sua pistola."_

 

**"He just keeps drinking and shooting his gun."**

 

Two armed guards walked into the room from the veranda smelling of smoke. In the distance shooting could be heard before the door closed blocking it out.

 

_"Non so come egli mantiene cercando."_

 

**"I don't know how he keeps aiming."**

 

_"Beh sai Gerard, è l'unica cosa che è anche bravo."_

 

**"Well you know Gerard, it's the only thing he is even good at."**

 

_"Vero, suo fratello ha il talento e la fortuna. Fortunato in amore troppo. Il suo partner è adorabile."_

 

**"True, his brother got all the talent and luck. Lucky in love too. His partner is adorable."**

 

_"Sì, non è sorprendente che l'altro non lo volevo."_

 

**"Not surprising the other one didn't want him."**

 

_"Forse farà suo fratello un favore e solo uccidersi. Meno preoccuparsi per Mikey."_

 

**"Maybe he will do his brother a favor and just kill himself. Less to worry about for Mikey."**

 

One of the guards made a motion of a gun to his head as if he shot himself. The other one laughed.

 

_"Ettari. Che sarebbe l'unica volta che ha sparato e perso."_

 

**"Ha. That would be the one time he shot and missed."**

 

They both laughed as they passed by Frank not even noticing him. Frank frowned as he listened. He couldn’t understand most of it but he heard Mikey and Gerard mentioned a few times. He could get the general idea of what some of it meant by their tone and gestures, especially the last bit, and he really didn’t like it. He moved closer to the door they came through and listened. Gunshots, repetitive ones like when Gerard had taken him to show him he could shoot. He carefully opened the door enough to peek out and see if he was in danger of being shot at all. There didn’t seem to be a risk but the noise was louder. He followed it till he found that the source was indeed actually Gerard, with a liquor bottle in his hand. That...didn’t look right to Frank. A man holding a liquor bottle should not also be holding a gun for various reasons. He was very aware that if he startled Gerard, the older man might actually shoot him accidentally.

 

“Gee?”

 

He tried speaking just loud enough to be heard and got ready to duck if Gerard jumped.

 

*bang bang...*

 

"Mikey, I said leave me the fuck alone! I don't wanna talk about Fr..."

 

Gerard spun around and was shocked.

 

"...ankie. What are you doin' here?"

 

“At this particular moment I’m worrying over what you are holding in your hands because I’m certain the two should never mix.”

 

Frank hesitated for a second but took both the gun and the bottle away from Gerard gently and set them down off to the side.

 

“Gee…”

 

Frank felt himself tearing up again. He wiped at his face with his sleeve again.

 

“I don’t want you to go either, but I also quite like you as is...you know...alive. The last thing I want is for you to leave me and go back to New York but your life is one you can’t run away from.”

 

Frank vaguely recalled Gerard speaking Italian earlier and made a face before he tried to speak.

 

“Tu….s-sei...l'amore della...uhhhhh...mia vita…”

 

**“You...a-are...the love of...uhhhhh...my life...”**

 

His voice took a questioning tone at the end as he questioned if he’s said it right, seriously thinking he should have stuck with English.

 

_"Per essere senza di te sarebbe come la morte."_

 

**"To be without you would be like death"**

 

Gerard crumbled into Frank arms. Frank held Gerard and snuggled his face into his neck. He only half understood what Gerard said but he just wanted to hug him right now. He must have said it right if Gerard understood his shitty broken Italian.

 

“I don’t want to lose you, Gee.”

 

_"Vuoi sposarmi, vi si seppellire me, mi porterà alla fine"_

 

**"Will you marry me, would you bury me, would you carry me to the end."**

 

Gerard was beyond almost any comprehension now as the alcohol took over completely and he started to shake. Frank looked behind him and sat down carefully, taking Gerard with him. He didn’t want to drop Gerard as he shook and he really wanted to hold him properly.

 

“Gee, I’m not that good at Italian, I have no idea what you just said. Wanna try that again in English, please?”

 

"D-D-Don't leave me."

 

“I’m not going to leave you.”

 

Frank pressed a gentle kiss to Gerard’s forehead. He began to wonder just how much Gerard had been drinking but at the same time was sure that was not what he said in Italian. He tried to work it out but wasn’t getting very far with it.

 

"Need some help?"

 

Frank turned around and saw Mikey and Ryan. He shook his head.

 

“Unless you heard what he said and can translate...I speak very limited and very broken Italian, but I’m alright sitting here with him right now.”

 

"Well how about we get out of the impending rain and then I will tell you."

 

Frank looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds.

 

“Shit, ok.”

 

Frank tried to get back up but Gerard was being the opposite of helpful, he looked at Mikey in distress. Mikey moved around to Gerard's other side.

 

"Just say yes to him."

 

Frank raised an eyebrow at Mikey. That didn’t really tell him what Gerard said. Mikey said nothing else as they helped Gerard in. Ryan grabbed Gerard's gun after Mikey made sure the safety was on. They brought him to his room and put him on the bed. Frank looked at Mikey expectantly once Gerard was curled up and comfy looking. He’d said he’d tell him and Frank really hoped he would so he wasn’t left to sit there and try to figure it out on his own. Mikey took the gun from Ryan and put it on Gerard's dresser. He then put an arm around Ryan and led him out of the room.

 

"Hey Frank."

 

“Yeah?”

 

Frank tilted his head slightly.

 

"You'd make a great brother-in-law."

 

And then he was gone. Frank’s eyes went wide and he looked back at Gerard. Did he actually…? Frank heart skipped a beat and he smiled. He crawled onto the bed to cuddle up as close to Gerard as he could get. He kissed his cheek. He was pretty sure Gerard had fallen asleep but when he woke up, Frank knew what he was going to say.

 

~~~~~

  
_"Mio principe, tua zia vuole parlare con te."_

 

**"My Prince, your aunt wished to speak with you.”**

 

Pete sighed and nodded, carefully slipping out of a still sleeping Patrick’s grip to follow the guy down to see what his aunt wanted.

 

"Peter, come in have a seat."

 

Pete nodded again, trying not to cringe at the hand-me-down full name, and sat in the chair across from her.

 

“You wanted to speak to me, Aunt Delilah?”

 

"Yes, as you probably know you will be going back to NY."

 

“I figured that might be the case.”

 

"We informed the Don that you are safe and that your dogs did their job. They will be rewarded."

 

“Thank you. They deserve it.”

 

Pete smiled politely and got the distinct feeling she had more to say.

 

"Can you think of what they should receive?"

 

Pete thought for a second. He knew Ryan was going to New York with Mikey. He was certain the same would apply to Frank and Gerard. He frowned and sighed. Ryan and Frank would still be stuck outside everything if they came with them. Their only protection would be the Ways.

 

“Should they bring their partners with them back to New York, I think the best thing I can do for them is to ensure that the people they care for are protected.”

 

"Yes I did notice that they are quite attached to the dogs. Alright, we will grant that. Did you need anything? What about the boy you came with?"

 

Pete looked at the floor. He wanted to take Patrick with him but how realistic was that? He’d be lucky if Patrick didn’t hate him. Even if Patrick, by some miracle, didn’t hate him and went with him Pete would be hesitant to get involved with anything or do his job for fear of Patrick being endangered by it. He took a deep breath and looked back up at her.

 

“I...don’t think that he...I will feel better knowing someone is at least keeping an eye on him here, making sure he doesn’t become a target.”

 

"Alright. Well then, the two boys should pack. You will stay here until the dogs finish packing up your stuff. Do you think the other boy is ready to leave?"

 

“He was asleep when I came down here.”

 

He looked back down at the floor.

 

"Well then we will have the doctor look at him. If he is not well yet, we will let him stay for a bit."

 

Two guards came and she gave them orders to fetch the Ways. In moments they were there.

 

"Go and pack the Prince's room. You will be leaving for N.Y. tonight. You may have the other two boys go with you."

 

"Yes Ma'am. "

 

"What of Patrick?"

 

"He will stay here and continue to heal on Carlo's orders."

 

Gerard and Mikey bowed and then left.

 

"You should rest nephew, you have a long trip ahead of you."

 

He nodded in acknowledgement but knew he wouldn’t get any sleep even if he tried. He’d be back in New York before long so it wouldn’t matter.

 

Pete was dismissed after that.

~~~~~

  
"Pete?"

 

Patrick woke up and he was alone. It was dark out now and then rain was coming down. He got up wincing slightly from his shoulder. He found a bathroom and pissed and then wandered down the hall.

 

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Pete is?"

 

_"Il Principe? Oh, ha volato indietro a NY."_

 

**"The Prince? Oh he has flown back to NY."**

 

Patrick didn't understand the guy, but he also didn't like hearing what he said. Patrick moved though the house till he ran into Pete's aunt. She said the same thing that the guy said, but in English. Patrick was also told that Frank and Ryan were also gone with them. He knows she was still talking, but the room started to spin and Patrick found that his heart was breaking along with his mind as he allowed himself to be pulled into the darkness with it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find both of us on Twitter ^-^  
> The Queen of Tease - @MomijiNeyuki  
> Satan's Wife - @thePetetoherPat


End file.
